The Guardian of Azkaban 5: Endgame
by alterguild
Summary: DH rewrite, character insert, fifth in series. The wars of Dementors and mortals have intertwined. Now, Esdras and Katie must race to decipher history and mythology in order to reveal the true power of the Guardian of Azkaban. Reviews appreciated. KBOC
1. You Are Cordially Invited

That's right everyone! I talked about it and here it is, the fifth book in the Guardian of Azkaban series, telling the story of Esdras Demnin in the second year of his reign as King of Azkaban. For those of you not familiar with my work, I request you read the first four Guardian of Azkaban stories. They will give you the background you need. While you're there, review it, too.

Since things have been so hectic here lately, I'm going to update once a week, on Saturday, for the foreseeable future. Wish me luck as I keep writing the story, and pray that I get free time!

Remember, like the HP books, if you start in the middle, you're going to be confused about a few things. And as always, I offer my standard warnings. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner, the native language of Dementors_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

All that said, I proudly present to you… 

The Guardian of Azkaban

Book 5: Endgame

* * *

Chapter 1 – You Are Cordially Invited 

Esdras Demnin truly missed the relaxing summers he enjoyed as a student. The three hundred sixteen year old Dementor, flag admiral of the Azkaban Navy and King of Azkaban had, just weeks before, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This seemingly unusual occurrence was due to the fact that Esdras was an animagus, a Dementor capable of taking human form. In his four years of mortal schooling, which started while he was assigned to guard the school when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, he had seen and done many things. He had survived a five man Triwizard Tournament, two Death Eater professors, Dolores Umbridge, an Azkaban prison break, renegade Dementors, and the total evacuation of his island home, which was now in a state of civil war.

However, the Dementor believed that his greatest accomplishment was one that the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, would be most proud of. Esdras Demnin was in love and engaged to be married. His fiancée, Katie Bell, was a fellow classmate and graduate of Hogwarts. They had been almost inseparable from the start of his assignment at the school and, after a brief shock when his Dementor nature was revealed, they had grown even closer. Now, she worked alongside him as a captain of the Azkaban Navy, and even held nobility among the Azkaban families.

Indeed, their very souls were intertwined, as was their fates. The former was thanks to the work of Kara Grim, the now powerless Oracle of Azkaban, who had joined them together by their very souls. This action provided Katie with the ultimate protection from Esdras' terrible powers. The latter was due to a prophecy, itself given by the Oracle. Esdras was destined to become the preordained saviour of Azkaban, heir to his ancestor, the very god of death. Katie, as a result, would be taken down this path with him, herself now destined to take on the power of mortal Death.

To this end, the pair no longer looked like your average Dementor or mortal. Esdras, after a terrible show of his nascent divine powers, no longer had the featureless black eye sockets of his kind. Instead, his eyes were pools of mirror calm, reflective mercury, a trait that held over beneath his green animagus form eyes along with streaks of Dementor white hair dusting his blond locks. Katie, likewise, changed as a result of the bonding of their souls. She found her blonde hair streaked with deathly black and her eyes were now inky black pools supplanted by her chocolate brown irises.

Yet despite this and the knowledge of their fate, the pair was happy so long as they were together. The world was closing in around them, with the Dark Lord Voldemort in constant action, his Death Eaters on attack, and the renegade Dementors under his control in constant motion. But still, the pair was happy.

This morning was no different from any other. The skirmish could have taken place at any time in early Azkaban history. The two forms circled each other slowly, warily. The early morning sun glinted off the brightly polished metal of their armor cloaks, shields, and swords. The form on the left, the Dementor, hovered steadily, awaiting an attack from his mortal opponent. His shield bore the coat of arms of the royal house, the crest of dragons and swords surmounted by an armored hood and crown. The form on the right, the mortal, bore a shield with her own Azkaban coat of arms, the crest of bells and griffons was surmounted by a mortal helmet and coronet. Off to her side was a small vial of bluish potion, a particular formulation designed to give her Dementor strength for hours at a time. She carefully gauged her opponent's response to a few feigned attacks before launching her action. When she moved, she moved with a Dementor's unnatural speed.

Katie quickly rushed Esdras, her sword clashing against his as she swung at his legs. He parried her attack effortlessly, and replied in turn. For a few moments nothing was heard in the calm morning air save the clash of metal on metal. Esdras parried one of Katie's neatly performed attacks, but she quickly spun out of the block and attacked his side. The Dementor deflected it easily with his shield, but was shocked when the mortal rammed her shield into his. The extra leverage she gained from planting her feet in the ground caused him to spin like a top in midair. He was only mildly aware of Katie spinning as well before his rotation was stopped by a sword, neatly thrust through his chest.

Esdras coughed softly and felt blood trickle from his lips. He nodded quietly, and Katie pulled the sword from his body, eyeing him nervously. The Dementor took mortal form and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before smiling. "You're getting better, my love, but you need to remember that a lethal strike for a mortal is a mere inconvenience to a Dementor." To prove his point, he swung his sword powerfully. The silver sword that Katie held flew from her grasp and flipped end over end in midair until it landed, tip buried deep in the ground. Esdras, however, still held his sword, tip pointed under her chin. "_Name the two standard Azkaban sword attack profiles._"

The mortal stood calmly with the weapon at her neck. "_First profile, attack to kill by targeting the supersolenoid, located ten inches below the ribcage. Second profile, attack to incapacitate by dismemberment, decapitation, or disembowelment._"

The Dementor nodded and took the sword from her neck, sheathing it effortlessly. "_Correct._"

Katie sighed and unclasped Esdras' armor cloak. The hole in his chest was already glowing silver with ichor as it began to mend itself. She smiled and launched herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "_Am I really getting better?_"

The Dementor grinned as she pulled away. "_Of course you are. Look at how far you've come. A few weeks ago you could barely parry a blade and now you've already come up with a new style of combat. No Dementor would ever expect a ground based attack. You'll be unstoppable!_" Katie blushed as Esdras continued carefully. "_You need a little polish and some training from a master swordsman, someone who is an expert, but I'd put even money on you against any of the renegade Marines._"

The mortal smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her fiancé again before a voice from the house interrupted them. Mrs. Bell stood on the porch, calling to them. "Katie, Esdras, breakfast is ready."

The pair waved and Katie walked over to where her sword had buried into the ground. She sighed as she struggled to pull the blade from the soil. "_I never thought I'd have to learn bladed weapon skills._"

Esdras sighed and nodded. "_Had you taken the full ten year program at the Azkaban Guard Academy, you'd have had six months straight of blade training._" The Dementor laughed softly. "_No one ever took it seriously, but now with the Castcloth cloaks…_"

Katie grunted as the sword finally pulled free. She cleaned it off and sheathed it. "_How exactly did the renegades develop Castcloth cloaks? I thought the Quicksilver projects were all under your command._"

The King of Azkaban nodded sadly. _"They are. But remember there was a time when they were spread out among many different research divisions. During that time, many people worked on the research and design of the Castcloth project, including Marines. We're just lucky that the renegade refugees brought news that they were so close to breaking the Castcloth secret so we could refresh our weapons training. The balance of power is again on our side._"

The mortal smiled softly. "_Small miracles._"

Esdras nodded. "_The best kind._" He smiled and took her hand. "_Come on, let's get some breakfast and then we can work on your polearm skills._" He looked down at his still glowing chest. "_Once I heal up…_"

* * *

If one was to be completely honest, there was still much happiness to be found, even with the terrifying shadow of the Dark Lord hovering about the land. In fact, people were still singing, laughing, and dancing. One such place was at the wedding reception of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Esdras and Katie, both in the formal dress uniform cloaks of the Azkaban Navy, sat politely at a table, each with a glass of champagne, watching the newlywed couple share their first dance. 

Both mortal and Dementor had their hoods up, and were listening to the chatter that was coming through the communication charm embedded within. High overhead and hidden in the trees around the garden of Tonks' parent's house were three full Dementor fleets to provide protection. With both Lupin and Tonks being members of the Order of the Phoenix, the wedding was considered a high profile event and warranted the highest level of security the Azkaban Navy could provide, an offer which the Tonks family was happy to accept.

Thankfully, all was quiet and it looked like that was not about to change. So it was that both Esdras and Katie were able to happily greet Mad-Eye Moody when he sat down next to them, flask in hand. He gave a raspy laugh and smiled as his magical eye span wildly about beneath the brim of his bowler hat. "You two both look like Dementors, you know. Some of Nymphadora's Muggle relatives are starting to look at you rather oddly."

Esdras smirked, his eyes of green on mercury shining from beneath his hood and over the rim of his sunglasses. "Constant vigilance, Mad-Eye. You of all people should understand that."

The pair relented, however, and lowered their hoods. Katie smiled brightly to the war torn ex-Auror. "How are you, Professor Moody?"

Mad-Eye stared at her eternally deep brown on black eyes before shaking his head and taking a sip from his flask. "As well as can be expected with all the stuff You-Know-Who has been up to. And with Snape a turncoat and without Dumbledore…" He sighed and shook his head before changing the subject. "So what did you get them?"

Moody indicated the still dancing newlyweds and Esdras smirked. "Five pounds of dark chocolate and a week at the Hotel de Paris in Monaco, all expenses paid." At Mad-Eye's curious expression, Esdras shrugged. "We talked it over with them and decided that there is no place better for them to honeymoon than in a Muggle hotel in a Muggle city-state on the mainland continent, far away from his sphere of influence. They ought to be far safer there than anywhere else."

The grizzled ex-Auror looked suitably surprised and impressed. "I can't believe you got them to agree to all that."

Here Katie smirked deviously. "Oh, Professor Lupin flat out refused, as did Tonks. But after the reception, they'll be hijacked by the 630th Fleet and flown directly to Monaco. I'm afraid that they have very little say in the matter except to graciously accept our gift and enjoy their honeymoon."

Moody roared with laughter at this and took another sip from his flask. "That's my Nymphadora, always one to do things on her own and not take help from anyone else." His magical eye spun lazily in its socket before he sighed and turned to Esdras and Katie. "There will be an Order meeting once the Lupins get back from their honeymoon. I think you know where."

Esdras and Katie both nodded easily, betraying nothing. The Dementor king spoke quietly. "I will tell the ministers and admiralty. I assume we'll be discussing cargo transport?"

Mad-Eye nodded briefly and then changed the subject, a smile gracing his scarred face. "You know, I'm surprised Tonks agreed to a string quartet for the reception."

The communication charm squawked to life and Esdras spoke a few brief commands into his hood before settling down to finish his glass of champagne. "It was her concession to Professor Lupin in order to have a small, outdoor, informal ceremony where she could wear her combat boots." The Dementor idly summoned a bottle of champagne and refilled both his and Katie's flutes. "However, the professor did tell me he wanted to give an appropriate gift to his bride, so I helped pull a few strings for him…"

Overtop of the string quartet came the amplified sounds of guitar, bagpipe, cello, and bass. On the center of the dance floor, one could easily see Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin scream in sheer joy and jump into her husband's arms, kicking her boot clad feet in merriment. Moody looked suitably impressed. "The Weird Sisters, I see…"

Esdras nodded and rose, carefully smoothing his dress cloak before extending a gloved hand to his fiancée. "May I have this dance?"

Katie grinned, black eyes shining in the sunlight. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The house outside of Ottery St. Catchpole was warm and inviting in the evening sun. It was the ranks of Dementors hovering around the perimeter that gave it a slightly foreboding air. But these Dementors were doing their job, standing guard outside the perimeter of the massively shielded property. The Burrow, home of the Weasley family, was protected by the best shield charms and wards available to the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix, and Azkaban. 

So it was that Esdras and Katie, joined by Lord Admiral Aaron Reaping and Lord Admiral Malachi DeCay Apparated at the head of the path leading to the Burrow's front door. They were met by two well armed Dementor lieutenants who snapped to attention at the sight of the king, future queen, prime minister, and defense minister. Esdras set them at ease and glided quietly down the path. As the floated, he looked back. "_Bill and Fleur will be here tonight, we should ask what kind of security they want for their wedding._"

Malachi chuckled. "_Haven't had enough weddings yet, Divine Majesty? First the Lupins, now the Weasleys…_"

Esdras laughed. "_Then the DeCays._"

The Defense Minister of Azkaban nodded idly and looked from Esdras to Katie. "_And then the Demnins._"

The King of Azkaban knocked on the door and looked back at his subordinate. "_All things in time, Malachi. Let's not get ahead of ourselves._"

The door was answered by a set of twinned voices. Fred and George Weasley spoke together. "Who is it?"

Katie grinned at this and lowered her hood. "It's Katie, Esdras, Aaron, and Malachi."

Fred scoffed. "Not likely. Prove it."

George made a sound of agreement. "Where was the first place we caught you two snogging?"

The mortal blushed bright red while Esdras blushed deep black. Still, Katie answered the question. "On the common room ceiling."

The twins laughed wildly and threw open the door. They were met with a solid thump on the arm each from Katie before she leapt into their arms and hugged her old teammates tightly. Fred smiled brightly. "Well, if it isn't our favorite Dementress to be."

George nodded. "How goes life among the cloaked kind?"

Katie smiled as she slid from her cloak and hung it by the door. "It's wonderful. Division command is a little hectic at times, especially with the war, but it's worth it. And with my free time, I get to practice with the Azkaban Quidditch team." Here she grinned outright. "Once this war is over, I'll be able to fly circles around anyone on the pitch, even Viktor Krum."

Esdras smirked at this and quickly redirected the conversation before they were all lost in a Quidditch discussion. "When is the meeting to begin?"

George shrugged. "Kingsley is running late. He had to tie up a few loose ends at the Ministry. It shouldn't be too long, though."

The Dementor nodded and floated off idly. "Good, then I'll have time to talk security with Bill and Fleur."

* * *

Five minutes and four green mint beers later found the three Dementors and one mortal seated at the kitchen table with the next two members of the Order of the Phoenix to be wed. Esdras smiled at the two and tapped a quill lightly against a scrap of parchment. "Well, I thought we'd see what you want first before making any suggestions." 

Here he smiled invitingly at the couple. Fleur pursed her lips in thought, but Bill spoke immediately. "I want something that will keep everyone there safe. Most of the Order will be at the wedding, so the last thing I want is not enough protection."

The blond Frenchwoman looked to her scarred fiancé and nodded. "Oui. But we must not forget eet eez a wedding. Our guests must feel comfortable. I do not want it to look like a military parade."

Esdras winced at the grating sound of the Veela's voice to his Dementor hearing, but nodded and began sketching a plan on the parchment, consulting with Malachi every few seconds. When finished, he slid the scrap over to them. It showed a drawing of the Burrow property and wards, with neat boxes around it, each bearing a number. "I believe our best bet would be to put only a few units on the ground and have the majority in the air."

Malachi continued. "By having an aerial force, we can play to our natural advantages as well as being out of sight unless someone looks up. But since you're having the ceremony and reception in a marquee, this no longer becomes an issue." He pointed to a series of boxes flanking the tent. "The ground divisions will wear full dress uniform and generally be there for show. They'll provide a physical presence that should act as a deterrent if anyone comes looking for trouble."

The Dementor king nodded. "Total troop deployment would be seven fleets, totaling seven thousand troops." He smiled hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Fleur looked over to Bill, who nodded happily. The quarter Veela smiled brightly. "Oui. It is perfect."

Esdras took the scrap of parchment and handed it to Malachi. "Work up a duty roster and assign the appropriate troops."

The Defense Minister nodded sharply. "Yes, Divine Majesty."

By this time, the flow of people into the room meant that the meeting was getting ready to start. And, indeed, it was not two more minutes before Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody both entered the Burrow kitchen and took seats at the long table. Esdras was only mildly shocked to see the window open from the outside and the enormous face of Hagrid peer into the kitchen. The giant was his normal, jovial self. "Katie! Esdras! Good to see you both!"

The pair smiled happily but they were unable to reply before Mad-Eye tapped his staff on the table. "Alright then, let's get this figured out. We have to get Harry out of his house before his birthday on the 31st. We already have plans established for hiding those Muggles he lives with, but we need a plan to get him out Surrey."

Kingsley nodded and continued with his calm, slow voice. "I came across evidence today that shows that the Floo Network is being constantly monitored along with all underage Apparition Traces in the Surrey area. Pius Thicknesse knows we have to move Harry by his seventeenth birthday and he's not taking any chances."

Esdras sighed. "So it's confirmed then? Thicknesse is in league with the Dark Lord?"

Moody nodded sharply. "Imperiused, most likely."

The Dementor nodded and lowered his hood. "How does this affect our timeline, then?"

Kingsley shook his head. "It doesn't. We're still planning on pulling him out early. Hopefully they'll believe all the misinformation we've planted and think we'll wait right until the last minute to squeeze all the time we can from his mother's protection."

Moody nodded. "That still leaves us with how to get the boy out of Surrey without anyone knowing."

There was total silence around the table before the most unlikely voice spoke up. In the corner sat Mundungus Fletcher, hair matted and smelling of bad tobacco. He shrugged. "Why just one boy? Why not a whole mess of them?"

Again, total silence reigned. Finally, Moody spoke. "Dung, I believe that is either the stupidest or most brilliant idea you've ever had."

Katie, at Esdras' side, laughed out loud. "I'm leaning more towards brilliant. We have Polyjuice Potion, don't we?" Moody's nod confirmed her suspicion. "Then there you go. It's simple diversionary tactics."

The meeting began to move quickly and smoothly. Volunteers for the surrogate Potters were accepted, or in Fletcher's case, assigned, modes of transportation were planned, and safe houses and portkeys were discussed for the final trip to the Burrow. One key point was causing problems. Esdras had his hood narrowed in frustration at Moody. "He's got Dementors, too, you know. In terms of active duty troops, he only has about twenty thousand fewer troops than we do. If he's putting all his resources into getting Harry, he'll have Dementors there."

Moody shook his head. "And if he's observing the house like you know that he his, the sight of thousands of Dementors assembling above is going to raise a major red flag."

The Dementor sighed, and ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Aaron. The Prime Minister shrugged and shook his hood. Finally, Esdras nodded and returned his attention to Moody. "Fine, but I want to have a few fleets on standby, just in case. They can wait on the outskirts of Little Whinging along the flight path of the seven Potters and, if nothing else, provide escort to the safe houses. Is this acceptable?"

Mad-Eye nodded gratefully. "That will be just fine. The last thing we need is anything to tip our hand to the Death Eaters."


	2. Man Down

Sorry for the delay. Yesterday was a bit frenetic, but here's a nice new chapter for y'all to enjoy! This time, we take the battle to the skies above.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more to those of you who have reviewed:

To our new friend readersam – You bet the saga continues. I've been dreaming of what to do with this since before DH came out. Now I know exactly where I'm taking it and I'm glad you're along for the ride!

To the ever faithful NaginiFay – (does a happy dance with you!)

To the ever faithful buffalo1 – I'd take your current situation, but that would leave you with mine, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I know what you mean, DH wasn't what I expected either. Hopefully this will be a satisfying end to the story of Esdras. (Unless I write the epilogue as its own story…)

To the ever faithful KRP – I thought about the wedding a lot, and I ended up making it a larger affair than what you would have expected in DH because of the Dementor security. With security no longer an issue, they could have a larger ceremony. I'm glad you like the story summaries; that's one of the things I pride myself on because it really is hard to do. I do have free reign, and there's going to be a lot going on with everyone, so expect some familiar scenes and some new ones, as well.

All the rest of y'all that haven't reviewed should do so! I enjoy hearing from you and hearing what everyone thinks. Your comments help make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Man Down 

The New Demnin Regional Command Bunker was buzzing with activity, as was usual for the hours preceding a mission. In the tactical room, Esdras and Aaron were conducting a mission briefing for the admirals and division captains that would be taking part in the extraction. The Flag Admiral of the Azkaban Navy and his top Fleet Admiral hovered before a highly magnified map of England, specifically the county of Surrey. The map was transected by seven bright red lines leading to various other points on the map, each labeled with a number and two fleet insignia.

As the two high ranking officers started the meeting, all the subordinate admirals and captains snapped to attention and then came to at ease. When everyone was settled, Esdras began to outline the plan to his troops as a few junior officers handed out the information packets on the mission. "_Ladies and gentlemen, I remind you that this briefing is classified. Our mission is to aid in the extraction of Harry Potter from his home in Little Whinging, Surrey. We will be providing mainly support services, acting as escorts for the Order of the Phoenix members in charge of this operation._"

Aaron moved to the map and waved his wand, causing it to animate. Small red dots labeled one through seven appeared and traveled along the red lines. "_The plan is simple. At 2100 hours, seven versions of Harry Potter, call sign Fawn One through Fawn Seven, will leave 4 Privet Drive under the escort of one member of the Order of the Phoenix each. They will then proceed by various transportation methods to seven different safe houses located across Britain. Only one of these seven will be the real Harry, the others are Polyjuiced decoys._"

The king continued as the seven red dots intercepted the fleet insignia resting on the line. "_Tactical groups of two fleets apiece will be assigned to each of the seven Fawns. You will take up positions on the flight paths, waiting five miles outside of Little Whinging for their arrival. Once you have contact with your target, you are to escort them along their course._" By this time, the red dots had reached their destination, turning the lines behind them green. Esdras, however, did not sound happy. "_Technically, this mission should be a milk run. However, I want each of you to treat this as a combat mission. That means full tactical armor, Castcloth cloaks, swords, and shields. We don't know where the renegades are or what they've been up to. We cannot afford to take chances. In the event of an attack, you are all to defend your given Potter as if he were the real one. Priority targets for us will be renegade Dementors; we will have to let the mortals handle the Death Eaters. Assist the mortals only once the renegade threat is neutralized._"

Aaron nodded and shrugged. "_But again, we're not expecting trouble. Tactical group commanders will be the admiral of the lowest numbered fleet in the group. Exceptions will be Fawn Two, Three, and Six, which will be commanded by King Esdras, Admiral DeCay, and myself. Fawn Five, under the command of Vice Admiral Anjou, will be the real Potter. By placing him under the protection of our most junior admiral, we hope to draw fire away in the event of an emergency, since they will be expecting an experienced officer to be overseeing the transfer. The mortals are doing the same thing; Hagrid will be escorting Fawn Five while Mad-Eye Moody has been placed with Fawn One. Detailed flight plans and destination information are to be found in your mission briefing packets._" He scanned the hoods. "_Any questions?_"

When it was clear there were none, Esdras nodded. "_We leave in one hour. Familiarize yourselves with the plans and prepare your troops. Dismissed._" The Dementors again snapped to attention and saluted. As they began to disperse, Esdras called out. "_Captain Bell, please come with me._"

Katie Bell, captain of the 13th Infantry, Fourth Fleet, obediently followed her king and admiral into the hall. She saluted sharply. "_Yes, Divine Majesty?_"

Esdras took mortal form and smirked at her before returning her salute and kissing her softly. "_You know how you've been saying recently that your mortality is a bit of a liability since no mortal broom is as fast as a Dementor at full afterburner?_" Katie nodded and Esdras smiled fully. "_Well, I've had some people working on that for a while now, and I think we need to get you properly outfitted for this mission._"

The mortal gave an excited squeal and followed as Esdras led her to the Research Sector of the base. There, they were met by a familiar hood. Katie smiled and saluted. "_Good evening, Admiral Kirin._"

Research Admiral Kira Kirin returned the mortal captain's salute and saluted the king before she turned, gesturing to a table behind her. "_I think you're going to enjoy this, Captain Bell._"

Katie didn't even hear the Dementress speak; she was too entranced by what lay on the table. The broom before her shone with a brilliant blue-black gleam in the bright white light. The sweep of the broom did not appear to be made from wood at all, but from a fine, reinforced black thread the likes of which she had never seen before. Overall the broom looked sleek and deadly. When she finally found her voice, she could only whisper. "_What is it?_"

Kira floated over to the table and lifted the broom. "_This is the Starwind Mark Ten broom with military mortal modifications; we call it the X-3M. It has a high density osmium-iridium alloy reinforced lignum vitae handle and a carbon fiber coated cinnamon sweep. It's pretty much indestructible, and we've done everything we can think of to damage it and it hasn't even dented. The top speed is four hundred fifty miles per hour with an acceleration time of three seconds, allowing you to match a Dementor's speed perfectly. It also has built in automatic defensive spells, active counter curse technology, wind shield and inertial dampening spells, adaptive navigation spells that activate at high speed, and a recall spell that allows you to automatically recall the broom to your hand in the event you should be thrown clear._"

Katie could only reach out and brush a finger over the cool metal of the handle. "_It's beautiful. It's absolutely beautiful._"

As the mortal took the broom into her hands, savoring its weight, Esdras floated behind her and nodded. "_It's beautiful and one of a kind._" He smiled softly. "_Just like you._"

* * *

Five miles outside of Surrey and two miles up, Esdras waited calmly. He was clad in his platinum armor cloak that had been especially charmed with the Castcloth spells for added protection. A sword was at his waist and he carried a platinum shield in hand. Behind him were the 629th and 445th Fleets, the tactical group designated Fawn Two. Their mission objective was to safely escort Ron and Nymphadora Lupin to Ottery St. Catchpole, specifically a house owned by Muriel Prewett, who was Mrs. Weasley's great aunt. Esdras keyed up his communication charm and called out into the night. "_Fawn Two to Fawn Six, status report._" 

Aaron's reply came quickly. "_Nothing here except a Muggle light aircraft._" The Prime Minister had control of Fawn Six, the 119th and 220th Fleets assigned to escort Bill and Fleur via Thestral to the Burrow. Despite the closeness of their destinations, their flight path was far more circuitous. "_The other tactical groups?_"

Esdras looked from side to side. On the edges of the horizon he could just make out the forms of the Dementors in the night. "_No problems with any of them. We are ready to commence operation._" He keyed his communication charm to call all troops. "_This is Demnin, stand ready._"

There were a few moments of precious silence before a growling voice came through the communications charm. "Esdras, this is Moody. Are your men in position?"

The soldier nodded. "This is Esdras. We are in position, Mad-Eye. Commence operations at your convenience."

There was a brief pause before Moody spoke again. "We are taking off now. Begin operation."

Esdras called out to his troops. "_All tactical groups, remain in position and await your targets. Time to intercept, three minutes._"

Barely twenty seconds passed before Moody's voice again appeared came over the communication charm. He sounded angry, but composed. "Moody to Demnin, mayday! Repeat, mayday! There are Dementors and Death Eaters right on top of us. Dung has Apparated like the coward he is. I need assistance." There was a brief pause. "Merlin's beard, it's Vol…"

The charm fell silent. Esdras immediately keyed his up. "Moody? Moody, respond." When only silence met him, he called to all his troops. "_All troops, charge! Admiral Tolian, what is the status of Fawn One?_"

The voice of Admiral Tolian quickly emerged. "_No sign of them, sir. The Death Eaters and renegade Dementors are in retreat. Do you wish for us to begin a search?_"

Esdras was torn, but knew what his decision had to be. "_Negative, Darius. Fawn One is down, we'll initiate a search once the mission is over. Have the 322__nd__ and 331__st__ redistribute to Fawn Six and Fawn Seven._"

Tolian's voice cut through the chaos. It was clear he was unhappy, but he knew his duty. "_Understood. Fleet 322 to Fawn Six, Fleet 331 to Fawn Seven. We are engaging the enemy._"

The Dementors of Fawn Two all engaged their afterburners, rocketing across the night sky. Within a few seconds, they were in range of Ron and Tonks, who were being chased by a full fleet of renegades and two Death Eaters. When the renegade Dementors noticed their approach, they fired a volley of spells, which impacted harmlessly on the Castcloth cloaks they wore. Esdras and his men raised their wands and fired off a volley of spells as well. The result was disappointing, they impacted harmlessly. Esdras again called out to his troops. "_All troops, the renegades have functional Castcloth cloaks. Switch to blade weapons for hand to hand combat and engage at will._"

Around him, two thousand Dementors drew swords and shields as they rocketed towards the approaching renegades. As each Dementor secured their shield, the field rippled softly, going from blank silver to the family crest of the holder. They let out a war cry as the Thestral carrying Ron and Tonks passed below them. Out of the bottom of his field of vision, Esdras could see Tonks deftly blocking all attacks from her aunt Bellatrix. Then, a second later, the renegades were upon them. They were similarly prepared for hand to hand combat and soon the quiet of the night erupted into a chaotic symphony of metal crashing against metal and the keening wails of injured Dementors as they lost heads, limbs, and lives.

To Esdras' advantage, it did not seem like the Death Eaters had expected seven Potters, and so their troops were stretched thin. His two fleets cut through the one renegade fleet in a matter of minutes. He was preparing to proclaim victory and lead his men back towards the Thestral carrying Ron and Tonks when a call came through his hood. "_Fawn Two, this is Fawn Five. The Dark Lord has joined our battle and it appears that the renegades are regrouping on our position. I don't know how, but I think he's found out we're protecting the real Potter._"

* * *

Harry was in a bad place. He was bleeding from head wounds sustained by slamming into the sidecar of his deceased godfather's motorcycle, his owl was dead, and he was being chased by Death Eaters. He drew his wand and pointed it behind him, but before he could fire off a spell, Hagrid screamed. Harry turned, and was shocked to see Katie Bell appear out of the night. She jumped from the black broom she flew upon and vaulted onto the motorcycle's handlebars and over Hagrid's head. Harry watched in awe as she drew a silver sword, which sang through the air as it sliced the nearest Death Eater clean in half. As she fell, she held out the arm which bore her shield, and the broom jetted back into her hand. 

Back on her broom, Katie banked upward and converged with her Infantry division, leading them back into formation with the Fourth Fleet. It was only then that all hell broke loose. Renegade Dementors appeared from all sides, with swords drawn. Death Eaters flew through the air, and Harry, still scanning the skies around him, saw Voldemort, flying without broom or Thestral, balanced lightly on the wind.

Katie however, was listening to her orders. Vice Admiral Anjou was screaming to be heard over the din of the battle. "_Bell, take the 13__th__ and protect Potter. Somehow they know we've got him. You must hold off the renegades until reinforcements arrive._"

The mortal nodded. "_Yes, sir._" Her orders would be difficult, to say the least. She would be unable to use her Patronus without destroying everyone, friend and foe alike. At last measure, due to her massively increased demigod powers, the Dementor Patronus she cast measured an incredible 3.1 million soul equivalents. To unleash it here would destroy every Dementor in a quarter mile radius. She growled and called out through her hood. "_Thirteenth Infantry, shield the motorcycle and protect Potter with your lives!_"

Her troops flew into position, forming a black cloaked wall behind the flying motorcycle, shielding it from all incoming attacks. However, their protection was short lived as a great silver snake appeared to their right, slamming the Dementors one into another and knocking their protective shield away. Katie, unaffected, looked to identify the caster, and was met with the red eyes and pale white skin of none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort. Furious, the mortal turned her broom and flew straight at him. Avada Kedavra spells harmlessly impacted her Castcloth cloak as she approached and, once close enough, she vaulted from her broom, straight at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort, to say the least, was surprised when she landed on his back. He was even more surprised when she spun him around in midair and landed three solid punches to his snakelike face, bloodying his nose in the process. And certainly, were it in his capacity to feel fear, he would have, for the only thing visible below the mirrored faceplate of her Riot Assault cloak was her mouth, which was set with an angry sneer. She snapped the faceplate up to reveal eyes of pure Castcloth white set on midnight black before she looked to the blood covering her gloved hand and smiled a brutal smile. "I'll be damned, Tom. Looks like you're still human after all."

The use of his given name and implication of his mortality infuriated the Dark Lord, and he quickly pointed his wand square to her chest. The point blank Reductor curse did no damage to her, but did create a shock wave powerful enough to loosen her grip and throw her clear. As she tumbled through the air, Katie reached out for her broom. It had nearly reached her when it was knocked away by an all too familiar cloaked figure. Lara Sidara fell alongside Katie, her sword and shield gleaming in the moonlight. "_Trying to be a Dementress, are we? What a terrible failure you are._"

Katie growled in fury and swung her sword while drawing her wand with her shield arm. At the rate they were falling, her Patronus would have little effect upon the battle raging above. She pointed her wand at the commander of the renegade fleets. "Expecto…"

Her spell was cut off in a scream of pain. Sidara lashed out with her sword, parrying Katie's blade and making a clean slice upon the spinning mortal. The admiral laughed as she happily wiped the bloodied blade across Katie's cloak. The mortal could only watch in horror as her left arm, shield, and wand spun away to the ground below. Sidara raised her sword and hissed in fury. "_Now you die!_"

As the blade came down, Katie twisted in midair to avoid it. She knew from the pain and the second spray of blood in the moonlight that she was unsuccessful. But she could also see as Lara Sidara bounced against an impenetrable magical barrier. As she continued to fall, she could see Harry, aboard the motorcycle, passing through the barrier as well, careening towards the safety of the Tonks' house. Her mission accomplished, Katie Bell slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Pyrrhic Victory

So terribly sorry for the fortnight's pause, things have been exceedingly hectic and I haven't had time at all to write. Please accept my apologies and this chapter, in which we face the aftermath of battle.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful NaginiFay – Hell yeah, Katie rocks...and her Azkaban technology, too. Hehe…

To our newcomer Hahukum Konn – As you know from my previous stories, the plot of the books is kept pure, mostly. Thus, Thicknesse is still in trouble. And I'm glad you liked the wedding, I thought they deserved a nice treat and Monaco is lovely in the summer. As for Katie, you'll see what happens in this chapter. And I find it interesting how you have mentioned Harry growing, as that played such a big part in this last book, and will play a large part in this story, too. Or, if not growing, understanding other viewpoints…

To our newcomer Icefoxer – Thank you for reading my earlier stories. I'm very glad that you are enjoying them so much. Please feel free to review my previous stories, too. I enjoy hearing opinions about them. I hope you like this story as much as the rest.

To the ever faithful Estel A Duath – Temper temper, my good friend. The Dark Lord will have to face his fate when the time is right. Until then, enjoy the story.

All the rest of y'all that haven't reviewed really should consider it. I enjoy hearing from you and finding out what you think about my work. It makes me a better writer and produces good karma. So go ahead, press the blue button at the bottom.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Pyrrhic Victory 

Katie was surprised when she awoke, wrapped in a soft wool blanket and surrounded by hushed voices speaking in Azkabaaner. Looking around, she was pleased to see that she recognized the nearest building, the Burrow. It was only a few seconds before a nurse passed her and the Dementress knelt to a low hover. "_Ahh, Captain Bell, you are up. The king has been greatly worried about you. Please wait, I will fetch a doctor._"

The mortal nodded and sighed softly. It was less than a minute before Dr. Michaelis Transom floated towards her. "_You gave us quite a scare, Captain. We were lucky that Ensign Corinth was able to catch you before you hit the ground._"

Katie laughed softly. "_I'm definitely going to promote her to lieutenant for this…_"

Transom nodded indulgently and continued in a quiet voice. "_We had to work quickly to stabilize you in the field. Stasis cloaks do not work on mortals, you know._" He gestured to the intravenous drip lines leading to her arm. "_Fortunately, because part of your soul is Dementor, we were able to use far more efficient Azkaban methods to keep you alive._"

Katie looked up and was surprised to see two crystal carboys hovering beside her. One was filled with black Dementor blood, the other was filled with silver ichor. She smiled softly, already knowing the answer before she asked the question. "_Who was my blood donor?_"

The doctor laughed softly. "_Esdras, of course. He is the only one whom you are compatible with._" He cast a quick triage spell over her and nodded to himself before reaching out and carefully pulling the blanket away so she could see the extent of her injuries. "_You've lost your left arm at the shoulder and your right leg at the knee. With treatment, we can have these restored in a few days. If you'd like, we can switch you over to a mortal treatment regimen._"

The mortal looked at the bandaged stumps of her arm and leg, both glowing brilliant silver with ichor as the tissue began to heal itself. Finally, she shook her head. "_No, this will be quite sufficient._"

Transom nodded and deftly pulled the two needles from her arm before healing the wound site and rolling her sleeve back down. "_You are cleared to leave the hospital, but you must ingest at least one pint of ichor every eight hours until you are healed. Once you stop taking the ichor, the Dementor blood in your system will break down naturally._" At Katie's nod of understanding, he looked down the long line of patients. "_You will forgive me for not waiting with you until Esdras arrives?_"

Katie nodded and smiled softly. "_Do your duty, doctor. I will be fine._"

The doctor floated away and the young mortal was left with the wounded Dementors, all in various states of injury. Missing limbs seemed to be the order of the day, but there were a large number in the ranks with bandages wrapped around their glowing necks as they began the long process of regenerating their heads. Katie was also quite aware of the large pile of neatly folded cloaks resting by the low, stone wall near the house. The makeshift Dementor morgue would have been almost inconspicuous if it had not been tended by an honor guard.

Her observations were interrupted by a fluttering of cloaks and a gentle touch on her arm. When she looked up again, she was met by the hood of her Dementor. Esdras drew back the garment, revealing heavy facial trauma and a deep gash across his face that had blinded him in one eye. The wounds were already glowing silver as they started to heal. He sighed in relief and spoke in a whisper. "_My gods, don't ever scare me like that again._"

Katie smiled and reached up, pulling the Dementor down by his cloaks to kiss him softly. "_I have no intention of it. Sidara just got in a few lucky shots, that's all._" She grinned and mimicked a punch with her right arm. "_But I got in a few lucky shots, too. I gave Voldemort a bloody nose, I did._"

At this, Esdras looked impressed, then curious. He caught Katie's arm and examined her gloved hand in the moonlight. "_Oh no, this is too good to be true…_" He gestured to the blood coated leather gauntlet. "_This isn't yours, is it?_"

The mortal looked curiously at her glove. "_No, it's his. He definitely bled._" And suddenly, realization struck. "_This could be useful to us, couldn't it?_"

The Dementor nodded and took human form, grinning madly as he carefully took the glove off her hand. "_Oh yes, very useful._"

As Esdras summoned a nurse and explained the significance of the glove, Katie sat up and stretched. Once he was finished, she raised her good arm to him and he picked her up. As he floated them from the makeshift hospital, they were met by Ensign Corinth, who held Katie's severed limbs, her sword, shield, broom, and wand. Perhaps even more importantly, the young Dementress held a delicate platinum chain with a shining diamond and fire emerald ring. Corinth snapped to attention and held out the chain. "_Here you are, captain. We managed to find all this before we left the Tonks residence. I took the liberty of putting your engagement ring on a chain until your arm heals._"

Katie smiled softly to her young subordinate and took the chain, handing it over to Esdras, who deftly put it around her neck and fumbled for a few seconds with the clasp. She took her wand from the pile of debris and tucked it into her cloak. "_Thank you, ensign. I'll be putting you in for a promotion for all this, you know._"

The young Dementress bowed humbly. "_Please, captain, you need not trouble yourself. I was only doing what was necessary._"

The mortal nodded slightly and spoke kindly. "_I shall be the one to determine what I trouble myself with, ensign. Now, stow the sword, shield, and broom in the Burrow and dispose of those limbs, then see to your duties._" Corinth saluted sharply and floated off down the line of wounded. As the pair followed her, Katie asked the most pressing question. "_What were our losses?_"

Esdras sighed and spoke softly. "_On our side, only five hundred eighty are dead, over four thousand injured so far, but there are many that have yet to be accounted for._" He spun so she could see the full view of the hospital, with rows of Dementors stretching far off into the field behind them. "_On the mortal side, Mundungus is missing, George lost an ear, and Mad-Eye is dead._"

Katie winced and nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "_I heard his transmission. This was all a trap._" At Esdras' disheartened nod, Katie wiped her eyes and leaned closer to him. "_I want to see how George is doing._"

The Dementor hugged her broken body closer and floated wordlessly towards the house.

* * *

Katie was safely in the Burrow, exchanging jokes with the Weasley twins. Esdras knew she was alright when she had openly bragged to George about winning a contest of missing extremities, and had showed off the glowing stump of her arm and leg. While glad that she still had her humor intact, the way that she made light of her near fatal injuries brought a chalky pallor to the Dementor. He left his fiancée with the Weasley clan and made his apologies, citing his need to check on perimeter security. 

Once in the cool night air, Esdras easily found Aaron, who was assigning security details. His approach did not go unnoticed, and the Prime Minister saluted. "_Esdras, I heard about Katie…_"

The king cut his old friend off with a salute and a calming gesture. "_She's fine, she's resting now._" He looked at Aaron's battered cloak. "_How did you fare this evening?_"

Aaron laughed slightly and pulled the cloak aside, revealing no less than five stab wounds. "_Well enough. Yourself?_"

Esdras smirked and gestured to his face. "_This and three torso stabs. I got lucky._" He scanned the horizon. "_The prison has been breached again. Kingsley reported running going up against Travers during the firefight. Shunpike, Bettow, Crayne, there are a dozen other names from the other Order members. And those are just the ones they saw in battle._" He sighed and shook his hood. "_It was supposed to be a simple extraction. How the hell did all this happen?_"

Aaron sighed and looked down at the grass. "_That question has crossed my mind, as well. I considered Marine espionage to be a possibility, but the only Marine to know of our plan was Tarquin Sanguis._"

The king was quick to reply, shaking his hood vigorously. "_No. Sanguis' loyalty is without question. He and his Marines have been instrumental in getting us as far as we have come. Their work rehabilitating the refugee renegades has been exemplary. It must have been a mistake made by the mortals._"

Aaron nodded slowly. "_Join me, I was going to make a final check of the spells and guards before going out with the recovery squad to look for more wounded._"

Esdras nodded and followed his friend, stabilizing the defensive spells around the Burrow and casting secondary spells to reinforce those already in existence. He also conversed with the troops on guard, and was pleased to see that the battle had done nothing to shake their courage or devotion. In fact, if anything, their loyalty seemed to be strengthened by their solid victory over the renegades. As they started work on the outer wards, Esdras turned to Aaron and spoke frankly. "_I'm really concerned by what happened to Katie._"

The prime minister looked idly to his royal friend and nodded. "_I know. And you have every right to be. She went up against Sidara, a trained Azkaban assassin, and survived. That in itself is a miracle._"

The king sighed and nodded. "_I have been tossing around the idea of either removing her from active duty or revoking her rank._"

Aaron turned to face his friend and crossed his arms in front of him. "_I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but if you do anything like that to her she'll blow up in your face. She's an officer of the Azkaban Navy of her own volition and merit. She has made her choice and you must honor it, no matter what may happen._"

Esdras didn't fight this statement. "_You're right of course. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else._" He sighed and looked up at the starlit sky. "_I am going to go back to Azkaban soon…after the wedding. I need to know more about the prophecies regarding the saviour of Azkaban, about my divinity._" From within the sleeve of his cloak, he withdrew the Glaive of Silence and watched as the platinum weapon glowed softly in the night. "_Surely the ancients left instructions for me._"

A hand clasped upon his shoulder, and Aaron squeezed gently. "_I'm sure they did, Divine Majesty. And if anyone can find and decipher what they have in store, it is you._"

The king nodded softly and turned to face his friend. "_I will leave the kingdom in your care when I leave._"

Aaron bowed deeply. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

They were interrupted by a voice calling through the communication charm of their cloaks. "_Tolian to Reaping and Demnin, the mortals wish to know when we are leaving to search the battlefield. They wish to retrieve the body of Moody._"

Esdras looked to Aaron, who nodded sharply. Together they took off back towards the house. "_This is Demnin, we will be there momentarily. We leave immediately._"

* * *

The heavily armed Dementor force Apparated easily into the air over Privet Drive. Eyes, wands, and swords scanned the horizon. There was no sign whatsoever that a battle had taken place just hours ago. Esdras looked about and nodded. "_Recovery squads, begin patrols. Signal immediately if you see the enemy or need assistance._" 

Seven fleets dispersed quickly into the night to follow the path they had followed to escort the seven Potters. They hung low to the ground, looking for any sign of survivors. Within minutes, reports began to arrive from the recovery squads, reports of casualties and survivors. Still in the air over Privet Drive, the mortal component began to get anxious. Lupin looked over to the Dementor. "Can we start now, Esdras?"

Esdras nodded. "Yes, we'll begin immediately." He pointed to the north. "Fawn One's path was this way, spread out and keep low to the ground, look for anything unusual."

The mortals began a low sweep of the area, assisted by yet another fleet of Dementors. All was quiet, save the occasional mention of a survivor or a casualty. The haggard werewolf, who himself knew a few words of Azkabaaner, looked over to Esdras. "How do you know the injured you are picking up are not actually renegades?"

The king did not take his eyes off the ground. "The family crests on their shields." He looked up at his old professor and saw a look of confusion, so he elaborated. "All of the shields we carry are enchanted to display the family crest of the holder. If I were to give my shield to Aaron right now, it would go from displaying the crest of the royal house of Demnin to the crest of the noble house of Reaping. For bodies that we find, we just put a shield atop them and determine their house. We take the bodies and cloaks of the loyal."

Bill Weasley, who was flying on Esdras' other side, piped up. "What about the renegades then?"

Esdras shook his head. "Under Azkaban Law, they will be provided with stasis cloaks if they do not have one already. If they have died, their cloak will be folded in the ritual manner and left for retrieval by their peers."

The redhead looked surprised at this. "You don't take prisoners?"

The Dementor looked confused. "No. Why would we?"

Bill's shocked silence was broken by a call coming through Esdras' cloak. "_Maul to Demnin, we have encountered a renegade recovery squad. They're armed and armored like we are. Your orders, sir?_"

Esdras keyed up his communication charm. "_Are they making any threatening actions towards our people, Veras?_"

The admiral replied quickly. "_No sir, they seem to be keeping their distance. They appear to be obeying Azkaban Law._"

Breathing a sigh of relief, the king replied quietly. "_Well, that's a miracle in and of itself. Keep an eye on them, but make no action against them. Obey the laws at all cost._"

The reply was equally relieved. "_Understood. Maul out._"

* * *

And so the remainder of the night passed, mortal and Dementor alike fanning out over the extended battlefield, searching and praying to find their lost. As the first purple glow of the rising sun began to appear over the Surrey skies, Esdras shook his hood and flew towards Remus and Bill, who were yet again combing the ground below them for signs of Mad-Eye. He spoke quietly to them. "No one respected Moody more than I, but it has been six hours. We must assume the worst." 

Bill looked furious, red faced with anger. "We can't give up."

The Dementor looked to the redhead and narrowed his hood. "I have worked with Mad-Eye Moody for more years than either of you have been alive. I know for a fact that he wouldn't want us to risk ourselves in a futile attempt to recover his body." He called up a bit of wisdom he had long ago received from the old Auror. "Those who can go on fighting, must."

Lupin seemed to crumple on his broomstick, the actuality of the spoken word taking the hope from him. "But we have to keep trying."

Esdras sighed and shook his hood. "My men have already accounted for all our dead and wounded, the renegades have as well. I will recall my men and have them establish a wider search perimeter. They will be invisible to the Muggles below. They can continue the search. You two must rest now."

Bill sighed and nodded in agreement, and Lupin did the same. Wordlessly, the three Apparated back to the Burrow where Esdras immediately called New Demnin to dispatch ten fresh fleets to continue the fruitless search for Moody. His promise upheld, Esdras wandered into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was already up, having found it difficult to sleep during the night, and gave him all the information he needed. The Dementor floated noiselessly to the first floor landing and silently opened the door. The room was small and cozy, but the number of occupants made it rather cramped. In the bed lay Ginny Weasley, but she was not whom he was interested in. Two cots lay against opposite walls from the bed. The cot next to the door held Hermione Granger; again the Dementor was not interested. But in the cot against the far wall lay Katie, her injuries glowing softly in the gathering morning light. Silently, wordlessly, the black cloaked Dementor glided to her side and knelt. He lay his head down on the pillow next to her and there, in that uncomfortable position, the King of Azkaban slept.


	4. Older, At Least

This updating every fortnight thing is irritating. Again, I offer my apologies, life has been extremely hectic. But, all that aside, here is another chapter. This time, we learn an important lesson about timing.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the exceptional Hahukum Konn – Of course Katie survived, she's a main character! I think the most interesting part of writing my stories has been the chance to look at things that Harry never saw, like cleaning up after the battle. Obviously a horrible task, but it is one that has to be done, and it barely got a mention in the book.

To the wonderful Icefoxer – Katie has picked up a lot of special skills and abilities thanks to being joined with Esdras. It only makes sense that there should be a medical component in there, as well. And yeah, I wrote the scene with Katie breaking Voldemort's nose after a conversation with a friend as to if that would even be possible because of his snakelike features. I thought it was humorous, and it will be important later.

To the ever faithful buffalo1 – You don't know the half of it. I have plans for both Sidara and the toad, so you'll see some action on that front coming very soon.

All the rest of y'all out there should review! It's good for you and it is good for your karma. Plus, I like hearing what you think, and your opinions and reviews help make me a better writer. So please, press the little blue button at the bottom.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Older, At Least 

Two days later, Esdras and Katie stood idly on the hillside overlooking the Burrow. Katie had healed well in the time, her severed leg was completely restored and her arm had grown to the elbow. Dr. Transom had conservatively estimated another two days before she was back at full fighting form. Esdras, with only minor wounds, had long since fully healed.

The pair stood at the head of two infantry divisions, to their right stood Mr. Weasley. Esdras sighed softly and shook his hood. "_I told the soldiers they could wear earplugs for this._"

Katie nodded and smiled. "_That was nice of you. I hope you're not._"

Esdras shook his hood again as three figures popped into existence on the hillside via Portkey. A short, plump wizard with a pointed black beard and two platinum blonde women immediately moved towards Mr. Weasley. The patriarch of the Weasley clan immediately stepped forward and extended his hand. "Monsieur and Madame Delacour, Mademoiselle Delacour, welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole."

Monsieur Delacour bounced forward and took Mr. Weasley's hand. He spoke with a deep voice. "It is a pleasure to be here."

Mr. Weasley gestured to the nearby Dementor and mortal. "May I present His Divine Majesty King Esdras of the royal house of Demnin and Her Ladyship Captain Katherine of the noble mortal house of Bell. Esdras and his men have graciously agreed to oversee security for the wedding and the foreseeable future."

Any reply from Mr. Weasley was drowned out by a happy shriek from the youngest Delacour. Gabrielle ran flat out and jumped at Esdras, who caught her effortlessly and spun from the momentum. She spoke in halting English. "Maman, Papa, eet eez him. Ze Dementor who rescued me from ze lake!"

Esdras winced slightly at Gabrielle's voice, but nevertheless gave her a polite hug and sat her down quickly. Unfortunately, there would be no easy escape. The Delacours immediately approached. Monsieur Delacour quickly took his hand and shook it vigorously before pulling Esdras down and, paying no heed to the cold, kissing him on both cheeks. Madame Delcour promptly repeated the performance before speaking in a voice which nearly caused the Dementor to double over in pain. "How can we ever hope to thank you?"

The Dementor muttered something about duty and it not being any problem at all before Katie deftly took control of the situation. "Monsieur and Madame Delacour, if you please, my men will see you safely to the Burrow."

The mortals nodded politely and were quickly ensconced in a phalanx of Dementor guardsmen. Katie waited with Esdras on the top of the hill for a few moments while he collected himself. He muttered softly to himself as he shook his hood to clear his head. "_Veela…_"

Katie rubbed his back softly with her good arm and smiled sadly. "_That bad?_"

Esdras nodded. "_And she's only half Veela. I only wish you could hear a full Veela's voice with my hearing range. It's like knives in your ears, only worse._"

The mortal nodded understandingly and gave a light push, starting them down the hill towards the burrow. "_I'm sure it couldn't have been any worse than listening to Lavender Brown complain after breaking up with Won Won. It's a miracle someone didn't throttle her._"

The Dementor smirked, gliding through the tall grass. "_We never had that problem in Ravenclaw, I'm happy to say. We always had respectable relationships._"

Katie laughed as they reached the gate and stepped into the front yard of the Burrow. Esdras, for form's sake, took mortal form and glided through the crowd and into the house where he promptly raided the pantry for two butterbeers. Handing one off to Katie, Esdras pulled the cork off of his and was about to take a sip before the bottle was deftly pulled from his grip. Hermione was flushed and flustered. "All this work we've done and Mrs. Weasley says it's been 'no trouble at all'? I can't believe it."

Esdras counted the bottle as lost and pulled another one from the pantry. Katie looked confused. "But the Dementor guards, we left more than enough to help with both security and the housework."

Hermione looked incredulously at the pair. "Why…why didn't you tell us?"

Katie shrugged. "We told Mrs. Weasley. We assigned two thousand Dementors to guard this place. What did you think they were all for?"

The bushy haired mortal seemed to grow even more flushed. "She's been trying to keep Harry and Ron and I away from each other since Harry got here."

Esdras smirked and took a pull from his bottle. "Of course she has. She knows you three are up to something." He looked around idly and switched to Azkabaaner for privacy. "_Speaking of which, what are you all up to?_"

Hermione made the language transition flawlessly. "_Nothing since we got here. At least I've had the chance to read the Horcrux books and learn more about them._"

The Dementor did a spit take at this, sending a freezing spray of butterbeer across the room. When he recovered, his mercuric eyes were wide with surprise. "_What Horcrux books?_"

The mortal shrugged sheepishly. "_I kind of stole them from Dumbledore's office before we left school after his funeral. I figured since he must have removed them from the Hogwarts library, there would be no safer place to put them than in his office. I just Accioed them and they came right to me. I assumed he'd want us to have them._"

Katie looked equally shocked and blinked her black eyes a few times before shaking her head. "_You can't argue with her there._"

Esdras nodded and locked his glowing green eyes on Hermione. "_I would like for my research divisions to have a look at those books, maybe they can come up with something to help you in your quest. We'd only need them for a night to transcribe them._"

Hermione nodded. "_Of course, you'll have them tonight._"

* * *

By the day of Harry's birthday, Katie's arm had completely healed and she was signed off by Dr. Transom as fit for unrestricted duty. Of course, in order for this to be done, the good doctor had to see her. So it was that, after breakfast, Esdras and Katie had gone to New Demnin. They were now flying idly through the town. It was here that Katie dropped the bomb on Esdras. "We're going to Harry's birthday party." 

The Dementor laughed. "You're more than welcome to, but I'm not."

The mortal sighed and shook her head. "You realize you're being just as immature as he is, right?"

Esdras bristled at this. "I am not. I'm handling this quite professionally, I'll have you know. He's the one who thinks he can just waltz off into the world and defeat the Dark Lord. Granted he's gotten wise enough to take Hermione and Ron with him, but he's still got a lot of growing up to do."

Katie laughed and appended his statement. "Said the three hundred sixteen year old Dementor king who is responsible for the wellbeing of a kingdom of over two million and a Commonwealth of over eight million." She sighed softly and looked to him with warm chocolate and black eyes. "He is still young. And you need to consider his background. He's been through a lot."

The Dementor nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that. But he put Ginny in a world of hurt."

The mortal shook her head. "And it's obvious that she's forgiven him. If she can, you should. And if we're going to bring up your second favorite mortal, she obviously understands that Harry is doing what he feels he must and she respects that. Maybe you should too?"

Esdras grumbled and made a dismissive wave with his hand. "Fine, fine, whatever." He sighed and angled his flight to take them over the commercial district of New Demnin. "I suppose we need to get him a gift, too?"

Katie nodded idly. "I was thinking a sword. That's a traditional Azkaban coming of age gift, isn't it?"

She was met with a laugh. "Harry's turning seventeen, not one hundred." When Esdras turned to look at her, he was met with her serious face. He quickly sobered up. "Right…a sword."

* * *

Esdras and Katie Apparated to the Burrow just after lunch with a neatly tied, vaguely sword shaped package in hand. They passed through the security checkpoint and on to the house, where they entered and were greeted warmly by the multitude that packed the cozy dwelling. 

Finding Harry was easy enough, he was sitting in the living room with Ron and Hermione, busy toying around with the vast stack of products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that Fred and George had seen fit to give him. When he noticed Katie and Esdras he smiled and got up to give Katie a hug. She spoke warmly. "Today's the big day, then. No more Trace."

Harry nodded and looked to Esdras, who bowed politely. He held the package out in his hands. "From the both of us. Happy birthday, Harry."

The scarred mortal nodded and took the package. "Really, you two, you shouldn't have." He lifted the top of the box and stared down at the contents in awe. "Oh my…"

Ron peered over his shoulder and let out a long whistle. "Blimey, Harry. You'll have to be taken seriously now."

Harry carefully pulled the silver sword from its sheath and looked at the carefully engraved blade. Down the side of the blade ran a prayer for protection carved in formal Azkabaaner calligraphy which Hermione was quick to translate. Esdras spoke quietly. "Traditionally, a sword is given on a Dementor's one hundredth birthday to celebrate reaching adulthood. Katie thought of giving you one, I just pointed her to the best silversmith in New Demnin."

Harry looked up at the pair, and for a moment, any and all hard feelings were long gone. "Thank you, both of you."

Katie smiled and made mention of wanting a butterbeer, so the pair moved to the kitchen where they were met, almost automatically, by Ginny, who quickly turned the pair around and herded them out to the garden shed. It was obvious from the look on her face that something of great import was on her mind. She started idly. "_I didn't think you two would show._"

The Dementor replied honestly. "_Katie dragged me along._"

This statement was met by a sharp elbow in the ribs from the black eyed blonde. Katie's attention never left Ginny. "_Something's up. Otherwise we wouldn't be out by the shed whispering in Azkabaaner. Out with it._"

Ginny sighed and ran her hands over her face. "_I kissed him...Harry…for his birthday present._"

Katie made a surprised noise. "_What did he do?_"

The redhead blushed. "_Well, he kissed me back, obviously. But that's not it._" She sighed and seemed to blush an even brighter red. "_I don't want him to forget me, so I…I wanted to give him…you know…more._" At this revelation, Esdras' hood went wide and Katie's jaw dropped. All three were extremely uncomfortable, but Ginny pushed through her embarrassment and finished the story. "_But Ron, curse his timing, he barged in and, well…_"

Her voice faded and Esdras coughed politely. Katie groaned weakly and leaned against the shed. "_Two things you can count on in this life, Dementors can fly and Ron will lack in tact and timing._"

Ginny laughed ironically. "_Actually, he's been more in tactful with members of the opposite sex in the last few weeks than he's been in all the years I've been alive. Just ask Hermione._"

Esdras and Katie shared a sideways glance at this, but said nothing. Finally, the Dementor spoke. He placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "_The third thing you can count on in this life is that Harry won't forget you, no matter what. You're a big part of who he is, so if anything, you can always be sure he'll come right back to you._"

Ginny smiled at this and wiped away a tear before burying herself in the hug. Katie looked impressed and smiled brightly to Esdras. When the redhead had composed herself, Katie spoke up. "_Come on; let's get back to the party before we're missed._"

* * *

The party was in full swing by now and all were, thankfully, enjoying themselves. To say that Ginny had recovered from her mildly humiliating attempt at seducing the Boy Who Lived would be quite an understatement, though. To this end, Esdras managed to sneak a small shot glass of smoking liquid into her hand. He deftly floated around to stand between her and where her parents were sitting before he spoke. "Firewhiskey. It might help take the edge off." 

Ginny gave a wan smile and tossed the drink back. She coughed deeply and Esdras thumped her on the back, eliciting a cloud of steam from her lips. She nodded as she gasped for air. "Better."

Esdras smiled and floated off, weaving through the purple and gold decorations to the table where Katie sat keeping watch over two bottles of green mint beer. The Dementor settled into his chair and sighed happily as he took a pull from the bottle. He looked to the mortal at his side. "Report."

Katie spoke nonchalantly. "All clear so far. Long range scans indicate no Death Eater or renegade activity. Perimeter patrols report the same." She smiled seductively. "Relax and enjoy yourself, captain's orders. Nothing's going to happen this evening."

The Dementor nodded idly before pointing to the distance. "If that's the case, then why is there a Patronus flying this way."

The mortal could just now see the glowing silver form herself and groaned as it approached at high speed. When it resolved into the form of a silver weasel, it blew Esdras back a few feet before speaking with Mr. Weasley's voice. "Minister of Magic coming with me."

Esdras let out a string of Azkabaaner curses and began calling orders through his communication charm before the Patronus had even disappeared. Within seconds, two infantry divisions were by his side. He gave a tired gesture and sighed. "Captain Tyrole, you and your division escort the Lupins home. I'm fairly certain Remus won't want to be seen here by the Minister with the new werewolf regulations in effect. Captain Raelias, take your division to meet the Minister."

With twinned salutes, the two captains floated off to their assigned tasks. Katie, still at Esdras' side, gave a confused look. "You're expecting trouble since the Minister is showing up?"

The Dementor shook his hood. "In case you forgot, he's not going to be Apparating into a friendly crowd." Esdras gestured to the ranks of grim faced Weasleys and assorted colleagues. "The protection is for him from them."

Katie nodded. "Good call."

By this time, Minister Scrimgeour and Mr. Weasley had Apparated in and were walking down the path to the house, flanked by Dementors on all sides. Esdras rose and floated forward with Katie at his side to meet him. The procession halted before the king, where Captain Raelias stepped aside and Esdras addressed the Minister directly. "Good evening, Minister Scrimgeour."

The bushy haired man looked tired and haggard. He stared back at the Dementor with a grim face. "Good evening, King Esdras."

Pleasantries complete, Esdras turned to face his captain. "_Stand down, captain. For the duration of the Minister's visit, I do hereby take control of the 1445__th__ Infantry Division._"

Captain Raelias saluted. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

Esdras floated behind the Minister and quietly towered over him as he moved to the table containing Harry and his Snitch shaped cake. The Minister gave birthday wishes to the wizard and then turned to face the Dementor again. "I need to speak with Mr. Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger in private. Please wait outside."

The Dementor king bristled slightly at being ordered about so casually. "I don't believe so, sir. I'm as much here for Mr. Potter's protection as I am for yours. Where he goes, I go."

Scrimgeour opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by a calm voice. Harry never broke eye contact with the weary Minister as he spoke. "I don't think that's necessary, Esdras. I can't imagine anything will come up that we won't be able to handle on our own. You can wait out here for us."

Esdras, knowing the importance of putting on a united front before the common enemy nodded sharply and snapped to attention. "So be it."


	5. You Are Again Cordially Invited

I apologize for being so bad about updating. I never used to be this bad and I really need to get myself back in gear for you guys. Hopefully once the semester ends and things settle down, I'll be able to have a more regular schedule. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. This time, we all get a slice of lemon cake.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the most wise Hahukum Konn – I don't mind you harping at all, I enjoy hearing your opinion. Just remember that it's still very early in the year, Harry has a lot of time and a lot of growing up to do, and we know the events of the year to come will be very catalytic in that regard. Even Esdras has some growing to do, for that matter. In that regard, I have things planned out, so trust me for now. You must have faith that the universe will turn out as it should.

All the rest of y'all out there should review, too. It increases your good karma and is fun. Plus, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions on the story, and your reviews help make me a better writer. So please, press the little blue button at the bottom.

As always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 5 – You Are Again Cordially Invited 

The day of the Delacour-Weasley wedding dawned bright and clear and, sure enough, there was pure chaos in the Burrow. Or, at least, this is what Esdras was sure of. The Dementor king was miles away and safe from any last minute insanity. Instead, he floated quietly through the spacious courtyard of his New Demnin home with Katie and Aaron, conducting a final inspection of the wedding's security detail. Two of the seven fleets, the ones who were to be in direct contact with the mortals, were dressed in full dress uniforms. The other five fleets, which would stay airborne, were dressed in less formal assault cloaks. All carried silver swords at their sides, but only the airborne fleets carried shields. The weapons, freshly polished and mirror smooth, gleamed in the soft green, fire emerald light of the town.

Off to the side and distinctly unarmed, waited the Reaping family. Christine Reaping floated with her cloaklings, Jacob and Calla. All wore fine formal cloaks with lovely silver embroidery which the cloaklings had been instructed to keep clean at all costs. Next to them floated Sasha Reaping and Jacob Torrent, the former would be providing entertainment for the wedding reception, the latter was off duty and merely along to support his beloved girlfriend. The successful singer wore a beautiful silk dress with her black cloak while the young soldier looked sleek in his dress uniform. When all the Azkaban soldiers and guests were ready, Aaron called out sharply. "_Attention!_"

Seven thousand troops snapped to rigid attention and, off to the side, so did the two small cloaklings. Standing at the immediate right of the King and Prime Minister, Katie noticed this and whispered quietly to the pair. "_Not you._"

Esdras saw this and briefly nodded in agreement before speaking with a lighthearted voice to the gathered security detail. "_Today is a happy day, for today we celebrate the wedding of friends! This is our gift to them and their families, to keep them safe from the forces that would destroy them and their happiness. Remember your duty and your manners._" He gave the troops a final once over before continuing. "_Admirals, take control of your fleets and make all due haste to Ottery St. Catchpole. Secure the perimeter and begin a security sweep of the Burrow property. If anything seems out of the ordinary before, during, or after the ceremony and reception, do not hesitate to contact myself or Aaron. We will be guests at the wedding and can be contacted at any time. I'd rather us all be safe than sorry. Understood?_"

The seven admirals responded with an affirmative and were quickly dismissed. They quickly led their troops up towards the city gates on the surface. Once they were clear, Aaron visibly relaxed and quickly went from military Dementor to family Dementor, sweeping his daughter up into his arms. "_Well, I think we can relax and have fun now. Wouldn't you, my child?_"

Calla laughed happily and nodded, hugging her father tight. She looked excitedly into his hood and spoke quietly. "_Papa, what are mortal weddings like?_"

Aaron shrugged slightly as Christine, with Jacob in tow, took her place at his side. "_I do not know, my child. We will soon find out._"

Calla made an excited noise before Sasha spoke up, plucking her young niece from her father's arms and spinning her around. "_I suggest we all find out as soon as possible. I have to do a sound check before the ceremony and make sure the band is acceptable._"

Esdras nodded. "_Agreed. Let's get moving._"

The Dementors took to the air and Katie to her broom. Within moments they were in the warm sun of the surface world and high over Hogsmeade. Together, the eight Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole, leaving only a series of soft pops in the air.

* * *

Esdras, Katie, and the Reaping family Apparated right to the edge of the Burrow wards. There, they where they were met by the 991st Infantry, who would be meeting and checking the guests arriving by Apparition. The soldiers snapped to attention at the sight of the senior officers and relaxed only once they were thoroughly checked and allowed to pass. Their orders were crystal clear: no one, not even the King of Azkaban, would be allowed to pass unchecked. 

Sasha made her apologies and floated off towards the house where the accompanying band that the Delacours had hired would be waiting until the ceremony was over. Aaron and Christine followed after her for no other reason than to keep the cloaklings occupied so they wouldn't get fidgety waiting for the ceremony to start. As the happy family floated off, Esdras took human form and smiled happily as he offered his arm to her. "Well, that leaves us tantalizingly free."

Katie grinned and wrapped her arm around his, gliding smoothly in her skirt as they walked towards the marquee. "Indeed it does."

They took their time, pausing to enjoy the decorations and make sure the Dementor fleets were in place and secure. With the general chatter through the communication charm being routine, they decided to enter the tent and get to their seats before the rush. As they approached the front, they were confronted with a sunshine bright blonde, dressed in brilliant yellow. Esdras immediately took to a float and glided forward. "Luna!"

Luna Lovegood laughed airily and hugged her Dementor friend tightly. "Esdras! Katie! I had hoped you would be here." She gestured to an equally odd looking man to her side, also dressed in blinding yellow. "This is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood." She took him by the hand and put him before the black clad Dementor. "Daddy, this is Esdras Demnin, King of Azkaban, and Katie Bell. He's a Dementor, she isn't."

Esdras smiled broadly and extended a gloved hand. "Mr. Lovegood, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The white haired wizard stared peculiarly at the Dementor before shaking hands. "Esdras Demnin, I know of you. Luna has told me so much about you. It is a pleasure to meet you." He stared intently at Esdras' glowing green and mercury eyes. "Are you sure it's wise to be out though? Your eyes show you've been infected with the vernulli."

The Dementor shook his head easily, letting the strangeness pass over and through him. "I believe it's quite alright for me to be out, sir." He gestured to Katie. "And this is my fiancée, Captain Katherine Bell."

Katie also shook hands with the elder Lovegood, who stared at her black and brown eyes. "And you have the fallowilt. Really, neither of you should be out in this sun."

The mortal sighed and smiled. "I'll be fine for the wedding, sir. But thank you for your concern."

Pleasantries exchanged, Esdras gave Luna another hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Save a dance for me, would you?"

Luna smiled airily and waved as the pair walked off. "Of course." Her voice softened as she addressed her father again. "Daddy, I'm going to go look at the garden…"

The Dementor smiled happily as they walked on. "Gods love her and her family."

Katie nodded happily as they approached a quartet of redheads. One of the eldest, the one with two ears called out playfully. "Hail Katherine, future queen of Azkaban."

The one missing an ear called out as well. "Hail Esdras, King of Azkaban." As they approached closer, he extended a hand. "Good day, Divine Majesty."

Esdras smirked and played along with the formality, taking the offered hand. "Good day, Your Holeyness. How goes it?"

George grinned. "Veela cousins everywhere, they've been coming in left and right." He looked over the Dementor's shoulder. "In fact…"

Without another word, the Weasley twins were off to assist a trio of tall blondes. Esdras laughed at this before turning to the remaining two redheads and narrowing his eyes. "Hello Ron. Hello Harry…or should I say Barny?"

The unfamiliar redhead smirked slightly. "Esdras…"

A comfortable silence of a few seconds passed before Katie spoke, addressing the Boy Who Lived in disguise. "Well then, Barny, where are we sitting?"

Their seats were on the groom's side, despite the fact that Esdras could easily be considered a friend of the bride. And so it was that from these seats, with the Reapings sitting beside them, they watched the wedding unfold before them. The ceremony truly was beautiful and flawless. Bill, scarred face and all, looked impeccably handsome and Fleur, in all her quarter-Veela glory, was a vision of perfection. The vows were exchanged, the rings were given and received, and in a shower of silver stars and chiming gold bells, the two became one. Finally, the tufty-haired wizard presiding over the ceremony called out to all. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please stand up!"

All rose, and he waved his wand. The seats rose, the marquee walls disappeared, and a gleaming dance floor appeared in the middle of the open space. Tables and chairs appeared and the band, led by Sasha Reaping took their places. Within seconds, the Dementress superstar was singing a slow, romantic tune in Azkabaaner.

Esdras, quick on the uptake, grasped Katie about the waist and smiled playfully. Katie grinned as well and placed her arms about his neck. The similarity to the Yule Ball of years ago was too good for words and so the two did not speak. They merely danced.

* * *

A long chain of plates with soft lemon cake floated through the gathering evening darkness behind Esdras as the Dementor moved to check on the perimeter guards. Captain Hel saluted sharply as the king approached. "_991__st__ Infantry reports all is well, Divine Majesty._" 

Esdras nodded and returned the salute. "_Very good, captain. Keep up the good work._" He gestured to the line of floating plates with his wand and the slices of cake distributed themselves out among the Dementor guards. "_Please, enjoy, with the compliments of the bride and groom, and my personal thanks for your diligence._"

The captain bowed politely and enjoyed a forkful of lemony goodness before replying. "_Of course, Divine Majesty._"

His mission completed, the Dementor returned to the marquee and began a search for Katie, who had vacated the table they had sat at. Esdras looked to the dance floor and saw here there, in the arms of none other than Viktor Krum. Smirking slightly, the Dementor glided into the mass of mortals and tapped the Quidditch star on the shoulder. When Viktor turned around, Esdras smiled. "Mind if I cut in?"

Viktor grinned and shook the Dementor's hand. "Esdras, it is good to see you again."

Esdras nodded. "Likewise, my friend."

The Bulgarian bowed to Katie and placed her hand in Esdras' before placing his atop theirs. "And my congratulations on your engagement." Here he looked to Katie. "I should hope the next time I have the pleasure of dancing with you, you are a bride."

Katie blushed and nodded before stepping away to dance with Esdras. As they span, her eyes followed Viktor as he took a seat beside one of the multitude of blonde Veela cousins. "_We'll have to invite him to the wedding, you know._"

The Dementor nodded idly. "_I know, I was already planning to._"

The mortal smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "_How are the guards holding up?_"

Esdras dipped Katie with the music and grinned. "_All is well. Nothing of interest to report._"

Katie smiled seductively. "_In that case, if the soldiers have everything under control, maybe we could slip away for a few minutes to someplace a little more quiet?_"

The Dementor playfully narrowed his eyes. "_Captain Bell, I don't believe you. I could write you up for dereliction of duty for making a suggestion like that._"

The mortal laughed brightly and turned her inky black eyes to a table off to her left. "_In that case, perhaps a rescue mission might be in order?_"

Esdras followed her eyes to where the redheaded Harry was seated. He appeared stifled between the red-faced Elphias Doge and the inordinately inebriated Muriel. The Dementor, not for the first time, winced at the predicament that Harry had gotten himself into before he nodded. "_Let's go._"

The pair weaved their way through the crowd and finally came up on them from behind. As they approached, they could just hear Muriel slurring out a particularly brutal attack. "And what about those Dementors? Dumbledore was a fool for putting such trust in them and keeping them so close to the school. I wish you had read the report that Rita Skeeter had made on it. Criminal, I say. And of course Molly wouldn't have listened to it. She had to have those damnable creatures milling around here in the shadows all day."

Katie put a soothing arm on Esdras' shoulder, but still felt him tense up and transform into his Dementor form. He narrowed his hood and was ready to reply, but was stopped by a large silver form falling through the canopy onto the dance floor. Esdras fought against the repelling force of the lynx form Patronus. When it opened its mouth, it spoke with the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Almost immediately, the communication charm in Esdras' hood crackled to life with the voice of Admiral Wallare of the 108th Fleet, in charge of aerial support. "_General alert! Divine Majesty, renegade Marine forces are approaching on all fronts. Twenty fleets inbound. What are your orders, sir?_"

Esdras grabbed Katie by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd as he called back through his hood. "_We're outnumbered. The Ministry has fallen and the Minister is dead. Move to assist the mortals and then retreat. Maintain communication silence until you reach New Demnin. I am taking responsibility for the boy. I will contact you again when he is secure. Demnin out._"

The pair rushed across the dance floor, dodging spells cast by friend and foe alike. Once his target was in sight, though, Esdras rammed aside a table and reached out, grasping Hermione's elbow. She already had Ron and Harry by the hands and looked over her shoulder to see who the new attachment was. As a Reductor flew overhead, the Dementor shouted. "Go! Now!"


	6. Hard Pressed Sanctuary

Once again I find myself apologizing for these unacceptable delays in updating my story. Fortunately, exams are over this week and I'll have all of winter break (for the most part) to work on the story. My goal is to just sit down and spend a few straight days doing nothing but writing. Wish me luck. Anyway, here's a chapter for you. This time, we find out what happens when you cast hardcore magic on dust bunnies.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I hereby give you the title of ever faithful reviewer! I know short chapters are a pain. I hate writing them, personally. But sometimes Esdras' viewpoint of the story line means that some events are severely truncated. Don't worry, though, you'll see plenty of battle skills later in the story.

To the exceptional Icefoxer – I've tried to emphasize the fact that, in my stories, Dementors and mortals are very much similar except for the stigma attached to the cloaked kind. So why wouldn't they like lemon cake? Almost everyone likes lemon cake. But yes, you're right; it is an entertaining little aside in the story. I'm glad you liked it.

To the oddly faithful buffalo1 – How right you are. I've been storyboarding out the next few chapters and I've been working hard to put a lot of action into it. I can only hope that you guys find it interesting and exciting.

All the rest of y'all out there that haven't reviewed should really consider it. I enjoy hearing from my readers and like hearing your thoughts and opinions. After all, your reviews help make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the blue button at the bottom.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hard Pressed Sanctuary

For a moment, there was darkness and pressure. Then, the five appeared on a busy street. Esdras looked around curiously before taking his mortal form. Ron was the first to speak, though. "Where are we?"

Hermione spoke quickly. "Tottenham Court Road." She pulled them along through the crowd. "Hurry, hurry, we have to find a place for you two to change."

Esdras looked to Katie and shrugged as they followed along behind the trio. Harry and Ron were drawing attention in their dress robes, more so than the two naval officers, who were dressed sharply in black and blended in slightly with the night. The Dementor was careful to actually walk as they made their way down the street to the shelter of a shadowed alleyway. As Katie and Esdras joined the pair, Hermione was already pulling clothes from her tiny handbag. Katie looked impressed. "Undetectable Extension Charm. Nice work."

Hermione gave a wan smile. "Thank you." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any clothes for you in here."

Katie shrugged and pulled off her cloak, uniform jacket, and sword. The result was a very sleek combination of black skirt and flattering shirt with a high mandarin collar. She grinned and tapped her temple. "I think I'll be fine so long as no one looks me in the eye."

Esdras nodded and made the same clothing change, leaving him in tuxedo pants and black shirt. He, however, opted to slip on a pair of sunglasses, for his glowing eyes would be impossible to hide otherwise. When he noticed the two mortals had changed into street proper Muggle clothes, he gestured. "Let's go." He pointed to Harry, who was slowly regaining his black hair and had his invisibility cloak in hand. "You. Cloak. Now."

Harry nodded and put on the cloak. Esdras led the way as they walked down the street. He ignored the conversation, concentrating instead on possible threats. He scanned the skies for renegade Dementors and the streets for possible Death Eaters. However, one voice cut through his concentration, that of a drunken mortal on the other side of the street. "All right there, blondie? Ditch four eyes there and come have a pint with us!"

Esdras turned and narrowed his eyes at the drunken Muggles eyeing Katie. "Hey!" Once he had their attention he brought his fist up and slammed it into the hood of a nearby parked car. The metal crumpled and the back end lifted two feet off the ground before landing with a crash. He glared at the shocked, scared, and silent mortals. "Back off or pay the price."

The Muggles scattered in fear and Esdras turned to see the disapproving eyes of both Hermione and Katie. The latter sighed. "As much as I love your chivalrous streak, now is not the time."

The Dementor had the good sense to look properly chastised before they disappeared into a shabby all-night café. The waitress, gum-chewing and tired looking, approached their table. Esdras ordered for them. "Two cappuccinos and two mocha lattes. To go, please." As the satisfied waitress walked off, Esdras rose and looked to Katie. "I think we're secure for now. I'm going to get in touch with Aaron and see how things went after we left."

Katie nodded and handed him his cloak before joining the conversation with the trio, weighing their options and attempting to ascertain what was going on. Esdras left the café and took his Dementor form. Invisible to Muggles, he floated up above the road and put his cloak around his shoulders and the hood up. After taking a moment to cast a quick spell to repair the car he had damaged earlier, he called out into the night. "_Aaron, this is Esdras. Respond._"

There was a few seconds of silence before the thankful reply came. "_Esdras! Thank the gods. Where are you?_"

Esdras shook his hood and spoke cryptically. "_We're safe for now. We are attempting to find a secure location. How did things go after we left?_"

Aaron sounded relieved and thankful. "_Controlled chaos, but blessedly uneventful. We managed to get most of the mortals out safely before we had to evacuate ourselves to Inverness. It looks like the Ministry just sent a brute squad in for intimidation, most likely to try to pressure people into divulging Potter's location. No one will talk though. As for us, we made it back to New Demnin about five minutes ago. I honestly didn't expect to hear back from you so soon._"

The Dementor king nodded slightly, equally relieved to hear that his troops were safe. "_We're not out of the woods yet. I won't contact you again until things are secure on my end. You are in command until I return. Demnin out._"

The prime minister spoke quickly. "_Yes, Divine Majesty. Stay safe. Reaping out._"

His duty to his people completed, Esdras floated back down and glided to the café. However, the door was locked. A quick Alohamora unlocked the door and Esdras slipped inside to find chaos. Tables were overturned, people were stunned and two Death Eaters, which Esdras quickly identified as Dolohov and Rowle, laid bound on the floor. Esdras looked shocked. "What the hell happened here?"

Katie, her wand held unwavering upon the pair, glared icily. "I have no idea. They came in shortly after you left. We were lucky enough to get them subdued without any casualties. Should I kill them?"

Hermione was quick to speak up. "No! If they don't report back, then they'll know we've been here. I think I can wipe their memories. They won't have anything to report that way."

Esdras nodded. "Well, if you can't wipe their memories, I can."

He and Harry and Ron quickly set about cleaning up the mess that the brief firefight had caused and, by the time Hermione was finished with the Obliviate spells on the Death Eaters and waitress, they had cleaned the café up to its previous mediocre glory. Ron sighed and looked around. "We need someplace safe, someplace to think."

Harry replied immediately. "We have to go to Grimmauld Place."

The trio immediately began to argue the wisdom of this decision, Hermione being exceptionally vocal against the idea, citing the fact that Snape would have unhindered access to them. After a few moments, Katie cut them off sharply. "Shut up, all of you." She glared at them once she had their attention. "There are jinxes in place to guard against Snape and there's no place better at the present. Besides, you've got a Dementor with you. We need to get moving quickly. This is not the time for argument."

Her voice was not that of Katie Bell, Gryffindor classmate, but that of Katie Bell, Azkaban Captain. Captain Bell locked eyes with the other three mortals and forcefully held their gaze. Finally, the trio nodded and, together, all five quickly headed for the door, with Esdras pausing only to grab his latte on the way out.

* * *

The silence on the gritty sidewalk of Grimmauld Place was broken by a series of barely audible pops and a sound of disgust. "Ugh, why didn't anyone warn me this coffee tastes like mop water?"

A shushing noise cut off the unhappy Dementor and, in the shadows, the quintet quickly took stock of their surroundings. Katie and Esdras were now no longer taking anything for granted and the mortal bore the Scythe of Death in her hands while the Dementor had abandoned his horrid coffee to carry the Glaive of Silence at the ready. The deadly pair protected the trio while they opened the door, and then followed them into the relative security of Number Twelve. As they entered, the dirt caked gas lamps sprang to life, casting the entrance hall in muted light. Esdras and Katie moved to the front of the trio and held their weapons out, despite the limitations on pole arm combat caused by such close quarters.

Everything looked in place, from the toppled over troll's leg umbrella stand to the dust and cobwebs that coated the hall. They stood together in silence until finally Harry spoke up. "Well, we can't stay here forever."

He took a step forward and, from the darkness of the hallway, Mad-Eye Moody's voice rasped out. "Severus Snape?"

All five were caught as a cold wind passed over them and rolled their tongues back into their mouth. As quickly as it came, it passed, and Esdras gagged before looking wryly to his sputtering colleagues. "That was pleasant."

Katie grumbled and walked past Harry, inadvertently triggering the next jinx. At the end of the hall, a horrible apparition appeared. Dust grey, gaunt, withered, and gliding it approached. Sunken skin, fleshless, eyes empty like a Dementor it drew near. Wild white hair and a long matted beard streamed along with it, and there could be no doubt as to who it was. Hermione and Katie both screamed in terror, setting off Mrs. Black. The deathly mortal dropped her scythe and hid in the folds of Esdras' cloak. The Dementor himself gripped his glaive tightly, his hood wide open in fear and horror at the approaching specter. Harry shouted as the figure approached. "No! No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you…"

And at the word kill, the figure exploded into dust. Esdras, shocked beyond words, carefully extracted Katie from his cloaks and stepped into Mrs. Black's field of view. At the sight of the Dementor, she gasped in horror and closed the curtains to her picture. Again, the house was silent. After a long moment, Esdras spoke. "Gods of Azkaban…"

Katie and Hermione were both whimpering in fear, and Esdras quickly set about calming Katie down while Ron did the same with Hermione. The bushy haired mortal took a cleansing breath and spoke. "That was…"

Esdras replied quickly. "Yes." He dared not speak the name. Instead, he narrowed his hood and drew his wand. "Wait here, I will sweep the house."

The Dementor flew quickly up the stairs and before he even reached the first landing, he screamed. The four mortals drew their wands and pointed them at the landing. Katie called out in a shaky voice. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Esdras looked over the banister. Even from that height, they could see a black glow infusing the mercury of his injured eyes. The Dementor rubbed his eyes and sighed. "It's just Kreacher; the damned house elf blinded me, that's all. Everyone relax. It'll be a while before I can continue on."

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I can fix that." She cast two spells. "Homenum revelio. Dementorem revelio."

Nothing happened. But Esdras didn't know that. The blinded Dementor called down. "What happened?"

Ron looked confused. "Nothing."

The Dementor nodded. "Good then, no human or Dementor presence here. Come on up."

Harry, Ron, and Katie all looked confused, but did as they were told and quickly made their way up the stairwell and into the drawing room. Katie took the still blinded Dementor by the hand and led him into the room before moving to the curtains and pulling one slightly aside. "I don't see anyone out there. Esdras, I could use your eyes here when you're up to it."

Esdras nodded and floated to the sound of her voice. After a few minutes, his eyes were uniform mercury again and he looked out into the night. "Nothing. For the moment, we're secure."

The scarred mortal nodded and then winced, grasping his forehead and uttering a brief curse in pain. Ron noticed this, too. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "The scar is hurting again. He's angry…very angry."

Esdras groaned and leaned against the wall as Harry was chided by Hermione for allowing the Dark Lord into his mind. He turned to Katie. "That's all we need, Harry's scar acting up on him again."

Katie shook her head. "One thing at a time, Esdras. We can deal with this tomorrow."

The Dementor nodded and was about to say something before he was thrown forcefully into the opposite wall. Turning with wand drawn, he was confronted by nothing but a silver weasel Patronus. He sighed and relaxed as the creature opened its mouth and spoke with the voice of Mr. Weasley. "Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."

As the trio laughed and cried happily, Katie crossed the room to stand at Esdras' side. Her mortal voice, softer than his Dementor rasp, drew them from their celebration. "Get some sleep, all of you. Esdras and I will stand guard through the night. You are safe for now."

* * *

Esdras Demnin had stood guard in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place all night. Katie had attempted to keep watch with him, but the excitement of the day had proven too much for the young mortal and she had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. The Dementor had promptly and quietly levitated her body into the drawing room where she now slept with the other three, wrapped in soft blankets.

Had there been any activity during the night, Esdras would have felt more conflicted about leaving the house. But all had been uneventful, with the only movement in the house being the mice scurrying along the sideboards. Thusly, when dawn rose over the London skyline, the Dementor had no qualms about quietly leaving the house in search of food for his mortal charges.

So it was that when Katie Bell awoke at nine in the morning, she could already smell the smells of breakfast coming from the basement kitchen. She realized with a start that she was not in the entrance hall and shot up from her blankets. Immediately and fearlessly, she raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, wand drawn. She burst through the door only to find a nonchalant Dementor making pancakes. Esdras, in mortal form, smiled. "Good morning."

Katie lowered her wand and glared. "I was supposed to keep watch with you. Why did you let me sleep?"

The Dementor shrugged and took the fresh pancakes from the griddle, adding them to an already towering stack. "Like it or not, you're still mortal. And that means you need sleep. Besides, nothing happened during the night. Only one of us needed to stay up, so it may as well have been me, since I don't need sleep like you do."

The mortal sighed and nodded before sitting at the table. Esdras placed a mug of black tea before her. Katie eyed it curiously. "No green mint?"

Esdras shook his hood. "The mice got into the tea we left here. I haven't been able to get back to New Demnin to get more yet so you'll have to make due. I had enough trouble getting food as it is. I decided to Apparate to Exeter to go to the market to throw off anyone who might see me." He laughed slightly. "And then there was the issue with money…"

Katie smirked and took a sip of her tea before the door opened to admit the other three mortals. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the breakfast before them and Ron summed up their feelings in one word. "Brilliant."

The Dementor looked around before nodding to himself. While small by Azkaban standards, the breakfast he had prepared was easily large enough to feed the four mortals ten times over. Esdras expected there would be no leftovers once he was finished, though. As his friends tucked into the large meal, he made idle conversation. "Well, what are you three going to do now?"

Hermione, the only one with manners, an empty mouth, and an idea, answered. "I imagine we'll stay here for a while. We'll have to clean this place up again, but it should be easier this time around." She shrugged and poured herself more tea. "And we'll go from there."

Esdras nodded and waited an appreciable time before starting on his own breakfast. It took him mere minutes to clear off whatever the mortals had not eaten. As Hermione charmed the dishes to wash themselves, Esdras sighed and floated up from his chair. "Well, as much as I hate to do this, Katie and I should be heading back to New Demnin. I want to meet with the Order to figure out how this regime change is going to affect us."

Ron looked shocked at this. "But what about protection?"

The Dementor shrugged. "I trust Mad-Eye. I believe he put enough security into this place before he was killed to keep the three of you safe. And besides, if no one has attacked by now, they shouldn't attack at all. If they knew you were here and could get in, they'd already have attempted it." He sighed and smiled slightly. "And I can't stay here and protect you forever; I do have a kingdom to maintain, you know."

Katie nodded in agreement and used her wand to summon their things. Within seconds, two neatly packed bundles of cloaks, uniform jackets, and swords made their way into the kitchen and came to rest gently on the table. They picked up their respective bundle and moved to the kitchen door, Katie looking back at the three for a second. "We'll be around in a few days to look in on you. Until then, keep your heads down and good luck."

The three nodded, but Harry was the one to reply. "Good luck to you, too. It's bound to be a mess out there."


	7. Hostile Takeover

It's Saturday, and that means it's time for another chapter. I bring good news on the verge of this holiday season, I've had a lot of extra time to work on this book and it's taking shape slowly but surely. So at least there won't be any huge updating delays. Anyway, in this chapter we get to experience political intrigue.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Nah, Kreacher's not nasty. It's not his fault his species blinds Dementors on sight. Besides, imagine how he'd feel to be walking along and turn the corner only to see a random Dementor. It must have been quite a shock for both. I like how Katie and Esdras work together, too. I've always written these stories with them being opposite sides of the same coin, but my favorite scenes are where there is interplay between Katie, Esdras, and Aaron. I love writing the three of them together. They're a funny group.

To our newcomer lirykx – I thank you for your kind and flattering words on all of my past work. I am honored that you think so highly of my stories, especially Guardian 4. I have worked hard on them and it really makes me smile to hear such compliments, so I thank you again. I'm glad you're paying attention to the relationship between Harry and Esdras. This is going to be a major theme towards the end of the book.

To all the rest of you that haven't reviewed, please do. I enjoy hearing from you and your reviews help to make me a better writer and improve your good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page.

Unfortunately in this chapter _there is no Azkabaaner_, but I still don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Hostile Takeover 

New Demnin, like the rest of the magical world, was in a state of barely controlled chaos. Esdras, Aaron, and the senior ministers had spent the past two weeks attempting to determine exactly what was going on in the Ministry, now under new management. To that end, a good portion of the kingdom's military resources had been allocated to political reconnaissance and espionage. Esdras wasn't proud of this fact, but knew that it was an absolutely necessity.

The king now sat at the head of a long conference table populated by the upper echelon of both the Azkaban government and Order of the Phoenix. Arthur Weasley, halfway down the left hand side of the table, was currently outlining the more brutal institutions of the new regime. "For the most part, Death Eaters and senior Ministry employees are one in the same now. A good number of Death Eaters from the last war have suddenly risen to positions of importance in Thicknesse's government. If that wasn't enough to warn you, you should see the new statuary in the Atrium."

Remus Lupin nodded and tossed a weatherworn newspaper onto the table. "Similarly, it seems that the Daily Prophet has fallen as well. The top story for the last week and a half has been how Harry is wanted for questioning regarding the death of Dumbledore."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He looked tired. "Ministry policies are changing almost by the hour. It's obvious the Dark Lord is behind everything, but with all that's happened in the last few days, it's obvious everyone is too afraid to speak out. And who can blame them, really?" He sighed. "And attendance at Hogwarts has become mandatory for all children of age; not a problem unless you happen to have children of school-going age."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, on the other side of the table, nodded and continued. "Speaking of Hogwarts, rumor has it that the Carrows, Amycus and Alecto, have been appointed to the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors at Hogwarts, respectively."

Esdras, paying careful attention to everything said, nodded slightly. "That matches what our intelligence has told us. We've also received preliminary reports that Severus Snape has been tapped to the position of headmaster."

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. "It just gets worse and worse…"

Kingsley managed to keep his voice calm and slow despite the situation. "Worst of all is the emphasis being placed on blood purity. The Muggle-born Registration Commission is nothing more than a thinly veiled excuse to accurately determine the blood purity of all of Wizarding Britain."

Aaron stirred and grimly narrowed his hood. "Didn't that Muggle fellow try to do something like that in Germany back in the 1940's while Grindelwald was in power? What was his name…I can never remember…"

Katie shook her head sharply. "It doesn't matter. Some of those Muggle-borns are our friends, people who have stood by and supported us since the inception of New Demnin." She turned to face Esdras from her position at the king's right hand. "Esdras, we have to do something."

The king nodded slowly, his mercuric eyes shaded by the hood of his cloak. He was silent for an exceptionally long time before he spoke, his voice filling the conference room. "I've said no to the Dark Lord before, I'm not about to stop now." He looked to Aaron. "We will open New Demnin to Muggle-borns and any and all who wish to escape the coming onslaught. For the good of all Azkaban, I will openly defy this new regime rather than cater to it."

Aaron remained impassive. "That will surely invoke the Dark Lord's ire, Divine Majesty." He made a noise of amusement. "Sounds like fun."

Esdras nodded. "Doesn't it?"

The meeting was interrupted by the imposing oak doors of the conference room opening to admit a single secretarial ensign carrying a scroll. He brought it to Esdras before saluting sharply and returning from whence he came. The Dementor king broke the seal on the scroll and read quickly. He shook his hood slowly, and Katie spoke. "What is it?"

He handed over the scroll to her before addressing the assembled ranks and Aaron in particular. "Minister Thicknesse has summoned us. He wishes to meet with me at the Ministry offices tomorrow. He will brook no delay."

* * *

The next day, the skies over London bustled with Dementors. No Muggle could see it, but the exceptionally cool temperatures and incredibly dense fog were testament to the fact that well over a quarter million of the cloaked soldiers had escorted their king and prime minister all the way from New Demnin to his meeting with the Minister of Magic. From the swirling mass of black cloaks emerged the Fourth Fleet, under the temporary command of Defense Minister Malachi DeCay. At just over a thousand Dementors, they surrounded the king and prime minister as they descended towards the ground. The fog they produced was specifically designed to shroud the descent of the lone mortal in their ranks, Katie Bell. The troops finally Apparated en masse into the Atrium of the Ministry and were quickly confronted by a disgusting sight. 

The statuary was as large and as ugly as Arthur Weasley had stated in the meeting the day before. Of black stone second only in hue only to the cloaks the Dementors wore, an enthroned witch and wizard sat, staring down at all that happened in the Atrium before them with a look of haughty indifference. Esdras scoffed at the motto it bore, 'magic is might', before gesturing his men to follow him. At the foot of the statue, they found themselves met by an all too familiar face.

Michael Yaxley, known Death Eater and escaped prisoner, stood before them, looking all too confident. Over one thousand Dementor wands and one mortal wand were drawn and pointed at their greeter. Esdras' own wand was centered square at his chest. The king spoke clearly. "Prisoner Omicron Delta 114, Michael Yaxley, under mortal law you are under arrest for escaping from Azkaban prison. You are surrounded. Surrender…"

Esdras was cut off. "…or die. Yes, I know. However, before you do that, you might want to consider that I have been granted a full pardon for my crimes by the Minister of Magic. I don't think he would take too kindly to you assassinating the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The Death Eater gave an ugly smile. "It might not go too far in helping Mortal-Dementor relations. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Dementor king left his wand pointed at Yaxley for a second longer than necessary before returning it to his cloak, his troops all following suit. "Sadly, I would have to agree."

Yaxley gave a triumphant grin before looking fearlessly at the thousand Dementors supporting the king. "The Minister wishes to see you alone; your friends can't come with you."

Malachi, at the head of the fleet, scoffed. "Like hell. Where the king goes, the king is protected. And we will subdue any who attempts to stop us." He narrowed his hood angrily. "You remember what it is liked to be subdued, Omicron Delta 114, don't you?"

Together, the Fourth Fleet disengaged their Mark Thirteen inhibitor spells, filling the Atrium with a bone-chilling cold. They slowly began to advance and the once confident Yaxley found himself having flashbacks of Azkaban. However, before pure terror could engulf him, he seemed to find a second strength. He addressed the Dementors in a wavering voice. "One division. One division can go with him."

Esdras held up a hand and Malachi stopped the onslaught, he and his troops both backing up an acceptable distance and reinitializing their inhibitor spells. The king spoke quietly. "Thirteenth Infantry, Aaron, with me. Malachi, take command of the rest and wait here for our return."

The Dementor king silently brushed aside Yaxley and proceeded to the elevator well with the Thirteenth Infantry. However, instead of waiting for the elevator, Esdras and Aaron drew their wands and blew the doors from the elevator shaft before floating up to the first floor, their troops at their heels.

* * *

On the first floor of the Ministry, all was quiet and posh. Soft carpet decorated the floor and hardwood paneling adorned the walls, giving the whole area a very high class, governmental feel. As the Dementors proceeded down the hall, the carpet remained unmarred except for Katie's cleanly shod feet as she walked at the head of her division. At the end of the hallway were heavy oak double doors with a silver plate that read, simply, 'Pius Thicknesse, Minister of Magic'. 

Without pause, hesitation, or fanfare, the Dementor king effortlessly threw open the heavy wooden doors and proceeded through into the ornately decorated office. Minister Thicknesse looked up in shock, but quickly collected himself. The wizard, with black hair and beard streaked in grey, rose quietly and bowed with deceptive formality. "King Esdras, it is a pleasure to meet you finally."

The second mortal, however, cowered in terror. Dolores Umbridge, still dressed in signature pink and obviously still terrified by the cloaked kind, shivered in fear as the one hundred strong Thirteenth Infantry floated gracefully into the office to line the walls. Esdras, however, ignored her completely, bowing with equally deceptive formality to the Minister. "Minister Thicknesse, to what do I owe this honor?"

Pius Thicknesse, however, was drawn to the only cloaked figure that rested on the ground. Coming from around his desk, he approached the captain of the Thirteenth Infantry, who stood at ease at Esdras' left hand. He spoke with awe in his voice. "And you must be Katherine Bell. I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it is to meet you. You're something of a conversation piece among those who know anything of Dementors. I must admit, even I am confused as to how you can live and work with them so easily."

Katie bristled visibly, and took a breath before responding calmly and with obviously false formality. "It is quite easy, Minister, I assure you. In fact, I would even go so far as to say that the Dementors in this room are more human than some of the mortals."

Thicknesse laughed broadly and returned to his desk, taking his seat and gesturing for Esdras and Aaron to sit as well. The Dementors remained floating. The Minister shrugged this off and gestured to Katie again. "I must congratulate you, Esdras. She is certainly a special one. You should keep her close; it would be a shame if something were to happen to her before your wedding."

The thinly veiled threat did not pass unnoticed, but Esdras chose to ignore it anyway. "The treasures of Azkaban are incredibly well protected and are never far from my grasp, Minister. Gods have mercy on any who would attempt to test that." In the same breath he continued. "Is there a point to this visit?"

Seeing that his current track was taking him nowhere fast, the Minister abandoned his smile and leaned forward, staring intently at the Dementor. "There is. The Ministry has been looking for certain troublemakers who have gone into hiding. We were wondering if, perhaps, you or any of your people have seen or heard from Harry Potter."

Esdras shook his head. "Azkaban has no knowledge of his whereabouts."

Thicknesse nodded slowly, a lack of belief firmly evident on his face. "I see. But you are the king of such a large number of Dementors. It must be hard to keep up with the goings on of your kingdom and commonwealth. I wouldn't be surprised if something managed to slip by you. Perhaps someone, somewhere…"

A rough, echoing voice cut him off. Esdras spoke with his deepest Azkabaaner accent. "Azkaban has no knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry Potter. And I would appreciate it if you did not cast aspersions on my ability to rule my people." Silence reigned for a few seconds before Esdras continued. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Minister Thicknesse?"

The Minister bristled slightly and nodded. "To be perfectly honest, the Ministry wants to know where the loyalties of Azkaban lie. We need to know if you will help the Ministry in the coming months as we institute certain new policies. Can we count on you?"

Esdras was furious, his worst fears confirmed. All he could do, though, was sigh and shake his hood. He gave himself a second to organize his thoughts before speaking, his voice echoing heavily with the authority of his royalty and the power of his deepest Azkabaaner accent. "How very sad you are right now, Minister Pius Thicknesse. You are the puppet of an evil puppeteer, heading a figurehead government while the person holding the strings has a kill on sight order. You should be lucky you are alive and enjoying such pleasant conversation instead of dead, or worse." He lowered his hood, fixing his mercuric gaze, deathly pale skin, and circular mouth at the Minister, eliciting a terrified scream from the nearby toad. "Azkaban has a duty now, one that you have abandoned for your own people. Our duty now is as it always was, to protect the mortals, and we will continue to uphold this duty."

With nothing more to say, the Dementor king turned sharply and floated from the office, followed by the troops that guarded him. When the Dementors had finally left the office, Thicknesse dismissed Umbridge and sat quietly behind his desk. It was not long before a recessed panel in the wall opened to admit a tall, cloaked figure with an impossibly narrow waist. Thicknesse spoke quietly. "You heard what he said."

Admiral Lara Sidara nodded slowly. She spoke calmly. "I would expect nothing less from him. I will tell the Dark Lord that we must use the back up plan."


	8. The Fall of New Demnin

Sorry for the delay, hopefully from this point on, I'll have more time to write and the postings will come at a more even interval. (Yes, I know, I always say this, but this time I mean it.) Anyway, in this chapter, we learn that nowhere is safe.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Well, remember that Thicknesse was surrounded by Death Eaters who were keeping the Imperius curse up to date. It's possible that he just didn't ever have the chance to break free. And who knows, the Imperius curse could be like those love potions, they grow stronger over time (important foreshadowing). As for the backup plan, well, you'll see…

To the wonderful lirykx – I'm really glad you got that sense of subtle tension. I was really writing that chapter with a light touch and I'm glad it paid off. I wanted it to be a very cold and quiet chapter. Humorously enough, I think Esdras is quite over Umbridge, preferring to ignore her rather than confront her. Besides, why bother when she's so skittish at just the sight of a Dementor? As for Lara, well, I know what I want to happen in the final battle, but I haven't written it yet.

To the oddly faithful buffalo1 – Yeah, Lara has been busy in the shadows, which is unfortunate and dangerous. Katie would have to let the slight pass, she's training to be queen of Azkaban and that means learning diplomacy, the art of slapping someone without lifting your arm. As for our favorite greasy git, well, you'll see…

All the rest of y'all who haven't reviewed really should consider it. I enjoy hearing from you and your reviews help make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom. It's good for your soul.

And amazingly, _this entire chapter is in Azkabaaner_. And I still don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Fall of New Demnin 

By tradition, the Dementors again waited at King's Cross, happy and proud to be escorting the Hogwarts Express to another year, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. This year, an unprecedented one hundred fleets were prepared to make the trip from London to Hogsmeade. Even more would be scanning the rails, tunnels, and bridges along the route to assure absolute safety for the students making the trip.

While the majority of the fleets hovered high over the train station, two fleets were waiting in the station, the Fourth and Eighth. The assignment of the Fourth Fleet was not by accident, for Esdras had graciously done this to allow Ensign Ian Tabris a few moments to see his beloved off before escorting the train. Presently, the young ensign was in the quietest corner of the train platform, wrapped in the warm mortal embrace of his girlfriend of over a year, Ellen Riley. Nearby them was Roger Davies, Esdras' classmate and Ravenclaw Quidditch teammate. He was wishing his girlfriend, Demelza Robins, an equally passionate goodbye as they leaned together against one of the platform's many pillars.

Esdras and Katie, however, were in hushed conversation with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They stood behind a blockade composed of members of the Thirteenth Infantry. Such security measures were sadly necessary, for the Ministry had seen fit to send aurors and other law enforcement personnel in a foolish attempt to capture Harry, Ron, and Hermione, fugitives still at large.

Ginny cursed for not the last time, peering through a gap in their Dementor barrier before turning to face Esdras and Katie again. She spoke in Azkabaaner for added privacy. "_I never thought I'd live to see the day when I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, and I survived the Chamber of Secrets._"

Katie smirked. "_I don't know, I think I'd prefer the Chamber to Snape as Headmaster._"

The redhead stared levelly at her. "_No, you wouldn't. Trust me._"

The black eyed mortal wisely changed the subject. "_Regardless, you two need to stay smart and stay safe this year. It's going to be difficult, more so since Esdras and I won't be there in the castle with you._"

Esdras nodded. "_I'm going to work on a way to establish untraceable contact between the castle and New Demnin as soon as we get back to town. But until then, keep your eyes open and your heads down, both of you._"

Ginny and Luna both nodded. The blonde, however, was unflappably calm. "_I'm not terribly worried. I imagine things will be rough for a while, but by the end of the year, it will have all worked out. It seems to usually work that way._"

The Dementor sighed. "_Gods love you, Luna, but you make it sound like a book. It's usually never that formulaic._"

If Luna was going to reply, she didn't. She was distracted by a form working through the barrier towards them. She smiled as Neville Longbottom entered the inner circle. "_Oh, hello Neville._"

Neville smiled at Luna before turning to Ginny. He spoke in flawless Azkabaaner. "_Your parents are looking for you. The train is leaving in five minutes and they want to say goodbye._" He turned to face the Hogwarts alumni. "_Esdras, Katie, how have you both been?_"

Esdras could only stare, and Katie worked her mouth for a few seconds before the sound came out. "_How did you learn Azkabaaner?_"

The Gryffindor smiled broadly at this and looked proudly to the blonde at his side. "_Luna taught me over the summer. It was actually rather easy once I put my mind to it. My grandmother said it's a good idea to know a second language, and that my parents could speak a few words of Azkabaaner back in the day, so she was rather supportive._"

Katie and Esdras nodded mutely as the students broke free from the barricade. The Thirteenth Infantry retook their positions on the train and Esdras and Katie were finally joined by both Roger and Ian. Roger waved to Demelza, who was waving to him through the window. Despite the smile on his face, he spoke fiercely. "_Everything about this feels wrong. I don't like sending Demelza into the wolf's den like this; neither do her parents, for that matter._"

Ian nodded slightly. "_If I may be so bold, Divine Majesty, I must agree. I fear for Ellen as much as her parents do, if not more so._" He paused to wave to her and blow her a kiss. "_Especially now that the Ministry is creating such harsh regulations for magical creatures. It is only a matter of time before we and those who associate with us are targeted. And what will happen to Ellen then?_"

Esdras shook his hood as the great train rumbled to life. Roger and Ian were both waving to their respective better halves on the train, as were numerous parents, brothers, sisters, and loved ones on the platform. A closer look revealed that all had a look in their eyes that spoke of hidden fear. Esdras sighed softly and shook his hood. "_I don't know what will happen, but I know that we must keep them safe._" He looked to Ian and Katie. "_Let's go, we need to catch that train._"

Roger gave Katie a hug, then extended his hand to Ian and Esdras in turn, catching his old friend in a back slapping hug before staring intensely into his hood. "_Keep her safe for me, Esdras. I'm counting on you._"

The Dementor held his friend's gaze before nodding and bowing deeply. "_It will be done._"

* * *

The trip was calm and the weather was lovely, perfect for Dementor and mortal alike to fly in. They had long since left the nearest Muggle town behind and Katie was free to move away from the train and fly high and free with her subordinates. As mile after mile of track passed beneath them, status report after status report from the advance fleets came back quiet and uneventful. It wasn't until they were nearly twenty miles outside of Hogsmeade that Esdras was roused from his idyllic flight by a panic filled voice. 

Rear Admiral Tolian sounded equal parts confused and scared. "_Tolian to Demnin, the most forward advance fleet has reached Hogsmeade. There are renegade Dementors everywhere._"

Esdras cursed and activated the communication charm on his cloak. "_How many are there, Darius?_"

Darius Tolian took a few seconds to reply, and when he did, his voice had gone from confusion and fear to pure confusion. "_All of them, Divine Majesty. Men, women, children, troops and civilians alike, they're all here._" There was another, longer pause. "_Divine Majesty, Renegade Admiral Sidara is here. She has come under a flag of truce and has personally requested to speak with you immediately on a matter of the highest importance._"

The Dementor king cursed at the name of the traitor before pulling the glowing Glaive of Silence from his sleeve. "_I will be there momentarily, Admiral. Maintain the situation until I arrive._" He closed the communication charm and looked to the Dementors around him. "_Fourth Fleet, Aaron, with me._"

The thousand troops of the Fourth Fleet broke from the main body protecting the train and engaged full afterburners. In mid-flight, they Apparated quickly from their location over the train tracks directly into Hogsmeade, appearing over the town with a deafening roar. Esdras, at the head of the pack, could see the problem immediately. Hovering over the lake near Hogwarts was a roiling black cloud of Dementors. Aaron, flying at his side, narrowed his hood. "_She's up to something._"

Esdras looked wryly over to his friend. "_You think?_"

Near the main entrance to the cavernous expanse of New Demnin, another, smaller, group of Dementors waited under a flag of truce. Admirals Tolian and Sidara waited patiently and watched as the king approached. Tolian snapped to attention and saluted, but the renegade gently brushed him aside. Sidara spoke with a silky voice. "_I was hoping to see you again, my darling._"

The Dementor bristled and hissed with rage. "_I have not been your darling for many centuries now, thanks be to the gods. What do you want?_"

Sidara sighed and remained unfazed, her voice light and airy. "_Still the same old Esdras, all work and no pleasure._" She withdrew a scroll from her sleeve and handed it to the Dementor king. "_If you must know, it seems that the Ministry no longer needs your services._"

Esdras unrolled the scroll and read it quickly, his hood arching up in shock and horror with every line of text. Aaron, reading from over his shoulder, gasped in shock. "_You can't be serious._"

Admiral Lara Sidara nodded and looked the King of Azkaban square in the hood. "_King Esdras of Azkaban, by order of the Ministry of Magic, the Treaty of New Demnin has been repealed. The colony status of New Demnin has been revoked. You are to evacuate New Demnin and place your troops and civilians under arrest by the forces of the Ministry's Dementor Marines._" She made a sweeping gesture to the troops behind her. "_That would be us. And after you abandon New Demnin, we will take this abandoned settlement for our own. You have one hour to comply._" She shrugged slightly and took on a nonchalant tone. "_Of course, this can be avoided if you agree to the Ministry's demands._" Before he could even ask, she continued. "_Renounce your crown, dissolve your government, and name me Supreme Chancellor of Azkaban and all this will go away._"

Esdras' hood narrowed to a mere slit. He looked from the scroll in his hand to the hated traitor before him, then back. He trembled in rage for a moment before balling the parchment up in his hand and hissing in fury. He flew from her presence, followed by Aaron and his men. As he entered the cavernous safety of New Demnin, he tapped the side of his hood and spoke. "_New Demnin Evacuation Protocol Demnin Five._"

* * *

Inside the town of New Demnin, a calm, prerecorded voice echoed through the empty caverns. "_This is a Level One Evacuation Alert. By order of His Divine Majesty, King Esdras, all Dementors loyal to the royal house are to evacuate New Demnin in a calm and orderly fashion. Fleet admirals have updated evacuation schedules. All civilian Dementors without familial military connection are to immediately ally themselves with the nearest military division. All evacuated Dementors are to proceed to the Beta Site and await further orders._" 

In the courtyard of the royal residence, Esdras floated quietly before a holographic representation of the town. Normally, it would be ablaze with tiny dots indicating life, but not so today. Only thirty little red dots floated through the empty representation, each dot representing the senior ministers and the few select fleet admirals remaining to do a last check of the town. Aaron, at the king's side, spoke quietly. "_I suppose we should be thankful the renegades do not know the extent of the size of our town. Being able to evacuate everyone in secret through the eastern gates means we don't have to fight our way out._"

The king nodded distractedly. "_Small miracles._"

Aaron, aware of the growing gloom surrounding Esdras, still had a duty to perform. "_Advance fleets and their families have already arrived at the Beta Site. We've staggered arrival times for the remaining fleets over the next few hours; those with the most civilians have priority. The rest will take a circuitous evacuation path, heading south towards Glasgow. No one will be without protection for long._"

Esdras did not nod this time. "_It's happening again, Aaron. We fight and fight and keep getting pushed back._" He turned to face his friend. "_Where will we draw the line?_"

The prime minister of Azkaban straightened and stared his friend and king in the face. "_I would quote your ancestor, King Sachiel III. A stand should only be made when the balance of power favors total victory. Until then, all is preparation._"

The king slumped in midair, disheartened. Aaron stayed wisely quiet as his friend of many centuries pondered the fate of his people. Finally, their silence was broken by a newcomer. Katie, the only division captain to remain behind, landed softly and slung her broom over her shoulder. She grumbled unhappily. "_I don't understand. We outnumber the renegades three to two, why are we running?_"

Esdras remained silent, so Aaron replied. "_Do you want to run the risk of massive civilian casualties on both sides? And what if the battle spills over into Hogsmeade or Hogwarts? The damage to mortal life and property would be catastrophic._"

Katie paled as she considered the rampant destruction that could result if a stand was made. The silence around her was deafening, so she changed the subject, speaking cheerfully to lift the mood. "_Why didn't I know that you had built an entire second town?_"

Esdras was lost in thought and again said nothing, leaving Aaron to speak for him. "_After the incident with you and the opal necklace last year, the Ministry attempted to get us to move out of New Demnin, to make a new settlement far away from mortals. We decided to hold out here for as long as we could, but we sent our Engineering Fleets to Cape Wrath, where they built a town in secret…just in case._"

The small red dots on the map had reached the extremities of the town and were returning, so the Dementor king finally sighed and turned to face Katie. "_Those were dark time, too. It was decided at the highest levels that we were morally obligated to keep Hogwarts safe, so we wanted to stay close. We figured that making our new settlement at the most northwesterly point in Scotland, a virtually uninhabited area, would be acceptable in the eyes of the Ministry._"

Aaron nodded. "_Now, it seems that all that time spent planning was time well spent, if not for the originally intended reasons._"

The three fell quiet and waited together in total silence for the ministers and admirals to return from their final evacuation check. It took only minutes, but no one said a word as they arrived, waiting for their king to say something. Finally Esdras gave them their orders, his voice distant and haunted. "_You will evacuate the city and make your way immediately to the Beta Site. As king, I still have one last task to perform here._"

Katie refused to be separated from her love, however, and would not be denied. She spoke softly. "_Then as future queen, I will stay with you. My place is at your side._"

When Esdras did not object, Aaron spoke up as well. "_I've floated with you this far, my ancient friend. Don't think I'm abandoning you now._"

Esdras' nod was virtually imperceptible, but when he spoke again, his voice sounded fuller and more confident. "_The rest of you have your orders. Dismissed._"

All bowed deeply before Esdras before taking flight. Finally, only Admiral Kirin remained, holding a satchel in her hands. "_I have brought what you requested, Divine Majesty._" Her voice took on a momentary touch of levity. "_I brought two of them. I figured you would not be alone._"

Esdras nodded and took the satchel. In a second, she was in the air and away, leaving the last three souls in New Demnin alone in the silence.

* * *

The hour that Lara had allotted for their surrender came and went. At precisely the one hour mark, thousands of troops burst forth from the main entrance of New Demnin into the town itself. They slowed as they noticed the city was completely deserted. Sidara, herself, did not find this curious, instead becoming infuriated and grabbing her nearest subordinate by the front of his cloak, closing her hand around his neck. "_How did this happen?!_" 

As the lowly lieutenant struggled for breath and an answer that would never come, the forward troops called back to her. "_Admiral Sidara, King Esdras is still here with Prime Minister Reaping and Captain Bell. They are at the royal residence._"

She hissed in anger and released the terrified lieutenant, calling into her communication charm as she jetted away. "_I am on my way._"

It took her less than a minute to make it through the empty caverns of New Demnin to the royal residence. There, sure enough, waited Esdras, Aaron, and Katie. They all looked calm and composed. Esdras met her hood as she descended. "_I have thought about your offer, Lara. No deal._"

Sidara narrowed her hood. "_You are a fool, then; you and your little mortal whore and that idiot you call your best friend. Can't you see that the only way to survive with the mortals is by allying with the Dark Lord?_"

Esdras shook his hood. His voice, once haunted by his decision, was now firm and confident. "_I don't think so, Lara. A great mortal once taught me that hatred only begets hatred, but love begets love, and love is the greatest weapon we have. That lesson is the same for both mortals and Dementors._"

The renegade hissed dismissively. "_You always have followed your heart, and I knew it would be the end of you. It seems I am correct. You are surrounded, my darling. Surrender or die._"

The king shook his hood slowly. "_I cannot surrender, Lara, and I cannot let you take what we have built here with our own hands._"

Lara crossed her arms confidently across her chest. "_I wonder exactly how you're going to stop me._"

Esdras took mortal form and lowered his hood just so he could smile up at her. "_I was hoping you'd say that._" He raised his wand and pointed it to the ceiling. "_New Demnin Self Destruct Protocol Demnin Two, Ten Second Mark._"

From the walls of the town, a calm, prerecorded voice began to speak. "_Voice pattern confirmed. Demnin, Esdras Tarsus. Flag Admiral, King of Azkaban, Security Level Thirty. Protocol Demnin Two has been activated. All personnel please evacuate New Demnin immediately. Lakeside wall breach will occur in ten seconds…nine…eight…_"

As the voice continued to count down, Esdras and Aaron both pulled Waterstorm cloaks from the satchel left by Admiral Kirin. Katie cast a quick Bubblehead Charm and flashed a vulgar gesture at Sidara. "_Better to be a mortal whore than an icy bitch, I suppose._"

As the countdown reached one, Esdras smiled and winked a brilliant Waterstorm blue eye. "_We're Dementors, Lara. If you can't win, at least play to break even. Now no one has the town._"

Behind him, the lakeside wall of New Demnin began to crack, creaking and groaning ominously. Sidara backed away quickly and called for her troops to evacuate the town immediately. As she rose into the air and flew at top speed towards the town entrance, the lakeside wall finally exploded into gravel. A wall of water twenty stories high raced the renegades out of town, drowning the town of New Demnin completely.

Esdras, Aaron, and Katie, all safe within their respective protection though still a bit shaken by the sudden influx of water, flew up towards the great breach that had once been the lakeside wall of New Demnin. They paused at the gap to look back at the barren, flooded town before flying forward at top speed. They broke the surface near the castle and stayed low, skimming over the glassy smooth surface. But as they flew, a single red streak of a Reductor curse screamed by them, then another and another.

The three looked back. Behind them was the renegade fleet. Six hundred thousand plus Dementors were laying in a pursuit course, with a slightly icy and violently enraged Sidara at the lead.


	9. The Battle of Loch Ness

Once again, it's time for a long delayed update. I hope over the next few days to make exceptional progress and have another chapter up sooner than I've been putting them up. In fact, I hope to return to my normal Monday/Friday update schedule by the end of the month. Wish me luck! Anyway, in this chapter, we witness the power of happy Dementor.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I'm glad you liked the idea of the Beta Site. I try to write Esdras as a very cautious fellow since he's the king and has his people to look after in addition to Katie and Harry and all the mortals. He really has to be smart and think ahead. And with magical resources at his disposal, a second town is exactly the kind of emergency plan you want to have.

To the greatly missed Estel A Duath – Where have you been, my friend? I'm glad you're back. I take it you like the story so far?

All the rest of y'all who haven't reviewed, please consider it. I enjoy hearing from you and your reviews help to make me a better writer. So please, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page and drop me a line.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Battle of Loch Ness

Esdras cursed wildly as he struggled to dodge the thousands of spells being cast at his back. Even though his Waterstorm cloak was further strengthened with the Castcloth spells, it could only take so much abuse before the protection was rendered inoperative. He grunted slightly as a number of Avada Kedavras large enough to look like a wand cannon blast impacted him. He turned to Aaron. "_We have to destroy the command bunker or the renegades will have access to all our technology._"

Aaron, flying at his side while struggling against the incoming fire, as well, nodded. "_We can do that remotely._"

Katie was using all her best Quidditch moves, but was still struggling under the force of the incoming spells. "_We have to warn the students at Hogwarts, too._"

Esdras nodded. "_Agreed._" He looked back at the black wall of cloaks following them. "_Maybe I can buy us some time…_" Neither Katie nor Aaron asked, trusting their king on instinct alone. As they flew low over the forested lake peninsula that held the entrance to the command bunker, Esdras called out through his communication charm. "_New Demnin Regional Command Bunker Self Destruct Protocol Demnin Five._"

An automated voice replied calmly through the open link. "_Voice pattern confirmed. Demnin, Esdras Tarsus. Flag Admiral, King of Azkaban, Security Level Thirty. Protocol Demnin Five engaged. All personnel please evacuate New Demnin Regional Command Bunker immediately. Self Destruct System will activate on your mark._"

Esdras, Aaron, and Katie flew low over the bunker. They were followed seconds later by the renegades. As the first wave of them passed over the narrow spit of land, Esdras called into his cloak. "_Mark!_"

The explosion was deafening. Tens of thousands of cubic feet of vaporized rock, earth, and trees blasted from the ground and into the air. Boulders the size of houses flew effortlessly through the air and into the renegade ranks. Fire, smoke, and dust reigned over the Dementors who had not been caught in the hellish blast. But for Esdras, Aaron, and Katie, their path was now clear as they raced towards the castle.

* * *

Inside Hogwarts, the last of the students had been sorted by the massively subdued Sorting Hat. His song had been a quiet, somber one, a last ditch plea for those around him to listen and unite. Now, Headmaster Severus Snape had risen from his seat, his intent to speak and welcome the students to another year at the school. He opened his mouth, but was drowned out by the sound of the nearby explosion, followed seconds later by the roar of Dementor afterburners and the shattering of glass. One of the north facing windows of the Great Hall exploded to reveal three forms. The Dementor in the lead did not even pause before drawing his wand and raising it to the greasy mortal. "Crucio!"

Esdras watched Snape writhe in pain under his spell. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, sitting at either side of the new headmaster, wasted no time in rising from their chairs, intent on subduing the intruders, but they were stopped by matching Cruciate curses from Aaron and Katie. With the three Death Eaters immobilized, it took only seconds for Professor McGonagall to regain her wits. "King Esdras, Lord Reaping, Lady Bell, what is the meaning of this?"

Esdras spoke quickly, but ignored the professor. He turned to face Ginny Weasley, and spoke in Azkabaaner, relying on the relative privacy his native tongue would allow to impart his hurried directives. "_New Demnin has fallen, my people are in retreat. It is vitally important that you trust only the Dementors you know. From this point on, you must trust no foreign or unknown Dementors; allow them no purchase in this school until I command otherwise. Make these orders known to McGonagall and all allied students and professors._"

The news of the fall of new Demnin startled the few in the room who could speak Azkabaaner, but Ginny was quick to recover. "_Where will you go?_"

Katie smirked from beneath her hood. "_Don't worry, we've got that all planned out._"

Esdras nodded and turned to Aaron, who was looking out the shattered window. The prime minister, now soldier, looked to his commanding officer. "_Esdras, we got company! The renegades will be here in less than a minute._"

Now in soldier mode as well, Esdras nodded sharply and turned to the mortal at his side. "_Escape options?_"

It was Ginny, however, that spoke. "_Third floor corridor, the statue of the humpbacked witch, it will take you to the cellar at Honeydukes. It responds to the word_ Dissendium." She smirked slightly. "_That's how Harry got out all those times during your first year here._"

Esdras laughed briefly. "_Finally I find out._" Then his attention shifted to the screaming, twitching mass that had fallen over the high table and lay sprawled out on the dais. The Dementor took human form and walked quickly forward, flanked at both sides by his companions. He looked down at the agonized form of Severus Snape. He spoke with utter contempt and loathing as he picked the mortal up by the neck and squeezed brutally. "And what of you, traitor? Certainly there is enough time to deal with you…"

Multiple things happened next. The tortured mortal opened his mouth and barely managed a whisper just as multiple voices from behind called out as one. "Expecto Patronem!"

The force of multiple Patroni forced both Esdras and Aaron back against the wall, but the silvery creatures were not directed at them. The mortals of Hogwarts were casting their Patroni at the broken window, forming a barrier against the first few renegades attempting to gain entrance to the school. Aaron spoke quickly. "_Come on, we have to get out of here._"

Esdras, however, seemed to hear nothing. His glowing eyes were locked with Snape's black eyes, his mercuric sclera reflecting them back. The look on the Dementor's face was incredulous as he carefully released the mortal. Katie shook Esdras, breaking his concentration. "_Now Esdras!_"

The Dementor finally moved, forcing his way past a crane Patronus as they flew through the door into the Entrance Hall. As they flew up to the third floor, Aaron finally spoke to the still distracted Esdras. "_You didn't kill him._"

Taking Dementor form again, Esdras nodded. "_I must be hearing things, Aaron. I could have sworn Snape said something to me before the renegades attacked._"

They reached the statue and Katie drew her wand, tapped the statue, and spoke. "Dissendium." As the trio descended into the passageway and began to move quickly through, she spoke again. "_What do you think he said?_"

Esdras shook his hood. "_I swear I'm hearing things._" He laughed slightly. "_Right as the renegades were coming through the window, I swear it sounded like he said_ 'behind you'."

* * *

The air was crisp and clean as Esdras, Aaron, and Katie flew towards Inverness. Esdras and Aaron were flying with full afterburners and Katie's X3M broom was keeping up with ease. Their flight, while technically perfect, was hardly calm. Once they had exited Honeydukes and risen through the low clouds over the town of Hogsmeade, they had found themselves surrounded by the renegade civilians. There had been no outright attack by the largely unarmed crowd, but they had been quick to alert their troops to the situation. Now, all six hundred thousand of the renegade Dementors were rocketing after them, holding steady at a half a mile back.

Esdras grunted slightly. "_Try to Disapparate._"

First Aaron, then Katie, tried to Disapparate, each with a grunt of annoyance as they found themselves firmly stuck in their current location. Aaron quickly drew his wand and silently cast a spell. In the distance, almost a mile ahead, a gold barrier flickered, the only visible indication of an Anti-Apparition ward. Aaron looked back in righteous indignation. "_They're casting a rolling ward, expanding it linearly as we fly. They're forcing a chase. I don't believe it._"

Katie turned on her broom and looked back to the mass of black cloaks, as well. She cursed violently. "_Why the hell are they even following us at all? Weren't they supposed to arrest everyone in New Demnin? What about everyone else?_"

Esdras laughed slightly. "_Yes, but look at who they're chasing, the king of Azkaban, the prime minister of Azkaban, and the future queen of Azkaban. I am the leader, Aaron is the infrastructure, and you are the food source. The loss of any one of us would destabilize the population. The loss of all three of us would be incalculable._"

Aaron nodded idly. "_Besides, this is for the best. It buys the rest of the population time to make it to Beta Site._"

The mortal sighed. "_We have to do something about the name, I don't like Beta Site._"

The two Dementors shook their hoods. Esdras sighed softly. "_It's a temporary settlement, Katie. It's not meant to be permanent or have a permanent name._"

Katie smirked and flew on in silence for a few more minutes before turning again to look at the mass of black cloaks. "_I could just use my Patronus and we could be out of this mess in a second._"

Esdras shook his hood violently. "_Against a starving navy of that size, your Patronus would be depleted in seconds. It would only make them more powerful._" He looked ahead towards the horizon. "_But we'll have to figure something out soon. Since I am unable to feed on your Patronus, we have to escape them before I run out of ichor. If we can't, I will die._"

Katie nodded grimly and turned on her broom to face the fast moving Scottish countryside again. With no other choice at the moment, they continued on.

* * *

A solid hour of flying brought the trio into the vicinity of Loch Ness. Aaron looked back and saw a surprising sight, far fewer renegades following them as they jetted down to skim across the mirror smooth, black water of the loch. He muttered slightly to himself. "_I bet they got hungry._"

Up ahead, Urquhart Castle glistened in the moonlight. However, as they flew past the ancient edifice, a shadow of black surrounded it. The three were barely able to stop and reverse direction in time as they flew backwards from the second wave of renegade Dementors. The ones behind them came up fast, closing them in a hemisphere a mile in diameter. Blocked on all sides by Dementors, with Dementors above and water below, Esdras sighed and looked to his friend. "_Or, they could be outflanking us._"

Aaron grumbled. "_How was I supposed to know that?_"

The renegade Dementors kept their distance, knowing numbers and Anti-Apparition wards were in their favor. After a few seconds of silence over the quiet waters, Lara Sidara's voice echoed from somewhere ahead of them. "_You are surrounded, Esdras. Surrender…_"

Esdras cut her off. "_…or die, I know. We have to think of something better to say when we do things like this, Lara. It's repetitive and boring._"

Sidara's voice echoed back, enraged. "_You have thirty seconds. Surrender now!_"

Sighing, Esdras looked to his comrades. "_Options?_"

Katie looked down. "_Dive. You two have Waterstorm cloaks._"

Aaron shook his hood. "_No good, the renegades have enough troops to easily cover the whole surface of the loch. They would be on top of us the moment we tried to surface. We'd have no escape, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be down there for too long with Nessie._"

The mortal looked down at the water, wide eyed. "_Good point._" She looked around again at the all surrounding wall of Dementors. "_Patronus?_"

Esdras shook his hood this time. "_Your Patronus at this range would kill Aaron instantly._"

Katie would not be denied. "_Then I'll stay. You and Aaron can escape underwater. Patronus energy doesn't spread underwater since Dementors can't exist there. I'll repel the renegades as best I can, then I'll cast a Bubblehead and try to get out somehow._"

The Dementors considered this plan for a second before Esdras nodded. "_Feasible, but there's just one problem._"

The mortal cocked her head to the side, but before she could ask what the problem was, the Dementor had already struck her in the side of her head with the hilt of his sword. She slumped forward slightly before Esdras grasped her tightly and handed her and her broom off to Aaron. The subordinate Dementor was in shock. "_I suppose you have a good reason for this?_"

Esdras nodded. "_I'll cast the Patronus. Her Patronus isn't strong enough to stop them, but a Dementor's might be. Besides, Katie is more important than I for the foreseeable future. Our people can survive without a king, but not without food. For my sake and the sake of Azkaban, you must keep her safe._"

Aaron's hood widened in shock as he put on his Waterstorm cloak and cast a Bubblehead charm on Katie. "_You're mental. You'll be killed. No Dementor has ever cast a Patronus, and if one were to try, they would be killed instantly by the power of it._"

The Dementor shook his hood slowly, gesturing to his mercuric eyes. "_Well, no Dementor has ever been a demigod before, have they? If anyone is going to survive this, it's going to be me, now._"

Esdras pushed Aaron down towards the water. As soon as the Dementor started to move, Sidara's echoing voice cried out over the loch. "_All troops, charge! Cover the loch surface and freeze them in! Don't let them escape!_"

Once the pair had disappeared below the black surface with a splash, Esdras drew his wand and thought of his happiest memory. In his mind's eye, he was on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Katie had just accepted his marriage proposal. They were kissing. With this in his mind, he spoke words no Dementor had ever dared speak before. "Expecto Patronem!"

The light was blinding. The power was incredible. Renegades, six hundred thousand plus strong and hungry beyond measure, were instantly satiated. Only their distance from the Patronus and their extreme hunger saved them as they were blasted back by the incredible power that flowed forth from the Dementor demigod's wand. They were forced back for miles, caught like leaves in a mighty wind. Esdras himself felt nothing but pain as his body was slowly ripped apart by the awesome power of the glowing form before him. Just before his eyes were destroyed, he saw the Patronus form he had created.

Aaron, safe below the water, looked up as his aquatic environment was cast into brilliant illumination. The darkness of night and the normally murky water was abated completely by the piercing silver light from above. Looking down revealed the rocky lakebed, the small family of the monstrous inhabitants of the loch looking up irately to see what had disturbed their slumber. Looking up as well, Aaron was met with a beautiful, but terrifying sight. In the air above him, floating high over the surface of the loch, was a beautiful Patronus, a mortal female, clothed in flowing robes, and rendered in glowing silver light. Aaron had no way to measure the strength of the Patronus, but could tell from the intensity of the glow that it had to be at least ten million soul equivalents.

As suddenly as the Patronus had come into being, it ceased to be. The Dementor, still carrying the unconscious mortal, slipped from the water and into the darksome night. Residual Patronus energy still crackled around him like silver lightning, forcing him to move quickly before he was overtaken by the power and destroyed. Aaron searched the mirror smooth surface of the loch until he found what he was looking for. Encased in a Quaffle sized ball of ice and glowing brightly of platinum was the final remains of Esdras. The metasolenoid portion of his supersolenoid, divine cells immune to Patronus energy, were still glowing happily and, to Aaron's surprise, seemed to be growing…very quickly.

He deftly plucked the ball of ice and nearby wand from the water and rose over the dark waters. With his friends safe and, for the most part, secure, the Dementor jetted off into the night. Within seconds, he was clear of the renegade Anti-Apparition wards and Disapparated with a pop to the Beta Site.


	10. Fugue State

To my advantage, I've had a lot of time for writing lately. I've gotten the story all the way to the start of Hogwarts winter break. If I can keep up this momentum, the story will be done soon. You'll notice this is a Friday update. Hopefully this will be the start of normal Monday/Friday updates from here on out. Anyway, in this chapter, we finally get to yell at people for bad planning.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Dementors are nothing if not slick, and able to get out of tight spots with ease. As for Snape, of course I'm keeping to canon. The storyline remains the same, but the plot differs just a bit.

To the most wonderful liryks – I knew when I started the Guardian series that I wanted that scene to happen; especially after I put in that a Dementor's Patronus would be powerful enough to destroy him. Thankfully, everything worked out and I got a really awesome scene out of it.

To the oddly faithful Buffalo1 – We still has a long way to go before we get to see the looks on those certain faces. But I can assure you it will be very interesting. And I like how you phrased that, Snape being on his own side. Very true.

To the newly returned Estel A Duath – Glad you're back!

To the wonderful Shadow – Thank you for all your kind reviews, I'm glad you've liked my stories. I've tried very hard to weave a believable character into the storyline while keeping it true to the original. That you said you sometimes forget Esdras isn't in the original sometimes is the greatest praise. Thank you again!

To all the rest of y'all out there, please review. I like hearing from you and it helps me learn and grow as a writer. Plus, it increases your good karma. So go ahead, press the blue button at the bottom of the page.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Fugue State

"_How is he?_"

Dr. Michaelis Transom looked up from his charge to the pair entering the room. Aaron and Katie, the latter with an angry bruise on the side of her head, moved quietly to the king's bedside where the doctor had been keeping silent vigil. The elder Dementor shook his hood in disbelief. "_I've read all the classical Azkaban medical texts and their descriptions of the abilities of the metasolenoid organ, but they were written thousands of years ago. I expected everything I read to be exaggeration. I never thought it would be true._" He turned to the prime minister. "_You saw it for yourself. By the time you had arrived here, Esdras had already regenerated his entire torso and still wasn't actively feeding. His metasolenoid cells are providing enough ichor for him to heal at a rate Dementors could only dream about._"

Katie looked at his uncloaked head, his eye sockets filled with brilliant pools of reflecting mercury, but still vacant and lifeless. Her fiancé's chest rose and fell evenly, filling the air with his raspy breath. "_When should he wake up?_"

The doctor looked to his watch. "_He completed the regeneration of his body just over five hours ago. It shouldn't be too long now before the supersolenoid has finished restoring his memory._"

The mortal nodded and, sure enough, after a few minutes, the Dementor's eyes flashed silver and he sat up quickly. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he was flat on his back thanks to a forceful slap from Katie. She stared at him with a cold fury, amplified only by the blackness of her eyes. "_How dare you. How dare you even consider such a foolhardy, stupid, careless plan. What if you hadn't survived? What would have happened to Azkaban? What would have happened to me? You are an idiot, Esdras Tarsus Demnin._" She took a deep breath and her expression softened, tears filling her eyes. "_And if you weren't so utterly brave…_"

Words failed her and she broke into tears, only to be collected into the Dementor's arms. He held her for a moment before speaking softly. "_It was a necessary risk. Azkaban can survive with the loss of her king, but the king cannot survive with the loss of Azkaban. That is the first lesson of royalty, my dear. Learn it well._"

Katie nodded and wiped her eyes, reluctantly moving from the bedside as Dr. Transom floated forward to run a triage spell. The results were unsurprising, coming back in healthy shades of green. The doctor nodded slightly. "_Well enough for a demigod, I suppose. You are cleared, Divine Majesty._"

Esdras nodded and rose, accepting a clean pair of mortal pants and a shirt from Katie and a fresh uniform cloak from Aaron. As he took mortal form and dressed, he turned to Michaelis. "_Report. How did the resettlement go?_"

The doctor straightened up happily. "_Resettlement went flawlessly. All residents were resettled within six hours. The time you bought us helped more than you realize._"

The king nodded slightly and finally floated up, taking his Dementor form and now looking like a proper Dementor. Seeing that Esdras was ready, Katie moved to the ward door and opened it, sending two tiny floating forms that had had their hoods pressed to the door tumbling into the room. Looking down at the two spies, she sighed softly. "_Lord Jacob Martius Reaping and Lady Kara Alluria Grim wish an audience with you, Divine Majesty._"

Aaron quickly narrowed his hood in concern as he regarded his son. "_Jacob, why aren't you with your mother?_"

The young Reaping floated up and straightened his cloak before addressing his father. "_I was, Papa, but Kara told me she was coming to see King Esdras and I asked to go with her and she said I could and we were protected the whole time by the First Infantry, I promise._"

As the cloaking caught his breath from his run on sentence, Kara nodded. "_I assure you, Lord Admiral, he was well protected._" The ancient cloakling turned to the king and bowed deeply. "_It is good to see you floating again, Divine Majesty. Word of your injuries had spread, the people were concerned._"

Esdras nodded and smirked slightly, his glowing green eyes taking on a playful gleam. "_Assure the people that their king lives. I will make a tour of the town immediately._"

Katie shook her head slightly. "_Actually, Esdras, we promised Remus that we would check in on Harry at Grimmauld._"

The king took this in stride and turned to Kara. "_I will make a tour of the town at my earliest convenience._"

The cloakling bowed. "_I will spread the word._" She then turned to the young Reaping. "_I have to go, Jacob. Would you like to come with me?_"

Jacob nodded happily. "_Definitely, but I have to be home by lunch. And we can get a mint pie while we're out._" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a golden coin. "_Mother gave me a Galleon._"

Kara laughed softly and took his hand. She pulled him quickly out of the room, but not quick enough for the adults to not notice the fact that Jacob was blushing furiously. Esdras turned to Aaron and arched his hood in curiosity. "_What was that all about?_"

Aaron sighed and shrugged idly before laughing. "_He's got a crush on her; she's got a crush on him. It's all terribly sweet._"

Katie looked confused at this. "_But Kara was the Oracle._" There was a brief pause as she did the math in her head. "_She's almost thirty times his age._"

The father nodded. "_Yes, but she's still a child. She never really had a childhood as the Oracle. Now she has been adopted by Captain Vanguard and his family. I think she's taking full advantage her free time and reduced duties to relax and be a child. She has been out playing tag with the other children for the last few months. That's how she and Jacob first met. They've been inseparable ever since._"

Esdras shook his hood in amusement. "_Good luck dealing with that._" He turned to Katie. "_Should we be off?_"

The mortal nodded and together, they made their way from the Beta Site Hospital and into the town itself. Most of the confusion of the evacuation and relocation had long since cleared up, so they were able to make it to the nearest gate within minutes. Exiting into the bright morning sun of the northern Scottish coast, the pair jetted forward before Disapparating with a pop.

* * *

Esdras and Katie appeared on the front stoop of 12 Grimmauld Place and paused for a brief second for the Dementor to take mortal form and close his Dementor eyes, a step he had learned to take before entering the building. His transformation complete, Esdras looked out to the street and waved. "Hello Dolohov!"

Katie snickered at the clueless Death Eater, looking very bored and leaning against the fence. "He can't see or hear you, Esdras."

The Dementor nodded and flashed an obscene gesture. "It's a good thing, too. I doubt he'd take too kindly to this."

The blonde Death Eater on the other side of the Fidelius Charm looked around and then scratched himself before going back to leaning idly against the fence. Katie just sighed and shook her head before smiling. "Come on."

She opened the door and together they walked into the entrance hall. After having their tongues tied and staring down the dust Dumbledore, they made their way into the kitchen. There, humming happily to himself and cleaning up the breakfast dishes, was Kreacher. The Dementor smiled. "Anything left to eat, my friend?"

The old house elf turned quickly and smiled. "King Esdras, Lady Katherine, welcome." Kreacher hopped off the stool and made his way across the kitchen to take their cloaks. The change in the loyal Grimmauld resident was striking. An understanding had been reached between Harry and Kreacher after the revelation of the horrible fate of his master, Regulus Black, at the hands of Voldemort's Inferi. Now the rag clothed, skulking saboteur was gone. In his place was the new Kreacher, happy and dressed in a clean white cloth. He returned and made his way to the stove. "Master Harry, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley have just stepped out. If you would like to wait, I will make you some tea."

Esdras arched an eyebrow at this but took a seat anyway. Katie, equally confused and concerned at their absence, took the seat next to him. Soon a glistening china tea service was before them with hot green mint tea. Katie smiled and took her cup. "Thank you, Kreacher. Did they mention where they were going?"

The house elf nodded sharply. "They have gone to the Ministry, ma'am."

The mortal, halfway through a sip of tea, did a spit take and stared wide eyed at the house elf. The Dementor at her side paused in the middle of picking up a sugar cube and stared in horror as well. "What?"

Kreacher looked to Esdras. "They have gone to the Ministry of Magic. They will be back by lunchtime, I should think."

Esdras shook his head wildly, trying to understand what he was hearing. "Kreacher, they're wanted individuals. How the hell are they going to get into the Ministry?"

The house elf shuffled off to a side table and took a neat stack of papers from it. These he handed to the Dementor. "I was not privy to most of the discussions, but these are Miss Granger's notes. Perhaps they can help you."

Katie took the sheaf of papers and started flipping through them, at first slowly, then with increasing speed. Esdras, looking over her shoulder, stopped her when she reached a particular page. "Umbridge? What does the toad have to do with any of this?"

Kreacher, as always, was helpful. He spoke with hatred and loathing in his voice. "That horrible woman was the one who bought Master Regulus' locket after the thief Dung stole it. Master Harry and his friends are going to retrieve it."

The Dementor's mercuric eyes grew wide. "The locket…"

The mortal's eyes grew wide as well. "Kreacher, what was Master Regulus' full name?"

Looking proud, the house elf intoned the name with a grave voice. "His name was Regulus Arcturus Black."

Esdras nodded. "R.A.B. That's one mystery answered."

Katie looked to Esdras, her eyes hard set. "Umbridge has a Horcrux, and they've walked right into the lion's den. What do we do?"

The Dementor took the sheaf of papers from Katie's hands and began spreading them across the table. "We figure out what they were planning, and then we go in after them."

* * *

Esdras stood before the senior ministers and fleet admirals of Azkaban. None looked happy as he went over the plan again. "_This will be a surgical strike. Since Katie is the only one able to exist on Azkaban while we are in exile aside from me, she will take the Floo Network to Masha and then back to the Dementor access fireplaces on level ten of the Ministry. Simultaneously, I will use a Transphasic cloak to phase down from street level into level one of the Ministry. Assuming that Harry is going after the Horcrux now in Umbridge's possession, he will make his way to her office which is on the other side of the building from the Minister's. I will start my search there and sweep my way down through the building. Katie will hold the fireplace as a secondary escape route. We grab the trio and get the hell out of there._"

Aaron nodded. "_And the Horcrux?_"

The king huffed angrily. "_Their plan is god awful and hastily constructed. If they haven't already been captured they have no chance of success. Our objective is to retrieve them. We can regroup and figure out what to do about the Horcrux later._"

Malachi shook his hood. "_I am not comfortable sending you and Lady Katherine into the Ministry without backup. We need to send troops with you, sir._"

Esdras shook his hood. "_Normally I would agree with you on this one, having an infantry division to sweep the Ministry would make the search much easier, but we can't afford to leave Beta Site unprotected. With the aftermath of the relocation, there are still too many breaches in the town's security. Similarly, we have no idea where the renegade navy is at this time. We can't risk using troops for a military operation right now, not with those risks pressing on the town as a whole. Katie and I will have to do._"

The defense minister sighed and narrowed his hood before nodding. "_Yes, Divine Majesty. But I will have a fleet on standby if there is an emergency._"

The king nodded. "_Agreed._" He looked around to his subordinates. "_Aaron, you're in command until I return._" He turned to Katie. "_Let's do this._"

* * *

Cloaked by the invisibility function of his Transphasic cloak, the now purple eyed Esdras Apparated over the London skyline and quickly made his way towards Whitehall, beneath which lay the Ministry of Magic. He keyed up the communication charm in his cloak. "_Demnin to Bell, I am in position._"

The response was quick. "_Bell here. I am at the Floo Platform and awaiting your order to proceed to Masha._"

Esdras nodded as he angled down towards the Ministry. "_Begin operations now. Maintain communications silence unless absolutely necessary._" He paused for a second. "_Good luck._"

Katie echoed the sentiment. "_Beginning operations. Good luck to you, too._"

As the communication channel closed, Esdras engaged the phasing function of his Transphasic cloak and passed through the closest Muggle office building and then down into the ground. He was in total and complete darkness for a few dizzying seconds before phasing through a neat teak paneled ceiling into a neatly carpeted, officious looking hallway. Esdras recognized it at once as the hall leading to the Minister's office. Orienting himself, the Dementor quickly began floating down the hall towards the Office of the Senior Undersecretary.

Esdras did not have long to float, though. As he turned the corner he phased through a glowing form that his mortal eyes could not see. Turning quickly, Esdras shifted to his Dementor form and confirmed that a mortal presence was there, but invisible. Only one person would be using an Invisibility Cloak in the upper levels of the Ministry, so Esdras dephased and floated alongside the form before whispering softly. "Harry."

The form spun wildly, pointing it's wand in all directions. "Who's there?"

The Dementor sighed, pulling back the hood of his cloak to reveal his mercuric eyes for a second. "It's Esdras. We're getting you out of here. We can argue about the stupidity of your plan later."

Harry, for once in his life, agreed with the Dementor. "You're right. The Horcrux wasn't in her office. We need to find Hermione and Ron and get the hell out of here. We can try again some other time."

Esdras scoffed as they rushed down the hall to the elevators. "We can discuss that, too."


	11. Enemy Territory

Well, it's Friday again, and that means it's time for another chapter! In this chapter, disorder in the court and a daring escape.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Pay close and careful attention to the Transphasic cloak and all its abilities, it will become vital to the storyline very soon. As for Harry maturing, hell, it had to happen sometime.

To the wonderful ShadowMoonDancer – Thank you very much, I pride myself in trying to weave my story seamlessly in with the books. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's very difficult.

To the always faithful Estel A Duath – Semper fi? That's a Marine thing, Esdras is Infantry. You should know that.

And to all the rest of y'all, please review. I like to hear your thoughts and opinions and even your criticisms. It all helps to make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Enemy Territory 

Entering the Ministry elevator, Harry flung off his Invisibility Cloak and Esdras floated back in shock. "Cloaks of the ancients, do you know who you are!?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, someone named Runcorn. Apparently he's not a very friendly individual. That much I've gathered."

The Dementor took human form and drew back the hood of his Transphasic cloak, revealing glowing purple eyes wide with surprise. "Albert Runcorn, Azkaban prisoner number Eta Xi 932. He was arrested ten years ago for crimes against Muggles. It figures he'd have a cushy job here in the new Ministry."

The elevator lurched to a halt on level two and Esdras hurriedly pulled his hood back up. It turns out he didn't need to worry, for Harry quickly addressed the unknown, soaking wet man wearing a Magical Maintenance uniform that had just entered the elevator. "Ron! There you are!"

Esdras threw his hood back down. "How much Polyjuice potion do you guys have, anyway?"

Ron jumped back in surprise at the sight of Esdras' floating head before turning to Harry. "Where's Hermione, why isn't she with you?"

Harry looked tense. "She's down in the courtrooms with Umbridge. She needed her for note taking and we couldn't really refuse."

The elevator again lurched to a stop and Esdras grumbled softly as he pulled up his hood, the sound blending in seamlessly with the rattling of the doors. All three, however, looked on with wide eyes as Arthur Weasley entered and, for the first time in his life, glared at Harry with a look of absolute contempt. Esdras paid trivial attention to the goings on in the elevator as he planned ahead to how he was going to get the three mortals out without capture, destruction, or death. Causing chaos, he decided, would therefore be the best option.

By the time they reached the Atrium, Arthur had aided the polyjuiced Ron in the proper way to stop the rain in Yaxley's office, Percy had come and gone without a word said to his father, and Arthur had confronted the polyjuiced Harry as to just how despicable of a person he really was. Harry, in turn, had warned Arthur of the fact that he was being tracked. As the doors closed on the Atrium and the back of Mr. Weasley, Esdras again removed his hood and turned to Harry. "A wise move, hopefully he'll listen."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and putting it back on. "I don't know. I have a feeling that anything told to him by some of the Ministry staff will be completely ignored. This Runcorn fellow might be one of them."

The Dementor nodded grimly and raised his hood, disappearing into invisibility, as well. "There is time enough to worry about that later. We need a plan to get Hermione out."

The door opened on level nine and Esdras again flipped his hood up, disappearing into invisibility. They moved together down the hallway to the side door that led down to level ten, to the courtrooms. Harry spoke quietly. "I have Decoy Detonators. Or maybe I could just walk in as Runcorn and ask for a quick word with her? Is he that important?"

Esdras, who was leading, turned the corner at the base of the stairwell and stopped short, floating backwards and pushing Harry back from the courtroom hallway. He spoke a single word that doubled the chill the mortal was already feeling. "Dementors."

* * *

They couldn't remain huddled on the stairwell forever, so Esdras spoke quickly. "How are you feeling?" 

Harry took a few breaths of bitterly cold air. "Well enough. I hear her screaming, but I don't feel like I'm going to pass out."

Esdras nodded. "Just act normal. They will see you, but they won't be able to tell that you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak since they don't have mortal vision like I do. Ministry officials come down here at times, I should imagine. Act like you know what you're doing and that you belong there, and they shouldn't bother you."

The mortal took a steadying breath and looked to where Esdras' voice was coming from. "What will you do? How will you get by them?"

Here the Dementor had the good sense to at least sound sheepish. "I'm just going to phase through the wall. Hardly glamorous, but it will work." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Esdras watched as the silver form of the cloaked mortal stood and walked down the last few steps, and then turned the corner down the Dementor lined hallway. Once the mortal was clear the perimeter guards and walking by the remaining prisoners awaiting trial, Esdras phased his cloak and passed quietly through the wall separating hallway from courtroom. He paused inside the stone and stuck only his head through to the other side. The inside of the courtroom was as he expected, a poor soul being interrogated by Umbridge. On either side of her sat Yaxley and a grey haired woman whom Esdras assumed must be Hermione.

Obviously the trial had ended in a decision that the prisoner was unhappy with, for he was screaming assurances of his blood purity. The doors to the courtroom flung open and his protestations increased, only to be silenced with an icy whisper magically magnified by the seated toad. "That will be quite enough. If you resist, you will face the Dementor's Kiss."

The man crumpled as his screams died away and he was dragged from the courtroom. Esdras took a moment to look around. A feebly weak cat Patronus prowled in front of the raised platform the mortals sat on. At the two corners of the room farthest from the Patronus floated two Dementor Marines, obviously two of Sidara's men. Esdras, phased but still able to be affected by Umbridge's Patronus, floated inside the wall until he was in the corner as well, then stuck his head out over the top of the idle Marine. Here he would wait.

Umbridge riffled through a sheaf of papers and called out cruelly. "Next, Mary Cattermole."

Esdras watched calmly as a small woman in plain robes trembled her way into the courtroom. Her glowing form was followed by a second form that Esdras had to assume was Harry's, as the Patronus in the room kept him from taking mortal form to check. He watched calmly as Harry made his way through the door and, moving confidently to not draw unwanted attention, took a seat at the platform directly behind Hermione. The Dementor nodded happily, the Marines had ignored him completely.

The Dementor waited for his chance to strike, his hand in the sleeve of his cloak, ready to withdraw the Glaive of Silence. Umbridge and Yaxley were so insanely intent on their job that they failed to notice their surroundings. Esdras was certain that Harry had made his presence known to Hermione before something caught his eye. Bright and gleaming gold and hanging around Umbridge's neck as she leaned forward, it was there. A locket. A gold locket.

Harry and Hermione had seen it, too. He stopped paying attention to their conversation and slowly phased through the wall and into the courtroom. It wouldn't be long now; Harry's impulsivity would force his hand. The Dementor Marine he stood behind had no idea he had come through the wall behind him, so happy to be feeding on a Patronus was he.

Finally, Harry struck. Esdras watched as the mortal drew his wand, pointing it at Umbridge. "Stupefy!"

The toad slumped forward, unconscious. She was followed quickly by Yaxley, felled by Harry as well. The Dementor in front of him startled as the Patronus cut out and moved quickly to intercept the intruder who obviously didn't belong there. Sadly, he didn't get the chance. Before either Dementor could move too far from their respective corners, Esdras had dephased and become visible. He drew the Glaive of Silence and swung it in a long, slow stroke. The Marine in front of him was cut in two at the abdomen. He fell like a stone and imploded.

His colleague struggled to draw his sword but his hood only saw the Glaive as it came down on top of him, cutting him in half lengthwise. With the Marines taken care of, Esdras shouldered the Glaive and turned. "Move! Get her out of the chains!"

Harry, much to Mrs. Cattermole's confusion at seeing Runcorn free her, agreed and quickly began to attempt to remove the chains. He struggled for a few seconds more before turning to Hermione, still on the platform. "I can't get the chains off. Hermione, I need your help."

The Dementor sighed and drew his wand. "Relashio."

The chains released and Mrs. Cattermole got the first chance to see her savior. A Dementor. She screamed. Harry winced and turned again to Hermione, who was still on the platform. "What are you doing? We're surrounded by Dementors!"

Hermione looked up and, despite the situation, smirked at Esdras. She then addressed Harry's concerns as she fiddled with the locket. "If Umbridge sees that this is missing…I have to duplicate it." She pointed her wand at the locket. "Geminio!" She shrugged at the reproduction. "Good enough." She ran downstairs and held the locket out to Esdras. "You tell me."

The Dementor eyed it carefully. The gold locket glowed of its own accord; it held part of a soul within. "It's genuine. Let's get the hell out of here."

Mrs. Cattermole was confused. "I don't understand what's going on."

Esdras lowered himself to her eye level and looked her square in the eye, sending a cold chill down her spine. "Shut up and pay attention. We're getting you out of here. Unless you'd rather be tried for a crime you didn't commit?"

The mortal shook her head wildly and the Dementor took mortal form, further confusing her. He smiled with brilliant purple eyes glowing. "Good." He turned to Harry and Hermione, his voice stern. "Let's go."

* * *

Katie had been waiting in the Floo Network prisoner transport room for quite some time. She was worried about Esdras, of course, but she was under orders to maintain communication silence. Thus, it was with great surprise when she heard his voice flicker through her hood. "_Are you in position, darling?_" 

The mortal smirked. "_You know it._"

Esdras' voice was pleased. "_Good. Do me a favor and just step out into the hall and cast a Patronus. We could use the help and you know I don't react particularly well to Harry's._"

Katie laughed softly and stepped forward. The six imposing steel doors opened as they registered the Dementor component of her soul and allowed her to pass. As the last door opened she looked into the courtroom hallway, filled with terrified mortals and feeding Renegade Marines. She raised her wand and spoke the spell with fury. "Expecto Patronum."

The spell was the cue Esdras needed. He opened the door just as the powerful silver Dementor appeared and began to sweep down the hall. The Renegade Marines exploded before the towering silver figure, their supersolenoids unable to cope with the tremendous energy. Once the Patronus was finished with the Marines, it returned to Esdras and stared curiously at him. When Katie finally ended the spell, she rushed into his arms and hugged him. He returned the affection but was still all business. "We have to get these prisoners clear. We'll use the fireplace down here. After that I'll go back upstairs and look for Ron."

The mortal sighed and shook her head. "No can do, Esdras. When I got to Azkaban, well, let's just say that Masha has become a first stop for the recently paroled from the prison. I barely managed to make it here." Here she drew back her cloak and indicated the sword at her waist, coated with dried mortal blood. "I had to destroy the fireplace once I arrived here to make sure no one would follow me."

Esdras sighed. "Okay, we need a new plan."

He thought for a second and looked around at the cowering Muggle-born prisoners. Finally, Harry spoke up. "We escort the prisoners up. If they're watched over by Runcorn and a Dementor, no one will argue." When no one raised an argument, Harry shouted to the prisoners. "What are you waiting for? You've been paroled! Go home, get your families, go overseas. Just get out of here."

To startle them along, Esdras took Dementor form and started herding them up the stairs like some sort of grim shepherd. As they approached the elevators, Katie pulled him back and whispered worriedly to him. "This is going to look damned suspicious in the Ministry Atrium."

The Dementor nodded and turned back towards the elevator, which had clanked to a halt and disgorged it's only passenger, a soaking wet and wild eyed Ron. However, Ron was still not Ron. Mrs. Cattermole screamed and threw herself into the bewildered Weasley's arms. "Reg! Runcorn released me and he's told us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it." She paused and looked him over. "Why are you so wet?"

Esdras planted face to palm and pushed them into the elevator. "Less talking, more escaping."

Ron dislodged himself from Mrs. Cattermole and turned to face Harry and Esdras. "They know there are intruders in the Ministry. I heard them say something about a hole in Umbridge's door. We have a few minutes at most to get out of here."

Hermione looked horrified as she turned to face Harry. "If we're trapped in here, Harry…"

Katie turned Hermione to face her, staring levelly at her with pitch black eyes and speaking to her slowly and calmly. She pulled back the sleeve of her cloak to show the shaft of the Scythe of Death, ready and waiting. "We won't get trapped. But if we do, I will kill them all."

Esdras smiled happily before taking Dementor form, his cheerful face disappearing into an expressionless grey visage. "See? Nothing to worry about."

* * *

The doors opened to the elevator's cool automated voice. "Level eight. Atrium." 

The Dementor gestured for everyone to move. "Let's go. Hurry."

As Esdras exited, he could see the Atrium was full of people sealing off the many fireplaces that lined the walls. The Dementor was pleased when, before he could even suggest it, Harry shouted out with the deep voice of Albert Runcorn. "STOP!"

The wizards froze stock still. The sight of Runcorn and a Dementor approaching them at full stride was enough to make even the bravest among them shake like a leaf. As the group approached, Esdras floated forward, billowing his cloak behind him to further terrify the wizards. He spoke in halting English, as a Dementor only passingly familiar with the language would. "You let pass mortals I have. To Azkaban we go. Fireplace downstairs break."

As the wizards stared in awe of the English speaking Dementor, Harry picked up on what Esdras was trying to say and spoke with authority. "You heard him. The downstairs Floo platform is broken; we have to transport these prisoners immediately before you seal the exits."

The group of wizards looked nervously, one to the other. Finally, a short, balding man had the courage to speak up. "But we've been told to seal all exits and not let…"

Harry set upon him in a rage. "Are you contradicting me?! If you don't let us pass right now, I'll just spend my time examining your family tree. Would you prefer that?"

The balding wizard backed away quickly. "Sorry! Sorry, I didn't know. I thought they were in for questioning, is all…"

Here, Esdras leaned down and put his hood in the wizard's face. Before him, the mortal seemed to grow pale at the scent of decay that surrounded the Dementor, his eyes transfixed by the mercuric eyes beneath his hood. Esdras abandoned the ignorant Dementor act and spoke quietly, his breath rattling softly. "We wouldn't be bringing them out if we weren't done with questioning, now would we?"

Shaking his head wildly, the mortal backed away and Esdras began tossing the liberated prisoners into the fireplace. His work was impeded only by the elevator doors opening again to disgorge the real Reg Cattermole. He looked at the scene and noticed his impostor. There was a few seconds silent confusion before he spoke. "What the…?"

Esdras paused just long enough to watch as the lift doors opened again, this time expelling an awake and angry Yaxley. Katie, at the back of the group, summed up the situation quite succinctly. "Oh snap."

Realization slowly dawned on Yaxley's face. He broke into a run and drew his wand as he crossed the Atrium floor. "Seal the exit! Seal it!"

As the Dementor tossed Mrs. Cattermole into the fireplace, he watched with horror as Yaxley cast a spell at the group of liberated prisoners. It had been a particularly violent one for, as Katie jumped in front of it, her Castcloth cloak blocked the damage but threw her back into a nearby pillar. Her head struck the stone hard and she fell to the ground unconscious. Esdras shouted over the growing chaos. "Ron, get Katie!"

Ron nodded and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder before stepping into the nearest fireplace and disappearing in a burst of flames. Hermione was long gone, so Harry turned quickly to face the Dementor. "How are you getting out of here? You can't use a normal Floo."

Esdras didn't have time to reply. He simply pushed Harry into the fireplace and phased his Transphasic cloak before floating forward and coming to rest inside of Harry. As the Floo link established, it registered only Harry and spun the two away. When they came to rest again, they were standing in a public toilet. Harry jumped clear and Esdras rephased before looking down. "Bloody hell, this was a new cloak."

Harry pulled him out of the stall and into the restroom. "Come on!"

The pair rushed to Hermione and Ron, the latter of whom still carried Katie over his shoulder. Esdras grasped Hermione by the arm as Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione, completing the link. The Dementor had just enough time to look behind them and see the rapidly approaching Yaxley as Harry turned on his heel and Apparated.


	12. How It Must Be

Well, after far too long, it's time for another chapter. It's a long one, though. Hopefully that makes up for the delay. In this chapter, proper healing in an improper setting.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the always faithful Hahukum Konn – Everything is canon, my friend. I just toss a few extra characters in. It changes the path taken, but the results are the same. Sadly, though, that means Grimmauld is out, as you will soon read.

To the always faithful buffalo1 – Even though you only review the odd chapters, I proudly give you the title of always faithful reviewer. It is long overdue. And yes, this will probably get the toad quite irate. Sadly, this will be the last of her we'll see for a while, but I promise you that we will get to see a special kind of hurt for her in the conclusion. I swear, you're going to love it.

To the always faithful Estel A Duath – This is true, Esdras is always faithful. But if he did use the phrase, he'd say it in Azkabaaner instead of Latin.

And for all the rest of you that haven't reviewed, please do. I enjoy hearing from you and your thoughts and opinions help to make me a better writer. Plus, reviewing has been proven to increase good karma. So go ahead, press the blue button.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 12 – How It Must Be 

"He's Splinched."

"I can tell that, foolish mortal. I need compression bandages to stop the bleeding. Get me cloth, anything clean."

"I have Essence of Dittany."

"Are you insane? Dittany will only heal the wound, not repair it. He's got deep tissue damage; he's lost muscle, veins, arteries, and nerve endings, too. You'll risk crippling him if you attempt to heal it without repairing his nervous system first. I don't know how to do that, so unless you want his disability on your conscience, I suggest you get me the bandages!"

Katie groaned as the voices around her resolved into clarity. Esdras and Hermione were arguing and someone was injured. The distance of their voices meant it probably wasn't her, that someone was worse off. That much she knew for sure. Another voice, closer this time, joined them. It was Harry. "Esdras, Katie's waking up."

Katie opened her eyes and turned her head. The world spun wildly for a second before it resolved to show that Esdras was up to his wrists in mortal blood. Ron lay before him, a vicious chunk torn from his left arm. As Hermione brought cloth to him, the Dementor used his wand to transfigure it into sterile gauze. He began packing the wound and binding it with strips of cloth. When finished, he lifted Ron's legs and placed them up on a nearby rock. "Keep his legs elevated. Get him off the ground and get a blanket around him or he'll go into shock."

The Dementor moved quickly to his fiancée's side. Katie was still looking at Ron. "How is he?"

Esdras was busy casting a triage spell over Katie, but still replied absently. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll live." When the results came back in, he nodded quietly. "You have a concussion; I think it's rather serious. I want you to stay awake for me, okay? If you go back to sleep, I might not be able to wake you up again."

Katie nodded and winced in pain. Here, Harry looked up at the Dementor with respect. "How do you know so much about mortal medicine, Esdras?"

The Dementor conjured a warm blanket for Katie and wrapped her in it. He thought about his answer before he replied, his voice distant. "Every member of the Azkaban Guard received training in mortal medicine before they were allowed to guard the prison. You would be surprised how many suicide attempts there were, or how creative the prisoners could be." He shook his hood. "We knew enough to keep them alive. That was our job."

Attempting to concentrate on a fixed point to stop the spinning in her head, Katie looked around. They were in the woods, not Grimmauld Place. Wincing slightly as she turned her head to Harry, she spoke softly. "Why aren't we at Grimmauld? Where are we, anyway?"

Harry shrugged and looked to Hermione. She was still pale and frantic; her eyes hadn't left the blood and bandages surrounding Ron. After a second, she shook herself free and turned to the others. Her voice was quavering and high pitched. "Yaxley…he caught hold of me while we were Apparating. He let go right as we got to Grimmauld and I managed to shake him off before taking us here."

Harry, Esdras, and Katie paled. Finally, Harry found the words to speak. "You mean he's in Grimmauld? That's not possible."

Hermione gave a brief shake of her head. "With Dumbledore dead, we're all Secret-Keepers, Harry. If I let him in then I've given him the secret." She broke into tears. "I'm so sorry."

The scarred mortal shook his head. "Don't be silly. If anything, it was my fault." He reached into his robes and pulled out a familiar blue orb. "Umbridge had it on her door, I couldn't leave it there. That's how they knew we were there."

Esdras stared in amazement while the others recoiled in horror. He held his hand out for it and Harry passed the item off. "Mad-Eye's eye." The Dementor's hood narrowed with fury as he put the pieces together. "She must know where they buried him. I will extract that information from her before I rip her heart out and shove it down her throat."

Katie placed a hand upon Esdras', her voice was meant to be calming, but contained a venomous fire. "The time for vengeance will come, darling. There is much to do until then."

The Dementor nodded and turned to Hermione, who was still chalky and shaking. "Where are we?"

She shook herself out of her trance. "The woods where they held the World Quidditch Cup. I wanted someplace under cover and enclosed, it was all I could think of."

Esdras rose and looked about the forest and, upon giving them a proper look for the first time, realized that they did look familiar. He nodded. "This will do. Set up the necessary protective spells. I am going to get a doctor."

Harry laughed. "A doctor? We're wanted wizards. You won't be able to find us a doctor."

The Dementor took mortal form and smirked slightly. "Yes, Harry, I'm going to get a doctor. Not a healer." He smiled as the scarred mortal finally understood. "Azkaban is still your ally. I'll have Doctor Transom here within the hour."

* * *

True to his word, the king returned with the doctor well before an hour had passed. The two had Apparated into the woods a few yards away from the tent and, thanks to Hermione's protective charms, floated around confused for a few seconds before Harry appeared from thin air before them, wand drawn. "Who goes there?" 

Esdras spoke clearly. "It is Esdras of the Royal House of Demnin, King of Azkaban, affianced of Katherine of the Noble Mortal House of Bell, Future Queen of Azkaban, and Doctor Michaelis of the Noble House of Transom, Royal Physician."

Harry remained unconvinced. "Prove it."

The royal Dementor here drew the Glaive of Silence from his sleeve and drew back his hood, revealing his eyes of mirror calm mercury. Both were enough to convince the mortal and he dropped his wand. Esdras and the doctor floated forward and into the magical protection of the clearing, which now had a tent set up in the middle. Once they had entered the tent, Michaelis saw the two wounded laid out on bunks and immediately floated forward. He stopped first at Ron. "And you said she wanted to put Dittany on this? Thank the gods you remembered your training…"

Hermione looked slightly put out for a second before noticing that the doctor was already forcing a Blood-Replenishing Potion down Ron's throat with one hand while casting a devilishly complex spell with his wand in the other that was slowly causing the missing muscle tissue and blood vessels to regrow. She peered anxiously over his shoulder. "How is it?"

After a few minutes, the growth had stopped and the doctor reapplied the gauze bandages over the bare muscle. Casting a triage spell, the doctor sighed. "Well enough, for a mortal. Without a Dementor healing factor, there is only so much I can do at once without the risk of putting him into shock. I will give him something for the pain tonight and regenerate his skin and nerves tomorrow." He turned his attention to Katie. "And how are you, my queen?"

Katie took a few seconds to concentrate on his hood, her head lolling slightly. "Tired. I just want to sleep."

Harry nodded and turned to Esdras. "I've been keeping her awake since you left. It hasn't been easy."

Michaelis held a skeletal finger out in front of her face and made her follow it. She couldn't. He nodded and cast a triage spell before tutting with concern. "She has a severe concussion with a cerebral contusion and edema. I'll have to work quickly to reduce the swelling to her brain." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a long platinum trauma needle attached to a crystal carboy which he handed to Esdras. "I'll need a pint of blood from you, Majesty."

Esdras did not hesitate, pulling aside his cloak, robes, and shroud in order to stick the long needle directly into his chest. He pierced the aorta of his heart in order to obtain the requisite blood quickly from the slow beating organ. Within minutes, the carboy was full of black blood and he handed it off. "Here."

The doctor replaced the needle with a smaller one and turned the carboy over before sticking the needle cleanly into the vein in Katie's arm. In her opposite arm, he stuck another needle, this one leading to a carboy of glowing ichor. Within seconds, a light silver glow suffused her head. Katie's eyes slowly drooped closed and the doctor nodded. "She'll be fine now. It will only take a few hours to repair the damage this way."

Nodding happily, Esdras crossed his legs and floated in a sitting position at the head of her bed. He was only still for a moment before turning to Harry. "Show me the Horcrux again."

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, who pulled the gold locket from her robes. It was about the same size and shape as an egg, with an ornate letter S inlaid in emerald. Harry looked at it for a moment before turning it over to the Dementor. "Are you positive it's still a Horcrux? It hasn't been destroyed already, has it?"

The Dementor shook his hood, turning the locket over in his hand. A weak glow suffused the shining metal. "I'm positive. I can see it glowing. Only human souls glow in the Dementor visual spectrum. This must hold at least a part of one."

He handed it back to Harry and the evil item made its rounds from one set of hands to another. Harry remained deep in thought. "That would make sense, then. Take the diary, for instance. It looked perfectly normal until I stabbed it with the basilisk fang. The same with the ring that Dumbledore destroyed. If it were destroyed, I supposed it wouldn't look as pristine."

Ron, who was now holding the Horcrux, handed it back to Harry. "You can feel it, can't you?"

As Harry held it in his hand, he could feel what the others before him had felt. Concentrating on the cold metal, he could feel it throbbing as though it had a pulse of its own. The scarred mortal looked to Esdras, who merely nodded. "According to what my troops have ascertained from the books that Hermione obtained from Dumbledore's office, this Horcrux is as much a part of the Dark Lord as his physical body is. It's a fully active soul component. Hell, if it were organic, I'd even go so far as to say it was alive. It can even act in self defense if it has to."

Ron, who had perked up greatly in the time he was able to rest, paled again at this. "Act how?"

Here the Dementor shook his hood. "The texts are vague on that aspect. But they were clear that a Horcrux will act to protect itself at all costs."

Harry slowly placed the Horcrux down on the table before him. He thought for a second before looking to Esdras. "Can you destroy it? You can extract souls from human beings; can you extract the soul from the Horcrux?"

Esdras sighed and scratched his hood. "Worth a try, I suppose."

Dr. Transom, who until now had been quietly floating near Katie and monitoring her brain as it healed, looked up from his triage spell and narrowed his hood. "Divine Majesty, I have had time to review Admiral Kirin's translation of the Horcrux reference material provided by Ms. Granger. I would not advise that you attempt destroying the Horcrux in that manner."

The king turned and arched his hood. "Explain."

Michaelis floated forward, observing the glowing golden locket for the first time. "While it is true that the Horcrux contains a soul component, it lacks an organic superstructure on which to latch the soul. In order for us to feed properly, the organic framework is as important as the soul. The organic framework allows us to easily extract the soul. This is why mortals can perish so easily, their souls are bound so lightly to their bodies. All the references agree that the binding of a soul component to an inorganic framework would result in a stronger bond, which would account for their dark powers and their inability to be destroyed by normal means. Attempting to break that stronger bond through feeding could cause a feedback loop between your stomach and supersolenoid, resulting in a fatal implosion."

Esdras turned from his loyal physician to the Horcrux and finally back to the disappointed mortals. "It looks as though I cannot help you. As much as I hate to say this…doctor's orders."

* * *

The night did not pass well. Dinner had been an abysmal failure, consisting only of a few wild mushrooms that Hermione had found and stewed up in a billycan. Esdras had flat out refused to feed any of it to Katie and had promptly Apparated to Glasgow. The Dementor returned in fifteen minutes with a half a dozen orders of fish and chips and half a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Presently, the king of Dementors sat floating next to Katie, nursing the last few spoonfuls of ice cream from the sides of the carton. 

Katie, for her part, had fully healed. The swelling in her brain was long gone and she could focus clearly and stay awake without prompting. She lay on a bunk next to Esdras and rolled over so she could look at him. "_What are we to do about these three?_"

Esdras looked around. Ron was tossing fitfully in his bunk on the other side of the tent and Hermione, the only person who would be able to understand them, was caught up in a discussion with Dr. Transom about some finer point of Dementor physiology. He sighed and looked to her, offering her the spoon. "_I have no clue. We could offer them safe harbor at the Beta Site._"

The mortal took the spoon and slowly sucked on it. "_Offer all you want, Harry will never accept it. If he won't come, the others won't follow._"

The Dementor nodded unhappily before turning the ice cream carton upside down and shaking it. It was empty. "_Under normal circumstances, I'd let Harry go off on his merry way just to spite the child, but your kind can't afford losing their Chosen One because of arrogance on either his part or mine. I will offer him the choice of safe harbor, if he chooses not to accept it, then we will take them there by force._"

Katie did not look happy at this idea, but still nodded softly. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

Esdras looked into her eyes and held her gaze. "_Hopefully, it won't come down to force. I think between you, me, and Transom, we can talk some sense into them…gods willing._"

The mortal's resultant laughter was drowned out by a muffled scream from outside the tent. A few seconds and a flutter of cloaks and Hermione, Esdras, and Dr. Transom were outside. Harry was on his side, clutching his forehead. Hermione spoke the obvious. "It's his scar again."

Harry, however, denied the obvious. "No, I'm alright, really. Just a dream. I must have fallen asleep."

Esdras scoffed, he already had an arm under the scarred mortal's shoulder, floating him into the tent. "You're a terrible liar." He looked over his shoulder. "Michaelis, finish this watch."

The doctor saluted sharply and turned, taking position outside the door of the tent. Once everyone was back inside and Harry was settled into a lounge chair, Hermione spoke. "Well, out with it. What did you see?"

Harry was decidedly furious, but it seemed that his desire to discuss the dream outweighed his anger. "He found Gregorovitch. He tortured him, read his mind, and then he killed him."

Ron had looked up from his bunk, clearly curious at the grim turn of events. "How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's dead?"

Harry shook his head in dismay, and then closed his eyes to concentrate on his vision. "He wanted something from Gregorovitch, though. Asked him to hand it over, but he didn't have it. And then he read his mind, and I saw a person on a windowsill, firing off a curse. He stole what he was looking for, and I know I've seen that person before…"

Esdras shook his hood in confusion, then drew his hood back and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever. We can pick this apart in the morning." He gestured to Ron and Katie. "For now, I know you two need rest. Hermione, you too." Raising his hood, he sighed and turned towards the door of the tent. "Michaelis and I will take watch for the rest of the night. We won't be needing sleep like you will."

* * *

Early in the morning, when the fog was still thick, Harry woke. It was a strange sensation for him to exit the tent, which was still flanked by a pair of nine foot tall Dementors. Esdras and Dr. Transom had stood guard all through the night without rest. Thanks to their diligence, the four mortals were able to sleep soundly, or at least as soundly as one could given the circumstances. 

The scarred mortal looked up to Esdras. "Come with me, there's something we need to do."

Esdras turned to Transom, but the doctor just made a dismissive gesture. "_Go, things will be fine here. If they haven't attacked by now, they won't attack at all. In fact, it's about time for me to finish repairing the Weasley child._"

The king nodded slowly and turned, floating after Harry. They walked for some time into the depths of the forest before stopping at a tree. It was old and gnarled, but still it stood tall. In the shadow of this tree, Harry pulled the electric blue orb of Mad-Eye's eye from his robes. The mortal looked to the Dementor and Esdras knew immediately what Harry was planning. He conjured a shovel and dug a small hole. Harry placed the eye in the hole and quietly buried it before drawing his wand and carving a cross on the tree.

When the mortal had risen, Esdras drew the Glaive of Silence from his sleeve and placed it gently over the grave. "_I have no mint to leave upon your grave, my friend, but I offer you this. The blessing of the gods of Azkaban be upon you and remain with you always. And may the gods themselves see you safely down the path you must travel and guide you to your final rest._"

Harry, who knew the words were a prayer from the way they were intoned, bowed his head. The two were quiet for a long time, alone with the fog and the grave. Finally, Esdras shifted and knelt to retrieve the Glaive. Harry looked around one last time. "I think he would have preferred this to being stuck on Umbridge's door."

Despite the solemnity of their surroundings, Esdras had to laugh. "Knowing Mad-Eye, I'd say that's a bit of an understatement." He sighed and began the long float back to the tent with Harry at his side. "Tell me, what are your plans?"

The mortal shrugged. "I figured I'd discuss them with Ron and Hermione when they woke up. I don't think it's wise for us to stay in any place for too long."

Esdras nodded and spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "New Demnin has fallen thanks to the workings of the Ministry, my people are again refugees. We have a secondary town at Cape Wrath in northern Scotland that the Ministry does not know about. You are welcome there. You would be well protected."

Harry, surprisingly, thought for quite a long time about this. He was still deep in thought as they passed through the magical barrier and into the tent. "I don't know what to say. I don't know if we'd be safe staying in one place for too long. And our presence would be a danger to you and your people. Plus, I have a mission to complete."

Hermione looked up from her place at Ron's side. Dr. Transom had finished his work and Ron's arm looked as good as new. She looked much calmer. "I see Esdras has been telling you about the Beta Site, as well?" She gestured to Katie, who was sitting up in her bunk. "What do you think, Harry?"

The scarred mortal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think it's a good idea, really. We need to keep moving." He turned to Esdras. "Thank you for the offer, but I have to refuse."

Katie braced herself for a row, but was surprised when Esdras merely nodded. "Fine, but the offer always stands. And why don't you three come for a day or two right now and we can at least get you supplied with provisions so you're not stuck eating mushrooms."

There was a brief conversation among the three which resulted in a nod of the head from Harry. He smiled slightly. "I suppose a good meal and a shower wouldn't hurt."

Esdras nodded happily and began helping the trio break camp. Splitting the work six ways, it only took ten minutes before the tent was packed and all evidence of their campsite was hidden. Hermione removed the protective spells and they were finally ready to go. Esdras held out his hand to the trio. "Come on, I'll Apparate us there."

It was here that Harry balked. He set his eyes on Esdras and spoke calmly. "I'm sorry, Esdras, but I can't do that."

The Dementor shook his hood in confusion. "What are you talking about? You just agreed not ten minutes ago!"

The mortal nodded, putting a hand on Hermione and Ron at his sides. "I know, but I wanted to avoid a fight. If we went with you, you'd never let us leave. Like it or not, Dumbledore gave me a mission. I must complete it."

Esdras' hood shot up in horror as he realized what Harry was about to do. He jetted forward but was not in time. Unlike the day before, the three mortals were fast enough to escape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Disapparated in front of him with a soft pop.


	13. Lines of Communication

My apologies again for the chapter delay, blame it on a bad case of writer's block. I think I'm back now, though. Let's see where we go. In this chapter we start to follow the action on the Azkaban front.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the always faithful Hahukum Konn – You're right; the next few chapters are going to be what happens on the Dementor side. The hardest part of writing this story has been figuring out ways for my characters to intersect with Harry and company without interrupting the flow of events and, similarly, getting the information that Harry and company learns to my characters. It's been difficult, but a very rewarding thought exercise. And I'm glad that you noticed Harry thinking here, this growing maturity is an important theme.

To the always faithful Estel A Duath – I've purposely left the Azkaban language as a nebulous creation, describing it only as a harsh or grating whisper. I never intended to create a specific language to go along with the stories; I just wanted it to be so intrinsically different from English that none but a dedicated few would learn how to speak it. As for names, all English names would be the same in Azkabaaner.

As for all the rest of y'all that haven't reviewed, please do. I like hearing your thoughts and opinions, and it helps to make me a better writer. Plus, it's good for your karma. So go ahead, press the blue button.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Lines of Communication 

Esdras was livid as they Apparated back to the Beta Site. The fleet admirals had been warned of his arrival only moments before and were waiting for him in the courtyard of the royal residence. He moved quickly through them, his cloak billowing as he shouted orders. "_Dispatch fifty fleets to scan the countryside. I want those three mortals found and brought here alive and preferably uninjured. I wouldn't complain if someone punched Harry in the face, though._"

Katie was doing her best to keep him calm. "_Esdras, you can't go dispatching fleets randomly, especially not with the town's defenses in disarray. Besides, you have no idea where they are. They could be anywhere in Britain right now. They'll be moving every day and they know enough protective spells that they'd be able to hide from a search patrol._"

Aaron, at the lead of the fleet admirals, could only nod in agreement. "_At least you know they are safe for now, Divine Majesty. They'll pop up eventually, whether it be for food or supplies._"

The Dementor king sighed and ran a hand across his face. "_Fine, but dispatch the 334__th__ and 912__th__ fleets. Have them break up by divisions and run a fast pass visual scan on the smaller towns. They don't have food and they'll want to avoid the larger cities. We can spare two fleets, maybe we can get lucky._"

The prime minister nodded and dispatched the two fleet admirals. He turned back to his ancient friend and produced a scroll. "_This is a report from Minister DeCay on the status of the town defenses. We expect to be fully secure by sunset._"

Esdras nodded and gave the document a cursory scan. "_Very good. I want to meet with Admiral Kirin and the research command as soon as the town is secure to discuss communications access with our allied forces inside Hogwarts._" He took to the air, Katie following on her broom. "_I'm going to take a tour of the town now. I have neglected it for far too long._"

Aaron snapped to a salute as the pair floated off. Once they were in the air, Esdras angrily railed on Katie. "_That son of a bitch played me! I should have known he'd never have agreed to come willingly to Beta Site. I should have just stunned him and been done with it._"

Katie was significantly calmer. "_And then what, my dear? Would you have kept him confined within the boundaries of the city? Like it or not, Harry is right. He has a mission, one that was given to him by Dumbledore, himself. This is his mission, a mission that no one else can complete, a duty that no one else can perform. We must have faith in Dumbledore, and the legacy he has left. We cannot stop Harry._"

Esdras grumbled. "_Taking oratory lessons from the Oracle, are we?_"

Katie smiled playfully. "_Not particularly, no._"

The Dementor huffed but Katie could tell from the way his cloak billowed about him that he was amused. Any reply he had was drowned out as they reached the southeastern radial arm of the town. His people swelled with happiness at the sight of their king and future queen and called out their praise. "_Hail Esdras, King of Azkaban. Hail Katherine, Future Queen of Azkaban. Gods save the king! Gods save the future queen!_"

For a blessed moment, the evacuation and all their fears were forgotten and Azkaban, her king and her people, were one.

* * *

Malachi DeCay's estimate had proven to be conservative, and the Beta Site was declared secure an hour before sunset. A majority of the city's entrances had been blocked off except for emergency exit and the rest were guarded over by fleets of heavily armed and armored Dementors. Secure in her redoubt, Azkaban and her people were finally able to take stock of their surroundings and plan their next move in the ever increasing game of intrigue that surrounded them. 

To that end, Esdras was seated at the head of a long table occupied by the senior ministers and highest ranked fleet admirals. To his right sat Aaron and to his left sat Katie and together they were listening to the report that Admiral Kirin had to give. She did not sound pleased. "_Normally, it would be very easy to arrange for some form of communication between here and Hogwarts, but without the resources of the research laboratories at the command bunker, I'm afraid there's very little I can do._"

Esdras narrowed his hood in concern. "_This is not acceptable. What can you give me to work with?_"

Kira Kirin shook her hood. "_Not much, I'm afraid. The New Demnin labs were destroyed with all our supplies inside. We have to restock and re-supply our research laboratories here. It will take weeks to bring them up to a level where we can attempt new research, plus the time required to hack into the Hogwarts defenses…by then it may be too late._"

The king shook his hood furiously at this. "_I promised Ginny and the others that I would establish a line of communication with them. Even if it's sporadic, I want something to give them._"

Katie turned to the research admiral. "_What about the Transphasic Cloak? Esdras was able to use it to walk into Hogwarts when Umbridge was in power. Why not now?_"

Admiral Kirin considered this, but ultimately shook her hood. "_Doubtful. Admiral Coridian of the 554__th__ Marine Research Division is the best defensive spell caster and analyst that Azkaban has ever seen. With his knowledge of the fifteen Quicksilver projects, I would imagine by now that Admiral Sidara has used his skills to secure the school against Transphasic intrusions. It's what I would have done._"

Katie shook her head and rubbed her nose. "_It's still a valid Invisibility Cloak, and we know of the secret entrance into Hogwarts by way of the Honeyduke's cellar. It may not be glamorous, but it gets us in and keeps us hidden._"

Esdras looked to his top research admiral. "_Well?_"

Kira pondered this and finally shrugged. "_It should work._"

The king nodded. "_It's settled. Katie and I have the most in depth knowledge of Hogwarts. She and I will proceed to the school tomorrow and make contact with our allied forces therein._" He held up his hand, preventing the warning he knew Aaron or Malachi would give. "_Despite the need for this to be a covert mission with the fewest number of people involved possible, I will concede to take Ensign Tabris with me. I believe he deserves to come on this mission._"

Aaron bowed politely to his king and settled back in his chair. Kira spoke again. "_With your permission, Divine Majesty, I would like to begin mass producing Mark Nineteen Armored cloaks and Steelcloth cloaks. Our war isn't over and we're going to need physical defense against renegade attacks._"

Esdras nodded happily. "_Agreed. Use the existing store of Castcloth cloaks and overlay the necessary spells onto them._"

Here, Kira faltered. "_I'm afraid that will not be possible, Divine Majesty._" At Esdras' blank expression, she continued. "_The Castcloth and Steelcloth spells are mutually exclusive. If you attempt to cast them both on the same garment, one will neutralize the other. The spells required are so inherently different that they cannot exist together on the same garment._" She sighed and continued. "_Plus, armor cloaks are more difficult to produce than regular cloaks, the spells to control the activation of the armor plating alone takes a day to cast. It's going to take months of triple shift work to make enough cloaks to cover even half the navy._"

The king narrowed his hood for a second but realized quickly that there was nothing else the admiral could do. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "_That has your top priority. Do whatever it takes. The resources of Azkaban are yours._"

* * *

It was decided that the best time to infiltrate Hogwarts would be during lunch. Everyone would be in the Great Hall and busy eating. Afterwards, the professors would be busy with classes all afternoon and less likely to notice their presence. So it was that Esdras, Katie, and Ian met in the courtyard of the royal residence. Kira had a box containing three cloaks which she handed off. "_I have modified these Transphasic Cloaks so that they no longer transphase. That way, if there is a spell to detect the transphasic signature within the school, these cloaks won't set it off._" As she handed Katie hers, she chuckled slightly. "_They are, of course, keyed to recognize a Dementor soul. Should a normal mortal take it, it will remain nonfunctional._" 

Katie smiled and slipped hers over her shoulders, rendering her body invisible. She looked down in awe. "_Amazing, I would say this is just as good as Harry's cloak, if not better._"

Kirin shrugged slightly. "_Azkaban has had Invisibility Cloak technology for almost eight centuries now. We've never really developed upon it because the technology has been banned under treaty law. Besides, it's rather pointless since we produce such a noticeable temperature change, we could never utilize it for stealth actions. It only came back into favor recently because of the breakthroughs in transphasic and inhibitor cloak technology._"

The mortal nodded idly and flipped her hood up, invisible to any other mortal, but still plainly visible to her Dementor companions. Soon, Esdras and Ian were similarly cloaked and the three joined hands and Apparated into Hogsmeade.

Almost immediately upon arriving, Katie noticed that something was terribly wrong. It was as though a shroud of fear had lowered over the once joyous streets. People moved quickly, no longer stopping to take the time to window shop or enjoy the day. It was quickly obvious why as Esdras herded them under a nearby awning. "_Marines._"

Katie looked up and saw a twenty-man Marine patrol. It was doing a low sweep over the town and was following a standard search pattern. As it passed overhead, the three stepped out from the awning and hurried quietly down the street to Honeyduke's. Here to, the shop was a shadow of its former self, lifeless and empty. Together, Katie, Esdras, and Ian managed to sneak into the basement and pry loose the panel that led to the tunnel and into Hogwarts.

Esdras took point, leading them quickly down the tunnel with his wand out and illuminated. It took a few minutes to traverse the tunnel, but soon they reached the other end. Here, Esdras lowered his hood and looked to the others who quickly did the same. "_Alright, there is to be absolute silence from this point on. If at any time we get separated from each other, proceed immediately back to the Gryffindor common room. Understood?_"

His two subordinates nodded sharply and Esdras led them in putting their hoods back on. With a tap on the base of the statue, they were in the castle. Whatever plans Esdras had had immediately went out the window when a voice from down the corridor spoke with vehemence. "Say what you will, Professor Carrow, but while I am the nurse here, Miss Weasley and all the rest of my patients will have three meals a day. If there are to be any changes in that policy, they will come from the Headmaster himself and not from you."

The voice that replied was wheezy and cold, that of Amycus Carrow. "Suit yourself, Madame Pomfrey. We'll see how long you stay here with that attitude of yours."

Esdras kept firm hold of his two companions while the Defense professor passed by, then tugged them in the direction of the infirmary. As they entered into the Hospital Wing, they were met with a horrible sight. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and over a dozen other students, all former DA members, were laid up in hospital beds in horrible condition. Once certain the coast was clear, Esdras lowered his hood. "My gods, what happened here…?"

All eyes in the room turned to him as Katie and Ian also lowered their hoods. Despite the multitude of injuries bandaged on her arms and legs and the swollen bruises on her face, it was Luna that spoke first. Her voice was warm and distant. "Oh, hello Esdras. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

* * *

The story from Ginny had been amazing to hear. Together, a multi-house force of students had managed a daring raid on the Headmaster's Office to obtain the Sword of Gryffindor, the most precious artifact contained therein. However, hacking the password to make the gargoyle move had taken longer than anyone had anticipated. They had all been caught red handed with the sword in hand. Punishments had been severe. And while the Cruciatus curse was the new magical punishment of choice, it seemed that brutal physical beatings were also de rigueur. 

However, the presence of the two Hogwarts alumni had refreshed their flagging spirits and Ginny Weasley was happily recounting the story of their near escape. "…and I wish you could have seen the look on his face. I swear, I thought that greasy bastard was about to explode."

Esdras took another sandwich from the plate of ham sandwiches that never seemed to go empty. "I don't get it. There are almost two dozen of you here, how come you weren't able to incapacitate Snape long enough to escape with the sword?"

Neville sighed and shook his head. "Well, he is a potions master. He threw a vial of something on the floor of his office. One second there was a blue mist in the room, the next I was in the dungeons shackled to the ceiling."

Katie nodded grimly. "Vaporizing Unconsciousness Drought, that's well beyond NEWT level."

Neville leaned back in his bed. "Whatever it was, it worked."

Esdras nodded and looked up to Madame Pomfrey, who was still slightly teary eyed over the return of the two alumni. "When will they be cleared from hospital?"

Here, the nurse sighed and shook her head. "Their wounds are extensive, but not severe. We're looking at another two to three days bed rest, plus follow up care." She managed a smile. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'll see to it."

The Dementor king nodded sharply before rising. "We've tarried long enough. I want to get to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms and be out of the castle by dinner. If you have any letters you would like for us to pass on to your families, we'll come back for them."

They were met with nods and determined looks as Madame Pomfrey conjured parchment and quills for them. Wrapping themselves in their cloaks and raising their hoods again, the three invisible figures turned to step back out into the now dangerous halls of Hogwarts. They were stopped by a final question. Ginny spoke with a hint of fear in her voice. "How is Harry?"

Esdras paused. Still invisible, his voice seemed to come from nowhere. "Harry is like a shadow. If they try to shine a light on him, he'll just disappear."

* * *

The results of the infiltration into Hogwarts were to be expected. The student body was in a state of oppression under the authoritarian rule of Severus Snape. Katie had rallied for an immediate assassination strike against the Headmaster, but Esdras had quashed the idea, citing the fact that if Snape were to go, it was likely someone worse would take his place. Katie had grumbled about this, but finally relented when Esdras allowed her to charm the hallway leading to his office to rain ink. 

It had not been hard to gain access into the common rooms, either. The Fat Lady had graciously allowed them entrance into the Gryffindor common room. There, Esdras met up with Demelza Robins, who had been standing watch the night of the raid on Snape's office and had barely escaped. She hastily wrote two teary letters, one to her parents and one to Roger Davies, the latter sprayed with perfume.

The trip to Ravenclaw was emotional, too. Trish Cadwallader, Esdras' Quidditch teammate, had taken one look at his floating head before running full speed, crying, into his invisible arms. She had apparently been one of the main planners of the ill fated raid and was wracked with guilt and remorse. It took almost an hour for Esdras to talk her down, reminding her that not every military operation was a guaranteed success. She had cried tears of happiness when Esdras, the most senior officer in the Azkaban military, had told her he would trust her mission planning any day.

But it was the trip to the Hufflepuff common room that brought a lump to Esdras and Katie's throat. When they entered the cozy and well lit common room, Ellen Riley had been sitting by the fireplace, fitfully trying to concentrate on her transfigurations text. She could only cry when Ian dropped his cloak and revealed his presence to her. As they kissed, her tears turned to ice and fell along with his.

They had only spent six hours in the school, but Esdras did not want to delay. He had a tall stack of outgoing mail from his friends which would be distributed to their intended recipients without fear of Ministerial censorship. As his last duty, he stood flanked by Katie and Ian at the foot of Ginny's bed and delivered his final report. "From what I've seen, I think we may be able to set up a regular mail route in and out of the castle. It's not much, but it's the best we can do at the moment. At the very least, it will allow you to communicate freely with home without fear of attack or reprisal for what you write. In time we can upgrade it to a supply route, getting you the things that you need to survive here. I want to start with once a fortnight and, if we can maintain security, move it up to once a week."

Ginny nodded happily. "You've done more than enough. It will be nice to be able to write home freely, and I have a feeling you and your people have sufficient incentive to come up with some things to make the pain easier to bear." Here she turned to Ian Tabris. "_Wouldn't you agree, Ensign?_"

The young Dementor bowed politely. "_Yes, Miss Weasley._"

Esdras smirked and donned his cloak, leaving him a disembodied head. "_I will write with any reports we have of Harry. Rest assured I will do my best to keep him safe._"

Ginny nodded calmly, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. "_I would expect nothing less of you, Divine Majesty._" She smiled softly. "_Hail Esdras, King of Azkaban._"

The king could only bow politely as the other bedridden students fluent in Azkabaaner repeated the sentiment. A few minutes and a flurry of gentle hugs and well wishing later, the three found themselves back in the tunnel headed towards Honeyduke's. Esdras was happy, but tempered his happiness with caution as they entered the cellar. "_Let's get to the edge of town fast and then get back to the Beta Site._"

His accomplices readily agreed and Katie unlocked the candy shop's front door while Ian floated forward to scan up and down the street. He spoke quickly and quietly. "_Clear. Let's go._"

Esdras floated out the door, followed by Katie on foot. And that was what set off the spell. The Caterwauling Charm flooded the town with a loud and raucous noise. Almost immediately, a Dementor patrol appeared overhead. Esdras cursed loudly. "_Bollocks! Move!_"

They took off towards the edge of town at a dead run. Two figures turned the corner ahead of them with wands drawn. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

In reply, all they saw was two green flashes of light. The Avada Kedavra curses knocked their targets down and Katie deftly jumped over the bodies. "_Who were they?_

Ian spoke quickly. "_Barke and Mewes, Death Eaters. I won't bore you with prisoner numbers._"

They turned the corner leading to the Hog's Head and skidded to a halt, a full division of Azkaban Marines were floating forward. Esdras looked up. "_Change of plans. Fly._"

Within seconds they were in the air. But the renegade Dementors had been able to see Katie beneath her Invisibility cloak and took flight after them. As they jetted away, they could hear the chatter between the Marines through the open communication charms in their hoods. The renegades were in quick pursuit and obviously confused, so confused they had forgotten to secure their transmission.

"_Who are they? Is that Potter?_"

"_It can't be. That broom is too fast, it is Azkaban issue. It has to be Bell. Patrol Seven, hold position. All other troops, engage the enemy._"

"_How did she get here?_"

"_I saw her. She came from the sweets shop just like when the town was destroyed._"

The commander of the division put the pieces together and spoke the order no one wanted to hear. "_There must be a passage to the school there. Destroy the shop._"

Esdras snarled and shouted. "_Ian, Apparate!_"

The young ensign disappeared with a pop and Esdras didn't even need to say another word. Katie turned on her broomstick, wand drawn. "Expecto Patronem!"

The brilliant silver Dementor rushed forth, destroying the renegade Dementors by exploding their supersolenoids. Esdras turned as well, only to see that the damage was done. The division commander had obviously had his communication charm open to all his troops. In the town below, the twenty-man patrol that had been left behind was casting Reductor after Reductor, reducing Honeyduke's to splinters.

Had Esdras not been invisible, pure anger would have been written across his hood. As it was, he simply balled his fists and took a deep breath. He spoke with icy calmness to Katie. "_Deploy your Patronus to Hogwarts. Send it to Ginny with this message. Mission failed, Honeyduke's passageway destroyed, all lines of communication are unsafe until further notice._"


	14. Personnel Losses

Time once again for another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I've been a bit busy looking for a job, so I haven't really had much time to write. Wish me luck. Anyway, in this chapter, we relearn about the power of the Dementor soul.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – One of the good things about DH is that it really did leave so much open to the imagination. Everything outside of Harry's scope is open to conjecture. As a result, I'm happy to show what the Dementors were doing…at least in my universe.

To our first newcomer Altaire – Thank you very much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. I'm glad you have enjoyed the Guardian stories so far and hope you continue to do so.

To the ever faithful buffalo1 – You have a point, Snape just moved up the list very quickly. As for the action to come, it's only starting. This chapter, well, it's just the beginning. Hope you like.

To our second newcomer Renegade – Here's the next chapter, and there's more on the way, so don't worry. I've worked hard to blend Esdras seamlessly into the HP storyline, so I'm glad you think it works well, your compliments mean a lot to me. Thanks!

To the ever faithful Estel A Duath – Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Not all things are so easy, as you will soon see.

To our third newcomer fireboltcrazed – I'm glad you have enjoyed the Guardian series so far, hopefully the rest of the story will be equally good. I've worked hard to make believable characters that fit into the story believably, so I'm glad you think it works well. Thank you for your kind words!

To the wonderful ShadowMoon – I've had to think hard about how to not interrupt Harry's story, but I've come up with a few key points where Esdras and Harry can overlap and interact. Part of the joy of writing these stories has been figuring out exactly how to fit my characters into the storyline. It's quite challenging and rewarding.

All the rest of y'all out there that haven't reviewed really should. I enjoy hearing from you, and your thoughts and opinions help to make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page and drop me a line.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Personnel Losses

Esdras did not let the destruction of the Honeyduke's passageway stop his attempts to make contact with the students at Hogwarts; the Renegades did that for him. It was easy to get a message into the castle by using Katie's exceptionally strong Patronus. Instructions on how to send Patronus messages were sent in this manner and, shortly thereafter, Patroni were sent out. Sadly, these Patroni never reached their targets; they were consumed by the ravenous Marine fleets stationed around the castle.

Next, they had attempted to use full Transphasic cloaks to infiltrate the castle. Unfortunately, Admiral Kirin had been right and the magical barrier surrounding the castle had been outfitted with spells set to go off when they detected a transphasic signature. Worse still, the spells were set up to deactivate the Transphasic cloaks as soon as they passed through the barrier. Esdras had lost seven divisions in that fiasco. He was not keen on losing more.

Having exhausted all options, Esdras was forced to come to a painful conclusion. To that end, he had sent out troops bearing the letters their loved ones had written. The letters were accompanied by an offer to come to the Beta Site to meet with the king. All had accepted this offer, and currently they sat around the largest conference table in the Beta Site Royal Residence. Esdras sighed and finished his report to the gathered mortals. "I am sorry to say that Azkaban can do no more to help you. I cannot afford to lose more troops in an attempt to make contact with those inside Hogwarts. I am sorry."

There was silence, punctuated only by Mrs. Weasley's soft sobs for a few seconds. It was broken by a scoff. From halfway down the table, Augusta Longbottom spoke up. "Well, I don't know what you have to be sorry about. My Neville will be just fine."

On the other side of the table, Richard Riley, Ellen's father, exploded. "Of course your son will be fine. But my daughter, Ellen, is dating one of Esdras' men. How long do you think it will be until those bastards target her for her relationship with a magical creature?" He tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. "Look, it's already begun."

Esdras floated up a little to read the headline, which read, in large, bold print 'New Ministry Dementor Regulations Being Discussed.' Beneath it was a picture of Admiral Sidara and Minister Thicknesse. The king looked from the Rileys to Ian, who was floating nervously in the corner, and back before sighing and running a hand over his hood. "The Order of the Phoenix still has a few people in the Ministry. If it looks like Ellen will be in any danger…I don't know. We'll come up with something."

This seemed to placate the mortals slightly and they settled uncomfortably back into their chairs. Ian nodded thankfully to the king. Roger Davies, sitting near the head of the table, sat calmly tapping his letter from Demelza against the wood. He spoke slowly, thinking as he spoke. "So access to the castle has been completely cut off except for Ministry censored mail. What about when they leave the castle for winter break next month?"

The king nodded slowly at this. "We have a plan for that. They will obviously be escorted by Renegade Marines. We will use a forward observer to determine how many fleets they will be using. We will then use Katie's Patronus to dispel them and replace their escort with our own. After that, we will protect them all the way to London. It won't do anything to protect them long term, I'm afraid. At least we can assure their safety outside of the school in this manner."

Everyone seemed relatively pleased with this. Esdras nodded to Katie, who rose from her chair and looked down the table to address everyone. "This may seem odd, or even premature, but the people of Azkaban would like to extend to you all the offer of safe haven here at Beta Site." She looked around the table. "Everyone here is in danger, whether by acts against the new regime or by blood status. I'm certain we all know others facing the same dangers, be they friends or family. Azkaban is prepared to open her doors to you should you or anyone allied with our cause need a safe place to hide. For obvious reasons, my family has already taken up this offer."

There was a brief, uncertain murmur around the table as all looked uncertainly from one to another. Esdras sighed. "Mr. Lovegood, surely you would feel safer here. We can have on site printing facilities for The Quibbler should you desire."

The wild haired wizard, who had been absently staring at the ceiling, turned to look at the Dementor. "Oh no, I couldn't. Luna loves our home too much. I wouldn't dream of it."

There were a few seconds of heavy silence before Roger finally spoke up. "Well, I'll take you up on that offer right now. The last few nights I've been followed home by two men in cloaks. As much as I want to, I just don't feel safe anymore."

Esdras nodded to his friend. "Quarters will be prepared for you immediately and men will be dispatched to your apartment to gather anything you may need." He took mortal form and smiled warmly. "Welcome to Azakaban."

* * *

Time had passed with inexorable slowness, the weeks punctuated only by reports of bad news and losses on the mortal front; the Ministry was cracking down on resistance to their regime with an iron fist. The only good news was that mortals had slowly begun to trickle into the Beta Site, all seeking asylum. News had passed through the wizarding world that the Dementors cared not for blood status, that all who opposed the Dark Lord would be welcomed. They had come fearfully, huddled and afraid. But, for once, the Dementors gave them warmth.

The mortals soon found they were adapting well to life with Dementors, the food was plentiful, the people were friendly, and there was much to do. As winter deepened, the Bell family, easily the most comfortable around the cloaked kind, had taken up the position of unofficial ambassadors, bringing up mortal concerns to Esdras as they would arise. Roger Davies had taken up his wand to help produce armor cloaks. No one, mortal or Dementor, was idle in Beta Site. But it was not all routine work in the town. Celebrations became welcome, joyous occurrences as newcomers would make their way to Beta Site and friends and family would be reunited. Katie was reduced to tears on the days that her friends, housemates, and teammates Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet arrived. Esdras had his day of tears as well on the day that Cho Chang and Ben Britten, his own friends, housemates, and teammates, made their way to safety.

So life went in Beta Site. And when the first day of Hogwarts winter break arrived, Esdras found himself in the briefing room. Behind him was a map of Britain that had one long line upon it, leading from the Scottish Highlands to London, the route of the Hogwarts Express. The fleet admirals and division captains seated before him listened carefully as the king outlined the plan. Esdras waved his wand at the map and it began to animate, a red dot moving along the line heading south. "_The Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade at approximately noon. I believe our best choice of intercept position will be at the edge of the highlands. The land will be flat and we'll be able to force the Renegades back against the mountains, hopefully breaking up their formation. Successful or not, we will be facing heavy resistance from the Renegades surrounding the train._"

The dot indicating the train reached the division between the highlands and lowlands and the map paused to magnify that area of track. Aaron continued as fleet insignia began to appear on the map. Black crosses indicated the renegade fleets. "_The Fourth Fleet will take the lead, with King Esdras and Captain Bell leading approximately one half mile ahead. Once in range, Captain Bell will deploy her Patronus and dispel the Renegades. She will then hold position and allow the train to pass. Once the train has cleared the Patronus field, our troops will take escort positions and King Esdras and Captain Bell will flank the escort to provide cover._" By this time the map had cycled through the plan, revealing the final formation. Fleet insignia covered the train, behind them was a royal crest to indicate the king, behind that was a silver band to indicate the Patronus, then the black crosses. Aaron turned from the map and spoke sternly. "_You are responsible for making sure your troops are well fed before departing for this mission. We will not be relying on Captain Bell's Patronus, that will be for defensive purposes only. Am I clear?_"

The admirals and captains all spoke quickly in the affirmative. Esdras looked around. "_Now, once we get to London, our flight plan will change._"

The king turned to change the map to a view of the city of London, but was disrupted when the door burst open, revealing Commander Stephanie Trieste carrying a wireless set. She didn't even wait for Esdras to speak. "_Divine Majesty, you need to hear this._"

She turned up the volume and the mortal voice came through crisp and clear. "This is WWN News. Heading our stories at the top of the hour, Ministry officials have finished negotiations with their Allied Dementor Forces and presented their new treaty to the public for the first time this morning. Minister Pius Thickness called the agreement a step forward for mortal-Dementor relations after the fall of Azkaban. The Supreme Dementor Commander, Fleet Admiral Lara Sidara, remarked that the terms of the treaty were incredibly fair, and far better than anything that could have been obtained by the old monarchy. Among the provisions of the treaty are laws making relationships between the two species punishable by death."

Here, the commander turned the volume down. Before she could say anything, Ian Tabris had rushed in, fear written upon his hood. He said nothing, only staring at the king. Esdras only nodded before turning to his subordinates. "_Our timetable has moved up. We leave immediately. Prepare your troops._"

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was dark, cold, and deathly quiet. In the cabin occupied by Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Trish Cadwallader, the only motion came from the puffs of water vapor made as they breathed. Outside, Renegade Dementors floated idly by. The sheer number of them prevented Patroni from being effective. As soon as one was cast, it was consumed.

It was with great surprise, then, when a silver light passed over the car and warmth and light again suffused the train. Two familiar figures swept by their window, one on broomstick, the other free flying. Ginny was the first to cry out with joy. "It's Esdras and Katie!"

The four rushed out into the aisle, running towards the back of the train to the sounds of the cheers of their fellow students. As they flung open the rear door of the last train they were happy to see Esdras and a strained Katie standing on the narrow railing. Esdras was calling orders into his hood. "_Negative, do not move in yet. Maintain position at the southern edge of the Patronus field. We're trying to push them back._"

Ginny looked from Esdras to Katie, who was gritting her teeth. "_They're hungrier than we thought. I'm having trouble._"

High above, the brilliant silver Dementor was flickering softly, a sign she well knew by now to mean an impending failure of the Patronus. The redhead turned to her companions. "Go and get the others. We'll cast our Patroni, too. It won't be much help, but we have to try."

Esdras looked from Katie to her Patronus high above, the most powerful Patronus cast by a mortal…for one reason. His hood went wide. "I've got a plan. Hold them off!"

Without further explanation, he turned and floated quickly down the aisle of the train, propelled just a bit faster by Ginny's horse Patronus as she cast it. He searched car after car before he found his target. He threw open the door. "_Ellen, come with me now._"

The mortal looked up in shock, but quickly rose. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

The Dementor took her by the hand and floated to the nearest door. He helped her onto his back and jetted forward, afterburners roaring. He called into his hood as he flew towards his men. "_Ian Tabris, break formation and report to me immediately._"

At the speeds they were traveling, it took seconds. Ian was upon him and breathed a sigh of relief at his beloved's safety. Esdras, though, had no time for tearful reunions. "_Do you love her?_"

The young Dementor nodded. "_With all my heart._"

Esdras nodded and looked over his shoulder to the mortal. "_Do you love him?_"

Ellen blushed and nodded. "_More than anything._"

The king nodded again. "_Then you must join your souls. Otherwise we will all be lost._"

Ian arched his hood in shock. "_You cannot be serious, Divine Majesty._"

Esdras pointed to his hood. "_Note serious hood._" He pointed back to the flickering Dementor Patronus, now joined by a series of fading animals. As they watched, a silver hare faded and winked out. "_They can't hold this off for much longer; the Marines are feeding too heavily. Only a Patronus of incredible power can keep them at bay and keep this from becoming a bloodbath. Katie's power comes from the joining of our souls and our demigod powers. We must have another Patronus with the power of joined souls. You are the only other mortal-Dementor couple in the world. It's up to you now._"

* * *

Katie watched as the last of the student Patroni faded. Her Dementor Patronus, once brilliant silver, was now fading into grey. Just when all hope seemed lost, she heard another voice ring out. "Expecto Patronum!"

From out of nowhere another Patronus appeared, glowing of blinding silver. She watched as it took shape, expanding to an unnatural height before taking an all too familiar form. It was a second Dementor Patronus.

The unfamiliar Patronus took the brunt of the Marine feeding for a few seconds, allowing Katie's to rest. But more importantly, the appearance of this miracle lifted her flagging spirits. Within seconds, the two Dementor Patroni were glowing brilliant silver together, actively pushing the Renegades back as the train continued to trundle along towards London.

Katie spun around to identify her savior and saw Ellen Riley leaning against the door of the train, wand in hand. She had a soft smile on her face. "Esdras sends his regards and regrets to inform you that he will be unable to join you here for the remainder of the trip." She gestured to the two silver Dementors. "Sadly, neither will Ian."

Laughing to herself, Katie again looked up to the twinned Patroni, then back to Ellen. "So you and Ian…?"

The Hufflepuff nodded, full of confidence. "We are one, joined at the soul. I've never felt better or more sure of anything before in my life." She looked up as well, where the two silver Dementors were radiating energy. "You know, my Patronus used to be a quail."

Katie smiled. "Well, they have been known to change forms when something major happens in your life, and sharing your soul with a Dementor is quite a major change. But the payoffs are more than you could ever imagine."

The two mortal girls shared a laugh before the communication charm in Katie's hood sprang to life. Esdras' voice came through, all business. "_Demnin to Bell, be advised, enemy approaching from the west. Organize your forces on the train, prepare for battle._"

The mortal captain's laugh disappeared with her smile. She lifted her hood and spoke quickly. "_That's impossible, Esdras. With Ellen's Patronus, we have enough energy. We're repelling the Renegades._"

Esdras was remaining calm, but the warning in his voice was clear. "_Enemy forces approaching are mortal. Be advised, we will be unable to offer assistance; the train is still within the Patronus field. They will be on you in one minute. Do you copy?_"

Katie looked to her right. Flanking the train and approaching quickly, she could see a group of figures on broomsticks. She spoke quickly. "_I copy, Esdras._" Leaving the Patroni to do their job, she grabbed Ellen and moved quickly through the train, banging on cabin doors and shouting. "Death Eaters inbound! Defend yourselves!"

As the students scrambled to open windows and bring their wands to bear, Katie pulled Ellen aside. "_How much do you know about Azkaban Law?_"

Ellen met her inky black eyes, her own hard set. "_I know enough, Katie. I was there when Esdras confronted Umbridge. By joining my soul to Ian's, I have become an Azkaban citizen. I am allowed unrestricted use of the Unforgivable Curses._"

The mortal captain nodded. Almost immediately, the voice of Colin Creevey could be heard. "Incoming! Fire at will!"

Katie rushed to the nearest window and took aim with her wand, with Ellen at her side they began firing bright green Avada Kedavras to complement the defensive spells the others were firing. Within seconds five Death Eaters had fallen from their brooms, whether dead or stunned, it was impossible to tell.

As they passed overhead, all rushed to the other side of the train car to continue firing, but the Death Eaters never passed by. With horror, Katie realized where they were. "They're on the…"

The roof of the next train car down from her exploded, violently shaking the other cars of the train. She rushed to assist them, crossing into the damaged car where the air was filled with thick smoke. The occupants of the car where the roof had been demolished were bruised and battered, but largely uninjured. A sixth year Ravenclaw was sitting upright in the corner, nursing a cut to the head that was bleeding profusely into his face. Katie knelt next to him, pressing her cloak against the wound to staunch the blood. Through the grime and blood she finally recognized him as Kevin Entwhistle, Esdras' Quidditch teammate. He spoke groggily. "Where…where is Luna? She was right here with us…"


	15. In Coldest Winter

Time again for another chapter! Still no luck for me in the job hunt, but I've not given up hope! Words of encouragement, though, are always appreciated. Anyway, in this chapter, we learn yet another of the late Mad Eye's tricks.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – As much as I want the renegade threat gone, what kind of book would it be if I got rid of them so quickly? Sorry, my friend, we're stuck with them for now.

To the most excellent fireboltcrazed – I'm happy for Ian and Ellen, too. I won't lie; when I thought them up, I never believed they'd become such an instrumental part of the story. Sufficed to say, they've done me proud!

To the wonderful Altaire – That DH left too much to the imagination is one of my major complaints with the book. Of course, that leaves me an awful lot of room to write those events now, so I can't complain too much. As for Luna, I just knew they wouldn't be able to capture her easily, that they'd have to use a cheap trick. Let's face it, she's a fighter. As for Dementors and dragons, they get along quite well. Remember how Esdras gave the bank dragons unlimited Christmas cows in the first book? Needless to say, just wait for the bank chapter here, I have something special planned.

To our newcomer gir77 – Because of the length of your review, I replied to you privately. But for anyone interested, the general gist is that Esdras would have to attack the renegades guarding the train if for no other reason than to insure the safety of Ellen, who is a true friend of Azkaban.

All the rest of y'all should review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions and they help me to become a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps increase your good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 15 – In Coldest Winter

Esdras was quiet and distant. No one had ever seen the king like this before, and many were worried by this reaction. It was for this reason that Katie had volunteered to deliver the final report to him. She walked along the roof of the still moving train, her cloak billowing out behind her. Esdras stood calmly at the leading edge of the first car. He didn't even turn as she approached. "_Report._"

His voice was cold and empty, lacking even the grating whisper normally found in Dementor speech. She spoke clearly to be heard over the rushing air and clattering rails. "_The train is secure, and we are on time for arrival at Charing Cross. The Renegades have broken off their pursuit. All students have been accounted for except for Luna Lovegood._" She sighed softly as Esdras turned to face her. "_Of the fifteen Death Eaters that attacked the train, seven were disabled. Four were killed during the assault and three were stunned. Our troops have backtracked up the rail line and eliminated the remaining three._"

The king's voice remained emotionless. "_What of Luna?_"

Katie shook her head, her liquid black eyes meeting the mercuric orbs hidden beneath his hood. "_Nine mortals Disapparated after the assault on the train. There were only eight Death Eaters left alive. We believe they have taken her, most likely as leverage against her father._"

Esdras was quiet for a long time before turning to face the tracks ahead. "_Luna was the first friend to take me back after finding out I was a Dementor. Do you know what she said to me?_" He looked over his shoulder. "_She said that we were both a little odd now, and that made us like family. From that moment on, I loved her like the sister I never had._" He sighed and shook his hood, emotion heavy in his voice. "_And now I have failed her. You are dismissed, Captain Bell._"

The mortal instead stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the Dementor's waist. She spoke quietly. "_Captain Bell stands dismissed, Divine Majesty, but your fiancée is not yet done with you._" Esdras turned in her embrace and held her tightly, almost squeezing the air out of her lungs. She whispered to him. "_She will be found, my love, I swear this to you. But right now, you must gather your strength and press on. Come, there is still much to do._"

The Dementor let out a hollow, rattling breath. His mood had not improved, but Katie could tell that his royal training had kicked in, allowing him to put his own discomfort behind him for the sake of those who depended on him. Together they walked down the roof of the train car to the nearest door. Esdras spoke again, sounding more determined with every word. "_Contact Beta Site and have Admiral Kirin pull her research division best experienced with tracking from armor cloak manufacturing. Give them the location of the point that the Death Eaters Apparated from. It's a long shot, but they might be able to obtain some information for us to use._"

Katie smiled as he put an arm around her waist and floated them down and opened the door. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

As they entered the train, a wonderful thing occurred. The students, still shaken from their recent skirmish, cheered the arrival of their old Dementor classmate and friend. Esdras looked on in awe for a second before taking mortal form and smiling. "What are you standing around for? There's no guarantee we'll be secure for the rest of the trip." He looked over his shoulder as he began walking down the aisle. "Captain Bell, bring me Ginevra and Neville and organize these students into something resembling a guard detail."

* * *

The arrival of the Hogwarts Express into Charing Cross was met with an air of panic from the parents. The bright red train still bore a charred hole in the roof of its central car, a fact which no amount of cosmetic spell casting could hide. However, as child after child stepped off the train, the panic ebbed. In fact, an air of celebration pervaded as the Dementors forcibly ejected the Ministry officials/Death Eaters who were standing guard over the platform.

This celebration was lost on one man, and as Esdras approached Xenophilius Lovegood, he could see why. He had hoped they would arrive in time for him to break the bad news himself, but that was not the case. In the hands of the grayed wizard were two documents, a letter and a picture. Esdras glided to a halt before him. "Who delivered these to you?"

Mr. Lovegood looked up with inexorable sadness etched across his face. "They took her, didn't they? They took her while you were on the train? They have her now." Esdras could only nod and held his hands out, desperate to see what had been delivered. Mr. Lovegood absently handed over both documents to the Dementor. "She's all I have left."

The letter was hastily scrawled on expensive parchment. Esdras read it slowly. "We have your daughter. She is safe for now. Do not anger the Dark Lord again and she will stay safe. Anger him, and she dies." The picture was obviously Luna, disheveled, beaten, and scared, bound in a dungeon and struggling against her bonds. Esdras bit back his rage. "I will find her, Mr. Lovegood. I swear by the gods of Azkaban that I will find your daughter and make them pay for hurting her."

The grayed wizard didn't seem to hear him, he was talking to himself. "I must get home. Surely I have something they want; something that will bring her back to me." His eyes grew wide. "I have to rewrite the latest edition of The Quibbler. I have to change everything. There is so much to do!"

As he rushed off, Katie came up to stand beside Esdras. "He's taking it better than I thought he would."

Esdras shook his hood. "No, he isn't. I don't know what he's going to do, but I doubt it will be helpful. I will have Transom send a combat psychologist to see if they can talk to him and help him." He looked to the letter and picture still in his hands. "Let's get these back to Beta Site. Maybe Kira can glean some information out of these, enough to give us some idea of where to start looking."

Katie nodded and together they turned. The Thirteenth Infantry had accompanied the train into the station and they were currently surrounding three mortals, the Riley family. As their king and captain approached, they snapped to attention. Ian Tabris, standing with the Rileys, saluted. "_Divine Majesty, the Riley family wishes to accept our offer of safe haven._"

The king nodded. "_Excellent. Captain Bell, take the Rileys and your division to their home to gather their belongings. I will take the remainder of the fleet back to Beta Site and begin the analysis of these documents. I expect you back within the hour._"

Katie snapped to attention and moved forward. Within seconds they had Disapparated to the Riley's residence, leaving Esdras alone with the letter and picture. He shook his hood and looked at the picture once again. As Luna struggled, her terrified eyes met his hood and he sighed. "_Where are you, my friend?_"

* * *

Esdras met Admiral Kira Kirin in the research laboratories. The facilities for the Research Sector were buzzing with activity as fleets of Dementors worked day and night to synthesize armor cloaks and the many Quicksilver project cloaks. The long hours were starting to show on Kirin, and Esdras began to wonder if he was pushing his people just a little too hard. As she led him into a small analytical laboratory, she spoke tiredly. "_We had no luck with the physical location that the Death Eaters Disapparated from. We traced them to a staging area and lost the trail from there, they were able to cover their tracks._"

Entering the laboratory, Esdras was surprised to see Roger, Cho, and Ben among the Dementors working on analyzing the documents. The three mortals offered tired smiles. Ben was the first to speak. "_The location led to nothing, the picture and the letter aren't particularly helpful either._"

Kira nodded. "_All we've been able to determine from the picture that she's not in Azkaban Prison. That much is obvious. We know every stone of that facility. We'd be able to tell from sight._"

A calm, smooth mortal voice piped up behind Esdras, and the Dementor king spun to see a familiar figure. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been on the run until recently reaching the safety of Beta Site, held the letter in his hand. Able to understand Azkabaaner but not speak it, he spoke English as the king turned. "The parchment is high quality, very expensive. That would mean she is being held by people of means, but we have no way of knowing if she's even being held where this letter was written."

Esdras, in mortal form, sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can we do anything else with the letter and picture? Is this all the information I can give to Mr. Lovegood?"

Ben sighed and shook his head. "We're still waiting on some test results, but I'm not holding my breath."

The king looked irritated for a moment, but finally just shook his head, rubbing his face under the hood of his cloak. "Let me know the results regardless."

The mortal nodded as the king turned and floated from the labs. Exiting the research sector, he took flight towards the royal residence and a waiting lunch. He had almost reached his home before the stones around him vibrated with a calm, resonant, recorded announcement. "_Attention all personnel, allied Patronus approaching Beta Site Defensive Perimeter, all Dementors secure Mark Thirteen Inhibitor Spells. Actively feeding Dementors, avoid Patronus until message has been delivered._"

Messenger Patroni were not uncommon, as the necessary spells required to send them were now being taught freely by those in the know. As a result, many would be sent and received daily by the mortals living in the town. However, as Esdras watched the Patronus that entered through the southern entrance, this one made its way straight to him. Esdras' mortal shell was ripped away and he was blown backwards slightly as the Veela Patronus came to a halt before him. The silvery avian humanoid spoke with a decidedly French accent. "Esdras, it is Fleur. Bill and I thought you might like to know zat Ron 'as arrived at our 'ome. He 'as not said much, but 'Arry and 'Ermoine are not with eem."

Esdras sighed as the Patronus faded and tapped the side of his hood, opening the communication charm within. "_Demnin to Bell, where are you?_"

Katie replied quickly. "_Bell here, I am with my division in the training area. What is it?_"

The Dementor turned and flew quickly towards the training area, located in the West Radial Arm of the town. Home and lunch would have to wait. "_I just received a message from Fleur. It seems one of our lost sheep has found his way back home._"

* * *

With the securing of the Beta Site and the lack of imminent battles, Azkaban had seen fit to reinstate guard patrols for selected mortal residences where members of the Order of the Phoenix lived. Of course, as more and more mortals moved to live with the Dementors during the tumultuous times, the number of patrols dropped significantly. However, chief among these guarded mortal residences were still the Burrow, home of the Weasley patriarch and matriarch, and Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Shell Cottage was situated overlooking the sea in Cornwall and, occasionally, the weather would mimic Azkaban on a smaller scale. Such was the weather as Esdras and Katie Apparated in. Low clouds and a strong, cold wind roiled about, dropping a cold rain that caused them to immediately raise their hoods and dash quickly towards the warmth of the cottage. When they had passed through the Dementor guards and stepped under the awning, Esdras knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before a male voice replied. "Who is it?"

Esdras spoke clearly. "It is Esdras of the royal house of Demnin, King of Azkaban, and Katherine of the noble mortal house of Bell, Future Queen of Azkaban."

There was a pause before Bill came up with a suitable security question. "When did you realize that Fleur was part Veela?"

Esdras smirked. "The moment she opened her mouth at the first dinner after they had arrived at Hogwarts. I confronted her about it at the weighing of the wands a few days later."

The door opened a second later to reveal a smiling redhead with a blonde at his side. Fleur stepped forward, gracing Esdras and then Katie with a kiss on both cheeks. "Thank you for coming, both of you. Eet ees so good to see you again."

As they entered, Bill shook their hands and Fleur took their cloaks. Esdras, now warm and dry, smiled and looked around. "Well, where is he?"

Bill rolled his eyes and smirked. "He's my brother. Guess."

Katie and Esdras looked to each other before speaking as one. "In the kitchen."

Together the four walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen. As Esdras entered the room, he saw his target sitting at the kitchen table, halfway through a shepherd's pie. Ron, mouth still full, didn't turn around as he spoke. "Fleur, are there any more rolls."

Fleur sighed and shook her head. "Ronald, we 'ave visitors."

Finally, Ron turned around. He locked eyes with Esdras and then with Katie before nervously swallowing what was in his mouth. "Esdras, Katie, what a surprise. Fancy…"

Esdras lunged forward, grabbing Ron's face with his still gloved hand and pushing him back against the table before squeezing. As Ron struggled in his iron grip, the Dementor spoke. "Where are they?"

Katie deftly pulled Esdras back, allowing Ron room to breath and time to move around to the other side of the table. She looked to the retreating redhead with fire in her black eyes. "Come now, my dear. If you do that, he won't be able to reply."

Esdras smirked. "Well, where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron responded immediately. "I don't know."

The Dementor sighed and took a seat at the table. "I was afraid you'd say that. Are they still on the move?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes."

Katie sighed, taking a seat beside Esdras. "You look like hell. What on earth happened to you?"

Ron, sensing no immediate danger, circled back around to the shepherd's pie and a plate of rolls which Fleur had placed nearby. He sighed and took his seat again, still eyeing the pair warily but now with a look of remorse and embarrassment on his face. They sat opposite him and listened as he spoke. "I left them a few days ago, no reason other than anger. I shouldn't have, I know that now. But I wasn't able to go back, I ran into a pack of Snatchers."

Esdras arched an eyebrow. "Snatchers?"

Nodding, Ron helped himself to two rolls. His voice was bitter. "They're roving the countryside now. Apparently there's a bounty on school aged children if they're not at Hogwarts. They weren't that smart though, I managed to get the better of them but by the time I got back to where we were camping, Harry and Hermione had already left."

Katie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Do you have any idea where they might be going? Anything could help us."

Ron sighed and looked deep into his pie for a second, thinking. Finally, he looked up. "Godric's Hollow. Harry mentioned before we left Hogwarts that he wanted to go there and see his parent's graves. We hadn't gone their yet, and they may have been since I left, but that's the only sure place I know he wanted to go."

Esdras nodded and sighed before pushing the shepherd's pie closer to him. "Eat up, you look like hell."

With that the Dementor and mortal rose from the table and left the kitchen, followed quickly by Bill and Fleur. The former was astonished. "How did you get him to tell you all that? He hasn't said a word about Harry and Hermione since he got here."

The Dementor paused at the door and smiled slightly, holding up his gloved hand. "I soaked my gloves in Veritaserum before we left Beta Site. When I grabbed his head he got at least a few drops in his mouth, more than enough for it to be effective." Esdras' smile faded and he raised his hood to step out into the stormy night. "I learned that trick from Mad-Eye."


	16. Only Seconds Behind

Time again for another chapter! I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy. But don't worry; I've been able to get some more chapters written so they'll be up soon! In this chapter, we learn that every battle has an aftermath.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn –Esdras might be one smart cookie, but he learned some tricks from the best. I can guarantee that the Dementor's final battle will be something (I've already got the basics storyboarded), and a lot more visceral than the mortal battle, since hand to hand combat is a lot more personal.

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – Behold, I am proud to bestow upon you the title of ever faithful reviewer! Review with pride! Thanks for the kind words. I've had some time to sit down and write, so hopefully more chapters will be up soon. Hope you enjoy!

To the wonderful ShadowMoon – Certainly you can borrow the glove trick. I think it's rather clever. As for borrowing ideas, isn't that what we're doing here on fanfiction, anyway?

To the ever faithful Altaire – Behold, I am also proud to bestow upon you the title of ever faithful reviewer! Review with pride! And thank you, I like pudding so your compliment was well received. I have to admit, everything from the bank onwards happens so fast that it's harder to weave in my story, but I think I've got it figured out. I hope you'll like it.

To the ever faithful buffalo1 – Oh, don't you worry; I've got the whole scene at Malfoy Manor already planned out. I can't wait to write it. As for the toad and Lara, I have their fates already determined, just wait and see. Hope your computer is doing better!

All the rest of y'all should review, too. I enjoy hearing your opinions and your reviews help me to become a better writer. Plus, reviewing builds good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Only Seconds Behind

The graveyard was small and neat and had obviously been there for centuries judging by the wear and dates on some of the older tombstones. A few Muggles and Magicals alike were about, placing flowers on the graves of the recently deceased in honor of the holiday season. For this reason, the full Infantry Division of Dementors wore Transphasic cloaks in invisibility mode. At the lead of the invisible troops was Esdras, in mortal form, and Katie. Both were dressed the part of a charming young Muggle couple at the tail end of a group touring the historic church. After a few minutes, Katie nudged Esdras and pointed off into the rows of tombstones. "There."

Together, they broke away from the tour group and walked through the field of stones, followed by the invisible 408th Infantry. After passing a group of Dumbledore stones and a heavily worn one with an unusual symbol, they reached their target. The tombstone of James and Lily Potter was bright white marble that seemed to glow in the sunlight. It gave nothing except their names, dates of birth and death, and a quote: 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'

Esdras looked at the dates and paled slightly. "My gods, they were only twenty one years old." He shook his head slowly and pulled a sprig of Azkaban Green Mint from the pocket of his coat. As he laid it upon the tombstone, he spoke quietly to Katie. "I could hardly see it from the path, how did you know it was here?"

Katie sighed. "When I was growing up, my parents would take me here every year on Halloween. It's a pilgrimage of sorts for a lot of magical families. We would lay flowers on their tombstone and go and see the ruins of their house. Mom and dad told me the story of what they did and all about Harry and how it was important to remember the sacrifices that people made for us to be free."

The Dementor nodded silently and bowed his head respectfully. His motions were followed by the Dementors floating behind him. After a few seconds of silence, Esdras spoke. "_Captain Edon, arrange for stealth surveillance of this location. I don't know if Harry will want to visit his old house, but I know for sure that he'll want to visit here. Use teams of two, and have your troops remain well hidden while undertaking surveillance. We don't want to scare them off once they arrive._"

The voice of Captain Andos Edon came from the empty space behind him, along with the rustle of cloaks as he saluted sharply. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

Captain Edon began issuing orders to his invisible subordinates, having his men search for places where they could set up their surveillance operations. Leaving the troops to their job, Esdras and Katie made their way through the cemetery and back to the bustling High Street of Godric's Hollow. As they walked up the street, through the crowd of Muggles and Magicals alike bundled up for the cold, Katie wrapped her arm around Esdras' and leaned on his shoulder. "Do you really think they'll come here?"

The Dementor thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "Honestly, I'd be surprised if they haven't already. Harry has had questions about his family for years now. This is the place to get answers." They walked for a few minutes before Esdras turned to Katie. "You said the Potter house is still standing?"

Katie nodded. "It's been preserved and hidden from the Muggles, but it's still here. Want to go see it?"

Esdras smiled. "I'd like that. And then maybe we can get something to eat."

The mortal smiled in return, leaning a little closer and catching his lips in a kiss. "Add some time for Christmas shopping and you've got yourself a plan."

The Dementor sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Shopping, of course you'd want to go shopping. How could I forget?" At Katie's mock glare, Esdras smiled brightly, looking down at her with glowing green eyes. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

After the arrival of mortals at Beta Site, the basic setup of the town had to be changed. Since the mortals could not fly unassisted, they were given quarters at the bottom of the vast, cavernous town, traditionally the location of the commercial districts in an Azkaban community. Fortunately, there was no shortage of space, and so the mortals had their own little town within a town. Rows of brightly lit houses graced a main street and the Dementor shops were only a short broom ride away.

Tonight, though, the street was dim and quiet. It was Christmas Eve, and even though there was a war on, there was some peace to be had. It was this peace that Aaron Reaping was loathe to break, but was forced to as he pounded on the door of the Bell residence. He had nearly knocked the door of its hinges before Timothy Bell, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, answered the door. "Aaron, what on earth are you doing up this time…"

He was cut off as the Dementor rushed into the house. "Esdras and Katie. I need them immediately."

The mortal pointed up the stairs. "First door on the left."

Aaron nodded tersely before rushing up the stairs in a flurry of cloaks. He gave the door a cursory knock and threw it open. "_Esdras, wake up!_"

Esdras was spending Christmas with the Bells and had left orders not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. So it was with little surprise that the Dementor, in just his shroud, bolted from bed in shock. "_My gods, Aaron! What the hell are you doing here?!_"

The Dementor had no time to answer, pulling clothes from a nearby chest of drawers and tossing them to Esdras and the slowly waking Katie. "_We must hurry! The seventh watch at Godric's Hollow found the sixth watch unconscious beside the church. They called for reinforcements immediately. Our men have cast ground level Anti-Apparition wards over the town and are waiting for you in order to proceed._"

This news immediately woke the pair up and they hurriedly struggled into clothes before putting on the Armor cloaks that Aaron had provided. Katie slid her faceplate into position and reached for her shield and sword. "_What happened to the sixth watch?_"

Floating down the stairs, Aaron looked back at her. "_Initial reports indicate they were both bitten by a large, venomous snake. And not just any snake, a snake able to knock out a Dementor. Transom is working on them now, as we speak._" As they rushed out the door, he spoke wryly. "_Where do we know a snake that's able to take down a Dementor?_"

Esdras took to the air, followed by Aaron and Katie on broomstick. "_Nagini._" He engaged his afterburners in the mortal town, angling upwards towards the town's main entrance. "_How many troops are at Godric's Hollow now?_"

Aaron replied quickly. "_One full fleet is there now, including a medical division. We've got five fleets waiting outside for us._"

Katie jetted alongside Esdras and Aaron, turning to look at Aaron with panic in her eyes. "_Have the deployed troops seen any sign of Harry?_"

The Dementor nodded grimly. "_There was a wreath of fresh flowers left on the graves of James and Lily Potter. Christmas roses._"

Esdras nodded wordlessly, concern written in his hood. As they jetted out of the entrance, they were surrounded by the five fleets gathered to travel to Godric's Hollow. Esdras' voice called out into the night to the heavily armed troops. "_All fleets, Apparate now to Godric's Hollow. Secure the town, search for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Use of deadly force against enemies of the state is approved._"

* * *

As the battle group arrived over Godric's Hollow, the five fleets spread out, angling their flights in order to join their colleagues and spread out to cover the entire town. Esdras, Aaron, and Katie, however, flew quickly downward to the churchyard where a team of Dementor doctors were busy tending to the fallen watchmen. As Esdras landed, he could hear the calm voice of Dr. Transom calling out orders. "_Fifty milliliters antivenin, push hard down the line with one hundred milliliters ichodrenaline and keep the ichor flowing into them. I want them awake. We need to know what they saw and we need to know quickly._"

Esdras nodded to himself as they approached. "_I couldn't have said it better myself, doctor._" Dr. Transom turned quickly and snapped into a salute which Esdras returned. "_Report._"

The Dementor doctor gestured behind him to the two prone watchmen. "_They were never in any danger, really. This venom isn't fatal to Dementors, but it would have taken them days to wake up without the antivenin._" He sighed. "_Still, the seventh watch did the right thing calling in an emergency. A snake out in this weather is certainly unusual._"

Taking mortal form and crunching into the snow slightly, Esdras could only nod. "_How long before they wake?_"

Transom looked behind him. "_A few more seconds, I would imagine. The antivenin is as fast-acting as the venom._"

Sure enough, within seconds the Dementors began to float, and then cough. Finally, one after the other, the two watchmen sat up and looked around. When they spotted their king, they bolted upright quickly, staggering slightly before saluting. "_Divine Majesty, the Potter child was here, as well as the Granger child!_"

Esdras nodded. "_What happened to you?_"

The watchman on the left, a lieutenant, shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "_We had been on the steeple, but noticed mortals in the churchyard. We came down and hid in the shadows of the churchyard before making a positive identification of Potter. We were ready to call in a report but then, I don't know…I heard a rustling in the shrubs and felt a pain on my neck. The next thing I remember is waking up here._"

The other watchman, an ensign, nodded as well, rubbing his shoulder where the healing glow of ichor was visible through two puncture wounds in his cloak. "_The only other person we saw was a very old mortal lady. She looked right at us but paid us no heed. We suspected she was Muggle and let her be._"

Aaron, who had been half listening to the conversation and half listening to the communication charm chatter, looked up. "_Esdras, the 454__th__ Fleet is reporting that it looks like there was a fight at one of the houses on the outskirts of town._"

Esdras nodded and turned from the injured watchmen, taking his natural form and rising into the air. "_Let's check it out._"

* * *

The house in question was now circled by Dementors, making it easy to spot. Landing outside the house, Esdras took note of the name on the mailbox immediately. "_Bagshot. That name sounds familiar._"

Katie nodded. "_It should, Bathilda Bagshot is one of the more notable residents of Godric's Hollow. She wrote our History of Magic textbook. You've used it as a pillow enough times I'm surprised her name isn't printed on your forehead._"

Aaron's laugh was stifled by a sharp look from Esdras, but his response was lighthearted. "_You try staying awake in that class. It was boring enough for them, but I was learning about things I had already lived through._"

As they approached the front door, Admiral Ignis Arctos of the 454th was there to meet them with a large number of armed and armored troops. "_Divine Majesty, Lord Admiral, there has been no response from within the house. We are prepared to enter if you give the order._"

Esdras nodded. "_Do it._"

His command sent an entry force of twenty Dementors streaming into the house through the front door, side door, and broken window. Within seconds, calls were coming back from the Dementors within as they secured rooms and hallways. Finally, the captain in charge of the entry called out. "_Building secure._"

As they entered through the front door, Katie immediately sniffed and screwed up her nose. "_It smells horrid in here._"

Aaron nodded and they proceeded upstairs to the bedroom where the window had broken. Charred spots on the walls and ceiling indicated that a protracted magical battle had taken place in the room. As they came around to the side of the bed, they were confronted with the source of the terrible smell. One of the entry force had put a sheet over a corpse. As Esdras approached, the Dementor pulled back the sheet to reveal a frail and withered female body. The head had been nearly severed from the neck and the smell coming from the corpse was far too intense to be a new death. Katie bit back her bile and stepped behind Esdras as he inspected the gruesome find. Katie's voice was weak. "_Is that Bathilda?_"

Esdras sighed. "_The body is female. I don't see who else it could be._" He looked closer. "_It's like something hollowed her out on the inside…and there are scales around the neck wound._"

Katie moved to the broken window to get some fresh air. There, she started putting the pieces together. Finally, she turned back to the Dementors, horror in her eyes. "_What if that old lady the watchmen saw was Bathilda and the snake was hiding inside her all the time?_"

Shaking his head, Aaron looked like he didn't want to believe it. "_A snake the size of Nagini could not exist in a body this small._"

Placing the sheet back on the body, Esdras straightened up. "_We're talking about advanced Dark Magic here, Aaron. Don't forget who we're dealing with._" He looked to Katie. "_It would make sense. The snake could have gotten within range of our watchmen in this form and surprised them, disabling them easily. But what happened here at this house?_"

They continued to inspect the bedroom for a few minutes before the communication charm in their hoods sprang to life. Admiral Fletcher Huries of the 333rd Fleet spoke with urgency. "_Divine Majesty, it looks like someone contacted the Ministry about the disturbance. We've got two aurors moving towards the house as we speak._"

Esdras sighed and looked around. "_Is there any sign of Harry Potter in the town?_"

Huries sounded disappointed. "_None, sir._"

Cursing slightly, the Dementor king looked out the broken window and down the street. Sure enough, he could see two glowing forms walking towards their location. "_Understood. All troops, neutralize Anti-Apparition wards and return to Beta Site immediately. The last thing I want is them blaming us for this._"


	17. Hallowed Origins

It's time for another chapter! Things have been hectic here, but that's life. Hope things are going well for y'all. Also, I'm going to try to step up my updates from every two weeks to every week, so we'll see what happens with that. Anyway, in this chapter, we learn that even legends have an origin.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – DH has been very tricky in terms of canon-weaving. I'm glad you approve. It's very hard to keep Esdras in the know when he's not hovering over Harry 24/7. As for the pilgrimage, I thought it was a nice touch, and very fitting since so many wrote on the sign at the house.

To the ever faithful Altaire – Well, if nothing else, I'm glad I was able to impress you enough to leave you speechless!

To the ever faithful Estel A Duath – Welcome back! Where have you been?

To the exceptional MoonShadow – I know I can review reply from e-mail, but putting my replies here is my way of bringing attention to y'all and thanking y'all for reviewing.

To our newcomer, SSC – Welcome to the Guardian family! You are welcome here! Thank you for your kind words about my stories, it means a lot to me. I enjoyed describing the Dementor community, because those descriptions really drive home the fact that Dementors (in my stories) are not hooded terrors. As for Esdras being hot tempered, I wanted to give him a way to grow over the years, especially as he came to the crown. I think he's grown more even tempered with time and responsibility. As for their relationship, I won't lie; I've written a relationship for them like the one I'd want to have.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions, and your reviews help me become a better writer. Plus, reviewing builds good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Hallowed Origins

The death of Bathilda Bagshot was a mere footnote in the Daily Prophet the next day. The true nature of her demise had been skillfully covered up and the paper reported that the witch had died quietly, alone in her sleep. But that was not the only news worth mentioning over the holiday season. Harry was still unaccounted for and so was Hermione, but a mild panic arose when Bill and Fleur reported that Ron had gone missing again. Five hours and two fleets later, Esdras was forced to come to the conclusion that Ron had finally pulled his head out of his ass and was attempting to rejoin his two friends. This was, of course, what Bill and Fleur had hoped to be the case, but it was still no comfort when they heard it spoken aloud.

All the commotion ended up making the holiday season pass by far quicker than it should have. Much to Esdras' dismay, it seemed that almost immediately after rising from the table for Christmas dinner, he was sitting down at a conference table with Admiral Kirin. Kira, sadly, looked like she was being pulled in five different directions, which was probably not far from the truth. As she sank into her chair, he could see her visibly slump. Esdras spoke quietly. "_You know, once this war is over, I'm going to give the entire Navy a mandatory one month vacation._"

The research admiral looked up and, to the king's surprise, laughed. "_Is that a promise, Divine Majesty?_"

Esdras nodded wholeheartedly. "_Now, report._"

Kira sighed and pushed a folder across the table to him. "_No luck with any of the advanced tracking spells. We still have no clue as to the location of Luna Lovegood._" As Esdras leafed through the documents, she continued. "_As I mentioned before, we have no idea if she's even being held in the same location as she was a week ago…_"

Esdras closed the folder and nodded slightly. "_I know, but I was hoping that if we had something to go on, we could at least start a search with some idea of where to start._"

The tired admiral sighed slightly and rose as her king rose as well. "_What will you do now?_"

The king held open the conference room door for the admiral and sighed heavily as they began to float down the corridor. "_What I've been dreading doing. I have to go talk to Mr. Lovegood and tell him that we can't help him find his daughter. I'm not looking forward to it in the least._" Kira nodded sadly as Esdras opened the communication charm in his hood. "_Demnin to Bell, please reply._"

Katie's voice came through his hood. "_This is Bell. What's up?_"

Esdras saluted Kira as she turned down a hallway before turning his entire attention to Katie. "_I've just received the results of the final tests regarding Luna._"

The mortal sighed in reply. "_Judging by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing we didn't learn anything new._"

The Dementor spoke wryly. "_That would be optimistic. We didn't learn anything at all._" His voice took on a hint of sadness. "_I'm leaving to meet with Mr. Lovegood immediately._"

He didn't even need to ask, as Katie's reply came even before he had finished his statement. "_I'll come with you. I'll meet you at South Gate 45 in fifteen minutes._"

Esdras stepped through the door of the Naval Command Facility and angled himself towards the city gates high above him. As he took flight, he took mortal form and smiled slightly. "_Yes, my dear._"

* * *

Esdras and Katie Apparated to the edge of the Anti-Apparition Charms around the Lovegood residence. The result for Katie, who had never visited before, was that of looking up at a castle turret on the top of a hill in the middle of the country. She looked impressed. "_Nice place._"

The Dementor nodded. "_Good location, too. Ottery St. Catchpole is only a mile that way._"

Katie followed his hand as he pointed in the proper direction. "_So the Weasleys live nearby?_"

Esdras nodded and opened the gate. "_Just a few hills over._ He sighed as they walked up the walkway to the door. "_Here we go…_"

He knocked firmly on the door and was surprised by how quickly it opened to reveal the equally surprised form of Xenophilius Lovegood. He looked around nervously. "Oh, hello Esdras, hello Katie. This really isn't a good time right now. If you could come back later…"

The Dementor effortlessly pushed the door open and entered, unbidden, into the kitchen that smelled slightly of burning undergarments. At his side, Katie screwed up her nose and gagged slightly. "I come with news of your daughter, Mr. Lovegood, or rather, lack thereof." He sighed sadly. "We have had no luck finding her, I'm afraid."

The mortal seemed unconcerned. "That's quite alright; she'll be back home in a very short while."

Here the pair turned sharply to the elder wizard. Esdras looking him square in the eye. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Xeno started to stutter quietly to himself and his eyes, tellingly, moved to the staircase. Esdras wasted no time and pushed him aside. "Katie, with me."

Katie was on his heels immediately as they raced up the spiral staircase, wands drawn. There, sitting calmly as you please with heads drawn close together in discussion, were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The trio looked at the pair in shock, and vice versa, before Katie finally spoke. "Well there you are."

Harry looked both shocked and nervous at the sudden appearance of the mildest of those searching for him. He rose with the others, his hand never straying far from his wand. "What are you doing here? How did you track us?"

Esdras waved aside his concern. "Don't doubt Hermione's abilities, we gave up trying to track you months ago. We came to with news of Luna." He took a seat on a tall pile of boxes, one of many that littered the sitting room. "I should well ask what you're doing here myself."

Hermione spoke slowly, guardedly. "We're looking for information about the Deathly Hallows."

Ron, oddly enough, picked up on something the others didn't. "Wait, what about Luna? Mr. Lovegood said she was out by the stream collecting Plimpies."

Katie and Esdras looked oddly at each other for a moment before Katie finally spoke. "Ron, Luna was kidnapped off the Hogwarts Express as it was returning to London. She hasn't been seen in almost a fortnight."

The redhead was floored. "Why didn't you tell me this when I was at Bill and Fleur's?!"

Esdras shrugged. "It didn't come up, and we had more important things to discuss with you at that time."

Harry, during this exchange, had slipped up the spiral staircase far enough to catch sight of the next room. It was a bedroom, a girl's bedroom. He walked down the stairs and spoke clearly. "That would explain why there's about two weeks worth of dust in her room, then."

As Esdras floated up to look for himself, Katie talked to the other three. "Why did he tell you she was here?"

Ron cross the room to a machine covered with a cloth. It was a printing press, merrily churning out Quibblers. He held up a fresh copy of the magazine in his hand and piped up. "This might have something to do with it." The magazine cover held a picture of Harry with the caption 'Undesirable Number One' and a sizeable reward.

Another voice joined them from the stairwell. There, Xenophilius Lovegood stood with a maddened look in his eyes. "You must not leave. I have to save Luna, I cannot lose her. They'll be here very soon now."

At that moment, two figures on broomsticks flew past the window. Hermione, wide eyed, shouted the obvious. "It's a trap!"

The statement distracted Esdras just enough. He drew his wand a split second after Xeno did, but it was already too late. The old wizard's stunning spell sailed overhead and impacted the only item behind the Dementor, a long, gray spiral horn. Esdras only managed to identify it as an Erumpet horn as it exploded.

* * *

The explosion was immense, but Katie felt precious little of it as she was shielded by Esdras. His unconscious body slammed into her, forcing her against the wall and shielding her from the debris that rained around them. As he crumpled at her feet, she could see the damage that had been wrought to the sitting room. The ceiling was in the process of caving in, and Luna's bed was hanging from the opening. The printing press now lay on its side, blocking the stairwell.

Shreds of parchment floated everywhere and Katie knelt to roll Esdras over onto his back. Unconscious, his float bladders no longer supported the Dementor's immense weight. She struggled to roll him and called out. "Someone help me!"

Hermione, however, stood stock still, finger pressed to her lips. Downstairs, the door crashed open and a rough, unfamiliar voice entered. "Didn't I tell you there was no need to hurry, Travers?"

Katie could spare no time to listen; instead she reached into her robes and pulled out a vial of glowing blue potion, which she quickly drank. The strengthening potion immediately gave her Dementor strength and she easily rolled Esdras over. She put her wand to his head and quietly spoke the necessary spell. "Renervate."

No effect.

She tried again with similar results. Her attempts came to a halt when she felt something swoop low over her, the telltale mark of the Homenum Revelio spell. The voices down below spoke again. "There's someone up there all right, Selwyn."

Now lacking further options, she smacked the Dementor none too gently on the cheek, desperate to wake him up. The sounds from the stairwell grew louder and louder. They were trying to move the printing press from its position where it blocked the stairs. Finally, Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Katie nodded. She looked around; Ron was still buried waist deep in rubble. "I'll deal with Esdras, you get Ron."

The scarred mortal nodded and Katie grabbed one of Esdras' arms, throwing the four hundred thirty pound Dementor effortlessly over her shoulder. She staggered through the wreckage of the sitting room to where Hermione was standing and made it there just as Esdras began to finally wake up. His voice was woozy. "_Who did I fight and did I win?_"

The blonde gave a slight smile and set him down on unsteady feet. She wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist while keeping the other firmly around Esdras. Hermione was waiting for something to happen, for she spoke only one thing. "Hold tight."

Esdras, still bleary and on the edge of consciousness, slurred quietly in Katie's iron grip. "_What's going on?_"

Finally, Xeno's face appeared over the sideboard near the stairwell. Hermione sprung into action. Her wand was pointed at the old wizard. "Obliviate!" Then she pointed her wand to the floor. "Deprimo!"

Together, the five fell through the hole in the floor. The last thing Esdras saw before they Disapparated was the two Death Eaters scrambling to get out of the way.

* * *

Hermione was busy placing the protective spells around where they had Apparated to. Katie, however, had busied herself with Esdras, who was still a little groggy from the explosion. Esdras, however, was having nothing of it. The Dementor straightened himself up and wobbled slightly. "I'm well enough, Captain. I'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes. Go help the others."

Katie shook her head. "No chance, my love. They can set up a campsite just fine. Now stand still so I can run a triage spell."

Esdras grumbled but remained still as Katie cast the spell, the final results coming out in shades of deepening green. She nodded. "Your metasolenoid has taken care of most of the damage as quickly as it did before. Dr. Transom isn't here, though, so I still want you to lay down for a bit once they get the tent set up."

To placate her, Esdras nodded quietly and walked with her into the newly set up tent. He pulled a bunk over to where the trio was sitting and lay down, taking his mortal form. As he did this, Katie turned to Harry. "Report."

The mortal was surprised to be addressed so brusquely, but quickly started to spin the tale of the last few days, from their clash with the Dark Lord at Godric's Hollow to Harry's broken wand to the destroyed locket Horcrux to their seemingly miraculous possession of the Sword of Gryffindor.

Esdras nodded briefly at this and laid his head down on the pillow. "That's all well and good, but why were you visiting Mr. Lovegood? And what are these Deathly Hallows, anyway?"

Katie smirked. "They're nothing but a children's story, Esdras. Goodness, it's been years since I've heard it, I can barely remember."

Hermione had just read the story, though, and quickly regaled Esdras with the Tale of the Three Brothers, how they met Death and received from him the powerful Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Invisibility Cloak. The fates of the three brothers were as expected, all but the wisest and most humble died quickly. Once she finished the tale, Esdras was thoughtful. "I swear I've heard part of that story before."

At his side, Katie laughed. "Maybe you have and just don't remember. Like I said, it's just a children's story."

The Dementor shook his head. "No, I know I've heard it before, somewhere reputable." He looked over to Harry. "Can I see your Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry nodded and handed the garment over. While Esdras carefully examined it, Hermione sighed. "Don't tell me that you believe Harry's cloak is one of the Hallows, Esdras."

Esdras didn't look up. "Maybe."

Hermione scoffed. "The Tale of the Three Brothers is just a story of how humans are scared of death. I can't believe that you, of all people, would give it a grain of truth."

Katie smirked. "And I can't believe that you wouldn't. You've stood face to face with Death." She pointed to her deathly black eyes. "Remember, I resurrected Ron and Ginny from the dead."

The Dementor nodded. "Call it a story all you want. Azkaban children's tales are all true. We tell stories of the feats our gods. I wouldn't be surprised if there was more truth in some of your fables than you'd care to admit."

Hermione was flustered. "Just because Katie is an incarnation of mortal Death, it doesn't mean that the Deathly Hallows exist…there's just no proof."

By this point, though, Katie had stopped listening. Esdras had paused in his examination of the cloak, holding the base of the hood in his hands. His glowing green and mercury eyes were wide open. She spoke carefully. "Are you alright, Esdras?"

The Dementor nodded and handed the cloak off to Harry, rising quickly. "I'm fine. We need to go. Now."

Harry balled up the cloak and sat it in his chair before rising up with them. "What's wrong?" His hand was on his new, blackthorn wand. "What are you going to do about us?"

Esdras' voice was distant. "Nothing. I need to go to Azkaban immediately. I've put it off for far too long." He finally shook his head, looking each one of the three in the eyes. "Good luck, stay safe."

With that, Esdras pulled Katie from the tent, rushing quickly from the protective barriers that Hermione had set up. Once clear, Katie pulled from Esdras' grip. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or leave me in the dark?"

The Dementor spun quickly, his glowing eyes burning into her. "That Invisibility Cloak has the service mark of Azkaban Central Research and Development." Katie looked blankly at him, not understanding the weight of his words. Esdras took her by the shoulders. "Your children's tale, your Deathly Hallows…I think they are Azkaban technology."


	18. A Cold and Lonely Home

What's this? A chapter update on a regular schedule? It's a miracle! That's right, folks, you ask for it and I deliver. I've had the time to sit down and write and the inspiration to actually do it, so I hope y'all enjoy it! Anyway, in this chapter, we learn the story of the most daring raid ever.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I'm glad you like the direction I took it. The minute the book introduced the Deathly Hallows and how old they were, I thought it would be a perfect way to drive my story by making them Azkaban tech. As for why they were made, read on!

To the wonderful ShadowMoon – Thanks!

To the ever faithful Altaire – I'll do my best to update faster. Depending on how much time and inspiration I can garner in the next week or so, I may be able to push myself up to my old update schedule of twice a week. That's my goal anyway.

To the exceptional SSC – I do try to do the unexpected in my stories. Since you already know part of the plot, it's nice to have a few surprises every now and again. Glad you approve!

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – No apologies needed. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been the best at updating regularly, so we'll just let it go at that. Glad you're enjoying things!

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – Very glad to see you like it! Yeah, hopefully in 20 years we'll all be able to sit back and laugh about everything. Unfortunately, 20 years is a long, long way. Hope all is well on your end.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. It's nice to hear your opinions, and your reviews help me become a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps to build good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 18 – A Cold and Lonely Home

Less than twelve hours later, Esdras and Katie were preparing for the long trip to Azkaban. Bags of food, enough to last a fortnight, and two full Tanker cloaks had been loaded into a magically enlarged rucksack. To Katie's dismay, apart from his initial proclamation about the Deathly Hallows, Esdras had been incredibly tight lipped about them. He had even used his rank to order her to secrecy about the whole meeting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The fact that he pulled rank on her of all people was more than enough to convince her of the severity of the situation, whatever the situation may be.

Now, they stood in the courtyard of the Beta Site Royal Residence, surrounded by family and friends. Aaron looked slightly distressed. "_You have no idea how long you'll be gone?_"

Esdras shook his hood. "_Sadly, no. You know how spread out the Central Archives is. It may take days before I've gathered all the information I need. I can promise you that we'll be back within the fortnight, though. After that, Katie's food runs out._"

The prime minister nodded. "_What are your orders until your return, Divine Majesty?_"

The king looked his friend and subordinate square in the hood. "_You are in command until I return, my friend. Use all available resources to obtain any information on what the mortals call the Deathly Hallows. I have reason to believe they are related to the incident that occurred in Matthias II 218._"

Aaron's hood went wide. "_You don't mean…_"

Esdras nodded. "_Yes. Find out everything you can. I would suggest getting some mortal help for this one, since they know the legends and where to look._" He then looked to Katie before addressing Aaron again. "_Did the promotion come through?_"

Nodding briefly, Aaron handed Esdras a folder with paperwork inside. "_Naval Command authorized it just a few minutes ago; it only requires your signature._"

Esdras conjured a quill and signed the documents inside before pulling his wand and turning to face Katie. "_Katherine Elizabeth Bell, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral of the Azkaban Navy, commanding the Fourth Fleet. This promotion is effective immediately._"

Katie looked shocked as Esdras tapped his wand on the shoulder boards of her uniform cloak, turning the silver vultures to crescent moons and raising her into the Admiralty. Nonetheless, she saluted her fiancé and smiled. "_To what do I owe this honor?_"

Esdras saluted in return, but shook his hood slightly. "_I will tell you once we're on the island. Now, we need to get going. The winds will not be with us if we delay any longer._"

Katie nodded and turned to her parents, who hugged her tightly. Mrs. Bell looked to Esdras and spoke in fluent Azkabaaner. "_I understand that you cannot take other Dementors with you, but why can you not take some mortals with you? Many would be happy to assist you. Certainly it would make your quest easier, whatever it is._"

The Dementor nodded sadly. "_It would, but what we are looking for has been classified as Top Secret for centuries. Katie is the only mortal with a security level high enough to access the necessary information. I'm sorry, but this is the only way._"

The mortal nodded sadly and placed a hand on Katie's face, then Esdras'. "_I understand. Be safe, my daughter…and my son._"

Esdras, in the traditional gesture of filial respect, took her hand in both of his and kissed her palm. Katie repeated the action and smiled to her mother before taking her broom and shouldering her rucksack. Without another word they took to the air towards the city gates.

* * *

The trip was one of the worst that Esdras had ever experienced in all his years of flying from Azkaban to Britain. Even with full afterburners, making headway against the crosswinds that encompassed the island was difficult. Massive snow and ice, heavy winds, and bitter cold assailed them as they fought their way through the air. Above them were black, soulless storm clouds, below them a roiling, angry sea. Finally, in the distance, there appeared a black spot darker than the horizon. Esdras shouted over the storm. "It is Azkaban! We must descend in order to avoid detection!"

Katie nodded and together they closed to within fifty feet of the rolling swells of the cold North Sea. The island grew closer and closer until they were finally flying over the rocky shores. The summit of South Mountain rose before them and they angled up to near vertical in order to crest its snow capped summit. As they raced down the island side of the mountain, Katie could see the vast expanse of the central valley, now cold and desolate. The sight seemed to grip at her very soul. She looked over to Esdras. "Do you feel what I feel?"

Esdras turned to look at her and from the expression on his hood, she could tell he did. "It's one of the effects of the Banishing Spell. The spell will not kill us because I am king and you are mortal, but we still share each other's soul. We'll both feel the same things here. Azkaban is angry with me; she wants me to bring my people home. Until then, she will act against me and we will feel anxious. It will only get worse."

The pitch black night allowed them to fly over the valley town of Masha. The silence belied the danger, for the lights in the windows indicated that the town was crawling with Death Eaters. Once the prisoners, it was now obvious that these were the new wardens of Azkaban Prison.

Katie could almost palpably feel Esdras bristle at what his proud home had come to as they entered the mountainside gate to North Mountain. The hastily constructed security barriers, cast during the evacuation over a year ago, allowed them to pass effortlessly into the now dusty and deserted town. After a few moments of flight, they came to the Royal Residence of Azkaban. They landed and Katie looked around. The silence of the great town was deafening. As such, she only whispered to Esdras. "The ground…it's vibrating."

Esdras nodded. He did not whisper, his voice echoing off the rocks for seconds after he spoke. "Another result of the Banishing Spell. The vibrations carry on into the air and would destroy me if I were anyone other than the king." He winced slightly. "As it is, it is merely…uncomfortable."

The mortal nodded and together they walked into the ancient, ancestral home of the royal house of Azkaban. As they passed through the massive and ornately carved double doors into the elaborately decorated main hallway, Katie looked to Esdras. "So why is it that you call your home the Royal Residence? You're a king; shouldn't you live in a palace?"

The Dementor laughed softly, the sound echoing through the halls of his home. "It was a palace and it should be a palace. We stopped calling it a palace after the signing of the Treaty of Edinburgh." He looked around. "Maybe I should start calling it a palace again."

Katie nodded and smiled happily. "Absolutely. I've always wanted to live in a palace."

Esdras smiled and took her hand, leading her down a hallway lined with portraits of the past kings of Azkaban and deep into the residential section of the palace. "Well, I wouldn't dare disappoint my queen."

* * *

In the morning, Katie stretched and was reminded of a fact she had come to accept during her months living with Dementors: morning does not dawn on a people that live underground. With that thought and a customarily large Azkaban breakfast, she and Esdras left the palace for the Central Archives, the central repository of all the knowledge of Azkaban since the dawn of Dementor civilization. The entrance to the Archives was massive, with columns and arches all carved from the very living rock. Above the three story tall door was a phrase, carved in towering Azkabaaner script. "_Time moves as a spiral, with events repeating into the distance. Know your past to know your future._"

Katie gestured to the statement. "A warning?"

Esdras shook his hood. "A promise."

They entered through the towering doors and Katie gasped, the sound echoing through the immense space. They stood on a high ledge overlooking the Archives proper. In front of and below her were lines of fifteen story tall bookshelves stretching off into the distance, both in front of her and to each side. The ceiling high above them was arched and painted with scenes from Azkaban history, some she knew, some she didn't. But far more breathtaking was the mural on the far wall. There, in exquisite detail, seated on thirteen thrones were depicted the thirteen gods of Azkaban.

Katie stared for a few seconds before pointing to each in turn. "_Fleogan, god of air and wind. Madar, goddess of motherhood. Skorn, god of water and ice. Dineral, goddess of the harvest. Annedd, goddess of the hearth and the home. Daya, goddess of love. Cerah, goddess of medicine. Viha, god of war. Nustis, god of prophecy. Taide, goddess of craft and wisdom. Glojan, god of fire and the forge. Mercior, god of trade and commerce._" She smiled and pointed to the one in the middle, clad in a cloak of pure platinum, his left hand bearing the Glaive of Silence and his right arm raised in a blessing for his people. "_Demnin, god of death, life, and creation._"

Esdras nodded happily to her and then spoke into the emptiness of the space surrounding them. "_Archives Mainframe, initiate uplink with New Demnin and Beta Site Mainframes. Identify both souls now within the Central Archives._"

A deep, automated voice echoed from the vastness of the Archives. "_Uplink established. Souls identified as: Demnin, Esdras Tarsus. Flag Admiral, King of Azkaban. Security Level Thirty, Archives Access Level Corvades One. Bell, Katherine Elizabeth. Rear Admiral, Future Queen of Azkaban. Security Level Twenty Five, Archives Access Level Mashacordes One._"

Esdras nodded. "_By my command, for the duration of Admiral Bell's time on the island, increase her Security Level to Level Twenty Nine and give her Archives Access Level Corvades Two._"

The Mainframe was silent for a second. "_Command authorization confirmed. Orders processed. Security Level and Archives Access Level for Bell, Katherine Elizabeth have been modified as requested._"

Katie looked over at Esdras and arched her eyebrow with a silent question. Esdras smirked and took to the air, Katie behind him. "_Corvades One is the access level of the ruling king and his queen. Corvades Two is that of a prince or princess. Sadly, since you are not yet my queen, all I can give you is Corvades Two._"

The mortal nodded as they flew over the endless rows of bookshelves. "_Understandable, but why do I even need the increased rank, security level, and Archives access level?_"

Esdras smiled, his glowing green eyes deep within the hood of his cloak. "_So you will have access to the right materials._"

Katie sighed. "_What materials?_"

The Dementor turned to look her square in the eye. "_All the state secrets of Azkaban._"

* * *

Even at full speed, it took them a few minutes to cover the length of the Central Archives. Below them passed rank upon rank of shelves below them. After traveling halfway in silence, Katie finally spoke up. "_What all is down there in the Archives?_"

Esdras looked back at her before looking idly down. "_Everything. Every scroll, every book, every written work that Dementors or mortals have authored since the dawn of civilization, all kept for posterity's sake._"

Katie looked surprised. "_You keep mortal works here, too?_"

The Dementor nodded. "_Someone has to. Just about everything your species has written down is stored here, too. We've always wanted to share it with you, but you know how things have been between our kinds._"

The mortal looked in awe at the rows of shelves spreading out into the distance. "_You realize this sort of thing could change the world, don't you?_"

Esdras smirked, but said nothing. They had reached the far wall of the main gallery of the Archives and descended. Along the wall was a series of doors, presumably leading into other rooms. Some were plain, some were ornate, and some were heavily armored. Esdras led them to one of the heavily armored ones. The brass plate on the door simply read '_Royal Archives_'.

The Dementor placed his hand upon an obsidian panel and gestured for Katie to do the same. After a palm scan and a wand weighing, they were admitted. The room was small, with a reading table and shelves lining the wall. Each shelf had a placard above it with a name. As Katie looked around, Esdras spoke. "_These are the personal chronicles of all the past kings, preserved for all time._"

He pointed to the last shelf, which bore his name and had a number of thick volumes upon it. Katie smiled and walked to it, taking the last volume from the shelf. She turned to the last page and read. "_Renegade forces under the command of Vice Admiral Lara Sidara have launched an assault upon Azkaban in hopes of seizing the crown for their own benefit. For the sake of Azkaban and her people, I am abandoning the island as is our law. May the gods favor us and grant us a peaceful resolution._"

Esdras sighed. "_I have been keeping a temporary archival record at New Demnin and Beta Site since then. I will update this one when the war is over._"

Katie nodded. "_So, why are we here, then? What state secrets do I get to know?_"

The Dementor smirked and walked over to a shelf labeled '_Matthias II_'. He scanned the shelf until he found the appropriate volume and pulled it from the shelf. Carrying the heavy book in his arms, he walked to the reading table and gestured for Katie to take the seat beside him. Only once she had done so did he open the book. "_This volume chronicles Treaty Year 253, or what would have been the 218__th__ year of King Matthias II of Azkaban, my grandfather. It would correspond to the mortal year 1225._" He flipped through the pages until he found the appropriate one. "_This is the story of the greatest security breach in Azkaban history._"

The mortal gasped. The page in front of her bore an illustration of a heavily damaged research laboratory, several empty cloaks were visible. She looked to Esdras. "_What happened?_"

Esdras took a deep breath. "_Times were dark and very tense after the signing of the Treaty of Edinburgh. As a peace offering, King Matthias II requested that the research divisions prepare three projects to help at the newly constructed prison. He had hoped to offer these projects as gifts in order to sway mortal opinion and help ease tensions. The projects were designed to be simple and useful in the daily operations of the prison. First was a wand that would identify the mortal guards, allowing them to have a wand within the prison that prisoners couldn't use against them. Second, a cloak to hide Dementors in order to ease prisoner fears; this was the first iteration of the Invisibility Cloak that we know today. Last was a stone that would create illusions for the prisoners in order to induce happy memories and help make feeding more humane._"

He turned the page to a progress report on the projects. "_The projects had, for the most part, reached midlevel completion by summer of 253. The wand could recognize the commands of a designated user but would reset if its user was overpowered, effectively transferring allegiance to the new user. The stone could only produce shadows of the deceased, but work was continuing on producing illusions of those still living. The cloak was perfect, but, unlike the invisibility cloaks of today, it did not have a lock restricting it to Dementor use only._"

The next page showed a minute by minute timeline. "_At 1425 hours on 44 Recaldes, 218 Matthias II, a three man mortal strike team attacked the East Mountain research compound and stole the projects. In the process, they killed most of the top researchers and destroyed all their notes._"

Katie read down the timeline, the expression on her face going from shock to horror to disgust. "_What was the reaction of the mortal authorities?_"

Esdras laughed bitterly. "_What do you think? They did absolutely nothing. They even attempted to accuse us of setting them up since no mortal would be daring enough to raid Azkaban._" He sighed. "_That caused a major rift in relations between Dementors and mortals. Lord Matthias was furious, to put it lightly. The island was locked down, all projects aimed towards helping mortals were discontinued, and we took up a stance of mutual distrust towards mortals in general. Attempts to recover the projects have made over the centuries as rumors of their whereabouts surfaced, but none were ever successful._"

Amazed, Katie continued leafing through the volume, soaking up the information. "_This is incredible, Esdras. I had heard stories of the Deathly Hallows for years…_" She paused at the picture of a Research and Development service mark gracing the neck of an all too familiar cloak. She then looked up, wonder in her inky black and chocolate brown eyes. "_My gods, this means they're real, doesn't it?_"

The Dementor merely nodded.


	19. The Guardian Prophecies

Sorry for the memorial delay. I got caught up in the festivities and wasn't able to post a chapter, so here it is a day late. Hope you enjoy! Anyway, in this chapter, we learn about a very important set of prophecies.

Also, a note to anyone interested: I have some rather neat story ideas for Esdras and everyone else that would be set after DH, but before the epilogue. Would anyone be interested in new Guardian stories? Drop me a line and let me know…

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – It really has been fun weaving the DHs into Azkaban lore. That they were crafted to be gifts of peace makes their legacy all the more tragic. As for the future of the DHs, I hadn't really considered the possibility of them being returned. It's something to think about…

To the most fair SSC – Sadly, with all the witnesses of the attack killed, we may never be able to know how the mortals stole the DHs. (However, since we know Harry's related to them, we can assume it was one hell of a plan.) As for the functionality changing when combined, I wouldn't imagine so. Harry had two DHs in his possession at multiple times in the book and they acted no differently, so I'm going to run with canon on that.

All the rest of y'all really should review, as well. I enjoy hearing your opinions, and your reviews help me become a better writer. Plus, reviews help build good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Guardian Prophecies

The revelation of the veracity and true nature of the Deathly Hallows earned Esdras a dedicated helper as he searched through not only the Royal Archives, but through the Central Archives as a whole. Together, Esdras and Katie searched for accounts of the incident, service records, and even daily logs of the time. No piece of information was too small. The Royal Archives became their base of operations as stacks of documents grew around them.

Sometime in the late afternoon, Katie looked up from a stack of documents. "_Esdras, was anyone alive at the time of the incident?_"

Esdras sighed and thought for a few seconds. "_Yes, I can think of two or three Dementors off the top of my hood, but they would have only been cloaklings at the time and wouldn't have known anything about it._"

Katie shrugged. "_What about the Oracle?_"

The Dementor shook his hood. "_Kara was at the Temple of the Oracle in North Mountain. She was placed under heavy protection after the first alarm sounded. We can ask her when we get back, but I doubt she would know anything apart from what is in the prophecy file on the incident._"

Other than a few short questions back and forth over the relevance of certain documents, Esdras and Katie remained otherwise silent in the vast Archives. Finally, a few hours after they had taken a break for dinner, Katie sighed. "_Esdras, I hate to say this, but I can't concentrate on this anymore. I need to take a break and do something else._"

Esdras didn't take his hood off the current object of his attention, a volume of division logs from one of the affected research divisions. He merely held up a hand and waved her away. "_Go, explore the Archives, have fun. The Archives Mainframe will help you find anything you want to find. I'll come get you when I've reached a good stopping point._"

Katie grinned and grabbed her broom from beside the door before exiting the Royal Archives. Once in the Archives proper, she took flight. After a few high speed laps around the vast facility, she found herself gliding by row after row and shelf after shelf of documents. As she quietly pondered what ancient secrets she could look up, she spoke. "_Archives Mainframe, what sort of documents does my Security and Archives Access Level allow me access to?_"

The response was immediate. "_The combination of Security Level Twenty Nine and Archives Access Level Corvades Two allows you access to all Archives documents not classified as Security Level Thirty or Archives Access Level Corvades One. This encompasses approximately 99.35 percent of the current holdings._"

The mortal laughed. "_I don't suppose there would be something in the current holdings that would explain how to defeat the Dark Lord and his Horcruxes?_"

There was a pause. "_There are one hundred fifty seven documents pertaining to Horcruxes in the Archives. Please narrow your search parameters._"

Katie let out a low whistle. "_Where was all this when Harry needed help?_"

Despite this being a rhetorical question, the Archives replied. "_Please rephrase your question._"

Laughing slightly, Katie shook her head. As she flew on her broom amongst the towering shelves, she was reminded once again of the differences between her and the flight capable Dementors. And then a random memory lodged in her head, one from many months ago. She spoke without thinking. "_How many references are there on unassisted human flight?_"

The response took some time. "_There are over five thousand documents pertaining to unassisted human flight in the Archives. Please narrow your search parameters._"

Katie nodded. "_Alright, give me the most relevant document on instruction and basic theory._"

There was a long, long pause. Finally, the Archives responded. "_The most relevant document in current holdings is 'A Treatise on The Moste Advanced Magicks of Flyght', by Sparrow Raptoris, entered into the Central Archives on 58 Orinaldes in the 335__th__ year of King Armisael IV. It is currently held in the ancient mortal holdings section._"

Katie's head spun at the fact that the only reference was over 3000 years old, from the time of kings and long before the Treaty of Edinburgh. Finally, she shook her head and spoke clearly. "_I wish to find it._"

* * *

The touch that woke her was gentle, and as Katie returned to consciousness, she saw that she was splayed out in front of an ancient scroll of parchment written long ago that had, thankfully, been translated into Azkabaaner. She turned to her rouser and saw the smiling face and glowing eyes of her fiancé. She yawned. "_Is it morning or evening?_"

Esdras chuckled. "_Morning. Very, very morning._" He looked at the title of the scroll she was reading. "_Interesting choice of reading material._"

Katie smiled and nodded, rolling the scroll back to a point a few feet earlier. "_I remembered our fight with the Renegades when extracting Harry from his home. The Dark Lord flew without assistance. I admit, I thought it was a neat trick._" She gestured idly at the parchment. "_I wonder why it ever went out of fashion._"

The Dementor's smile grew wider and he laughed. "_If you had paid attention in History of Magic…_" He was cut off by a cuff to shoulder and a glare, so he continued seriously. "_A few years after this was published, Apparition was discovered. Add that to existing forms of transportation like broomsticks and flying carpets and the eventual creation of the Floo Network, human flight just became obsolete. Plus, it was just a little too conspicuous._"

The mortal smirked. "_I can only imagine._" She sighed and rolled the scroll up. "_I want to take this back home with me. Can I?_"

Esdras shook his head slowly. "_Ancient holdings have to stay in the Archives, but we can take it down to Transcription Services and get it copied._" He eyed the size of the scroll. "_It should take a few hours. Shall we go get it started before we head back to the palace?_"

Katie nodded and off they flew, ancient scroll in hand. Transcription Services was on the south wall of the Archives, so they angled their flight along the wall. It was there that Katie saw a most impressive sight. The door was tall and cast from solid steel. Flanking the door were twin statues of fully armed and armored Dementor skeletons. Even from high above, she could see that the security features on the door far surpassed anything in the Archives. She had to ask. "_Esdras, what's that door down there?_"

The Dementor looked down. "_That is the Archive of Prophecy._"

The mortal looked at the door again. "_It's rather well protected._"

Esdras nodded. "_It's a right sight better protected than the Prophecy Room in the Ministry._" They shared a laugh at this before he continued. "_It has the best security system of any room in the Archives. Access is restricted to all but the Oracle, high priests, and the royal family. Legend says that the statues will come to life and kill you if you try to get in without proper authorization._" At Katie's incredulous look, he nodded. "_I'm not kidding._"

Katie let out a low whistle as they passed over the door. She spared it another glance before turning to Esdras. "_Didn't you say there was a prophecy file on the incident? Would it be in the Archive of Prophecy?_"

The Dementor nodded. "_Yes. I was going to get it tonight, but I decided to take call it quits for the night instead. It seemed like a reasonable stopping place._"

The mortal nodded and continued to fly on. She was quiet…far too quiet. Finally she spoke. "_Do you…_"

Esdras interrupted her with a sigh, playfully rolling his glowing eyes. "_Yes, I have the ability to let you in even though you're not a member of the royal family. Yes, you can come with me._"

* * *

The next day, the pair returned to Transcription Services to pick up the freshly copied scroll. Ranks of desks with hovering quills stood ready to copy any document provided and, at the closest desk, sat one ancient and one fresh copy of the treatise. Katie took the fresh copy and placed the ancient one in the designated location in order to be reshelved. These duties thusly completed, they took flight to the heavy steel door of the Archive of Prophecy. Once there, Esdras withdrew his wand and the Glaive of Silence from the sleeve of his cloak. The gateway spoke slowly. "_You are attempting to access a secure area. Please identify yourself._"

Esdras placed both his wand and the Glaive on separate scales and placed his hand upon an obsidian panel before speaking. "_Demnin, Esdras Tarsus. Security Level Thirty, Archives Access Level Corvades One._" There was a pause and a brief squeal from Katie. Esdras turned to see that the two skeletal Dementor statues had moved, their long bladed weapons were now pointed at her throat. He spoke quickly. "_And one guest!_"

The statues didn't move, so Katie spoke. Her voice was high, wavering, and unsure of itself. "_Bell, Katherine Elizabeth. Security Level Twenty Nine, Archives Access Level Corvades Two._"

As quickly as the statues had moved, they returned to their rest positions. The door spoke slowly. "_Please verify your identity._"

Katie closed the distance between them, cuffing the king on his shoulder before placing her wand on the scales and her hand on the obsidian panel. "_You could have warned me!_"

The Dementor looked with a wide hood at the statues. "_I thought it was just a legend that those things moved! How was I supposed to know?_" The ancient steel door creaked open and Esdras looked nervously from one statue to the other. "_Let's go._"

The mortal nodded and stepped into the Archive of Prophecy. It was small and neat, with very few shelves lining the walls, no tables, and one pedestal in the center of the room. Each shelf was labeled with a name and a number. The last one read '_Kara 2:3_'.

Katie gestured at the shelf. "_The prophecies of Kara Grim, I suppose? But what do the numbers mean?_"

Esdras chuckled lightly. "_Now you're getting our organizing system._" He floated up to the shelf and began to scan it. "_The number means that Kara was the third Oracle of the Second Age of Azkaban. She was the seventh Oracle overall._"

Confused, Katie looked around the room. "_The Second Age?_"

The Dementor nodded. "_The past, present, and future of Azkaban are divided into four ages. The First Age is the age of the gods in power and glory. The Second Age is the age of the kings in power and glory. The Third Age is the age of the gods in judgment. The Fourth Age is the age of the Guardian._"

The mortal laughed slightly. "_What happens after the age of the Guardian?_"

Esdras turned to look at her, the expression of his hood unreadable. "_The age of the Guardian starts an age of unity and peace. After that, ages will become unnecessary because Azkaban will remain at peace for the rest of her days._"

Katie looked impressed. "_So this Guardian is a relatively important person, then._"

Scanning the shelf again, Esdras could only nod. "_Slightly important, yes._" He gestured over his shoulder to the lone pedestal in the room. "_Those are all of the prophecies regarding the Guardian made by all of the Oracles of Azkaban._"

Like a moth to flame, Katie was drawn to the book. It was deceptively small, and covered in burnished dragon leather. It took her a second to read the inscription embossed into the leather, worn almost smooth by the millennia. As she finally made it out, her eyes went wide. She echoed the words in the leather. "_And the Guardian shall be savior of all._"

She turned to look at Esdras, who had looked up from a particular volume of prophecies. Her voice seemed to echo in the stillness surrounding them. "_But Esdras…you are the prophesized savior of Azkaban…_"

* * *

It had taken a few minutes for Esdras to stop laughing. When he finally floated back upright, Katie cuffed him on the shoulder. He wiped the icy tears from his eyes and chuckled softly. "_It must be a coincidence, dear._"

Katie would not be so easily convinced. She eyed him suspiciously. "_I'm not so sure. What are the chances of the Guardian and the savior being together in so prominent a sentence, in so prominent a place?_" She opened the book to a page at random and read. "_And the Guardian shall bring victory, and the punishment of the wicked. The blood of the Guardian shall rain down upon them._" She looked up. "_That could be the first Quidditch match you played against Slytherin, where you lost your arm._"

Esdras stared at her with incredulous mercuric eyes. Then he laughed again. After another cuff to the shoulder, he sobered up. "_That's ridiculous. Why would such a thing even be worth prophesizing about?_" He sighed. "_Hell, I could make an argument about the time when you lost your leg and your arm protecting Harry. Does that mean that you're the Guardian?_"

She glared at him icily. "_I'm being serious here._" She looked at the book again before gesturing him away with a wave of the hand. "_Go, find the prophecy report. I'm going to keep reading._"

The Dementor sighed and floated off, once again searching the shelf for the proper volume containing the prophecy report in question. The sheer volume of prophecies and resultant prophecy reports meant it took quite some time to find the correct one. When he finally did so, a half hour later, he turned to find Katie still buried in the ancient volume. He shook his hood slightly and floated back. "_I've got the report. What did you find?_"

Katie looked up with wide eyes full of wonderment. "_This is amazing; you should read some of the things in here._" She spun the volume around, pointing to a specific passage. "_Look, right here. It says that the gods will mark the Guardian as their equal._" She flipped a few pages, indicating a weatherworn section of ancient handwriting. "_And here. The Guardian shall face the ultimate battle, facing death to call forth the gods, yet shall the Guardian live._"

Esdras' hood narrowed in concern and he closed the volume slowly. "_I think that's quite enough, my dear. Besides, we have an objective to complete and precious little time to complete it in. I trust Aaron, but it is hardly fair for me to leave the kingdom in his hands for long periods of time._"

The mortal seemed to shake herself clear of the lure of the book of mysterious prophecies. As the volume shut, she looked up. "_I would like to make a copy of this._"

Here, the Dementor shook his hood violently. "_No. The prophecies of the Guardian may not be taken from the Archive of Prophecy. Not even I may remove them. The punishment for violating this rule is death._"

Katie looked sadly at the book and stepped away. "_Very well, then._" She turned with Esdras and together they walked to the heavily armored door of the Archive of Prophecy. As they passed under the shadow of the skeletal statues, she looked up at Esdras. "_Tell me, would Kara know the prophecies of the Guardian?_"

Esdras sighed. Eager to put this topic behind them, he nodded. "_Yes, I would imagine that she knows them all by memory. As Oracle, she was even the one to recite a few of them._"

The mortal nodded slightly, her face set in an unreadable mask. "_Good._"


	20. Imperial Dreams

Just another Monday, except for one small detail…it's time for another chapter! This time, we learn more about ancient legends, and about what Dementors want.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – Esdras has enough to worry about and enough to do as king. I can't say I blame him for doubting prophecy in this case. As for Kara's response, you'll find it here. And I'll start planning out a few new Guardian stories; hopefully they'll come out after I'm done with this.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I think the biggest commonality between Esdras and Harry is that they both want peace and are willing to do what it takes to get it. I'm glad you like the Prophecy Archives and Archives in general. I wanted to make something truly unique that Azkaban could offer to the world if Dementors are ever accepted. Hopefully, it'll happen.

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – It may actually be closer to three thousand years. Remember that the Archives has the sum total of all written knowledge from mortal and Dementor hands since the dawn of history. It is very big. Hermione would never be seen again.

To the exceptional ShadowMoon – Katie tends to be stubborn just like Esdras tends to be difficult; it in their personality and it is great fun to write. And I'm glad you want more Guardian stories. I hope to have a new one out soon after this one.

To the ever faithful Estel A Duath – Isn't it, though?

All the rest of y'all should review, as well. I enjoy hearing your opinions, and your reviews help to make me become a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps build good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Imperial Dreams

It had taken ten days on the island in order to gather all the necessary information on the Deathly Hallows from the Central Archives of Azkaban. From their creation to their loss at mortal hands to the many attempts made over the course of over seven centuries to get them back, Esdras and Katie now felt intimately connected to the long lost wand, stone, and cloak. It had taken ten days to gather all this information. It had taken one full day to fight the violent crosswinds across the North Sea to bring them in range to Apparate to Beta Site.

So it was that their sudden, if windswept, appearance at the main gates of the Dementor city was met with much fanfare and relief. Ranks of cheering soldiers and civilians, Dementor and mortal alike, escorted them down from the surface into the cavernous expanse of Beta Site. Midway through their descent, they were met by a familiar hood. Aaron Reaping gave his king a sharp salute. "_Divine Majesty, Lady Katherine, welcome back._"

Esdras saluted back before embracing his friend. "_It is good to be back, my friend. How stands the kingdom?_"

Aaron returned the embrace before turning slightly to show the vast expanse of the city below them. "_All is well. It has been quiet and uneventful since you left. There is nothing major to report._"

Before the king could reply, however, a mortal voice from the sidelines piped up. "I may not be fluent in Azkabaaner, but I know enough. I object to not being a major report."

A second voice joined the first. "I agree, brother. If anything, I would think we'd make top news."

Esdras and Katie looked to the side where the disturbance had come from. There, on broomsticks, floated two redheads with three ears between them. Katie rushed over on her broom, nearly tackling the pair. "Fred! George! Thank the gods!"

Aaron laughed softly and turned to Esdras. "My apologies, Divine Majesty. During your absence, the Weasley twins made their way here in impressive style. They have brought with them the full arsenal of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes line of shield spells."

Fred broke free from Katie and flew over to Esdras. "Aaron is right, my brother and I have brought all of our notes with us. You Dementors have your Quicksilver Cloaks and Armor Cloaks but we mortals have very little in terms of defensive clothing. I was hoping we could utilize your production facilities to make Shield Cloaks and some other items for us."

Esdras nodded sharply and turned to Aaron. "Have Admiral Kirin meet with these two immediately. I want at least one Research Division working with them to enhance their spells. Once their spells have been fully optimized, transfer a division or two over to produce them. It should be a nice change of pace from Armor Cloak manufacture."

Aaron saluted sharply. "It will be done, Divine Majesty." The prime minister then floated closer and spoke with a whisper to his king. "_There is something else, Esdras. We should speak privately._"

Esdras nodded and together they descended away from Katie, the twins, and the masses assembled to see their king arrive. When they were alone, Esdras spoke. "_What is it?_"

Looking around in all directions to make sure they were alone, Aaron finally spoke quietly. "_The governors of ten of the Commonwealth Colonies arrived here at Beta Site four days ago. They have traveled here in secret to avoid the risk of renegade attacks on their colonies or themselves. They have been waiting here since they arrived and they wish to meet with you._"

The king's hood went wide with surprise. Ten colonial governors arriving without warning to meet with the king was an extremely unusual event. He could tell Aaron was just as concerned as he. Nodding quickly, Esdras set his hood determinedly. "_Arrange a meeting immediately with the governors and senior ministers. Let's hear what they have to say._"

* * *

Two hours later, Esdras, Katie, Aaron, and the senior ministers of Azkaban were seated in the conference room of the Beta Site palace with the governors of Alcatraz, Madagascar, the Aleutian Islands, Cyprus, New Zealand, Midway, Iwo Jima, Easter Island, the Canary Islands, and Sri Lanka. As Esdras took his seat, Lord Vice Admiral Adam Savage, Governor of Alcatraz, spoke. "_Divine Majesty, we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us on such short notice. We come with the well wishes of our people and the apologies of the governors of the colonies not present today. Circumstances have kept them away, but they have requested that we speak on their behalf. Our words are theirs._"

Esdras nodded. "_The well wishes of your people are a comfort. I extend my blessing to the people of the Commonwealth Colonies._" He looked around the table before addressing the governor again. "_Am I to understand that you ten are representing all of the Commonwealth Colonies?_"

Governor Savage nodded sharply. "_We are. The colonies speak as one._"

The king sat back in his chair, his hood cocked in surprise. He turned to Aaron, who looked equally shocked. "_I don't believe the colonies have ever been in complete agreement on anything._"

The governor bowed his head. "_This is true, Divine Majesty, but circumstances have changed. We face a greater threat than we have ever faced before._"

Esdras sighed. "_Very true._" He nodded slightly. "_Now, to what do I owe the honor of this meeting?_"

Adam rose, gesturing to his fellow governors. "_Divine Majesty, the Commonwealth Colonies are prepared to offer troops to the service of Azkaban. We hope that our assistance will shorten this period of civil war among our people._"

The king sat for a long moment before shaking his hood slowly. "_Your offer is most generous, and I thank you for it, but Azkaban must decline. This battle is ours, Lord Admiral. By law, the colonies are neither expected nor required to help. Too many Dementors are already affected, and I will have no more._"

Lord Vice Admiral Imbrius Valahal, Governor of Cyprus, spoke up. "_We must beg you to reconsider, Divine Majesty. With the added troops of the Commonwealth Colonies, this battle could be over quickly. We could launch a strike against the renegades and be at peace within days._"

Esdras locked hoods with the Cypriot before speaking. "_And what is the cost of your peace, Imbrius? How many of your own people are you prepared to sacrifice to make peace a reality? I know I am not prepared to sacrifice any of my people, but I must. You are not being forced to make such a decision, and, by the gods, I will make sure that it stays that way._"

There was a long pause before Governor Savage finally retook his seat, knowing that the king would not budge from his position. Finally, Lord Rear Admiral Michael Kuril, Governor of the Aleutian Islands spoke. "_With your permission, Divine Majesty, there is another matter._"

The king gestured to the youngest governor. "_What is it, Michael?_"

Rising slowly, the governor gestured to his colleagues. "_Divine Majesty, there is no easy way to say this, but the colonies are unhappy with their colonial status._"

The King and Ministers of Azkaban and Katie all tensed in their chairs, unsure as to what this would mean. Esdras spoke slowly. "_May I ask why? The colonial system has worked for millennia._"

Kuril nodded happily. "_Yes, we do not deny that. But the colonial system cuts us off from the strength of Azkaban._" He gestured to the native Azkaban Dementors. "_We desire the strength and security of the royal house that you who live under it take for granted. We believe that an imperial form of government would better suit our people. We wish to be one._"

Esdras laughed softly. "_That's nice, but who would rule over it?_" There was silence as ten hoods slowly turned towards the king. The governors were quickly joined by the ministers as they stared at Esdras. He looked around the table and his hood rose in shock. "_Oh hell no._"

Aaron shrugged. "_You have to admit, Esdras…_"

The king raised his hand to his friend. "_Silence, Aaron. Now is not the time to discuss the distant future of Azkaban. We must survive this current war before we can look to the future._" He looked around the table, still shaken. "_If there is nothing else, I will take my leave. Governors, I again thank you for your most generous offer and I apologize for you making this trip in vain._"

* * *

The months passed quickly at the Dementor colony in the north of Scotland. The Weasley twins were hard at work tweaking the spells on their Shield Cloaks. It seemed that almost every week a new prototype emerged, each one stronger and more durable than the last. Esdras, after much deliberation, had decided to take Xeno Lovegood into protective custody at Beta Site. The fears that he would betray their town were tempered by his almost encyclopedic knowledge of the Deathly Hallows. Esdras hated the thought of having to put restrictions on the father of one of his closest friends, but he could not have a repeat of the events at the Lovegood house occurring at Beta Site. It turned out that his concerns were for naught, for there was no sign of the old wizard at his broken home. The Death Eaters had gotten to him first.

Katie, meanwhile, had taken quiet well to unassisted flying. Between the treatise she had recovered from Azkaban and an accelerated version of the flying lessons normally taught to Dementor cloaklings in early childhood, she was confident she would easily surpass her performance on a broomstick within a month or two. Regular practice flights, a staple of the Dementor training program, were rarely routine and often included training requirements such as rolls, dives, and flight through various weather conditions. Some however, were simply flying time to increase experience.

So it was that Katie was on one of the rare routine training flights to build up her flight hours. She had her broomstick strapped to her back in the event of an unlikely emergency, and was, for all Esdras knew, out to simply fly around the town, maybe do some shopping, and would be back in an hour or two. Katie hated lying to Esdras, but hardly wanted him to know her destination. She was going to see Kara Grim. She was going to see the Oracle.

In the South Radial Arm of Beta Site, Katie flew up to a door and settled before it. The brass plaque beside the door indicated it was the Vanguard residence. She knocked and waited patiently. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a small cloaking. Katie bowed politely. "_Greetings, great Oracle._"

Kara Grim laughed softly. "_I fear I have long since ceased in that capacity, Lady Katherine. Please, come in._"

Katie entered the well appointed home and immediately noticed she was not alone. She smiled at the other cloakling in the room. "_Jacob! What are you doing here?_"

Jacob Reaping floated up and into Katie's arms, giving her a quick hug. "_I am visiting Kara. We are playing Exploding Snap. Would you like to join us?_"

The mortal smiled and gave the cloakling an indulgent kiss on the forehead. "_Perhaps another time. I would like to speak with Kara. Alone, if I may._"

Kara nodded at this and turned to Jacob. "_I will come over tomorrow and we will finish our game then. I will have mother take you home._"

The young cloakling nodded. As son of the prime minister, he was well accustomed to having to leave when the adults wanted to talk about boring things, so he gathered up the cards while Kara went to get her adoptive mother. After saying their goodbyes and a quick hug between the cloaklings, Anne Vanguard was taking the young Reaping home, leaving Kara and Katie alone. Katie turned to the aged cloakling. "_You are certainly adapting well to life as a normal cloakling…and to Jacob._"

The ancient Dementress nodded, laughing slightly. "_It's very nice, all this free time and no responsibilities, no prophecies. I never thought I'd have the blessing of a normal childhood. As for Jacob…he is special._" She floated up, coming hood to hood with the mortal. "_But I doubt you came here to discuss relationships or to challenge me to a game of Exploding Snap, Admiral._"

Katie nodded slowly, cutting to the chase with the ancient cloakling. "_With your permission, I would like to know about the Guardian of Azkaban._"

The ex-Oracle sighed. "_I knew that this day would eventually come._" She floated up and gestured for Katie to follow her down the hall. Halfway down the hall, she opened a door and entered the room. It was decorated as would befit a cloakling over 1500 years old; toys littered the floor and contrasted with the bookshelf against the wall that was filled with thick, ancient texts. Kara turned to face Katie. "_I have known this would happen since the moment we met._"

Katie nodded, expecting as much. "_Will you tell me what I wish to know?_"

Kara could merely shrug. "_I will tell you all that I can._" She turned and went to the corner of the room where a wicker bassinet, her preferred method of transportation as the Oracle, lay. She pulled away the blankets and searched through the soft padding before pulling out a single stone tablet carved with archaic Azkabaaner symbols. Holding the tablet in her hands, she turned to Katie. "_This tablet was carved by the god Nustis, himself, and has been passed down through the millennia by the high priests and Oracles of Azkaban. No one but us knows of its existence, not even the kings. You must not even tell Esdras what I am about to tell you._"

The mortal nodded. "_I understand, great Oracle._"

The Dementress held out the tablet with tiny arms far stronger than a grown mortal's. "_This documents the true nature of the Guardian of Azkaban as an agent of the gods._" She looked up. "_Tell me, child, do you know what the Third Age of Azkaban is?_"

Katie nodded. "_Yes, it is the age of the gods in judgment._"

Kara made a noise of assent. "_Very good, and then?_"

The mortal looked to the cloakling. "_The Fourth Age of Azkaban, the Age of the Guardian. It is the start of an age of unity and peace to last all the days of Azkaban. After that, there will be no need for ages._"

The cloakling nodded. "_But what if Azkaban has no virtue? What if Azkaban has no health left in her? What then? Do you think the gods would willingly allow Azkaban to survive in that state? Do you think that such a state would lead to unity and peace?_"

Katie looked from the Dementress' hood to the tablet she held in her hands. Bisecting the tablet was a cloaked Dementor with rays of light around his hood. Behind it stood a taller cloaked figure, easily identifiable as a Dementor god. The right side of the tablet held a scene of peace, with Azkaban in triumph and glory. The left side was terrifying, an Azkaban of ruin and flame. The mortal shook her head. "_But how…?_"

The ancient cloakling spoke quietly. "_When the gods come forth in judgment, it is the role of the Guardian to act as the defender of Azkaban, to plead our case before the gods. If Azkaban fails this judgment, she dies. Only if the gods are pleased will Azkaban live._" Kara sighed softly. "_I do not presume to predict the will of the gods, but if they were to judge us today, I doubt they would be pleased._"

The mortal locked hoods with Kara. "_Why tell me these things now?_"

In reply, the once Oracle put away the tablet and floated up so that she was at eye level with Katie. In her hands she held a slender volume which she gave to Katie. It was a second copy of the Guardian Prophecies. Kara lowered her hood and placed her hands on the mortal's shoulders, staring at her liquid black eyes with empty black eye sockets. "_You have a destiny among our people just as Esdras does, and it is tied to his so intimately that nothing can separate the two of you. I have seen much that I cannot tell you, prophecies, dreams, centuries of history, and I am sure of one thing. Azkaban cannot fall while you stand at Esdras' side._"


	21. The Battle of Malfoy Manor

It's Monday again, and if your Monday was anything like mine, it's definitely time for another chapter! This time, we say goodbye to a hero.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Kara did not say that Katie would be responsible for the rise of the Fourth Age, only that her destiny was directly linked to Esdras'. As for what that means, we'll just have to see. And I'm glad things are getting more riveting. I've certainly enjoyed writing this one a lot more now that there are fewer plot points to intersect with.

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – Things to ponder? What are you pondering over there, my friend? And let's face it, any reference to Fred and George has to be funny or it would do them a disservice. Also, the story progresses quite well, I am in the lead up to the final battle.

To our first newcomer, Lioness – Welcome to the Guardian family! You are welcome here! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the stories so far, I've worked hard to make them believable and true to JKR's stories. I've also worked hard to make my own characters believable, and your compliments let me know I've done a good job, so for that I thank you. I add the flashes of humor to mix things up and I'm glad you enjoy it…and get it.

To our second newcomer, secret keeper – Welcome to the Guardian family! You are welcome here! That you have been reading my stories and enjoying them means so very much to me. And that you say you forget my work is not part of the main story is a great compliment to me, and I thank you for it. I am glad you have enjoyed my stories and I hope you continue to do so. As for your questions, yes, it was the three brothers that broke into Azkaban, so one can only imagine where Harry gets his boldness from. As for whom the Guardian is, I wouldn't dream of taking away the mystery.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. I like to hear your opinions, and your reviews help to make me a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps build good karma. So go ahead and press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Battle of Malfoy Manor

Esdras sat idly in the magically soundproofed room that had been especially charmed only days ago for exactly this reason. He was not alone. Around the table sat many old friends. Finally it was time to start. The one at the head of the table cleared his throat and keyed up the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Potterwatch! We'd like to apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters. Thankfully, our good friends of the cloaked kind have really stepped up and we now have a secure location to broadcast from for the foreseeable future. So from all of us here at Potterwatch; thank you, Azkaban!"

The Dementor grinned and nodded to Lee Jordan, gesturing to him to get on with his broadcast. At his side Katie shook her head. She leaned in and whispered into Esdras' hood. "He's such a show off."

Esdras smirked before whispering into her ear. "You don't say. I never could have guessed from his Quidditch commentary when we were at school."

Katie merely smiled as the program continued. Smiles were short lived, however, as news of deaths, destruction, and chaos punctuated the broadcast. The presenters around the table took their turns, bouncing from Lee Jordan to Kingsley to Remus to Fred, or, as they were being called tonight, River, Royal, Romulus, and Rapier. Finally, Lee sighed and turned to the microphone. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We'll be broadcasting on a regular schedule now, every Wednesday night at eight o'clock. We hope to see you then. The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good night."

Esdras and Katie applauded politely as the group of presenters got up from the table. The Dementor grinned. "Great show, you guys. I never thought I'd get to see one live and in person."

Lee was all smiles as he rounded the table, shaking the Dementor's hand gratefully. "Well, I don't know how many more shows I'd have been able to do without all this. You have no idea how thankful I am for all the help you've provided."

Katie laughed. "You should be more thankful we managed to pull you out before the Death Eaters closed in. I doubt Azkaban has such comfortable broadcast facilities."

Esdras shook his head. "Not since last I checked." He excused himself from his fiancée and her old housemate before slipping across the room to another old Gryffindor. "Professor Lupin, may I have a moment?"

Remus Lupin nodded. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

The Dementor shook his head. "Well, it's more a matter of what I can do for you." At the mortal's confused look, Esdras continued. "Tonks is great with child now, is she not?"

The rugged werewolf nodded. "Yes, she has a little less than a month before she gives birth."

Esdras nodded. "If you would, please consider taking up residence here at Beta Site, even if it is only temporary. Our doctors are well trained in mortal medicine and are knowledgeable in mortal child birthing techniques. It would be safe, and wise."

Lupin considered the Dementor for a moment. Finally, he tapped his fingers to his mouth and spoke. "Molly put you up to this, didn't she?"

The Dementor nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "She kept going on and on about it, how dangerous it could be and how she knew all the risks. And then she described it!" Esdras went chalk white at the memory. "She went on and on about how I was the king here and I should do something about it." Finally, he shook his head. "I agreed just so she would leave me alone."

The mortal laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I was thinking about making the move soon, myself. It'll be good to have Nymphadora near a doctor if something comes up. I'll tell Molly I've taken you up on your offer."

Esdras sighed in relief. "Thank you, professor." He looked to the other side of the room, Katie was ready to go. "If you'll excuse me?"

With a nod and a wave they separated and soon, Esdras and Katie were out the door and on their way home. Katie smirked at Esdras' relief. "I take it Professor Lupin agreed?"

The Dementor nodded. "Thank the gods."

Katie looked relieved as well. "Indeed. The last thing I want is to hear any more of Mrs. Weasley's stories."

Esdras shivered at the thought and lifted himself up into the air, Katie at his side. This, however, was before he was promptly and totally blinded. He screamed and covered his now bloodshot eyes. "What the hell?!"

The voice was familiar. "King Esdras, Lady Katherine, please, you must help. Harry Potter is in trouble."

The Dementor dimmed his eyes, relying only on his mortal vision to finally identify the visitor. "Dobby..."

* * *

Esdras, clad in an assault cloak with all power inhibition spells shut off, stood next to Katie. He wanted an armor cloak, but that would draw too much attention to him. Aaron and the rest of the senior ministers were there with him, and none looked happy. The prime minister spoke. "_Esdras, this is crazy. You can't just go waltzing in there alone. It's Malfoy Manor! It's their headquarters!_"

The king ignored his friend. "_Kira, is it ready?_"

The research minister nodded. In her hands she held a vial of potion that looked like sticky, black tar. "_It's ready, Divine Majesty. We prepared it with the blood sample recovered from the Battle of the Seven Potters, but the potion has not been tested. We have no way of knowing if the blood sample is still viable after all these months. I cannot guarantee this will work._"

Katie took the vial from the Dementress. "_There's only one way to find out, then._"

She downed the potion and gagged, nearly retching at the revolting taste, a combination of coal tar and bile. For a second, nothing happened. Then, the young mortal was wracked by a horrible pain that coursed through her entire body. She collapsed to her knees and choked slightly as the potion began to take effect. The gathered Dementors looked on anxiously for almost a minute before she finally staggered back to her feet. Kira sighed in relief. "_Are you alright, Admiral Bell?_"

The mortal lowered her hood and looked up. Katie was gone. In her place were the pale skin, bald head, red eyes, and serpentine features of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The only difference between her and the real item were the pitch black sclera behind the red irises of her eyes. Her voice, high and cold, was calm and reassuring. "_I am fine, Admiral Kirin. The Polyjuice Potion seems to be working just fine._"

Esdras let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began casting disguise spells, intent on turning himself into an entirely different Dementor. Once satisfied that he no longer looked like the King of Azkaban, he tapped the rank insignia on his shoulders, turning himself from a flag admiral into a lowly captain. He nodded and turned to his colleagues. "_Alright, you all know the plan. Dobby has gone ahead and will begin evacuating Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a suitable location. Katie and I will provide a diversion for him, just in case. I want ten fleets and a hospital division waiting on standby for my signal, or any allied signal that indicates that they have Harry. I don't know where Dobby will be taking them if this works, and I don't know what shape they'll be in when they get there. I don't want to take any chances._"

Aaron growled slightly. "_I don't like this, Esdras. I don't like you and Katie running off half cocked like this into the middle of a heavily fortified enemy position._"

The king shook his hood. "_Neither do I, Aaron, believe me. But you've seen the reconnaissance reports just like I have. There are almost two hundred renegade fleets surrounding Malfoy Manor. Even with Katie's Patronus, we can't launch an offensive against a force of that size and expect to breach their defenses in time to make an effective rescue. This is the only way._"

The prime minister sighed and cuffed his friend on the shoulder. "_Go. Stay safe._"

Esdras nodded and together he and the Dark Lord doppelganger took off. They rocketed through the surface gates and into the night before Apparating easily to the skies above Malfoy Manor. There, they were met by the outer defense perimeter of the renegade navy. A young Marine floated up to them, intent on checkpoint security, but once he caught sight of the red eyes under the hood, he snapped to attention. "_Welcome back, Dark Lord. We did not know you would be joining us this evening._"

Katie waved the ensign aside. "_I do not need to tell you my plans, ensign. Now be gone, and spread the word that I do not want to be interrupted with security checks._"

The ensign cocked his hood to the side. "_But sir, protocol dictates…_"

The false Dark Lord exploded, drawing her wand and casting a spell that took the Dementor's arm off at the shoulder. Katie's cold voice carried maliciously in the wind. "_I do not care what protocol dictates, ensign. Make my wishes known or it will be your head next!_"

The terrified young marine flew off at top speed, leaving Katie and Esdras alone as they floated rapidly down to the manor below. Katie let out a shaky sigh. "_Do you think it worked?_"

Esdras could already see Dementor patrols parting for them as they descended. "_Oh, it worked alright. But that was just the beginning._"

* * *

Malfoy Manor had been set up with a Fidelius Charm, but that was now broken thanks to Dobby. As the freed house elf of Malfoy Manor, he was magically exempt from the charm, always knowing the exact location of the manor house regardless of the defenses placed upon it. Thus, he was able to act as Secret Keeper and had passed the location on to Esdras and Katie, allowing them a quick and easy descent through the guard patrols to the house below.

Once there, they found the house well lit and obviously occupied. Esdras opened the door and together the pair infiltrated the darkest realm of the Death Eaters. Esdras kept one hand near his wand at all times. They silently debated which way to go before a voice came from the room ahead of them. "Stop or she dies!" There was a pause. "Drop your wands. Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

The clamor continued as they rushed forward, Katie in the lead. They halted at the sill of the open doorway and Esdras turned her to face him. "_Arrogance, anger, hatred. Everything you are not._"

Katie nodded and smiled softly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "_Everything we are not._" And with that, they turned the corner and entered the drawing room without hesitation. Esdras' uninhibited powers filled the room with cold and darkness while Katie's clear and cold voice pierced the tense silence. "And what is the meaning of this, Bella?"

Bellatrix Lestrange spun wildly. She had Hermione with a knife to her throat and nearly speared her as she went from vengeful to sycophantic in no time at all. "My lord! I had just summoned you. How did you arrive so quickly?"

Katie shared a tense glance with Esdras before looking around, feigning disinterest at the scene before her. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy had fought along with Fenrir Greyback and obviously had lost since they were slowly redistributing their wands amongst themselves. Ron and Harry, still defiant, stood in the middle of the room near an unconscious goblin. "You would do well not to doubt or question my skill." She turned her attention from Bellatrix to Harry. "But no matter, I see we have a distinguished guest. Welcome, my old friend."

Harry glared at the Dark Lord with contempt. He enunciated each word. "I…am…not…" And then he took a closer look at the person before him. Red eyes were rimmed not with white sclera, but with inky black. The ring finger of his wand hand bore a platinum ring with diamonds and a glowing green stone. A part of Harry's brain wondered why Voldemort would be wearing a fire emerald ring. Only one person he knew had a ring like that. His voice took on a hint of confusion. "…your friend?"

Katie laughed. "Of course you are, Harry Potter. But come, if we are to fight, it is not fair for you to be unarmed." She turned. "Captain Ticonda, give him back his wand."

Esdras nodded sharply and floated towards Draco. The terrified Malfoy child hurriedly handed over the blackthorn wand that Harry had taken to using. As Esdras returned the wand to Harry, he lightly hummed the first line of 'Weasley Is Our King', earning a startled glance from the scarred mortal. Esdras spoke with a gruff, thickly accented whisper. "He is armed, my lord. The fight is fair."

Bellatrix looked on with confusion. "But, my lord, what are you doing?"

Turning to face the malevolent witch, Katie glared. "I am the only one who can kill Harry Potter, and kill him I shall. But what good is a hollow victory? I wish watch him try to defend himself, to hear him cry for mercy before he dies."

Bellatrix's face lit up. "Of course, my lord. I understand completely."

Nodding slightly, Katie turned to face Harry. "Do you understand, my friend?"

Harry held the Dark Lord's eyes for a second, tensely gripping his wand. Even after what he had seen and heard, he still had some reservations. And then, Voldemort winked at him, and all his doubts disappeared. He smiled determinedly. "I understand completely."

With an arrogant smirk, the false Voldemort again turned to Bellatrix. "Release Hermione."

The Dark Lord referring to a Mudblood by name was enough to bring blank looks to the faces of the assembled Death Eaters. Bellatrix blinked in confusion. "But why would I do that, my lord?"

Turning to face the witch, the false Voldemort gave an amused smirk, something that rarely graced the face of the real Dark Lord. Katie spoke slowly to Bellatrix, like she would to a petulant child. "Because I told you to." She brought her wand to bear against the witch. "Imperio!"

Her spell triggered action. Harry acted in concert with Esdras, once again disarming Greyback and the Malfoy family as Ron looked on in utter and abject confusion. Harry had just finished disarming Draco by force by the time Katie had Bellatrix remove the knife from Hermione's throat. As she released her, Harry called out over the fray, tossing a wand to him. "Ron, catch…and go! Get Hermione out of here!"

Ron acted quickly, rushing forward just as a great grinding noise came from above. The battle slowed momentarily as everyone looked up to see the great crystal chandelier tremble and then fall to the ground, landing with a crash atop the goblin and Draco Malfoy. The redhead lifted Hermione from her place on the ground, throwing an arm around her and stabilizing her. Esdras took human form, dimming his eyes as he called out into the fray. "Any time now, Dobby!"

On cue, the tiny elf appeared at the drawing room doorway, intent on rescuing his greatest friend from his old masters. Trembling with rage and fear, he spoke. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!"

Bellatrix, disarmed of wand but still bearing her silver knife, turned to her sister. "That little rodent! Kill him, Cissy!"

A loud crack and a wand arcing through the air indicated that the Malfoy matriarch had been unsuccessful in her attempt. Esdras caught the wand from the air before grabbing the elf by the shirt on his back and Katie by her hand. He rushed them to where Harry was pulling the semi-conscious goblin from the wreckage of the chandelier. "Less talking, more escaping!"

Setting Dobby down, Ron with Hermione grabbed one hand and Harry with the goblin took the other before spinning to Disapparate. Esdras had a split second to see what was happening around him as they were all pulled into the darkness. Narcissa was huddled protectively over her wounded son. Bellatrix, furious, was in mid-throw, her silver knife spinning effortlessly thorough the air. And there, turning the corner into the doorway, a pair of red eyes set in a serpentine face curiously regarding his own image as it Disapparated away.

* * *

They landed hard on the ground. Esdras immediately rolled onto Katie, shielding her as he looked around. He recognized the small cottage nearby and keyed up the communication charm in his cloak. "_All troops, we are at Shell Cottage. Repeat, Shell Cottage. Proceed immediately!_" The response was, indeed, immediate. Able to Apparate through the wards surrounding the cottage, ten fleets of Dementors filled the air, blocking out the moon and stars. Esdras looked to those around him and gasped. In the cool grass, held in the arms of the Boy Who Lived, lay Dobby, the silver knife buried deep in his chest. The Dementor shouted into his cloak. "_Man down! Hospital Division to my position! Priority Status!_"

A series of pops surrounded them as the Hospital Division immediately Apparated directly to their side. A series of screams followed as the Dementors were blinded by magic of the house elf. At the lead of the division, Admiral Michaelis Transom called out, desperate to help. "_Where are you, young prince?_"

Esdras jetted forward, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him to the wounded house elf. He spoke quickly. "_Patient is a house elf, object penetrating chest wound. There is no time for triage spells._"

Harry knelt at the dying elf's side. "Dobby, no, don't die, don't die…"

The Dementor hurriedly guided the doctor's wand over the house elf's blood soaked chest where the blinded doctor began to recite spells in Azkabaaner so rapidly that Esdras wondered how his wand could keep up. The Dementor watched the dark bloodstain spread across Dobby's shirt. "_Faster, Michaelis. We're losing him._"

The doctor nodded sharply and called out to the only person he knew would be able to help. "_Katie, quickly, I need blood replenishing potions! As many as you can find!_"

Katie ripped the medical pack from the shoulders of the nearest doctor and began frantically digging through it for the necessary potion. But as she did this, the house elf looked one last time to Harry, his lips trembling with the effort of speaking. "Harry…Potter…"

Esdras well knew the shudder that the elf gave as life left his body. He had seen it many times before. He silently stilled the doctor's wand and his blinded friend understood. Wordlessly, they gathered Katie and the medical division and left Harry to be alone with his fallen friend, the fallen hero.


	22. Temporary Refuge

Sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do over the weekend and it spilled into the week. But no worries, here is another chapter for you! Bonus points if you can guess where I got the admiral's name from! This time, we get everyone settled…more or less.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I'm glad you liked the escape from the Manor; I was worried how it would turn out. I can guarantee you that the ending will be very different from what JKR wrote, but only just. And I certainly enjoyed writing Smart!Harry, it's about time he showed up. You'll be seeing more of him in the future.

To the ever faithful ShadowMoon – Behold, I bestow upon you the title of ever faithful reviewer. Review with pride! Writing Dobby's death was difficult, but the events of my stories mirror the events of canon, so I must abide.

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – Knowing Roman mythology is not silly, and I was very pleased of Remus' choice of code names, too. I was counting on everyone forgetting about the blood from Seven Potters in order to make Katie's transformation more of a shock. Thanks for the well wishes. I have at least one sequel planned, already.

To the most excellent Lioness – Well, you have to consider that with Voldemort being a Legilimens, no one would want to look him in the eye. As for the ring, we can blame that on cloaks and robes and whatnot. Glad you liked the chapter!

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – Heh, little Tommy. That's funny, I like it.

All the rest of y'all out there should review, as well. I like to hear your thoughts and opinions, and your reviews help to make me a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps build good karma. So go ahead and press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 22 – Temporary Refuge

The loss of Dobby was tempered by the news that his sacrifice had saved four additional lives: Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker, Griphook, the goblin, Dean Thomas, and the long sought after Luna Lovegood. Esdras had wanted to see his friend immediately, but acquiesced to the doctor's demands that she be treated first. Besides, the delay gave Katie the much needed time for her Polyjuice Potion to wear off.

By the time Katie's chocolate brown eyes and soft facial features had reasserted themselves, Michaelis was done with Luna. Esdras and Katie waited outside the bedroom and met him as he emerged. The doctor sighed softly. "_She has been severely beaten and malnourished for an extended period of time. I have done all that I can for her tonight, but she will still need at least a week's worth of bed rest. I will meet with the other doctors and inform you of the conditions of their patients shortly, but for now, you may see her._"

Esdras nodded sharply and immediately moved to the door. Luna opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and smiled as the Dementor glided forward. They joined hands and she spoke, her voice as airy and distant as ever. "You're crying."

The Dementor nodded, icy tears shining in his mercuric eyes. His voice was thick. "Do you remember that day years ago when you said that we are like family?" At her nod, he knelt beside her bed and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I thought that I had lost you, my sister."

Luna smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand softly. Her voice was a whisper. "My brother…" She looked so tired, but still she persevered. "Is my father well? He must be so worried."

Esdras paled slightly, and found himself suddenly unable to meet her eyes. When his answer was not forthcoming, Katie cleared her throat. "Your father took your abduction quite badly, Luna. After the Death Eaters sent their demands and proof of life to him, he was prepared to do anything possible to get you back. He was going to use The Quibbler to aid in the capture of Harry."

Luna looked shocked and turned to Esdras for confirmation. Unable to deny his mortal sister, Esdras nodded. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to talk to your father a few days after Christmas. We intercepted them there, but not before your father had betrayed their position to the Death Eaters. We managed to escape, but were unable to return before they arrested him. Every source we have agrees that he is still alive and being held on Azkaban."

The airy mortal turned her head away from the cloaked pair, her fists tightening to grip the blanket that surrounded her. "You must think him a fool."

The Dementor shook his hood slowly, and then lowered his hood, staring at her with eyes of mirror smooth mercury. "He did what he felt he must to save you. I disagree with the lengths he went to and the choices he made, but his decision to keep you safe was faultless." He sighed softly. "I will make you the same promise I made to him. I will find him, my sister. I swear by the gods of Azkaban that I will find your father."

Luna turned her head to face her friend and nodded with tears in her eyes before she closed her eyes in sheer exhaustion. The Dementor rested his head upon her shoulder, relief flooding every fiber of his being that his long missing friend was now safe. Katie smiled softly at this scene and rested her hand on his back before taking the only chair in the room, her own eyes growing heavier as the night's adrenaline rush wore off. They stayed in that position for many minutes before the door opened again. Fleur, escorting a pale and bandaged Hermione, poked her head in. "Come, eet eez time. They are ready to bury Dobby."

Katie gave Esdras' shoulder a soft squeeze. He nodded and wordlessly gathered Luna from the bed and took her in his arms. Together, they made their way down the stairs and out into the garden for a hero's farewell.

* * *

The funeral was a somber, yet simple affair. No one would have guessed that Dobby, a simple house elf, would have a funeral with an honor guard of Dementors. Yet he did. He had helped to protect and rescue the King and Future Queen of Azkaban during their escape from Malfoy Manor. In the eyes of the people of Azkaban, that made him a hero. So it was that, in addition to Harry's jacket, Ron's shoes and socks, and Dean's woolen hat, the house elf wore a uniform cloak bearing the rank insignia of captain of the Azkaban Navy, his posthumous rank.

After the funeral, they gathered in the living room and left Harry at the grave to have some time alone. Esdras and Katie stood with one of the fleet admirals that had been dispatched to Shell Cottage. Bill sighed and turned to Esdras. "We'll need to move my family. Now that the Death Eaters know that Ron is with Harry, they won't be safe."

Esdras arched his hood in confusion. "They didn't know already?"

Hermione shook her head at this and stared up at the Dementor. Ron was at her side and seemed to be the only thing holding her upright. "No, we had dressed up the ghoul at the Burrow to look like Ron and spread the story that he was sick with spattergroit. It had worked so far. Now that they know that he is with us…"

The Dementor shared a look of displeasure with Katie before continuing. "Right. We already have Fred, George, and Charlie at Beta Site, so they're safe. Your parents will be easy to move, we already have a fleet maintaining security at the Burrow…" He turned to the fleet admiral at his right. "_Admiral Piett, send word to Admiral Bresnan at the Burrow that I want the Weasleys moved within the hour. Brook no delay._"

The admiral saluted sharply. "_Yes, Divine Majesty._"

As Admiral Marcus Piett left to make the call, Esdras turned to Bill again. "Katie and I will take one hundred fleets to Hogwarts. Between Katie's and Ellen Riley's Patroni, we should be able to punch through the renegade forces there and extract Ginny with a minimum loss of life."

Bill smiled at this. "Or you could tell your admiral to bring her along with my parents. Hogwarts is out for Easter. She's on holiday."

A movement near the door caught the Dementor's hood and he turned to see that Harry had returned. He looked relieved beyond measure at news of Ginny's safety. So was Esdras, for that matter. The Dementor let out a sigh. "Well, thank the gods for small miracles."

After a few moments, Admiral Piett returned. He looked slightly amused and it showed on his hood. He spoke English for the sake of those in the room. "Divine Majesty, Admiral Bresnan reports a small issue. Mrs. Weasley is reluctant to leave her aunt alone without family nearby. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue; we'd just take her along, too. Unfortunately…"

Bill politely finished the sentence for the Dementor. "Unfortunately, she isn't as forward thinking and modern as we are."

Esdras huffed slightly, still remembering the insults that Muriel Prewett directed at his kind while at the wedding. "I was thinking it was more because she is xenophobic and prejudiced." He shrugged and turned to his admiral. "That's family for you. What other options do we have?"

Piett had his hand to his hood, communicating with the Burrow. Finally, he looked up. "I believe we have a feasible solution, sir. Mr. Weasley will move his family to Mrs. Prewett's house and place a Fidelius Charm on it; he will be the Secret-Keeper there." The Dementor turned to Bill. "He recommends a similar course of action for here, as well."

Bill nodded and again looked to Esdras. "I will get started on the spell then."

They were interrupted by a peal of Dementor laughter. All eyes turned to Admiral Piett, who quickly composed himself. He looked to Esdras. "Divine Majesty, Miss Ginevra Weasley requests your immediate presence. She wishes to take sanctuary at Beta Site and would like for you to plead a case to her mother."

Esdras sighed and shook his hood. "Tell her to persevere, and that I will attempt to do so at my earliest convenience. Tell Admiral Bresnan his plan is approved, and I still want the Weasleys moved within the hour." Admiral Piett snapped to attention and floated off to relay the instructions. Esdras then turned to Fleur. "I am going to get Michaelis and have his division move the injured to Beta Site. With all due respect, our hospital facilities are better equipped to heal them, and it would free up some space in your home."

Fleur nodded serenely, knowing Esdras was right. Harry, however, spoke quickly, startling everyone in the room with the authority in his voice. "No, I need to speak with Ollivander and Griphook. I need them both here. It's important." He looked to his hands, still dirty from digging a grave. "I'm going to wash. Then I'll need to see them, straightaway."

The Dementor watched him leave before turning to Hermione. He spoke calmly. "_How important is this to him and what you are trying to accomplish?_"

The girl was leaning heavily on Ron, tired, but still coherent enough to answer. "_Very important, I would imagine. He wouldn't be asking otherwise._"

Esdras nodded and narrowed his hood. "Very well. We'll play his game for now."

As they exited the room, Katie leaned in close to Esdras. She whispered in Azkabaaner so that no one else would hear or, hopefully, understand. "_You're just going to leave it at that?_"

The Dementor took mortal form and smirked, his voice quiet and calculating. "_What do you think?_"

* * *

If Harry was surprised by how easily Esdras acquiesced to his demands, the Dementor would never know. Ancient beliefs were hard to break, and Esdras was not immune to them. For Dementors, with any sickness or lingering injury so rare for the species, the first duty of family was to insure the health and safety of the sick. For Esdras, this meant Luna, his mortal sister. So it was that he, personally, saw to the transport of Luna and Dean from Shell Cottage to the Beta Site Hospital.

At the hospital, they were met by the Thomas family, who was ecstatic to see their son again. Esdras had called ahead and was met by Aaron and Christine Reaping. Christine had agreed to stay with Luna and keep her company until the doctors released her. Aaron would be joining Esdras on the next leg of his journey. As they left the hospital, Katie piped up. "_If you're here and Christine is there, who's looking after the cloaklings?_"

Aaron looked back. "_Sasha and Jacob Torrent are with them._"

Katie perked up at this. Her busy schedule meant she had not seen Aaron's sister in quite some time. "_How are those two getting along, anyway?_"

The Dementor laughed. "_The only stronger couples I know that are not yet married are you and Esdras and Stephanie and Malachi. Even then, you are not stronger by much._"

This happy news kept them in high spirits until they Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole, to the home of Muriel Prewett. The house, a veritable mansion cast in the gathering morning light, was a war zone with spells flying everywhere. The trio was intercepted by an ensign who was missing an arm. "_Divine Majesty, Lord and Lady Admiral, get down!_"

They quickly followed the command and ducked behind a low stone wall, Aaron narrowly dodging a Reductor curse. Esdras looked to the ensign with horror in his hood. "_What happened here?!_"

The ensign pointed with the glowing stump of his arm to the house. "_We got here with the Weasleys and helped set up the Fidelius Charm, then next thing I know, we're taking fire from inside the house! It's that damned Prewett woman!_"

The king looked around him. The part of the fleet that wasn't pinned down was holding back out of range of the spells. Esdras turned to the ensign. "_Why haven't you moved in, Ensign…?_"

The young Dementor straightened up as much as he could under cover of the wall. "_Ensign Tobias Murrow, 1034__th__ Division, 93__rd__ Fleet._" He gestured to the house. "_She's got one hell of an aim, Divine Majesty, and she's using the spells that we set up against us. Our leadership has been systematically taken out. Admiral Bresnan has been decapitated and most of the division captains have been wounded. Besides, we can't rush the house and take her down…they're our allies._"

Esdras groaned. "_Cloaks of the ancients, I do not need this._" He took mortal form and turned to Katie. "_Come on, act scared._"

Katie nodded and together they ran from the protective cover of the stone wall. All the while, the mortal was screaming. "Help! Help! Hold your fire, please!"

Sure enough, none of the spells were targeted at two mortals running for their lives from a fleet of Dementors. As they neared the door, it was thrown open to reveal an all too familiar, beak nosed witch of advanced age. She was shouting at them. "Get in here, both of you!"

The Dementor glared before abandoning his mortal form while drawing his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

The true mortal finished the job. "Stupefy!"

As Muriel fell, Esdras rushed forward, catching the wand and keeping her from falling too hard on the floor. Once inside, he was met with a shock. Behind the flickering gold flashes of a shield charm were Molly, Arthur, and Ginny Weasley. He cocked his head in confusion as he nullified the charm. "What the hell just happened?"

Ginny spoke first and loudest. "It was horrible, Esdras. Right after we got here and got the Fidelius Charm set, we come in the house and then she slams the door shut on some poor lieutenant's face, casts a shield charm around us, and starts trying to take out the Dementor fleet. She was spouting something awful about Dementors being cloaked vultures or some rubbish like that." She glared and turned to her mother, pointing to her felled relative. "I'm not putting up with her. I want to go live with Fred and George at Beta Site."

This set off her mother. "Absolutely not. Beta Site is a military base. I don't understand why your brothers chose to move there instead of coming home."

Ginny glared darkly. "I wonder."

Molly ignored her daughter's jab. "I will not have you living on a military base when you can stay here with your father and me where it's safe."

Mr. Weasley was trying desperately to maintain order between two firebrands. "Now Molly, I'm sure we can come to some sort of reasonable agreement here. Let's not be hasty here."

This started a veritable riot between mother and daughter and one shouted at the other and vice versa. Esdras quickly ceased hostilities by thrusting the bladed portion of the Glaive of Silence between the two. The glowing blade silenced their argument as Esdras narrowed his hood at first one, then the other. "If both of you don't mind, it's been one hell of a night and it's going to be one hell of a day by the looks of things." He turned to Ginny, his voice low and calm. "_Ginny, the gods know I love you, but I can't help you. By law, you are still a minor. I cannot force your parents to do anything, but I will argue on your behalf, just not today._" He turned to Molly and gestured to Muriel with the spear point of the Glaive. His voice slowly rose until he was shouting. "She's your relative, do something about her. I'm not going to station men to protect you if they have as much to fear from their attackers as they do from those that they are defending!"

For a second, it looked like there was going to be a battle of words between the Dementor and the redhead, but there was a pause. Esdras was tired and battle worn and it showed. Mrs. Weasley's maternal instinct picked up on it immediately. Her expression softened. "Esdras, are you alright?"

The tip of the Glaive in the Dementor's hand dropped, the glowing blade scraping painfully along the floor. Esdras rubbed his mercuric eyes and took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Aaron rushing through the front door. "_Divine Majesty, Katie, you need to come with me. Now._"

Esdras growled and followed his prime minister out into the yard. "_What is it, Aaron?_"

The Dementor leaned in close, whispering to be heard only to them. "_Admiral Piett at Shell Cottage contacted us. Harry has used his link with the Dark Lord to identify the location of the Elder Wand. It is at Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord is attempting to obtain it._"


	23. Military Is Might

Sorry for the delay, I worked the closing shift last night and was too tired to post. At least it's a short delay, though. Anyway, it's time for another chapter! This time, we make contact with old friends and prepare for one hell of a heist.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – This is just the beginning. Starting with the next chapter, it's pretty much nonstop action until the end of the story. You're right about there being those who would be more wary of Dementors. Seeing as how the story deals with those who would freely ally themselves with Azkaban, it's sometimes easy to forget. Sufficed to say, changing their opinions will be a battle that Esdras will gladly fight.

To the most fair Lioness – I agree, I'd take Beta Site over Muriel any day. The Esdras/Luna sibling stuff was really important to me because I wanted to show exactly how much Esdras' closest friends mean to him. The fact that he takes her as his sister will be important in later chapters, so look out for that. As for how Esdras deals with Harry, read on.

To the most excellent secret keeper – It will certainly be interesting to see how the Dementors will deal with the stubborn. Considering the side they're fighting on, after the final battle, things should be markedly easier. Esdras' military response to Harry is always very interesting to write. There's always someone who has to clean up after a battle, so I think it is enjoyable to see how that happens…and who does it.

To the ever faithful ShadowMoon – I figured making Dobby a captain was the least I could do, he certainly deserves it.

All the rest of y'all out there should review, as well. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions, and your reviews help make me a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps build good karma. So go ahead and press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 23 – Military Is Might

No one doubted that Harry was right, that the Elder Wand had been in Dumbledore's possession and that the Dark Lord had stolen it. Unfortunately, this revelation came too late to do any good. It took time for Esdras to assemble a battle group of three hundred fleets and lead them to Hogwarts. Once they arrived, the contingent of renegade Dementors on night watch around the school, heavily outnumbered and facing the might of Katie's Patronus, called for reinforcements and promptly retreated to a safe distance.

Esdras knew it would be a matter of minutes before the reinforcements arrived. It was still early morning; everyone in the castle was still asleep. It would be impossible to liberate the students before the renegade forces returned in greater numbers than he had. So, Esdras did the only thing he could do, an act to prevent further desecration of one he considered a friend.

Two hours later, the carefully restored marble tomb that held the body of Albus Dumbledore sat in the center square of Beta Site. An honor guard had been placed around it, and would stand watch for the foreseeable future. Duty was on a volunteer basis, and there had been no shortage of volunteers, Dementor and mortal alike. Shifts were already full well into the next month and sign up showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

The King, Future Queen, and Prime Minister of Azkaban snapped to attention and saluted the tomb before taking off for home. Esdras sighed and looked to his friend. "_Go to your children, get some rest._"

Aaron nodded and patted his friend on the back. "_You as well, my friend. You look tired._"

Esdras sighed. "_You have no idea._"

They separated and both made for their respective homes. Esdras and Katie were almost to the palace when they were intercepted by Malachi DeCay. With the absence of King and Prime Minister, the Defense Minister had taken control of the town. Esdras hoped that the briefing would be quick. Malachi saluted sharply. "_Divine Majesty, you might want to make a slight detour. We have a new arrival in town and she wants to meet with you immediately._"

Groaning loudly, Esdras banked and followed Malachi. "_All I want is a nap._"

Malachi sighed and shook his hood, his own voice suddenly very tired. "_Trust me; it'll be worse if you don't meet with her._"

They flew down to the mortal section of town where there was a small gathering, a normal occurrence when a new person arrived. The trio landed and Esdras glided forward. The newcomer was in the middle of a story. "…and I suppose they didn't think they'd have to send anyone particularly good. It was sad, really. I don't think I killed them, but I doubt either of them will be getting out of St. Mungo's anytime soon."

Katie arched an eyebrow and smiled as they pressed through the crowd. They were met, surprisingly, by a sprightly little old witch. Esdras took mortal form and smiled slightly. "Augusta Longbottom. Welcome to Beta Site."

The mortal nodded sharply, looking around. "Thank you. It's a little dark here, but I suppose this will do." She faced the king directly. "I'd like to send a message to my Neville and let him know that I'm alright."

Esdras looked to Katie. She nodded kindly. "I will relay a message through my Patronus into Hogwarts before the end of the day."

Augusta nodded. "That will be fine. I doubt you'd be able to do much now. You look like hell."

Katie, who already knew this and did not need to be told, smiled politely until she and Esdras walked away. As they left the newcomer, she glared and huffed slightly, muttering under her breath. "_At least I have to work to look like hell._"

* * *

Esdras sighed under his Mark Three Invisibility Cloak. Katie was at his side, he could tell by her silver glow. They were both floating along the High Road towards Hogsmeade. Katie had finally mastered the fine art of floating and was taking every chance to do so, the fact that they needed to leave no footprints today gave her just such an opportunity. It was the middle of the day and the road was clear, so they didn't have to worry about the curfew and could talk freely. The Dementor shook his head. "_Honestly, who has a goat for a Patronus?_"

A messenger Patronus that no one had ever seen before had come earlier that day bearing vital news and a request for a meeting. Katie had been there when it arrived and stifled a laugh at the memory. "_Well, you know, he was arrested for…_"

The Dementor cut in. "_Inappropriate charms on a goat, I know._" He sighed again. "_Dumbledore, Aberforth Caprus Patrick. Prisoner Mu Omega 902. Minimum security prisoner, six month term served back in Treaty Year 934._" He laughed. "_The things you mortals arrest people for…_"

The mortal shrugged and let it go, not really interested in discussing the matter of charmed goats any further. "_Does anyone know why he wants us to come?_"

Esdras shook his hood. "_No, and we can't send a Patronus to ask him about it without giving away that he's in contact with us._"

Katie narrowed her eyes. "_I'm not sure I like the sound of this._"

The Dementor nodded. "_I agree, hence the Invisibility Cloaks. But, he is Dumbledore's brother. I think we'll be fine._"

They fell into a comfortable silence as they entered town. Hogsmeade was still a shell of its former self. The few people that were about looked scared and tired, constantly watching the skies above for Dementors as they rushed about trying to get their shopping done as quickly as possible. Death Eaters filled the streets, harassing those who weren't careful enough to avoid them. Finally, they came to the Hogs Head Inn. The shutters were drawn and there was a sign in the window proclaiming the bar to be closed for the day. Katie looked around and tried the door to find that it was locked. She turned to her companion. "_What now?_"

Looking around, Esdras shrugged and knocked on the door. "_We wait and see._"

They did not have to wait long, only a minute or two before the door opened. The figure behind the door, minus the overwhelming odor of goat, shabbiness of dress, and stringiness of his wire grey hair and beard, was very familiar looking, obviously a Dumbledore. He looked around and grunted. "Get in here, both of you."

Esdras glided in silently, followed by an equally silent Katie. Once the door was closed, Esdras spoke, his voice a mere whisper. "How did you know there would be two of us?"

Aberforth smirked. "You never go anywhere without Katie, do you?" He looked to the empty space where the voice had come from. "How did you know this wouldn't be a trap?"

The Dementor laughed softly. "I didn't. We're both wearing Castcloth Cloaks under the Invisibility Cloaks, and I have five Ordnance Divisions similarly cloaked and targeting this building as we speak. If anything were to happen, Katie and I would be the only ones walking out alive…or in one piece, for that matter."

Formalities concluded, the barman nodded to the staircase. "Well, come on. There's someone who wants to see you."

Katie looked to Esdras, who merely shrugged and slipped off his Invisibility Cloak. Katie followed suit and together they followed Aberforth up the stairs and into a small sitting room. The sole occupant of the room, sitting on a wobbly chair, rose at their entrance. Katie screamed in joy before rushing to jump into his arms. "Neville!"

Neville Longbottom, looking dusty, battered, and worn, grinned. "Katie! Esdras! You two are a sight for sore eyes."

Esdras smiled and shook the mortal's hand, squeezing tight. "I could say the same for you, my friend. You look awful, though."

Indeed he did. Neville's face was thick with bruises and deep cuts, most showing signs that they were not limited to the face alone. He smiled brightly and shook off their concern. "It's nothing, I swear. Just…academic differences with the current administration at Hogwarts."

The Dementor arched his hood at this. "You'll have to tell us all about it after you tell us how the hell you got out of the school. There's no way in or out that I know of."

Neville smiled. "Well, I had to make a way, you see." He gestured to the mantle where a picture lay hinged open revealing a pathway, presumably to the school. "The Room of Requirement can be used for other things than late night snogging sessions, you know."

Katie blushed furiously at this, but Esdras looked impressed. "Not bad…not bad at all."

* * *

The happy news spread through Beta Site faster than the news of the birth of the Lupin child a fortnight prior. Dumbledore's Army was alive and well and under siege at Hogwarts. As days passed, the good news kept coming. Every day, more and more students went into hiding with Neville. Food was transported into Beta Site for the refugees, the only commodity the Room of Requirement was not able to produce for them. Slowly, the process was streamlined, allowing for the transfer of medical supplies and letters from home. Eventually, the Room of Requirement was able to create a secure, encrypted fireplace capable of Floo Network communication. Attempts to travel through the connection, however, failed. Even the Room of Requirement had its limits. Hacking the Floo Network seemed to be one of them.

Esdras and Katie had a standing meeting with Neville, who had become the de facto leader of the insurrection force at Hogwarts. She sat next to Esdras with her head in the flickering flames of the fireplace. Neville was looking much better thanks to the medical supplies. The heavy bruising about his face had reduced to shadows that gave him an air of authority he had lacked before. The flame image of Neville was speaking with Esdras. "We got the training manuals you sent with the last food shipment. I can't thank you enough. We're going to have a class in a few minutes, so I can't talk long."

Katie looked to Esdras. "I wasn't told you were sending training manuals to Hogwarts."

Neville laughed. "Sorry, Katie, that's my fault. It was a last minute addition. We're going to see if we can't really resurrect the DA here and make it a proper army. I asked Esdras for books on military organization, offensive, and defensive tactical theory."

Katie nodded. "Well, Dementor battle theory is comprehensive. You should be in good hands." She smirked. "General Longbottom."

Through the flames, Neville shook his head, waving this title aside. "Not me, not a general. Leave that for Harry. I'll just be a colonel."

Esdras laughed and nodded his hood. "Wise man. Flag ranks are more trouble than they're worth." He sighed and concluded the conversation. "You stay safe over there."

Neville nodded and waved. "You two the same. Take care."

With that, the connection closed, leaving ashes in the grate. Esdras and Katie both rose and stretched before the Dementor looked at the mortal. "Want to get a drink?"

Katie sighed. "I want to, but I can't. I have fleet paperwork that needs to get done."

Esdras winced slightly. "We've all been there before. Want some help?"

The mortal shook her head. "I'll manage. You go have fun; I'll join you in a little bit."

The Dementor nodded happily and took off into the air. Katie watched him go before taking to the air, as well. After months of practice, her ability to fly unassisted was now as good as any Dementor. She hadn't used a broomstick in weeks. As she flew, she shook her head. She truly hated lying to Esdras, but under the circumstances, it was a necessity. As she landed, she cleared these thoughts from her mind as she knocked on the door. It was opened by Anne Vanguard, who curtsied properly. "_Welcome, Lady Katherine._"

Katie curtsied, as well. "_A thousand blessings upon your house, Lady Anne. I wish to speak with Lady Kara._"

The Dementress nodded. "_She is expecting you. Please come in._"

The mortal was taken aback at this, but entered the residence and was led to Kara's room. The ancient cloakling was there, working on a coloring book. She looked up. "_I knew it would be a matter of time before you returned. No doubt you have questions._"

Katie nodded and entered the room, taking the seat opposite Kara. She chose her words carefully. "_I have read the Prophecies of the Guardian. There is much I still do not understand._"

Kara laid down her crayon and looked up, her tiny hood calculating. "_I will tell you what I can and nothing more._"

The mortal nodded. "_None of the prophecies are gender specific. Do we know if the Guardian is supposed to be a Dementor or a Dementress?_"

The cloakling shrugged. "_We do not. None of the prophecies are even species specific. We do not even know if the Guardian is a Dementor. All we know is that the Guardian will act as an agent of the gods at the time of judgment._"

Sighing, the mortal ran a hand through her hair. "_How are we supposed to identify the Guardian? The prophecies say nothing about how the Guardian will be known._"

The ex-Oracle spoke softly. "_The gods will mark the Guardian as their equal. That is all we need to know. The rest must be taken on faith and observation._"

Katie nodded; she did not like what she was hearing. After Kara had given her the copy of the Guardian Prophecies, she had read them straight through and spent many sleepless nights trying to divine their meaning. Worst of all, no matter how much she tried to avoid it, each prophecy could apply directly to Esdras. This realization had sent a chill through her blood that she had come here to remedy. She asked another question, bracing herself for the response. "_Is there any way for the Guardian to avoid their fate?_"

Kara knew that their conversation would come down to this question. All the signs had pointed to it for centuries, ever since Esdras had been born. She shook her hood. "_The Guardian must fulfill their fate. They must die to call forth the gods._" Katie opened her mouth to speak, but Kara raised a tiny hand to stop her. "_Yes, the Guardian will still live, but only if the gods cast a favorable judgment. If the gods are displeased, all will perish._"

Katie nodded. The chill in her blood was still there.

* * *

The chill had not subsided weeks later. Katie was still worried about the meaning of the Guardian Prophecies and how they would affect both her and Esdras. She had brought it up to him, but Esdras had said nothing on the matter beyond allaying her fears and deferring to his religion in this matter. The gods were omniscient and their will was immutable, and he would not dream of challenging their divine wisdom. Subtle conversations with other Dementors indicated that this view was universal. Dementors would live, or die, by the will of their gods.

As a result, Katie had attempted to put the matter behind her, choosing to trust in the Azkaban gods that Esdras placed his faith in. Despite this, her fears were not abated, the chill still present.

Fears and prophecies did not stop life at Beta Site, though, and Katie found herself in a meeting with Esdras, Aaron, and some of the senior admirals. As they took their seats around the conference table, Esdras spoke up. "_Report, Marcus._"

Admiral Marcus Piett, in charge of security at Shell Cottage, leaned forward. "_It looks like he's going through with it, Divine Majesty. Harry Potter is going to try to break into Gringotts tomorrow._"

Esdras groaned and slumped forward, banging his head on the conference table. "_You're kidding me! He can't seriously think this will work._"

Piett shook his hood. "_Ever since we put those surveillance charms in Shell Cottage, all we've heard from Harry, Ron, and Hermione is talk about making this attempt._"

This was not news to Esdras. Before he left Shell Cottage with Luna and Dean, he had ordered Piett to place surveillance charms in the house in hopes of finding out what Harry's next move would be. News of the Hufflepuff Cup Horcrux being hidden in the Lestrange vault was unexpected. Even more unexpected was Harry's determination to break into the bank and steal it. Aaron looked over to Esdras, still face down on the table. "_What do we do?_"

The Dementor looked up at his friend. "_The same thing we always do. We promised Dumbledore we'd help Harry find and eliminate the Horcruxes, so we help him._"

Katie sighed. "_Are you sure this is smart? These are the same people that broke into the Ministry of Magic on a wing and a prayer, and we all remember what a fiasco that was._"

Esdras grumbled slightly. "_And imagine how much worse it would have been had we not intervened._" He turned to Aaron. "_We'll do this just like the Ministry, except better. I want a small strike team, ten of our best Special Forces officers, everyone under Armor Cloaks and Invisibility Cloaks. I will lead the mission, Katie and Aaron will both come with me. If things go wrong, I want Harry to have people there that he can feel like he can rely on._"

Marcus nodded at this. "_Are you going to tell them you'll be accompanying them?_"

The Dementor king laughed. "_They don't tell us what they're going to do; we don't tell them what we're going to do._" He fell silent and drummed the table softly. "_We'll see how far they get on their own._"


	24. Breaking the Bank

There we go, back on schedule for a Monday update. Hope you enjoy it! This time, we take part in one hell of a heist and make some draconic friends along the way.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful fireboltcrazed – I figured some funny was due, hence why I threw in Augusta. Hopefully the Guardian prophecies will give you something to think about. They'll be referenced again, frequently, before and during the final battle.

To the most wonderful secret keeper – Everyone goes on and on about how Harry grew up to become a great wizard. I think the real story is Neville; he did everything Harry did and more, all without the wizard angst. As for the identity of the Guardian…it will be revealed in time.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – As I mentioned in private, the Guardian prophecy is a very different thing than Harry's prophecy. The marking as an equal refers to the gods of Azkaban doing the marking. And as for the benefits of a unified chain of command, well, Harry is still learning and Esdras is still teaching.

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – Here's your major action for you. Hope you like. As for the concept of returning stolen property, I don't think anyone would want that cup back. If the ring did what it did to Dumbledore, imagine what the cup would do. And you get the bonus points for identifying Piett. His superior died suddenly…hehe.

To the ever faithful ShadowMoon – Thank you! I take pride in the chapter titles as much as I do the titles. As for the infamous Gringotts escape, read on.

All the rest of y'all out there should review, too. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions, and your reviews help make me a better writer. Plus, reviewing helps build good karma. So go ahead and press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Breaking the Bank

Early the next morning, twelve Dementors and one mortal armed with wands and swords and protected by Armor and Invisibility Cloaks waited motionless outside of Shell Cottage. It was cold and dark, and the sound of the nearby sea was the only noise. Esdras' strike team had checked and prepared their gear hours earlier and were waiting for Harry and his team to make their move. Finally, Harry, Ron, and Griphook exited the cottage a little after six o'clock and made their way into the yard. Hermione was a few moments later, Polyjuiced as Bellatrix Lestrange. From their position on the far side of the yard, they could hear her complaining. "She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots!"

Katie whispered under her breath so just Esdras and Aaron could hear. "_She should try the Dark Lord. That was a vile potion to swallow._"

Esdras held in a laugh as Hermione began applying various disguise spells on Ron. By the end, he looked like a completely different person. Hermione admired her work and asked something of Harry which did not carry well enough to be heard. She was making sure her work was adequate, judging by Harry's reply. "Well, he's not my type, but he'll do. Shall we go, then?"

As the three mortals and one goblin trudged through the yard to the boundary wall and edge of the Fidelius Charm, they were silently followed by twelve Dementors and one mortal. Esdras spoke softly enough to be heard by only his men. "_Grab their cloaks before they Disapparate._"

A rustle of hoods indicated his orders were understood and carefully, quietly, his men grabbed hold of folds of fabric as Griphook climbed up onto Harry and Hermione placed the Invisibility Cloak around them. Finally, they Disapparated, turning on the spot and reappearing just out side of the Leaky Cauldron. As their feet touched the ground, Ron looked around. "Did you feel something?"

Hermione, dodging through the crowd of tired Muggles, shook her head. "No. Let's go."

Esdras and his men regrouped and followed them through the nearly deserted bar, and out into Diagon Alley. The scene there was shocking, boarded up storefronts and homeless, wandless wizards greeted them. Even the Special Forces Dementors, trained to be the most disciplined, found it distracting and murmured disbelief at the situation. Esdras let this go until a wandless wizard with a bloody bandage over his eye accosted Hermione as Bellatrix. Before the Dementors could resolve this situation, Ron had stunned the poor soul. They had just enough time to breathe a sigh of relief before a voice sounded from behind them. "Why, Madame Lestrange!"

The Dementors and Katie shifted, allowing the wizard to approach the group. They made sure that they were out of earshot before Aaron whispered quietly. "Douglas _Travers, Pi Sigma 442._"

Katie nodded and whispered in turn. "_What now?_"

Esdras shrugged. "_Let it play out, they're doing fine. See, they're already heading towards the bank._"

Sure enough, their party now included Travers, and they were all on their way to the great bronze doors of Gringotts. The Dementors followed suit and Aaron muttered softly under his breath. "_Not good. Very not good._"

In front of the doors of Gringotts stood two wizards holding golden Probity Probes. Designed to detect concealments, this would be a problem for the party. Esdras could see the silver glow of Harry's eyes as he thought quickly on how best to get past this hurdle. The Dementors, however, thought quicker. Imperius Curses flew from the wands of the point men and the two wizards stepped aside. The wizard to the left of the doors spoke. "Welcome Madam Lestrange. The Dark Lord said to expect you and allow you entrance without delay."

Hermione, though shocked, managed a condescending tone. "Of course he did. Now aside, both of you."

Passing through the bronze doors and then the silver doors, they were in the main lobby of the bank. Early morning business was slow, so the invisible Dementors flanked the mortals as they walked to the counter. After a brief wait in line, Hermione was standing before an old goblin that startled, obviously surprised to see her. "Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How can I help you today?"

Using her haughtiest tone, Hermione spoke down to the goblin. "Obviously, I wish to enter my vault."

The goblin nodded shakily. Esdras noticed not only that Travers was now taking a few steps back, but that the other goblins were talking note of the situation as well. The old goblin spoke again. "You have…identification?"

Hermione looked affronted. "I've never been asked for identification before."

Then, Esdras heard it. Griphook, under cover of the Invisibility Cloak, spoke in a whisper. "They know! They must have been warned to look for an imposter."

The goblin at the counter held out a shaky hand. "Your wand will do."

Griphook was whispering frantically. "Act now, act now! Use the Imperius Curse."

Esdras shrugged slightly. It was as good an idea as any. He watched as Harry put the old goblin under an Imperius Curse, who calmly examined Bellatrix's old wand, observing it to be a wonderful new wand. This, in turn, drew Travers' attention and, before Harry could act, Esdras decided to end the charade. He drew his wand. "Imperio."

Travers looked at the wand. "Oh yes, I see. Yes, very handsome. And is it working well?"

Harry looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the new curse had come from. Esdras, standing right next to him, spoke very softly. "Just like the Ministry all over again, isn't it?"

The scarred mortal glared and turned to where the voice had come from. He whispered harshly. "Shut up."

* * *

After a few close calls handled as best as possible, the group made their way into the stone passageway leading to the vaults. Once there and free from observation, Esdras and his men removed their Invisibility Cloaks. Ron and Hermione startled as they were surrounded by twelve armed and armored Dementors and an equally outfitted Katie. Ron looked confused. "Where did you all come from?" He pointed to Travers and the goblin, named Bogrod. "And what's with them?"

Katie turned him around and pushed him down the hallway. "They're Imperiused. Now less talking, more walking."

As they hurried down the corridor, Harry looked to Esdras. "I don't know how you found out about this, but we don't need your help. We have this under control."

Esdras took mortal form and lowered the expressionless visage of his armored hood to glare at him. "Yes, you also had the Ministry under control and look where that got you. Now shut up and take the help."

Griphook, who was being carried by Aaron so they could move faster, nodded sharply. "He has a point. We're in trouble, they suspect something."

Ron stopped and looked back; they were now at the cart track that led down to the vaults. "What do we do? Should we get out while we can?"

Hermione turned as well, looking towards the door that led to the lobby and beyond. "If we can, Ron."

Harry nodded. "I say we push forward. Besides, we've got Dementors with us now."

Esdras grumbled softly. "Yeah, great reason. Get us all killed, why don't you?"

Griphook, however, was pleased. "Good! We'll need Bogrod to control the cart, but we can't take the wizard." He indicated Travers. "The Dementors can fly, naturally."

Harry pointed his wand at Travers, intent to Imperius him again, but Esdras was quicker. He reached out and effortlessly snapped the mortal's neck before tossing the body down into the chasm below. All looked shocked except for Katie and the Dementors. Esdras spoke calmly as Bogrod whistled, causing a cart to roll up and screech to a halt before them. "No witnesses, it's easier this way. Let's go."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the two goblins piled into the cart. Hermione turned to Katie. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Katie lowered her hood and shook her head before lifting effortlessly into the air, flying of her own accord. "No, I think I'll be fine. I never did like those carts."

The shock of Katie's ability to fly was shortened by the always terrifying ride into the heart of Gringotts. They moved ever downward, the cart rattling loudly over the tracks, the wind whipping loudly through their hair. Soon, they were in the deepest reaches of the bank, and took a hairpin bend at speed and were faced with a waterfall pounding across the track. Esdras, Katie, and the Dementors were able to swing around the water, but the cart was destined to slam into the pouring water. Then, the cart tipped over, spilling its human and goblin cargo towards the rocky floor below. Esdras shouted out to his men. "Grab them!"

Dementors swooped forth like black angels, grabbing the three mortals and two goblins, setting them gently down on the floor. Captain Emma Rotus, commander of the Special Forces team, who had caught Hermione, floated back in surprise. "Divine Majesty, I think we have a problem…"

Hermione was no longer Bellatrix, nor was Ron disguised anymore. Griphook eased out of the grip of a nearby lieutenant commander and stepped forward. "The Thief's Downfall. It washes away enchantments and magical concealment. They know we're here and have set off defenses."

Meanwhile, the water seemed to have shaken off Bogrod's Imperius Curse. Aaron tapped Harry on the shoulder and the curse was quickly reestablished. The Dementor nodded to his commander. "We must hurry, Divine Majesty. We won't have much time now." He looked back at the waterfall and called out to the troops. "And someone dam up that water. It might throw them off."

Esdras nodded sharply and there were a few quick replies from the Dementors. The waterfall was quickly stopped up by a few well placed charms. Wordlessly, they proceeded through the dark passageway, ever mindful of the voices that seemed to be gaining on them from behind. Finally, they turned a corner and there, lying before them, was an enormous dragon tethered to the ground. The creature had turned pale and flaky from it's time underground. Esdras sighed and whispered her name. "Clara…"

The sound of their approach caused the dragon to turn to them and shoot a small jet of flames at them. They backed away and Griphook stepped forward. "It's partially blind and more savage for that." He turned to Bogrod. "I need the Clankers."

The Dementors hissed angrily at this, causing the goblin to freeze in his tracks. Esdras spoke firmly and quietly. "We will handle this, Griphook. You and your kind have done enough here already." He motioned to one of his troops, a Dementress, and she floated forward, singing a wordless song. The result was spectacular; the dragon immediately calmed and laid its head upon its massive paws. Esdras nodded happily and floated up, resting a gloved hand upon her scaly head. "Dragons love Dementors, and Dementors love dragons."

Katie smiled in amazement. "But what about the one you dealt with during the Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione, ever knowledgeable, answered. "That dragon was nesting. Nesting dragons are very territorial."

Esdras nodded and turned to Harry, a gleam in his glowing eyes. "Do what you came here to do." He gestured down the passageway where the noise of the approaching bank staff was growing louder. "I'm going to arrange a bit of a surprise for our friends here."

* * *

Esdras had taken Katie and half the Special Forces troops down to the other end of the corridor where he knew Anna, the other Gringotts dragon, would be. Aaron and his men were now hiding behind Clara while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the goblins were in the Lestrange vault. Now, a large force of bank employees had surrounded the vault and was very intent on making sure Harry put back what he took.

At Esdras' position, Captain Rotus was singing a soft song to keep the dragon tranquil while he communicated with Aaron. He spoke quietly into his hood. "_What are their numbers, Aaron?_"

There was a brief pause before Aaron replied. "_Looks like almost thirty goblins and just over a dozen mortals. It shouldn't be anything we can't handle._"

The Dementor king nodded and gestured to his men, giving the unspoken order to break the chains binding the dragon to the floor. "_Don't wait for my order. The moment they're out of that vault, release Clara and make your move against the bank forces. Remember to use your Invisibility Cloaks and make sure you are not seen. Once you give the word, we'll take Anna and start clearing a path out of here._"

Aaron's reply was terse. "_Understood._"

Katie, hovering beside Esdras, looked over at him. "_Why are we taking the dragons with us?_"

Esdras sighed. "_Azkaban has never approved of using dragons to guard the low vaults. It's cruel to them, as you can see. Hence why none of our vaults are dragon protected._"

The mortal nodded. "_But why not bank elsewhere?_"

The Dementor shook his hood sadly. "_Gringotts is the only bank in the wizarding world that will serve Dementors. We had no choice but to tolerate how they treat the dragons._" He grinned, his mercuric eyes flashing. "_Until now._"

Katie smiled, but quickly her expression turned to concern. "_But what will the goblins do when they realize Dementors are behind the release of the dragons? Where will you bank then?_"

Laughing and slipping into his Invisibility Cloak, Esdras shrugged. "_What Dementors? I certainly haven't seen any Dementors in the bank today._"

The grin Katie gave could have lit the entire cavern if she hadn't flipped the hood of her Invisibility Cloak over her head. They waited in silence for a few more minutes before they finally heard Aaron call out. "_It's on! Move, move, move!_"

Esdras did not hesitate to give the order as well. "_Let's go! Let's get her out of here._"

On cue, Captain Rotus began singing loudly, moving down the passageway. Anna followed the sound, grunting as she stretched her wings and legs. Ahead of Emma, the remaining four Dementors began casting spells, carving out progressively larger swaths of stone to allow the dragon through. They moved up and up through the vast caverns of the bank. Eventually, Katie looked behind her and saw a telltale glow of flame. "_They're coming up behind us._"

In less than a minute, Clara was marching orderly behind Anna, following the sounds of the song sung by Captain Rotus and Lieutenant Megan Cariel. Eventually, all the Dementors took up the song as they worked to enlarge the passageway to the point where the dragons could easily get through. Upon Clara's back were Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all three looking surprised at the well behaved march of the great beasts. The Dementors' song kept the dragons calm and orderly until they reached the ceiling of the cavern, the floor of the bank. Esdras shouted to be heard over the song and the rumble of the dragons, who could feel their freedom coming. "_All troops, open fire! Destroy the ceiling!_"

Dementor and mortal wands flashed with the power of the Defodio Charm, each one gouging out sections of the bank floor, providing the dragons ample room to enter the lobby. With a mighty roar, first Anna, then Clara spread their wings and crashed through the silver and bronze doors of Gringotts bank, a final insult to their prison of many years.

And then, they were out in the fresh air, flying. They were free.


	25. Rally the Troops

It has been far too long since I have updated this story. Life caught up with me and I am pleased to say that I have my head above water now and am doing quite well. I have time for writing again and intend to do so with vigor. I assure you all, this story will finish and there are more in store.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – The Gringotts invasion did go off quite a bit smoother, but sadly I have to stick to canon about the sword. And as for diplomacy, you have to admit that Azkaban diplomacy is rather unique.

To the most excellent secret keeper – I'm glad you liked the bond between dragons and Dementors, I thought it fitting that two powerful, misunderstood magical creatures would be drawn to each other. It's always funny for me to write when Esdras surprises Harry with supposedly secret knowledge. You think he'd know by now…

To the ever faithful Fireboltcrazed – More good work coming!

To the ever faithful Shadowmoon – I think this chapter came out just fine. The whole bank job was rushed and under planned (like any Potter brand plan) and I think the chapter reflected it quite well.

To the exceptional Lioness – I think part of Harry's growing up will be accepting that others will know more than he does. Until then, we get situations like these. I'm glad you liked the dragons, they certainly earned their freedom. As I mentioned above, I think it's fitting for the two species to be drawn together.

To the ever faithful Altaire – Bring out the cookies. As for the final battle, I'm right in the middle of it now. It's turning out rather well, I think.

To our newcomer, Mayhem21 – Welcome to the guardian family! Thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories so far. I'm working hard to finish this one and I have another in the works.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. I enjoy hearing what you think and reviewing increases your good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

That said, the story continues…

* * *

Chapter 25 – Rally the Troops

Guiding the dragons through London airspace and north towards the Scottish Highlands was simple; the Dementors merely had to keep singing their song and the dragons would follow. And sing they did as they flew over the city suburbs and out into the surrounding countryside. As houses and towns dissolved into farms and fields, Esdras and his men removed their Invisibility Cloaks and flew freely. With London and Gringotts growing farther and farther behind them, the Dementors took the much needed chance to laugh and congratulate themselves on the success of the greatest bank heist in wizarding history.

As the euphoria wore off, Esdras flew closer to Clara. With Aaron and Katie at his side, he called out to the trio on dragonback, who were hanging on for dear life. "Did you get it?"

Hermione, gripping dragon scales so tightly her knuckles were white, merely nodded. "Yes. Can you get us off this thing?"

Esdras nodded and grabbed Hermione. Aaron grabbed Ron and Katie grabbed Harry, whom she promptly handed off to one of the nearby Special Forces troops. Despite her obvious skill at flying, she was not yet rated to fly with someone on her back. Once they were all settled, Harry looked her over curiously. "The only other person I've seen flying like that is the Dark Lord. When did you learn a dark art?"

Katie laughed and rolled idly. "It's not a dark art, Harry. It's just been lost for a few millennia. Maybe I'll teach you someday."

Harry shook his head sharply. "No thanks, I'll just stick to my broomstick if it's all the same with you."

The airborne mortal sighed lazily, fully enjoying her flight. "Your loss, my friend." Finally, she turned to Hermione, her voice was now serious. "Well, let's see it."

There was no question as to what Katie was talking about and Hermione, now safely cradled in the arms of a Dementor and feeling much more secure, pulled out her beaded purse and extracted the item in question, a small golden cup with the symbol of a badger upon it. Esdras took the cup from her hands and held it out. With his Dementor eyes, he could see what the others could not. "It is glowing. It's a Horcrux."

Ron let out a bitter laugh. "After all we went through and what we lost, it had bloody well be one."

Aaron arched his hood at this. "What did you lose?"

Harry sighed, his voice cold. "We lost the sword. Griphook betrayed us."

Esdras nodded slightly, returning the Horcrux to Hermione for storage in her bag. "What did you expect? Goblins will be goblins. They have a different set of morals and values than mortals do."

Ron grumbled darkly at this, but it was Katie who spoke. Her voice betrayed her nervousness. "If Griphook betrayed you, then the other goblins will know that Dementors were involved." She looked to Esdras. "What will happen then?"

Aaron didn't give them a chance to worry. His laughter filled the air. "Oh, don't worry about that. We cast a blanket Confundus charm on all the goblins there before we escaped with Clara. They won't remember a thing about Dementors when they speak of what happened today."

Smirking slightly, Esdras nodded and scanned the horizon before gesturing to the two dragons. "Wonderful news. Now, I suggest we find a place to set down and hide these two for the night."

* * *

Three hours and a few hundred miles later found the Dementors at the border of the Scottish Highlands. Esdras gave the order and his men began their descent, taking the dragons to the shore of a small, reedy lake next to a forest. The dragons drank from the lake while the Dementors scoured the surrounding countryside for sheep. Only once the dragons had eaten and drank their fill and were sleeping in the forest did Esdras and his men rest.

As they stared at the sleeping beasts, Katie looked curiously to Esdras. "You're just going to leave them here?"

Esdras nodded. "They'll be fine enough for now. They've had more of a work out today than they've had in decades, plus they've been well fed so they will be torpid for a while. They ought to sleep for days. I'll have specialists come and escort them to Romania, there's a dragon preserve there."

Katie nodded and together they walked to the shore of the lake where Hermione was pulling clean robes for her and Ron and Harry from her beaded purse, along with cool drinks and Essence of Dittany for the burns they suffered in the Lestrange vault. She looked apologetically to the gathering cloaked figures. "I'm sorry I don't have any drinks for all of you."

Esdras waved her concern aside, gesturing for one of the Special Forces lieutenants to break out the first aid kit and assist them. It took a while, but eventually the trio of mortals was clean, well dressed, and healed. After they took a few minutes to relax, Esdras spoke calmly. "What do you do now?"

Hermione shook her head. "He'll have to know. The Dark Lord will know that we know about the Horcruxes now."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him and try to cover it up."

This brought a peal of soft laughter from the assembled crowd. Even Harry laughed a bit before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed backwards. Katie was closest and kept him from hitting his head on the ground as he fell backwards. She looked to Ron and Hermione. "What's wrong with him?"

The bushy haired mortal spoke quietly. "It's his scar. He's probably seeing what the Dark Lord is seeing right now."

True to form, Harry regained consciousness within minutes. He awoke with a start and looked around. "He knows." He took a deep, if shaky, breath and continued. "He knows, and he's going to check on the other Horcruxes. The last one is at Hogwarts. I knew it."

Hermione, though obviously nervous and worried, spoke calmly. "What did you see?"

Harry took another shaky breath. "I saw him find out about the cup. He's seriously angry and can't understand how we know about them. He's going to check on them all, but thinks the one at Hogwarts is safest because of Snape." He then looked to Esdras. "That Dementress was there, the leader of the renegades."

Esdras' hood narrowed sharply, his voice an icy whisper. "Sidara."

The scarred mortal nodded. "He ordered her to marshal her forces and prepare to hold Hogwarts at any cost. I don't think he's going to take any chances now. If he knows we're after it, I think he's going to protect it by force until he can move it."

The Dementor nodded grimly. "So be it. We shall meet force with force, then."

Hermione sighed and looked around. "So what are we going to do?" She looked to Esdras, Katie, and the Dementors. Harry and Ron did the same, their hands involuntarily moving for their wands. "What are you going to do?"

Esdras met their eyes with an expressionless hood. "Go to Hogsmeade, to the Hogs Head Inn. You will find a friend there." He took mortal form and put on a reassuring, determined smile. "We will be along in time…in much greater numbers."

* * *

The Apparation from the lake to Beta Site went smoothly. Within seconds, Esdras was inside the confines of the underground town. There, he raised his wand. "_Beta Site Military Protocol Demnin One._"

Inside the town of Beta Site, klaxons roared to life and a calm, prerecorded voice echoed through the caverns. "_This is a Level One Alert. Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not a drill. By order of His Divine Majesty, Lord Flag Admiral King Esdras Tarsus Demnin, all Naval and Marine Fleets are to scramble immediately and report to battle stations. Fleets should report, armed and armored and ready for deployment, to battle stations immediately. This is not a drill. All civilian Dementors are to proceed calmly to Beta Site lockdown facilities._"

As this message cycled through, Katie raised her wand. "_Beta Site Military Protocol Bell One._"

This voices now overlapped, a prerecorded mortal voice joining the Dementor voice and the klaxons echoing through the town. "This is a Level One Alert. Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not a drill. By order of Lady Rear Admiral Katherine Elizabeth Bell, all Order of the Phoenix and allied mortal personnel are to scramble immediately and report to battle stations. Order Divisions should report, armed and armored and ready for deployment, to battle stations immediately. This is not a drill. All civilian mortals are to proceed to Beta Site lockdown facilities."

The messages set off a flurry of activity. In the town below, Dementors and mortals alike raced through the air and the streets to arm themselves and report to their battle stations. Aaron watched this for a second before turning to Esdras. "_What now?_"

Esdras began to descend, Aaron and Katie at his sides. "_We contact Neville and have him activate the DA. I have no doubt they will fight alongside us._" He looked over his shoulder to Aaron. "_Have Kira bring me the supplies for Hogwarts immediately._"

Aaron nodded and, together, they began to descend faster through the mass of cloaks. As they neared the Floo Platform, they were joined by a cloakling. Kara Grim was hastily fastening her armor cloak and saluted the king sharply. "_Divine Majesty, you will need me this night. I have many centuries of battle experience. You know that I am the best strategist in the navy. I am destined to fight._"

The Dementor king looked the cloakling over for a second before drawing his wand. "_You are correct, Great Oracle. Without your aid, we will fail._" He tapped her shoulders, changing the vultures of her honorary captain's rank to five crescent moons. "_Lady Kara Alluria Grim, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral of the Azkaban Navy, overseeing the Unified Tactical Command. This promotion is effective immediately._"

The cloakling, now part of the Admiralty, followed her king down to the Floo Platform. There, the commander of the Research Divisions, Admiral Kira Kirin, waited for them. In her hand was a satchel. She saluted quickly and handed over the bag. "_It's all in there, Divine Majesty. Swords and shields and Shield Cloaks enough for every student and teacher at Hogwarts, plus a few extra._"

Esdras nodded, shouldering the bag. "_I doubt we will use them all. Knowing the professors at Hogwarts, they will most likely insist on evacuating the youngest students before the fighting._" He looked from Kira to Aaron, both supremely anxious, before gesturing them away. "_Go. Tend to your families and then report to deployment stations. I will see you at Hogwarts._"

With a salute and a rustle of cloaks, Admiral Kirin was away. Aaron stayed put, shaking his hood. "_I will see you off first, my friend._"

The king nodded slowly before turning to the Floo Platform, where a connection was already established with Hogwarts. The trio stepped onto the platform and fire swirled before them, finally resolving itself into a representation of the Room of Requirement. Neville was there already, as if he had expected them to contact him. At Esdras' curious look, the mortal smirked. "_It's been all over the wireless that Harry broke into Gringotts. If he truly did something that brazen, I figured you would be calling us eventually._"

Esdras laughed softly. "_You have no idea._" Through the flickering flames, Neville's face grew hard. He knew this was not a pleasure call. Esdras spoke clearly. "_Colonel Longbottom, prepare your troops for battle. We have reason to believe the Dark Lord will attempt to breach Hogwarts tonight. We intend to stop him and, if possible, subdue him…permanently._"

Neville nodded sharply. "_We'll be ready. We have three divisions trained and prepared for battle. All we need are supplies._"

The Dementor gestured vaguely behind him. "_I will be Apparating to the Hogs Head shortly. I will bring more than enough equipment to outfit your army._"

The mortal looked off to the side for a second at something that the Dementor could not see. When Neville returned his attention to Esdras, he wore a smile. "_I have to go. Harry has arrived at the Hogs Head and I'm going to go meet him. Come when you are ready._"

Esdras took mortal form, his green eyes glowing sharply. "_This is it, Neville._"

Neville nodded seriously. "_I will see you shortly._"

As the Floo connection terminated, Esdras turned to Aaron. "_Where do we stand?_"

Aaron gestured behind him. "_You have the supplies already, and one mortal division is going to accompany you as an advance guard._" He gestured to a group of mortals, a true multi-house Hogwarts force. Cho Chang, Ben Britten, Roger Davies, Luna, and Dean were prominent. Equally so were Fred and George and Ellen Riley, and all seemed eager to move out. "_The remaining mortal divisions will follow in five minute increments. Also, Kara is organizing her tactical command. She estimates another hour for her to pull everyone she needs from the general navy and set up a unified field command._"

Esdras nodded at this and turned, only to be confronted by the very cloakling they were talking about. Kara saluted. "_Divine Majesty, I must ask that you call forth the colonies and request their troops. Their loyalty to you is unquestionable. They will be needed._"

The Dementor king narrowed his glowing eyes at his tactical commander. "_That is one line I will not cross. The colonies will not face what we must face. It is not their place to do so_." He turned to Aaron. "_Dispatch the fleets and join us as soon as possible._"

With a flurry of cloaks, Esdras and Katie were away. They took the mortal division, on broomsticks, with them, up to the surface and then directly to the Hogs Head, from whence they would cross into Hogwarts through the passageway therein. As they left, Aaron turned to Kara at his side. The younger admiral considered the younger looking one. "_What will you do now, Admiral Grim?_"

Kara narrowed her hood, looking into the distance. "_I will do what I am destined to do, Admiral Reaping. That is all any of us can do._"

* * *

Esdras and Katie arrived with a pop at the Hogs Head Inn. Similar noises of Apparation indicated that the mortal troops had followed successfully. Aberforth was standing behind the bar and looking rather put off. "I hope there won't be many more of you. I'm tired and want to get to bed."

The Dementor shook his hood as he directed his troops to head for the stairs. "Just a couple hundred or so. Don't wait up."

The vituperative reply from the barkeep was lost as they ascended the stairs and into the sitting room that contained the passageway to Hogwarts. Mortal and Dementor alike climbed through the hole behind the portrait and rushed down the passageway. After a long descent and equally long ascent, they found themselves in a well appointed room decorated in shades of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They were in the secret hideout of the DA, the Room of Requirement. Before them, Harry was attempting to explain something to the mass of students. The scarred mortal sighed. "Dumbledore left the three of us a job, and we weren't supposed to tell. I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us."

Esdras piped up, drawing attention away from Harry. "Times change, my friend. You three have a long way to go in a very short time. I would recommend you take all the help you can get."

The arrival of the Hogwarts alumni was met with cheers and hugs as old friends reunited. At Harry's look of confusion, Neville spoke quietly. "Everyone is behind you, Harry. Let us help you now."

Katie, now at Neville's side, nodded quickly. "You have an army and a navy at your command." Esdras arched an eyebrow at this and she shrugged. "Well, not the navy, not literally, but you know what I mean."

By this time, the second wave of mortals was pouring through the door. Harry's attention drifted over them until he was caught by a shock of red hair. Ginny Weasley had stepped through and flashed a brilliant smile at him. Harry was momentarily distracted and Esdras stepped between the two, drawing Harry back into the moment. "We're going to end this now, tonight, whether you help or not."

Ron had been silently considering the growing mass of people for a while and finally spoke up. "Why can't they help?"

Harry rounded on his friend, shock on his face. "What?!"

The redhead shrugged. "They can help. We don't know where it is and we have to find it fast. We don't have to tell them what it is."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. The bushy haired girl sighed. "I think Ron's right…Ron and Esdras and Katie and Neville. We need them." She smiled slightly. "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."

The scarred mortal was quiet for a long time, the wheels turning in his head as he thought through the situation. Finally, he spoke loudly to be heard over the din of the room. "Okay everyone."

The noise lowered slightly, but not enough to hear. Esdras gestured to Neville and the colonel of the DA spoke firmly. "Troops, attention!" There was a brief shuffle of people and within seconds, everyone was standing at attention, paying perfect attention to Harry. At his surprised look, Neville shrugged. "We're a proper army now, General Potter." He smiled to Ron and Hermione. "General Weasley, General Granger."

Harry shook his head and spoke loudly. "There's something we need to find. Something that will help us overthrow the Dark Lord. It's here at Hogwarts, and it may have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone ever heard of such a thing?"

The trio of mortals looked expectantly to the Ravenclaws in the room. Cho, Roger, Ben, and the Ravenclaws still in school all shrugged. Only Luna spoke up. Her voice was airy and soft. "Well, there is her lost diadem. Remember when I told you about it, Harry?"

Michael Corner, who had only entered the room moments before, sighed. "It's a lost diadem, Luna. Hence the name…"

The scarred mortal looked from one Ravenclaw to the next. "When was it lost?"

Esdras racked his brain for a few seconds. "Azkaban historical sources say it was lost sometime in the decades after the founding of Hogwarts, so it's been lost for almost a millennium now with no trace."

Ron sighed. "What is a diadem, anyway?"

The Dementor shrugged. "It's like a tiara. There's a statue of Ravenclaw wearing it up in the high common room."

Harry winced and touched his forehead. Esdras could tell that he was experiencing what Voldemort was experiencing. As the scarred mortal recovered, he whispered something to Ron and Hermione, then spoke aloud. "It's not much of a lead, but I want to go and look at this statue."

Esdras nodded and pointed to Luna. "Major Lovegood, take Harry to the high common room. Go there directly, the entrance to the high room is less well known."

Ron looked confused. "High common room?"

The Dementor nodded. "We have two common rooms."

The redhead shook his head. "But why?"

The gathered Ravenclaws smirked and laughed amongst themselves, leaving Katie to reply. She had been in the Ravenclaw dormitories almost as much as the Gryffindor ones. "It's so they have a place to rest in between classes without the added hassle of climbing all the stairs of the tower. It's actually rather clever. The low common room is guarded by the suit of armor, the high common room by a door of questions."

Harry nodded in bemused understanding and gestured to Luna. "Let's go."

The Dementor held up a hand. "Wait!" He pulled the satchel from his shoulders and opened it, taking out two cloaks, shields, and swords. He presented one set to Harry and one to Luna. "Mortal grade Shield Cloaks, courtesy of Fred and George. Not as good as an Azkaban Armor Cloak, but what is?"

The scarred mortal nodded and slipped the cloak on and took his shield. He paused at the sword, though, and turned to Hermione. The bushy haired girl was ready though. In her hand she held the silver sword that Harry had been given for his birthday. Once they were both armed and armored, Harry nodded. "Now we can go."


	26. Rattle the Swords

Getting a little better with improving update time…I guess. Better than the last gap between chapters, at least. Oh well. This time, we move ever closer to all out war.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – It'll be a few more chapters for the main battle, but there's still a lot more stuff that Esdras and Azkaban has to go through before we get any sort of peaceful resolution.

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – Glad I was missed, but damned sorry to leave you all hanging. And I doubt Snape would know what to do with an Avon representative if he ever met one.

To the ever faithful Lioness – Behold, I bestow upon you the title of ever faithful reviewer! Review with pride! One of the most underappreciated story arcs in all of HP is Neville growing up. He basically does everything Harry does without a support system. In my mind, that makes him a truly exceptional person.

To the ever faithful Altaire – =D indeed. And yes, the admiral is from Star Wars.

To the ever faithful secret keeper – Behold, I bestow upon you the title of ever faithful reviewer! Review with pride! I've got the first half of the battle down. It's turning out to be quite the delicate dance to weave Azkaban into such a climactic affair. The challenge quite rewarding, though.

All the rest of y'all should consider reviewing. I really enjoy hearing what you think of my work, and your thoughts and opinions make me a better writer and increase your good karma. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP_._

* * *

Chapter 26 – Rattle the Swords

Esdras pulled his hood from the fireplace revealing a room even more packed than when he had initiated the Floo connection to Beta Site. Hogwarts alumni and members of the Order of the Phoenix were milling about, some ready for a fight, some happy to see friends, all extremely scared. Katie and Neville were both behind him, awaiting his report. Behind the admiral and the colonel were General Remus Lupin and General Kingsley Shacklebolt, both representing the Order of the Phoenix. Esdras addressed them all. "_The entire Azkaban Navy will be here in approximately twenty minutes. Beta Site is in lockdown mode, no one will be getting into the town until the all clear has been given._" He looked over towards the passageway to Hogsmeade. "_And the Unified Tactical Command should be arriving…now._"

The door swung open to reveal Admiral Kara Grim at the head of a troop of nearly fifty Dementors. They immediately took to the air to avoid crowding the mortals. Kara, however, floated to Esdras and saluted. "_The Unified Tactical Command is ready to commence battle, Divine Majesty._"

The Dementor king returned his admiral's salute. "_Thank you, Admiral Grim. We will set up soon. We are waiting for word from within the castle._"

Kara nodded and returned to her troops. As she floated up, Esdras was confronted by Ron and Hermione. Both looked excited. Hermione spoke quickly and quietly once she had separated Esdras and Katie from the group. "_Esdras, when Ron and Harry broke the locket, Harry had to speak Parseltongue to get it to open. Ron thinks he can remember what Harry said and get us into the Chamber of Secrets. We can use the basilisk fang there to destroy the cup. It's worked before._"

Both looked hopeful, and Ron even cleared his throat and said something that sounded vaguely serpentine. Esdras shrugged and nodded. "_It's worth a shot. But I can't give you any troops._" He slung the satchel from his back and pulled out two more sets of arms and armor. "_Take these._"

The pair nodded and, without further ado, ran off towards the entrance to the hidden chamber. Katie watched after them. "Do you think it'll work?"

Esdras sighed. "It will take a miracle."

They returned to the work of preparing for battle only to be interrupted as Harry and Luna made their way into the room. Lupin met them at the stairs. "Harry, what's happening?"

The scarred mortal spoke as he looked around. He could pick out more and more familiar faces. Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet who were sticking close to Katie, Bill and Fleur, and the Weasleys. "Voldemort's on his way and they're barricading the school. Snape's made a run for it. And how is it that everyone is getting here so quickly?"

Fred and George, who had joined the conversation, smiled brightly. Fred spoke with laughter in his voice. "Where do you think everyone who ran went to? Beta Site has been harboring mortals since the beginning. Everyone was there so everyone knew what was happening immediately."

George nodded, redirecting the subject to the matter at hand. "What do we do now, Harry?"

Harry looked around, all eyes were upon him. He raised his voice to be heard by the assembled crowd. "They're evacuating the younger students and we'll meet in the Great Hall to get organized. Then, we fight."

There was a roar of approval and immediately, three voices called out into the fray. Colonel Longbottom was giving orders to the DA. "You heard the man! Dumbledore's Army, all divisions, move out now!"

Similarly, General Shacklebolt was giving orders to the Order of the Phoenix. "Let's move, people. All divisions of the Order of the Phoenix to the Great Hall, immediately!"

Esdras' voice was directed to the ceiling where his troops floated idle. "_Unified Tactical Command, make your way to the Great Hall. We will set up there._"

There was a great surge towards the stairwell. Dementors of the Unified Tactical Command floated through the headspace while mortals walked into the castle proper. Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army all blended together with common cause. Esdras and Katie helped direct the flow of traffic. Finally, all were clear except a small pack of redheads. Katie called out to the Weasleys. "What's the hold up, people?"

The family parted to reveal a redhead in glasses. Esdras scratched his hood in confusion. "Percy?" The tearful look in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes was enough to confirm his guess. Nevertheless, this was not the time. He gestured to the door. "Let's go."

Molly came out of her happy mood once Ginny started making a move for the door. She grabbed her daughter by the shoulder and pulled her back. "No! You are not going to fight! I forbid it!"

Esdras shouted, breaking up any argument between the Weasley women. "This is not the time! We need to go. Now. Leave her here to hold the room open for evacuation purposes, I don't care. We have a war to fight, here."

The Weasley family nodded at this ultimatum and proceeded up the stairs and on towards the Great Hall. As they left, Ginny approached the Dementor. "_Esdras, you have…_"

He cut her off. "_I have to do nothing._" He looked around; making sure her mother was gone before he reached into his satchel and produced a sword, shield, and shield cloak for her. "_Patience, my friend. There will be enough fighting for everyone._"

* * *

Esdras and Katie floated quickly down to the Great Hall. They touched ground and passed through the heavy doors into the room with the enchanted ceiling. Students sat at the four house tables, ghosts floated in rapt attention, and those long since graduated from the school lined the walls as they listened to Minerva McGonagall outline the dangers they were facing, and the plan. Her voice was crisp and concise. "We have placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for long unless it is reinforced. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and…"

Her voice was cut off. The high and cold voice of Lord Voldemort cut clearly through the walls of the castle, filling every space. "I know you are preparing to fight." His words brought screams from the terrified students. Soldiers, Dementor and mortal alike, spun with wands drawn, trying to find the source of the voice. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you; I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts and no desire to spill magical blood." He paused for a second. "Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give him to me and I shall leave the school untouched, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Esdras checked his watch and sighed. He and Katie began floating down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table. As they progressed, one form stood from the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson raised her arm and pointed a single, shaking finger at Harry. "But he's there! Potter is there! Someone grab him."

Wordlessly, effortlessly, Katie grabbed Pansy by the back of her head and slammed her face first into the table. As her body rebounded back and away from the table, a great spray of blood erupted from her broken nose. She collapsed, unconscious and bleeding profusely, in a pile on the floor. Esdras nodded politely to Katie and pointed his wand to his throat. "Vox mirabilis."

Now it was the Dementor's voice that permeated the walls of the castle and into the world beyond, all the way to the ear of the Dark Lord. Esdras spoke with quiet confidence, his grating Azkabaaner accent shining through. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, you and your associates are hereby ordered to lay down your wands and unconditionally surrender yourselves and the forces under your control. You have until midnight to comply with our demands. Should you fail to meet this deadline, you will find that we are nowhere near as merciful as you."

The Dementor's bold proclamation resulted in a cheer among the students. Intent on making their point even clearer, Katie spoke to the Dementors hovering in the rafters. "_Unified Tactical Command, initiate real time battlefield simulation!_"

The order was repeated by Kara Grim, who drew her wand along with her division of military strategists. Together, they cast spell after intricate spell. The changes were slow at first but soon came quickly. The magical enchantment of the Great Hall's ceiling became real time, revealing the activity outside the castle to all those within. The enchantments slid slowly down the walls, the ancient stone becoming a panoramic view of the area surrounding the castle. Above the house tables, a real time holographic image began to take shape. It was Hogwarts castle and the Hogsmeade region out to five miles. Like the Marauder's Map, individuals were clearly labeled and marked as they moved throughout the three dimensional map.

McGonagall gave a terse smile and pointed her wand to the ceiling. "Hogwarts Security Protocol McGonagall Twelve."

Klaxons filled the Great Hall and the castle beyond. Around the students, doors and windows slammed shut, locking and shuttering themselves with plates of tempered steel. A calm, prerecorded voice filled the castle. "This is a Level One Evacuation Alert. By order of Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will begin evacuation in a calm, orderly fashion. This is not a drill. All students below the age of majority will report to the designated evacuation site immediately. All statuaries, suits of armor, and other enchanted objects are to report to defense positions and prepare for battle."

Standing proud in her tartan, McGonagall called out to the houses. "We will evacuate through the Room of Requirement into Hogsmeade and on from there. Slytherin, you will leave the hall first. And don't forget Miss Parkinson." As they trooped out, she called the next house. "Ravenclaw, move out!"

Slowly the four tables emptied to predictable results. No Slytherins remained to fight, but many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stayed. A number of underage Gryffindors had to be removed from the table by force, most notably Demelza Robins, who vehemently insisted that she be allowed to fight along side Roger Davies. Roger stood up for her as best he could, but was ultimately powerless against the force of McGonagall.

Once the students were all clear of the Great Hall, Kingsley took to the dais to address the remaining force. "We've got half an hour until midnight and we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed upon by the teachers of Hogwarts, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Dementors. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall will take fighters to the three tallest towers, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Astronomy. Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the castle grounds. We need someone to defend the passageways into the school."

Fred and George stood together. "That sounds like a job for us."

Kingsley nodded and turned to Esdras. "Admiral Demnin, when will your troops be joining us?"

Esdras looked to the charmed walls and pointed to the north, over the town of Hogsmeade. In the black of the night, there was movement in the distance. Thousands of shooting stars raced through the air towards the castle. As they neared, the stars resolved themselves into fleet after fleet of Dementors almost one million strong, all racing forward with full afterburners glowing. Once over the castle, the Dementors slowed and began to spread out around the castle perimeter, setting up wand cannon batteries, magical defenses, and firing lines. Esdras smiled. "General Shacklebolt, the Azkaban Navy stands ready to fight…and to win."

* * *

"_Confirm positions, 223__rd__ through 245__th__ Ordnance Fleets. Stand by, all wand cannon batteries._"

"Generals Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, please report to your divisions and report readiness. Major Lovegood, take command of Division DA-2 and guard the third floor portrait gallery. All units maintain defense condition one."

"_Hospital Fleets 13, 15, and 27, maintain flanking position by the greenhouses. Set up auxiliary hospital stations in Greenhouses Two through Five._"

Communications chatter filled the hood of every mortal and Dementor in Hogwarts. Esdras listened only halfway, his attention drawn to a section of the map of the Hogsmeade region. He traced the outline of a section of the Forbidden Forest which was quickly magnified. "_There._"

The magnified view showed what the full picture could not, hundreds of labels bearing names, all Death Eaters. And there, in the middle of them all, was one name. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Katie cast her eyes over the scene. "_Lestrange, Malfoy, Greyback, Jugson, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape…they're all there. All of them…_"

Kara nodded and looked over the map, pointing off to the side of the main group. "_Look here, these anomalous readings._" She pointed to a series of labels which were larger. "_These large ones represent giants, that much is obvious. But what about these blank labels?_"

Narrowing his hood, Esdras tried to count the blank labels. "_Inferi, and in impressive numbers. He must have drained the underground lake of them when he went to check on the Horcrux in the cave._"

There was silence for a few seconds before Aaron spoke. "_Orders, Divine Majesty?_"

Esdras nodded and turned to his fiancée. "_Are the mortal forces ready?_"

Katie responded quickly. "_Reports from Professor McGonagall, General Shacklebolt, and Colonel Longbottom confirm that they are prepared to engage the enemy._"

The king turned to Aaron. "_How much time do we have left on Voldemort's ultimatum?_"

Aaron checked his watch. "_Ten minutes, if he's a man of his word._"

Esdras gave a wicked grin before taking his natural form. "_Then let us take the battle to Voldemort. Signal all troops to prepare for attack._"

The Prime Minister turned to give the king's orders, but was halted by Kara. "_Divine Majesty, we are receiving a proximity warning. It looks like Admiral Sidara has arrived with her troops._" There was a sharp gasp followed by a long, deadly pause. When Kara spoke again, her voice was filled with dread. "_Our scans show her forces outnumber ours two to one._"

His hood wide in shock, Esdras turned to face the map. "_How is that possible? Has she enlisted the aid of the colonies?_"

Kara ran more scans of the approaching force. Her expression going slowly from determined to sickened. She could not hide the bile from her voice when she spoke. "_No, Divine Majesty. She…she is using civilians._"

All hoods in the Unified Tactical Command turned to Kara. Esdras rushed to her side, desperate to prove her scans to be wrong. Aaron shook his hood. "_She's gone too far. Conscription of civilians is banned by decree of the god of war. It is one of the cardinal immortality provisions that the gods left us… Does she want to invoke their wrath?_"

Esdras stared tersely at the projection before him. Two million renegade Dementors were moving towards the castle from the north. He did not know Katie stood by his side until she spoke softly. "_What shall we do?_"

The king of Azkaban sighed and reached into the sleeve of his cloak, removing the Glaive of Silence. The aged weapon glowed brightly, as if it could sense the impending battle. Esdras tightened his grip on the divine weapon. "_We fight._" He turned to Aaron and Katie. "_Let's go._"

The pair nodded swiftly, but was stilled by the sharp voice of Kara Grim. Her tiny form blocked their way. She held her hand out to halt the king. [_The Guardian will rise to power, coming on the tail of a great navy and greater conflict. And the troops the Guardian shall lead will make Azkaban whole._" She looked from Esdras to Katie. "_This prophecy is ancient and clear, Divine Majesty. It is one of the first Guardian Prophecies foretold by an Oracle of Azkaban. You must not lead the navy. You will remain here with the Unified Tactical Command._"

Esdras had the once great Oracle by the front of her cloak before the others could react. He narrowed his hood and shook her sharply. "_Listen and listen well, Kara. Were I the Guardian, this would be an issue. I am not. I am king and flag admiral of the Azkaban Navy. There is no way I will have my troops confront an enemy that I, myself, cannot. I go to lead my troops. Is that clear?_"

Kara narrowed her hood, wrestling herself from his iron grip. "_You placed me in charge of the Unified Tactical Command, Divine Majesty. You gave me command over all troop deployments, and deploy them I shall, how I see fit. If you defy me, I can have you removed from this battle entirely. It is within my right. Do you stand in defiance of my orders, admiral?_"

Snarling, Esdras made to draw for his sword, but Kara stood strong. They glared dangerously at each other for a few seconds before Esdras turned sharply to Aaron and issued the hated order. "_Lord Admiral Reaping, take command of the Azkaban Navy and engage the enemy._"


	27. The Battle of Hogwarts

It's late on a Monday night and by my old schedule of updating, it's time for another chapter! This time around, war. Brutal, violent, merciless war.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the illustrious SSC – Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm afraid I've done it to you again this time. Don't worry, though, I won't keep you hanging very long.

To the ever faithful Lioness – You are quite faithful, and I thank you for that. I'm glad you like the simulation; I'm surprised no one thought to use something similar in the books. It certainly would make things easier, and they had the Marauder tech and the Marauder to do it. As for butt kicking, our valiant heroes have not yet begun to kick!

To the ever faithful secret keeper – Sorry for the delay, sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry for this one, too. But one thing, though, you still don't know who the Guardian is. Place your guesses now…

To the ever faithful ShadowMoon – I hope your friend dealt with it better than Esdras. But I am glad to know that I was able to get a little realism into that scene.

To the ever faithful Altaire – It's actually an interesting little thing called "positional authority". For example, if you're on a military shooting range, the range master is in charge. That means that, even if you're a general and the range master is only a sergeant, if the range master tells you to do something, you do it. Similarly, while Esdras may be king and flag admiral, Kara is tactical commander. She has the positional authority and thus, in all tactical matters, outranks Esdras. But, she does have a thousand extra years of military experience, so it's worth it.

All the rest of y'all out there should review, too. I enjoy hearing from you and your thoughts and opinions help to make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page. You can't miss it.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 27 – The Battle of Hogwarts

The time that it took Aaron to get to the front lines had done little to calm Esdras from the great insult he had been dealt. However, he had a job to do, so he took a calming breath and keyed up the communication charm in his hood. A soft chime indicated that he was broadcasting to the hoods of every fighter, mortal and Dementor, in the alliance. Esdras spoke clearly in both his tongues at once, English and Azkabaaner flowing seamlessly together from his hood. "_Attention all troops, this is Flag Admiral Esdras Demnin. Be advised, two minutes remain on the Dark Lord's ultimatum._"

He paused, uncertain of what to say. Katie, standing by his side, took his hand and smiled up at him. He squeezed her hand and found strength. Drawing in another breath, he spoke clearly and firmly. "_Tonight, we stop running. Tonight, we stand up and fight back against those who would take away our freedom and destroy us. History is full of many battles like this, monumental struggles that come down to one defining moment where all is won or lost. This is our defining moment. Here. Now. The enemy before us is strong, some would say unbeatable, but together we are stronger. Together, to the last man, we will prevail. Victory will be ours._" He looked to the map before him, showing carefully placed lines of troops, each dot was a name, a soul. On the other side of the map, the dots began to advance, the battle was commencing. Esdras tightened his grip on the Glaive of Silence in his hand. "_All troops, activate armor cloaks and deploy to battle positions! Death to the opposition!_"

In the air above Hogwarts, Admiral Aaron Reaping heard the battle cry and echoed it. The hundreds of thousands of Dementors behind him chanted the phrase into the night. In the halls of the school itself, Colonel Neville Longbottom, in charge of a DA division, spoke the words and drew his wand before taking his position. On the grounds of the school, General Nymphadora Lupin looked to her husband and took his hand. The words were soft on her voice, betraying emotion left unspoken between the two.

And so it was that all hell broke loose.

The first volleys of wand and wand cannon fire flew from both ranks, even though they were too far for accurate aim. Aaron called out to his troops over the fray. "_Fire as targets bear, don't wait for my order! Take the shot only if you have a clear line of fire past the civilian ranks!_"

Esdras watched from the Great Hall as his men solidified their three dimensional battle plane against the approaching adversary. He looked to the other side of the battlefield simulation to notice the first enemy troops approaching. He pointed to them. "_Voldemort is sending out his Inferi. Target all wand cannon batteries and fire at will._"

Kara nodded sharply. "_Agreed. All wand cannon batteries, open fire on approaching mortal troops using Incendio spells._" Together, they watched through the castle walls as the sky before them ignited into a hell storm. On the battle simulation, the blank labels of the Inferi troops blinked and disappeared, indicating their destruction by fire. Kara sighed as she scanned the map again. "_I fear that may be all we can do for the mortals, the Renegade Navy is coming into range._"

The king nodded tersely. "_Every little bit helps._"

As the mortal battle began to rage on the ground below, the aerial battle was slower to commence. Esdras, though looking directly at the battle simulation called out to his friend. "_Aaron, report._"

The prime minister replied tersely. "_I admit, Esdras, I am concerned. I cannot fire on civilians. I will not. It goes against everything our faith dictates._"

Esdras nodded sharply to himself. "_I know, my friend, I know. Let me try one last thing._" He put his wand to his throat and cast a Vox Mirabilis charm. When he spoke again, his voice echoed through the vast distances of the battlefield. "_All conscripted Azkaban civilians, this is King Esdras Demnin. You are hereby urged and exhorted to break your ranks and surrender immediately. You know the laws of the Azkaban gods as well as we do, what you are doing is blasphemy. Please, take this warning to heart and surrender peacefully. You will be treated well, you have my word._"

From his place on the front lines, Aaron watched the renegade ranks for a few tense seconds before two Dementors, a mother and a cloakling, made a break for it. They flew quickly, intent on making their escape. But before Aaron could order an infantry division to go and protect them, the renegade wand cannon batteries opened fire. Multiple Avada Kedavra spells met at a single point. When the deadly green light faded away, the mother and child were no more.

The royal troops were still in shock when the voice of Lara Sidara, enhanced by her own Vox Mirabilis charm, filtered through the air. "_There is no room for traitors on the new Azkaban, Esdras. Those who would disobey will be dealt with harshly._"

Esdras had watched the entire event through the now transparent castle walls. His grip on the Glaive of Silence tightened with his rage. His voice was a whisper. "_You are a monster, Lara. You no longer have the right to call yourself a child of Azkaban._"

The king was met by laughter. Lara spoke condescendingly. "_Come now, Esdras, stop being a fool. Your sad devotion to our ancient religion has gotten you nowhere. The gods may still exist, but they have no doubt abandoned us to our own devices. It is time for a new order, and I will bring it about. I will make Azkaban great, and succeed where you and your family have failed so miserably. The winners of wars write history, Esdras. I wonder whom history will remember in this case._" Her laughter filled the air. "_Goodbye, Esdras._"

And the renegade troops advanced.

* * *

Esdras watched as his forces on the left flank of the royal battle lines were forced to fall back yet again. There was nothing they could do except take fire, the renegade navy was safely behind its civilian shield, laying down merciless fire. Aaron's voice came over the communication charm, haggard and angry. "_Front line fleets, rotate positions to the rear of the battle formation. Second line, move up!_" He called out to his friend, whom he knew would be listening. "_Esdras, Castcloth cloaks can only hold off so much damage before they fail, armor cloaks even less so. If we don't do something quickly, we'll either lose all our protection or be forced over the castle, endangering everyone._"

The king turned his head from the battlefield simulation to the casualty list. It had grown in the last few minutes and was already peppered with a few Dementor names. He turned again, narrowing his hood at the simulation, desperate to find some tactical advantage. His shoulders drooped when he realized that there was no advantage, that his hand would be forced. Katie, who had never left his side, spoke quietly. "_What shall we do, my king?_"

Now out of options, Esdras realized that there could be no other way. A great offense against the gods of Azkaban would be committed, but as king, he would be able to mitigate some of the damage that would be done to his troops. Sighing softly, the King of Azkaban straightened his shoulders and keyed up his communication charm. He spoke with authority. "_All Azkaban troops, now hear this. I, Esdras Tarsus Demnin, King of Azkaban, do now take all responsibility for what must occur. I, alone, will stand before the gods at the end of days and answer for the sins which I must now ask you to commit. By my hand as Defender of the Faith, I absolve you all of your part in this, and take all blame, responsibility, and sin upon myself and my house._" He paused, steeling himself to make the order. "_Azkaban troops, authorization for lethal force against civilians is…_"

"_New signals, Divine Majesty, coming from the south southwest. They register as Dementor!_"

All hoods were on the captain that made the announcement. Esdras, Katie, and Kara were behind him in seconds. The cloakling admiral spoke quickly. "_Report, Captain Brevante._"

Titus Brevante could only stare at the long range detection spells in wonder. "_There are…thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands!_" He ran a quick check of the spell. "_Approximately eight hundred seventy five thousand Dementors inbound!_"

The communication charm crackled to life, revealing a familiar voice. "_Divine Majesty, this is Lord Vice Admiral Adam Savage of Alcatraz, commanding the First through 75th Alcatrazi Fleets. We float in service of Azkaban._"

Another voice spoke loud and clear. "_This is Lord Vice Admiral Imbrius Valahal of Cyprus, commanding the 100__th__ through 167__th__ Cypriot Fleets. We float in service of Azkaban._"

A new voice, bright and young, called out. "_This is Lady Rear Admiral Melanie Korrant of Nepal, commanding the 35__th__ through 102__nd__ Nepalese Fleets. We float in service of Azkaban._"

A fourth voice, then a fifth followed. On and on, admirals from the many Dementor colonies around the world announced their presence, and that of their troops. Australia, Iwo Jima, Dutch Harbor, Easter Island, Cape Hatteras, Madagascar, Midway, Indonesia; from the world over they came. When the last admiral had announced his presence, Admiral Savage again spoke. "_Divine Majesty, we stand in league with the Azkaban Navy and proudly declare our forces the Imperial Navy of Azkaban. We request that you take command and lead us to battle. Long live the king!_"

Esdras narrowed his hood and turned to Kara. "_Admiral Grim, how, pray tell, did the colonies find out about our battle?_"

The cloakling admiral shrugged idly. "_I'm afraid I don't know, Divine Majesty, but these troops do require a commander._"

The king shook his hood, letting the issue rest. He rose into the air and narrowed his hood, staring through the transparent castle walls towards the approaching string of lights in the night that was the new Imperial Navy. He nodded sharply to himself and activated his armor cloak. As the bands of black metal swept around his body, he keyed up his communication charm. "_The voice of the people is the voice of the gods. If it is an empire that you want, then it is an empire you shall have. All Imperial Naval Forces, take up battle formation immediately, we will attack upon my arrival!_" He looked down and called out to Katie, who was smiling a broad smile as the bands of her own armor surrounded her. "_Bell, with me!_"

* * *

It took minutes for Esdras and Katie to reach the front lines of the Imperial Navy. The cheering mass of armored soldiers had formed into battle lines high above Hogsmeade and was currently waiting with swords and shields drawn. Kara came through on the communication charm, calling to Esdras. "_Divine Majesty, the renegade navy is attempting to redistribute their civilians and soldiers. Their lines are weak and we now outnumber them by over two to one. The time to strike is now._"

Esdras nodded sharply and began the quick descent towards Hogwarts, afterburners blazing. The troops of the renegade navy began to scatter as they approached, torn between two fronts. Esdras called out as the first devastating spells began to fly from the imperial ordnance batteries. "_Colonial fleets, activate and secure all arms and armor. Admiral Reaping, use this distraction to have the Azkaban fleets secure the civilians and take them from the battlefield. Get them above the action; rejoin us as soon as possible. All fleets of the Azkaban Imperial Navy, lethal force against renegade soldiers is approved._"

The battle was joined, the Imperial troops cutting through the renegade lines with sword and wand. Esdras advanced quickly with his Glaive drawn, slicing through renegades by the dozens. Katie was at his side, her silver sword deadly as she advanced. They made exceptional progress until a volley of wand cannon Reductor fire landed near Esdras' position, demolishing his lines and separating him from Katie. He struggled through the carnage, pulling the nearest admiral, who wore the crest of the 56th Cape Hatteras Fleet, to face him. "_Reform the lines! Advance the troops! I must find Katie!_"

The admiral saluted sharply and began to build the lines back up as Esdras scanned the air for his beloved. When he finally found her, she was surrounded by troops of the renegade navy. He drew his sword and called out to the troops behind him. "_Thirty First Dutch Harbor Fleet, with me. Save the future queen!_"

The Alaskan troops followed without question or fear, flanking the king as they advanced on the renegades. Their progress was halted only when Lara Sidara floated to the front of the renegades and held a dagger to Katie's neck. Esdras quickly reversed thrust, bringing his line of troops to a halt before the renegades. Lara nodded happily. "_That's more like it._"

Esdras tried to remain calm as he called out to his beloved. "_Katie, are you alright?_" Oddly enough, she remained passive. Esdras hissed sharply. "_What have you done to her?_"

Lara laughed softly, shaking her hood and ignoring his question completely. "_It seems fate just keeps drawing us together, doesn't it?_"

Esdras growled, his grip tightening on his sword. "_Unfortunately so._" He indicated Katie. "_Release her; it is me that you want._"

Lara laughed louder, tightening her grip on the mortal and pressing the blade harder against the mortal's flesh. "_There was a time when that was true, Esdras, but not any more. Instead, let me tell you a story. When I first allied myself with Voldemort, he asked for many obscure references from the Central Archives. All of them were related to the mortal concept of death._" She idly tapped the dagger against Katie's throat. "_It seems that Death actually takes a physical form. Granted, it acts more as a moderator of the power than anything else, but it exists, and the power can be transferred from the current holder to a new holder under the proper circumstances._"

The king remained impassive. "_Is there a point to all this, Lara?_"

The renegade nodded slowly. "_Imagine my surprise when, last year, your precious mortal whore seems to take on these powers for herself, becoming the physical embodiment of death for her worthless species. Now, if you will, imagine my happiness when you consider that, in addition to that pathetic Malfoy child's Imperius curse, I placed one on your precious whore as well. An Imperius to assassinate you._" The Dementress laughed. "_She's been under it for over a year and a half; imagine how strong it's grown since I first placed it. Imagine how deeply it has infiltrated her tiny mortal brain. It should be unshakable now._"

Lara, still laughing, handed the dagger to Katie, whose inky black and chocolate brown eyes considered the blade for a second. She then turned her eyes towards Esdras. The king gasped when he saw, for the first time, that they were cold and empty, devoid of emotion. Katie turned the blade to face her and spoke softly. "_Death to the king._"

The dagger plunged into her heart. Her eyes went completely black.


	28. Battle of the Gods

Well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long, but you know how the muse can be. I must admit that the Deathly Hallows movie has urged me to get this finished. What happens after this? We'll see. But for now, two lovers must fight.

Also, happy Thanksgiving!

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

To our newcomer, ethunder – Welcome to the guardian family! Sorry for the lag in updating, but here it is. Hope it is worth the wait.

To our other newcomer, Joshua – Welcome to the guardian family! Thank you for the hug and the kind words. Here is some more to read and there is more to come. Hope you enjoy it!

To our other, other newcomer, Furion – Welcome to the guardian family! Enjoy another chapter, fresh off the presses.

To the ever faithful Buffalo1 – I hope all is well on your end, my friend. I thought you might enjoy the full might of the colonial navy. As for what will come, read on.

To our other, other, other newcomer, Rockin – Welcome to the guardian family! I am sorry about the long wait time, I really am…and leaving a cliffhanger on top of that. Bad form on my part. Hope this makes up for it!

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – How are you, my friend? I'm sorry to say this is the real deal. Things are getting a lot worse before they get better.

To the most exceptional SSC – Yes, I know I am evil. Hopefully this will make up for it. Hope you are well!

To everyone else, please review. I enjoy hearing from you and it helps make me a better writer. So please, press the little blue button at the bottom of the page.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 28 – Battle of the Gods

The divine power manifested itself as pain as Esdras was again stretched from nine foot tall Dementor to twelve foot tall Dementor god. When the transformation was complete, the mighty god of death, Demnin, stood before the renegade troops clad in an armor cloak of purest white. He shook his hood slowly, his mercuric eyes reflecting all that he saw. His voice echoed softly. "_What will this accomplish, Lara?_"

The renegade admiral shrugged, watching as Katie shook out her now shining black hair. The mortal Death, clad in black silk and an armored corset, withdrew the dagger from her heart and let it fall, drawing her sword instead. When Lara finally turned to face Esdras again, she spoke. "_If a god of Azkaban can die, then it will happen. If not, you and she will be caught in an endless battle. Either way, Death is now under Voldemort's control. You won't kill your mortal whore, you are too weak. You have lost everything, your kingdom, your fledgling empire, your lover. Such a shame…such a shame._"

Esdras did not take his eyes off Katie and her blade, but still spoke to his troops. "_Retreat and rejoin your lines, you can do nothing here. This is between Katie and me now. Report this to Admiral Reaping, he must know._"

The admiral of the Alaskan fleet nodded sharply. "_Yes, mighty Demnin._"

As the imperial troops floated off, Lara gestured to her renegades to do the same. She cast one last backwards glance before she flew away. "_Good bye, Esdras._"

Now they were alone, Esdras and Katie, Demnin and Death. Demnin did not lower his sword, but relaxed his posture slightly. He spoke softly, in English, anxious to get through to his beloved. "Come back to me, Katie. You can snap out of this, I know you can."

Death remained still, her eyes blank and empty. Demnin could not tell if she was fighting the Imperius curse or gauging him for weaknesses in his defense. Finally, she shook herself and locked eyes with the Dementor god. "Death to the king."

She flew forward, her sword clashing against Demnin's. Her strength was immense, equal to his own. He locked his blade with hers and spoke again, desperate this time. "Please, my love. This is not who you are, this is not what you want. Come back to me. Your place is at my side."

Death kicked away from the blade lock, shaking her head wildly. Esdras did not advance upon her, instead lowering his blade as she wearily looked around. Finally, she spoke, her voice weary and unsure. "Esdras…?"

The Dementor god nodded happily. "That's my girl."

He floated forward, but was halted when she again brought her blade to bear. Her black eyes were again cold and dark. Her voice was a whisper that echoed in the night. "You. Will. Die."

* * *

Colonel Neville Longbottom had abandoned his position in the fifth floor corridor after the Unified Tactical Command had issued a hurried evacuation order. He had looped his division around through a well hidden passageway that led directly to the Great Hall in order to avoid most of the fighting. As he entered the command center, he could see why the evacuation had been called. A Dementor tending the simulation of the castle was shouting to his colleagues. "_Astronomy Tower structural integrity is failing._"

He watched the hologram as the tower, already highlighted in glowing red, sheared off at its base. Blaring alarms were temporarily muffled by the noise of the collapse as the tower fell away from the castle and onto the grounds below. A tiny Dementress had taken interest in this, as well. She spoke sharply, yelling over the noise. "_Casualty report._"

The first Dementor shook his hood. "_We managed to clear the tower and surrounding areas in time. No casualties._"

The cloakling admiral nodded quickly. "_Have the 330__th__ Ordnance Division redirect their fire in order to reinforce the structural integrity spells around Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. The mortals cannot afford to lose the high ground those towers provide._" She looked from one part of the simulation to the other. "_What is the integrity of our defensive spells on the Great Hall doors?_"

The response came quickly. "_Eighty three percent and falling slowly. The mortals are dueling in the Entrance Hall and striking the door at random. The spells will hold, though._"

A Dementress watching the forest simulation called out. "_Admiral Grim, the Death Eaters seem to have stirred up the Acromantula nest in the Forbidden Forest. The spiders are outside the range of our ordnance batteries. I have dispatched a Firestorm division but, by our estimates, they will only be able to intercept eighty percent of the spiders before they reach the castle. They'll be on us in a little under four minutes._"

Kara growled angrily. "_This is the last thing we need. The mortal lines are stretched far enough as it is. We've lost too many divisions._"

Neville spoke up. "_Colonel Neville Longbottom, DA First Division commander. Do you need us to return to the fifth floor?_"

Admiral Grim turned to face the mortal. She floated down from the simulation and came to eye level with him. "Colonel Longbottom, I need you and your troops to defend the Entrance Hall doors. They are your last line of defense against the Acromantulae. I will attempt to organize defenses outside the castle doors, but you are to engage the Death Eaters in the Entrance Hall and hold off the spiders at all costs."

The Gryffindor nodded sharply. "Yes, admiral." He turned to face his division. "You heard her, let's go."

Bypassing the sealed Great Hall doors, they took the hidden passage back out into the castle so they could loop around to the Entrance Hall. As he ran down the unused hallway, Neville could hear Kara trying to rally troops. "Any available troops in the vicinity of the castle doors, this is Admiral Kara Grim, respond please."

There was a brief pause before an unlikely voice emerged. "This is Colin Creevy. We are outside the castle doors now. Our lines are holding but our division is decimated."

Neville interrupted before Kara could continue. "Colin? Why are you still in the castle?"

The young Gryffindor laughed ironically. "The same reason you are, Neville." All laughter disappeared from his voice. "I slipped in with the Generals Lupin's division while they were evacuating us out of the castle. The professor and his wife are both dead. I've taken the survivors and banded together with the remainder of a Dementor Infantry Division, the 1156th. I need our wounded evacuated."

Admiral Grim cut in. "Creevy, I am dispatching a hospital division to evacuate your wounded immediately. There are Acromantulae advancing on your position. Do you think you can hold them off?"

Colin's voice turned grim. "There's not much choice, is there?"

Neville shook his head at this, pushing aside a tapestry and emerging into the second floor hallway. "You can't, Colin. It's suicide for a mortal. Evacuate with your wounded and leave the fight to the Dementors."

The young Gryffindor would not be swayed. "We've come this far together, Neville. I won't leave them. My men and I will hold back the Acromantulae for as long as we can."

Realizing that his friend had made up his mind, Neville came to a halt. The stairwell to the Entrance Hall was only a few feet away. He could hear the battle raging ahead of him. Neville took a deep breath and spoke with authority. "Colin Creevy, you are hereby field promoted to the rank of major in Dumbledore's Army, effective immediately. Good luck."

* * *

The bitter intensity of life and death struggle surrounded Harry as he fought in the Entrance Hall. Hagrid, in his well intentioned effort to stop the assault on the stampeding Acromantulae, had been carried off by the same before a wave of Firestorm cloaked Dementors ignited the remainder. Neville had come out of nowhere with an entire division, brandishing handfuls of Venomous Tentacula at nearby Death Eaters while Professor Trelawney, on her own, took them down from high above with well aimed crystal balls.

Neville, his botanical weaponry expended, took a brief second to marvel that an actual use for crystal balls had been found before a Reductor curse exploded a nearby pillar, throwing him across the Entrance Hall. When he rose to his feet, he was met with a voice, as wild and carefree as it was tinged with insanity. "Well well, the last of the Longbottoms."

Spinning sharply on his heel, he reached for his wand. It had fallen from his sleeve in the explosion and now laid a few steps away from him next to his shield. Undaunted, he straightened his back and glared, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "My family will outlive yours, Lestrange."

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally. Flanking her were her husband and brother in law, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. All three looked particularly smug and had their wands trained on the young colonel. Bellatrix spoke condescendingly, her voice a syrupy sweet poison. "Your parents said the exact same thing before they went insane. When they weren't screaming in agony, that is."

Neville did not rise to the bait; instead watching the three as they laughed. Their laughter was so loud that he did not hear the arrow as it sang through the air and embedded itself into the throat of Rabastan Lestrange. The remaining two Lestranges gasped in shock as their comrade fell and Neville used their distraction to strike. He drew his sword and swung broadly, taking the head of Rodolphus Lestrange from his shoulders. He then tucked and rolled, coming up with his shield and wand. He swung his sword again, cleaning the blood from the silver blade and bringing it to bear at the last Death Eater before him. He narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix. "Who's laughing now, bitch?"

The insane witch looked from her husband's head to his body, and then to the body of her brother in law, who was still twitching as the last of the blood rushed from his neck. She then looked up at Neville and did the only logical thing; she turned and ran away. Neville chose not to follow, instead spinning around, intent on finding the mysterious archer. Standing behind him, a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder, was Luna Lovegood. Neville could not keep the surprise out of his voice. "Luna? Where did you learn archery?"

Luna's airy voice was tempered with battle hardened resolve. "My mother taught me. She was quite an extraordinary witch, you know." She drew an arrow from her quiver and gestured down the hall. "After her."

Neville nodded and turned, only to be halted by the wall beside him exploding inward. Demnin and Death bounced off the stone floor and came to a halt a few feet in front of them. Both Neville and Luna looked on in shock as the towering form of Demnin punched Death hard across the face and then lifted her by the shoulders, throwing her into the remains of the wall and sending a pile of rubble crashing down upon her. When he turned to face them, they could see that the Dementor god of death was battered, the result of a fierce fight. As they looked on in awe, Demnin managed a brief gesture behind him. "Katie. Imperius. Again."

Both nodded in reply, shocked into silence by the sight. Before anyone could speak again, the hall filled with the amplified voice of the Dark Lord. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses and will continue to do so if you resist. But Lord Voldemort is merciful; I will have my forces retreat immediately. You have one hour to treat your injured and dispose of your dead."

Demnin spoke into his hood. "_Confirm, Admiral Grim._"

Kara was quick to reply. "_Confirmed, Divine Majesty. All Death Eater forces are in retreat._"

The Dementor god-king nodded sharply as the high, cold voice continued. "I speak now directly to you, Harry Potter. You have let enough of your friends die rather than face me. I will wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If you do not come to meet me, the battle resumes, and I will join. And I assure you, there will be no survivors."

As silence fell upon the Entrance Hall, Luna turned to the divinity. "What do we do now, my brother?"

Demnin narrowed his hood. The pile of rubble was starting to move. "Dispatch the Hospital Divisions, collect and tend to our casualties. Have Kara regroup the mortal troops in the Great Hall, all of them. We'll redistribute our forces as best we can with what little time we have. Have her tell Aaron to meet me in the courtyard. I must do something about Katie."

The pair nodded quickly as a lone, mortal form rose from the rubble before them. Neville had known Katie, a fellow Gryffindor, for all of his years at Hogwarts. The person standing before him, however, was not her. Her eyes were empty black pools and her hair shone darkly, but it was her voice that chilled him to the bone. She spoke with unadulterated hatred for the one she loved, her every echoing word a curse. "Death to the king of Azkaban."

The Dementor god sighed and floated back, drawing her towards the courtyard with him. "This way, darling. Let's finish this someplace private."

* * *

Demnin hustled to the courtyard and was glad to find it free of living souls. The bodies of Death Eaters and Hogwarts defenders alike littered the ground, but they were no longer of consequence. He took to the air and turned as Death passed through the doorway. She floated up to his level and drew her sword. Her every word was poison. "You know, I never really cared for you. Your power, your money, those are the only reasons I put up with you."

The Dementor god winced slightly. The insults she spoke were not her, but they still hurt. He was desperate now; his voice broke as he pleaded with her. "Stop this, Katie. Please, you must fight the spell. I know you can do it, you've done it before! Remember your naval examination?"

Death was not moved. She lifted her hand, showing her diamond and fire emerald engagement ring. "And then there was your pathetic marriage proposal. I accepted it just to get close to you. After all, how could a mortal ever love a monster like you?"

Demnin narrowed his hood and roared, thunder lacing his voice. "THAT IS A LIE!"

The mortal death glared at him, her voice cruel and cold as ice. "Soul sucking monster. Devil. Unholy creature that should be shut up in the bowels of that ugly, godforsaken rock you call a home!"

The Dementor god gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, fighting back icy tears of pain and anger. "You don't mean these words. Please, my love!"

Then Death dealt the killing blow. "You and your family are pathetic. You've led Azkaban to this. You deserve to die, you and all of your kind."

The insult against his family and his people was too much. Demnin moved with speed he didn't know he had. His silver sword drawn and singing through the air. Death met his blade and parried quickly. For a few moments the only sound in the abandoned courtyard was the fast clash of metal on metal as the respective manifestations of death battled in the starry sky. Silver slashed through mortal and Dementor flesh alike, flesh that healed instantly as their divine forms regenerated their respective injuries. Finally, Death kicked away and let her bloody sword fall to the ground with a clatter. In its place, she drew the Scythe of Death from her sleeve and chuckled softly. Demnin, confused, sheathed his sword and drew the Glaive of Silence. "Explain yourself."

The black eyed form across from him spoke with an amused lilt to her voice. "We do still share a soul, and you are all the weaker for it. Only a divine weapon will kill a divinity. Certainly if there is a weapon capable of killing an Azkaban god, it would now be this scythe."

Shaking his head quickly, Demnin kept his mercuric eyes on the curved blade. "Katie, consider what you're about to do. You know the differences between the glaive and the scythe. You won't be able to compensate for the curved blade."

Death scoffed. "I'll be within your glaive's cutting radius. It is you who will have to compensate…or die."

Demnin sighed and shook his hood. He locked eyes with his opponent. "This is it then?" At her grim nod, he nodded as well. "I love you, my darling."

With a condescending huff, Death shook her head. "A pity I don't."

She launched her attack with speed and fury, the black blade of the Scythe of Death cutting through the air with a breathless sigh. Demnin countered her every attack, doing his best to block his only weak point, his metasolenoid. Death, likewise, protected her heart. The platinum glaive and black scythe obeyed their respective masters as they tore through the flesh of the opponent. Demnin would parry her blade to slash her across the neck, only to watch the wound seal instantly. Death would bury her blade deep into his chest and twist, but no damage could be done.

Violent and fast the pair battled. Death growing more frustrated as her attempts to kill the divinity before her were denied. Finally, her anger was her weakness and Demnin saw his opening. Death swung downward with her blade and Demnin stepped into the attack, using the spear at the base of his glaive to slash her face. Death parried the slash, and Demnin fired his afterburners, spinning with the parry and spinning the weapon in his hands. The power of the strike knocked her scythe away and buried the two foot blade of the Glaive of Silence square into her heart.

Instantly, her eyes unclouded, and Esdras knew that the Imperius curse was broken. As Katie fell from the sky, he was with her, and held her close as they landed softly on the ground below. Blood poured freely from the gaping hole in her chest and Esdras looked from the wound to her black eyes and deathly pale face. Tears of ice poured from his hood as he cried. Katie struggled to draw back his hood. She smiled when she saw his face and placed her hand on his cheek. Her voice was a whisper; it no longer had its echoing resonance. "Do not cry…please. I…love you…so very much." A thin trickle of blood slipped from between her lips as she smiled up at him. "Gods…save…the…"

Her hand fell from his face and Demnin could only scream. His second transformation had begun.


	29. Piercing the Veil

Well, that took much longer than I anticipated. But I do believe I've wrapped this book up and can have this posted in time for the very last movie. Expect regular updates. There are only three chapters left after this (unless someone tells me they want an epilogue, which I can do, I've got time and ideas). Anyway, time for another chapter! This time, we finally figure out exactly who the Guardian of Azkaban is.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Sorry about the cliffhanger. As for the ache and the break, you never can tell when it comes to the gods of Azkaban…

To the ever faithful NaginiFay – Don't wake everyone up this time either. And as for Katie, you'll see…

To the most excellent Furion – Here is more. Enjoy! And expect more.

To our newcomer, tpx – Continued, as you requested. Please enjoy!

To our other newcomer, anthos – Sorry about the wait. I finally have it all down but for minor editing and I'll have it all out quickly. Promise.

To everyone else, review away! Tell me what you like and dislike, I enjoy hearing what you think. It makes me a better writer. So please observe the link and click on it. It builds good karma.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 29 – Piercing the Veil

Aaron had made his best time to the courtyard. Despite the frantic report of the Alaskan fleet and Neville's dire predictions about the battle between Esdras and Katie in their divine forms, the admiral knew that his king would want him to secure the battlefield before running off to help him. Despite this, the unnerving silence of the courtyard made Aaron fear the worst as he passed through the doors into the open space. Looking around, he quickly found Esdras kneeling near the far wall. He floated quickly to his friend. "_Divine Majesty, the renegade navy has been decimated; their forces have either been killed or surrendered. The civilians are safe and…oh my gods…_"

Cradled in his arms, the Dementor god held the lifeless body of his mortal lover. Aaron's shock only continued when his divine friend looked up. Demnin now bore pure black pupils on his mercuric eyes. His white hair was streaked with black, he looked less gaunt and far less pale than any normal Dementor should, and his cloak billowed as if caught in a hurricane force wind. The divinity shook his hood sadly. "_I had to fight her, Aaron. I didn't want to._" He choked back a sob. "_I killed her, with my own blade._"

Without hesitation, Aaron knelt and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "_There was no other choice, Esdras. Katie would understand._"

The physical contact brought the Dementor god into the present. He looked sharply from his friend to the body of his lover. "_I can't bring her back, Aaron. I have to bring her back, but I can't._"

Aaron shook his hood. "_I am sorry, my friend. If it is her time…_"

The unfinished statement did nothing to curtail Demnin's resolve. "_No! I can feel it, it is not her time. She is destined to live._" He shook his hood, gathering his thoughts. "_Lara mentioned the powers of Death transferring from person to person under certain circumstances. When I struck her down with the holy weapon, her powers must have become mine._"

Nodding sagely, Aaron could only agree. "_That would make sense, and explain many things. But if that's the case…how…are…_"

His words were stilled by Demnin's actions. The divinity pulled the sword from his belt and drew the blade across his own abdomen. With a quick slice, he removed a portion of the glowing platinum metasolenoid organ from within his body. Immediately, the missing piece regenerated and the wound sealed itself. Demnin took the sword and delicately sliced Katie's body open before placing the extracted segment of the divine organ inside. The metasolenoid quickly grew to full size and began to form connections inside her, healing her wounds. Within seconds, the holes in her chest and abdomen were no more and her heart was beating softly. But still, to his Dementor eyes, her body did not glow with the comforting glow of a mortal soul.

Demnin cried softly as he took Katie by the shoulders and shook her gently. "_Wake up, my love. Please? I can't do this alone._"

Silence reigned in the courtyard and Aaron averted his hood, desperate to keep his own emotions in check. When he finally turned to face his friend, he was standing, towering over him. Aaron backed away slightly, the ancient fear of the twelve foot tall god overriding his common sense as to whom that god was. When Demnin remained silent, Aaron spoke. "_Your orders, Divine Majesty?_"

Demnin floated forward and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "_I intend to bring Katie back, regardless of the cost. Should I fail in my attempt, my orders to you are this. Take command of the Azkaban Navy and rule the Azkaban Kingdom and Empire in my stead._" Here Demnin bowed slightly so he could look into his friend's hood. "_You have always been as a brother to me. It is my honor to give you my birthright to look after should I fail in my task._"

Aaron slowly dropped to his knees, kneeling before his god and friend. "_Esdras, my brother, I cannot possibly do what you ask of me._"

The divinity laughed softly and lifted him up before embracing him in a tight hug. "_I know that you can, my brother. I mean, if I can rule the kingdom, then you should have no problem at all._"

* * *

Harry's mind was still reeling. From his hiding place in the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack, he had watched as Voldemort killed Snape. From the very mind of his dying enemy, he had collected memories. Then, from the pensieve in the Headmaster's Office, he had peered into those same memories and learned the secret truths of Dumbledore's last year alive. So much had been hidden from him by so many. The facts kept crashing over him like waves. Harry knew that he was a Horcrux. To defeat Voldemort, Harry knew that he would have to die.

The orders he had left Neville were simple, kill the snake. With him gone and Neville in his place, there would still be three people left to find and destroy Nagini, Voldemort's final Horcrux. Harry, cloaked in his Invisibility Cloak, was lost in these thoughts when he bumped into a towering cloak that had not been there a second ago. "Esdras?"

The Dementor god nodded. "Show yourself, Harry. We must speak face to face."

The mortal lowered his hood, revealing his head. "You can't stop me, Esdras."

Demnin shook his hood. "I will not stop you." He revealed the burden that he carried in his arms. Harry gasped at the sight of Katie's lifeless body. The divinity took his silence to continue. "Her soul is gone. I have lost her but I know that it is not her time to die. I have done everything I can to wake her. I have even given her a metasolenoid, given her the divine power of the gods of Azkaban, yet still she sleeps. I must get her back, Harry. I must cross the bounds of life and death to save her."

Harry was speechless for a second. "The veil…"

The divinity nodded slowly. "We have had our difficulties these last few years, and for that I wish to apologize. With all my years of training in the Azkaban Guard and Navy, I could never understand your need, your desire, to do things alone when you have so many who would so gladly help you." He squeezed Katie softly to his chest. "Now, I have no choice but to go alone to face my destiny. I understand why you have done some of the things you have done. I am sorry to have questioned your methods."

Harry sighed slowly. "You're more than forgiven. It's taken me this long to realize that I'm not the only one fighting this war, that everyone has a stake in it. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

Wry laughter came from the hood of the divinity. "Funny how we realize this now of all times." At Harry's smile and nod, Demnin continued. "You have grown so much, my friend, and I know that we shall meet again, whether in life or in death. I wish you the best until that time comes."

The mortal nodded and straightened up a little. "Gods save the king."

Demnin bowed deeply to his mortal friend. Then, with a mighty crack, he Disapparated, his hybrid divine powers easily overriding the wards and magical protections of the Hogwarts grounds. When he reappeared, he was standing before a broken archway bearing a torn shroud, the Death Room of the Department of Mysteries deep within the Ministry of Magic.

He carefully placed Katie's soulless body on the floor and drew his sword. He cut into his arm and dipped his finger into the flowing blood and ichor. With this mixture, he began to draw ancient, protective Azkabaaner symbols on their faces and hands.

When he was finished, he took Katie's body into his arms and floated to rest before the veil. His voice echoed as he spoke. "_Divine father, mighty Demnin, who gave me this power for reasons beyond my comprehension, hear me now. I am not a god. I do not want to be a god. All I desire is peace and love for me and my people. And to obtain that, oh gods of Azkaban, I will risk everything._"

Esdras Demnin glided through the veil and into the world beyond.

* * *

Dying, Esdras decided, was just too damned easy. When the Dementor finally came to, all was calm and quiet. A cool mist filled the void, the primordial mist that Azkaban had been created from. He breathed the ancient vapor deeply and floated forward. Through the fog, he could see tall, floating figures begin to take shape. When he came to rest, they had surrounded him. He knelt. "_Hail, gods of Azkaban. I am your servant._"

The gods spoke as one; their twelve voices an echoing chorus. "_Hail, mighty Demnin. Take your place with us._"

Esdras shook his hood. "_The gods of Azkaban mistake me for that which I am not. Behold the mere Esdras Tarsus corvades Demnin, descended of the divine Demnin and by no means a god._"

The twelve spoke softly, their voices soft and confident. "_This you say, yet still you bear his powers, his weapon, his mark. You control the destinies of all Dementors, their lives and deaths are at your whim. The Glaive of Silence you bear is a holy weapon, a divine weapon. The Wellspring of Ages is yours to control, a fountain of life for those who would drink from it, should your mercy allow._"

The Dementor rose, his voice sharp through the gentle mist. "_I am not the true Demnin and you know it! Only the true gods of Azkaban may wield such power._"

Again the gods spoke. "_You speak the truth, child of Azkaban, but the power and glory are yours for the taking. Embrace your powers and join us forever._"

Esdras roared in anger. "_I do not want the power and glory of which you speak! I only want a life, my life, with my Katie!_"

There was silence. For an age there was silence. Then the chorus of gods spoke. "_If this is your desire, child of Azkaban, divest yourself of the powers of Demnin and of Death. We will hear your plea._"

Esdras nodded quickly and brought his hands to his chest. Reciting the necessary spells, he began to extract his very soul. There was intense pain, which was unusual for the normally painless procedure, yet he endured it. He looked down and saw that his soul, once a small black crystal, was now an ornate, multifaceted gem of obsidian and platinum. As he pulled the glowing crystal away from his body, the pain overcame him and he collapsed into the mist.

It took a few minutes for Esdras to recover, but when he finally rose from the primordial mist, two new forms had joined the ranks of the Azkaban divinities. Floating at his rightful place at the head of the gods was Demnin. To his right stood Death, her lithe form easily bearing Katie's unconscious, brightly glowing form.

The Dementor rushed forward, taking his beloved from Death's outstretched arms. He then knelt at the feet of the two forms of death, his voice thick with tears. "_All praise I give to thee, mighty Demnin, creator and destructor, for this miracle thou hast wrought. My praise also to thee, Death, destroyer of worlds. Thy grace and mercy are abundant._"

Katie stirred slightly in Esdras' arms and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing her chocolate brown eyes took in was Esdras' hood, the shadowed face within bright with icy tears. With inhuman speed, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his. As they kissed, she felt her own tears freezing against her face and cried all the more in utter happiness. Their tearful reunion was interrupted by a reluctant, divine cough. Katie broke from Esdras to take notice of their companions. At the sight of the rank of towering Azkaban deities, she slipped from Esdras' embrace and knelt beside him. "_My praise and thanks, gods of Azkaban, mortal Death. Thy power is without equal._"

Demnin placed his hands gently on Esdras' hood and Katie's head. He spoke softly, his divine voice echoing in the ancient mist. "_Rise, my children._" Esdras and Katie did as commanded and the god turned to face the others in his rank. "_It is as I have ordained. They are strong enough of will and heart to refuse my power. They are the one._"

There was a moment's silence before all thirteen gods spoke as one. "_Yes, it is so. This soul is strong enough to withstand the trial._"

Katie looked at the circle of gods, confusion written upon her face. Her voice, muted slightly by the mist, carried to the line of divinities. "_What trial?_"

Demnin narrowed his hood at the pair. He floated forward, towering above them. Katie trembled, feeling for the first time the ancient fear that Dementors carried for creatures taller than themselves. The deity spoke slowly, his voice a thunderous whisper. "_Behold now the dawning of the Third Age of Azkaban. The trial to come is to be the final judgment of Azkaban._" He looked from one to the other. "_You will defend the island and her people. You are the Guardians of Azkaban._"

* * *

Katie looked from the hood of one god to the next; desperate to find some sign in their mercuric eyes that they were not serious. When it was clear that they were quite serious, she spoke. "_Oh gods of Azkaban, you must reconsider. To cast judgment so suddenly in a time of war is most unfair._"

Demnin remained unfazed. "_Quite the opposite, my child, now is the perfect time. It could be no other time._"

The mortal sputtered at this divine riddle before she turned to Esdras. She had intended to urge him to speak on behalf of his people, but found him to be in shock, mouthing the word '_guardians_' over and over to himself. She took him by the cloak. "_Esdras…?_"

The Dementor shook his hood to clear his head, and then looked to his beloved. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "_I will live or die by the will of the gods, my love. This is the Dementor's way._"

The mortal freed her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Rejoining her hand with his, she leaned against his cloak and sighed softly. "_Then it is my way, too. I shall live or die with you, my love._"

Esdras nodded and looked up, meeting Demnin's hood. "_I humbly request to return to the plane of the living. We need time to prepare._"

Demnin nodded and with a wave of his hand, the mist had formed into a veil. Through it, they could see the Great Hall of Hogwarts, a battle raging within. The towering god spoke quietly. "_Prepare quickly, we will be among you soon._"

The Dementor nodded and glided with Katie through the mist. They stopped before the veil and Esdras narrowed his hood. "_Let's end this. Right now._"

Katie nodded sharply, but before Esdras could lead them through the veil, she pulled back and turned to face the rank of gods. Her voice carried across the mist. "_I must ask one last question, gods of Azkaban._" At their collective nod, she continued. "_You have called us, both of us, the Guardians of Azkaban. The Guardian Prophecies did not say there would be two. I must ask why._"

Demnin let out an amused laugh and Death, her black hair shining, smiled brightly. The divinities of death joined hands and the towering Dementor god spoke. "_Neither did the prophecies say there would be only one. The Guardian of Azkaban is measured by the strength of their soul. Yes, Esdras' soul is the soul of the Guardian, but it is now a shared soul. I assure you, it is only strengthened by its shared nature._" His voice was happy. "_Just as I have ordained._"

The mortal nodded and bowed deeply to the divinities, Esdras echoing her action. When she turned around, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Together, the pair with the shared soul stepped through the veil.


	30. Sic Semper Tyrannis

See, here we are, regular updates after all. Since there has been a call for an epilogue, after this there will be three more chapters remaining. That said, it's time for another chapter! I must say that I really enjoyed writing this one. This time, our heroes do battle against evil.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I wouldn't have let this one sit. I just needed to get my writing muse back. The movie spurred me on. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

To the most excellent Furion – Indeed!

To the ever faithful secret keeper – Glad to see you here again! Glad I could surprise you, too. I'm looking forward to finishing up the story as well, but it's very bittersweet, as you can imagine. Enjoy the chapter! And, as I mentioned above, I've already got an epilogue charted out.

Everyone else out there, please feel free to review! I enjoy hearing what you think, good or bad, and your reviews help make me a better writer. So please, notice the link at the bottom of the page and give it a tap. It increases good karma.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 30 – Sic Semper Tyrannis

Harry was dead, or was he? They had all seen his body lain out at Voldemort's feet, the Dark Lord had made sure of that, but it had mysteriously vanished at the start of the second assault. Now, chaos reigned in the Entrance Hall and Great Hall of Hogwarts. Molly Weasley was caught in a desperate duel with Augustus Rookwood. She had already lost one child today and couldn't help wondering which Death Eater was to blame. In a way, it didn't matter. She wanted them all to pay the same price.

She was steadily losing ground against Rookwood until a flash of red in a billowing black cloak leapt over the Hufflepuff table. A silver sword sung through the air and the blade made a clean slice from shoulder to hip on her opponent.

As the two pieces of Rookwood separated and fell to the ground, Molly came face to face with her daughter. Ginny grinned ferociously, her shield and silver sword dripping with bright red blood. Thankfully, none of it appeared to be her own. She had to shout to be heard over the battle. "Esdras was right! Enough fighting for everyone!"

Molly was torn for a moment about whether to yell at her daughter or the king of Azkaban first. That was until a Killing Curse shot over Ginny's head, close enough to scorch her hair.

Deep inside Molly Weasley, something snapped.

Turning to the source of the spell, she confronted Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly screamed. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

* * *

Neither knew what was going on anymore, nor did they have time to care. Had that really been Harry's corpse or a cleverly constructed fake? Ron could not discount the latter, especially since it had disappeared so quickly, without examination. A particularly skilled individual could do something of that nature, and the Dark Lord was particularly skilled. For now, Ron had to protect Hermione's back, just as she was protecting his. He was struck with how right it all felt, either protecting the other.

His reverie was broken by her gasp. Spinning around, he saw that a Death Eater, a none too charming fellow by the name of Clandish if he recalled correctly, had managed to steal a defender's shield. He was charging them from behind its relative safety.

Ron did not hesitate. He pulled Hermione behind him and drew his sword. He braced himself behind his own shield and, when Clandish made contact, rolled his shoulder. The Death Eater went spinning, the stolen shield went flying, and Ron stabbed sharply. Clandish collapsed in a pile at his feet, a neat hole and steadily growing stain on the front of his robes.

Hermione was at a loss. "Ron…how on earth…?"

The redhead shrugged. "It just came naturally. I had to protect you."

Her smile said it all. Ron couldn't help but smile in reply before they turned around. Hermione pressed close, resting comfortably against him despite the battle raging around them.

Back to back they fought, spells flying off in rapid fire succession. Both were struck by the fact that if they had known just how nice the other's backside had felt, they would have admitted their feelings quite a bit sooner.

* * *

"Nock. Draw. Loose. Nock. Draw. Loose."

Her mother's voice echoed in Luna's ears as she remembered everything she had ever been taught. Archery had always been a special bond between mother and daughter. While her husband was off researching articles for the Quibbler, Diana Lovegood would teach her daughter with a target painted on a bale of hay. Eventually, the target got smaller and smaller.

"Be patient, Luna. Don't rush the shot. Let it come to you. If you make the shot when you are ready, then you won't even need to use magic."

Magic made some aspects of practice easier. Luna could practice on a moving target as her mother would make an old, battered pie plate fly through the air with her wand. She got progressively better at leading her shot, aiming for where the pie plate would be when the arrow struck it, not where it was.

Effortlessly, she drew an arrow from her quiver.

"Nock the arrow. Find your target. Draw your arrow. Visualize the shot. Loose your arrow."

Even after her mother's death, Luna would take out her bow and quiver and practice. Her father always made sure her equipment was well maintained and top of the line. He would never refuse her request to go out and charm a pie plate for target practice, no matter how close a Quibbler deadline was. It was the least he could do for his daughter.

Today, the training of the mother, the help of the father, and the dedication of the daughter paid off.

Walden Macnair's skull split like a melon.

* * *

Roger Davies struggled to regain consciousness. One thought, one face filled his mind. Demelza. He had promised her that he would return. The look in her eyes, that soul searing kiss they shared before she was dragged away to evacuate the school, the promise she had made to him that they would finally be together. He had to make it out of this battle alive. Through sheer force of will, he opened his eyes.

The spell had not been directed at anyone in particular, but had detonated against the wall of the Great Hall. The rubble had showered upon him and knocked him out. He tried to get up but was halted by his left arm. Looking to the offending limb he could see that it was crushed to the elbow under the weight of the heavy stones and timbers that had once been the wall. Whether it was the adrenaline or severe nerve damage, Roger felt no pain.

He looked around, the battle was still raging and he was in a vulnerable position. With countless duels taking place all around him, it would be only a matter of time before a Death Eater realized he was immobilized. He had to get free or he would surely die.

He looked around for his wand and finally saw it a dozen feet away, too far to reach. A quick search of the corpses that surrounded him revealed their wands to be either missing or broken. Roger then realized there was no other choice. If Esdras had done it before, he could do it, too. Healers restored missing limbs every day, provided no dark magic was used in their removal. And even then, there were always magical prosthetics.

Roger Davies reached over to a nearby Death Eater's body and took his belt. He then tied it tightly midway up his left humerus. He grunted as it cinched tighter and tighter, cutting off circulation to his pinned limb.

When he was ready, he reached to his hip and drew his sword. He placed the blade against his elbow and raised it. He closed his eyes and brought the sword down as hard as he could.

Now, he felt pain.

* * *

The pain was nothing. The burns were mild by comparison to some of the tortures he had endured over the last year. Neville had to smile, though. Thanks to Voldemort's arrogance and stupidity, he now bore the Sword of Gryffindor in addition to the silver Azkaban sword he had been issued hours earlier. He was all the deadlier for his new weapon.

Now, he was tearing across the Slytherin table, moving so fast that spells aimed at him were missing him by miles. Ahead of him, he could see Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. The inseparable duo was being worked back by Fenrir Greyback. What the werewolf lacked in magical skill, he made up for in brute force.

He closed the distance in seconds and made a spectacular jump, landing in a low crouch and swinging his swords effortlessly at the werewolf's feet. Greyback found that he no longer had a leg to stand on and collapsed to his knees, howling in pain.

Neville rose from his crouch and scissored his blades, placing one on either side of Greyback's head. With one quick motion, the body of the werewolf fell forward. The head rolled backwards, a look of pain and shock still on his face.

Yes, Neville liked the Sword of Gryffindor.

* * *

Voldemort no longer bothered to hide his fury. His best lieutenants were dead, his army of Death Eaters obliterated, and his vast navy of renegade Dementors defeated. Even his reserve troops, the Dementors he had set in the Forbidden Forest to protect his command center, had been taken out by a wave of Imperial Naval doctors and tacticians that had poured forth from the doors of Hogwarts as the second battle had started. Now, he and his bitter rival were surrounded by shield charms while everyone else in the Great Hall watched on. None of this mattered, though. He could still win the war if he could just kill that pathetic child in front of him!

Now, the child in question was parroting back the lessons of a dead man. Dumbledore knew nothing of magic compared to him, Harry Potter knew even less. Yet still, the Boy Who Lived spoke of the Elder Wand that he, Lord Voldemort, held in his hand. The tale and reasoning that he wove was complex and laughable at best. That the Deathly Hallows were ancient Dementor technology was amusing. That the Elder Wand would realize that Potter was its master because he had managed to disarmed that incompetent Malfoy child was preposterous. That the Elder Wand had ever belonged to Draco in the first place for disarming Dumbledore was inconceivable. Surely the most powerful wand in the world would recognize him, the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard alive, as its true master.

Harry spoke grimly now, he knew it would be over soon. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does that wand know its master has been disarmed? If it does, then I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Voldemort scoffed as the sunlight shone forth through the enchanted walls of the Great Hall. Two spells rung out in the blinding morning light.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The Dark Lord watched in horror as the two spells collided. The Expelliarmus seemed to plow through his Avada Kedavra and struck him, sending the Elder Wand flying. Worse yet, Potter's spell was strong enough to reverse the Killing Curse completely, sending it rushing back towards him. Voldemort gritted his teeth as the spell struck…

Empty air.

A soft, whispering laugh slipped from the air in front of him. The laughing void then rippled slowly to reveal a towering, black cloaked figure that was divesting itself of an Invisibility cloak. The defenders of Hogwarts gasped in horror, but Voldemort just smiled. "Admiral Sidara, I had feared the worst."

The renegade Dementress shook her hood and gestured to her second cloak. "You will have to forgive me. I thought that I would be more valuable to you behind this Castcloth cloak. It appears I was right."

The Dark Lord nodded and drew his old yew wand as he stepped around the renegade to confront his enemy again. Harry was ghastly pale and now gripped the Elder Wand with white knuckles. Voldemort could only smile at his fear. "Now, Harry Potter, let us continue."

* * *

Harry had been so confident of victory. There were no more Horcruxes; even the Horcrux buried within himself was destroyed. He now mastered the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. Yet Harry stood dumbstruck as Voldemort's yew wand lashed out at him. The powerful green blast of the Killing Curse flew forth. Harry was desperate to get out of its way and buy himself more time, but before he could even think to move, the air before him turned gauzy. A pale, tattered veil now stood before him; a veil which harmlessly absorbed the Avada Kedavra with barely a rustle. Through it stepped two forms, Esdras and Katie, now divested of all traces of their divine forms, their arms and armor shining in the morning sunlight.

As the veil vanished into nothing, Esdras looked around idly. He then turned to Voldemort and gestured at Harry behind him. "You know that wand is Azkaban technology, right?" The Dark Lord hissed in rage, and the Dementor turned his gaze to the renegade floating before him. "_Hello, traitor._"

Lara sputtered for a few seconds before gripping the hilt of her sword. "_Fine. I will kill you myself, then._"

Esdras nodded slightly. "_You will try…_"

Voldemort snarled loudly. "Enough of this."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and, before anyone could react, had cast a disillusionment charm so strong that he was completely invisible. Esdras could still see him, however. He rushed at the glowing soul but was forced to draw his sword and confront Sidara as she drew her sword to attack him. Harry and Katie spun wildly, their wands drawn as they looked for any sign of the invisible evil. Within seconds, the action was over and Esdras was drawn from his clash with the renegade by Katie's choked voice. "Esdras! Stop!"

The crowd around them gasped, and Esdras turned to his beloved. The Dark Lord held her, with his wand to her throat. He smiled cruelly. "One false move and you are without a queen."

Harry moved to Esdras' side as Lara moved to float behind Voldemort. The scarred wizard spoke quietly, his wand leveled at the Dark Lord. "What do we do now?"

Katie's voice carried through the Great Hall. "Take the shot, Harry. Kill him. You have to do it!"

Voldemort pressed his wand deeper into her neck. "Silence!" He turned his attention to Esdras. "You will drop the shield charms that surround us and let me pass from this castle. Maybe I will release her then."

The scarred mortal and Dementor king looked to one another. Their twinned blank expressions indicated they were out of ideas. Together they both looked to the Dark Lord and his hostage when Esdras suddenly saw it. Katie, with her back to the sun and her face in shadow, had beautiful, glowing, chocolate brown eyes. He looked quickly to Harry and saw that the mortal could see it, too. The mortal whispered quickly to the Dementor. "Esdras, did your gods remove anything that you gave to Katie?"

Esdras narrowed his hood. "No. That means you've got just one shot at this. It's time to put your birthday present to good use." Esdras then spoke loudly, his voice calm. "Katie, you must trust us."

The captive mortal nodded. "Always."

The Dementor spoke calmly. "Disengage your armor."

Katie paused for a second before bringing her hand up to the clasp of her cloak, just below the Dark Lord's wand. She tapped it gently and the black bands of metal began to retract, leaving her body unprotected. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

Esdras gave Harry a nod and the scarred mortal drew his sword and threw it into the air. With a flick of his wrist, he used the Elder Wand to guide and accelerate the blade down and forward at a blinding speed. The silver blade, engraved with Azkabaaner prayers, sang through the air and entered Katie's chest. It exited through Voldemort's back.

As the pair fell, run through by the same blade, all Lara Sidara could see were Esdras' furious hood and his drawn sword rushing towards her.

* * *

Katie gasped at the pain. She had lost limbs before, and this pain was similar. She looked down to her chest, where the hilt of Harry's sword was pressed firmly against her skin. Surprisingly, very little bright red blood leaked from the wound. What little there was had mixed with a glowing, silvery liquid. She smiled softly. "Ichor…"

She grasped the hilt, but before she could pull, a cloaked form stopped her. Aaron Reaping used his wand to cut the hilt away and lifted her from the blade. He set her down beside Harry and together they watched as the Dark Lord, his red eyes a wash of fear and confusion, gasped his last breath in a growing pool of blood. Katie looked to her glowing chest. "But how did you know?"

Harry nodded to the fight raging between Esdras and Lara. "Esdras told me that he gave you part of his metasolenoid in an attempt to resurrect you. When we saw your eyes start glowing, it didn't take much to figure that you now had a supersolenoid inside you."

Aaron chuckled wryly as he held up his blade so Katie could look at her reflection. "So you two are finally on the same page now, I gather?"

Harry's insulted reply was lost in the crashing of blades as Esdras lunged at his opponent. Katie looked on, worry written in her glowing eyes before she turned to Aaron. "How do we stop this fight?"

The fleet admiral sheathed his sword and watched as the two Dementors clashed, their swords sparking with each impact. "I don't think we can."

The mortal nodded and looked around. She paused as she regarded the dais. "I think we have bigger problems at the moment, Aaron." She pointed to the where the high table would be. In its place were thirteen thrones, each occupied by a glowing form in a white cloak. "On the other side of the veil we spoke with the gods. It is the dawn of the Third Age of Azkaban."

Aaron's hood went wide with fear, his face chalk white. He keyed up the communication charm in his hood and spoke quickly. "_Kara, where are you?_"

The response was immediate. "_I am entering the Great Hall._" There was a short burst of afterburners and the cloakling admiral was at their side. The once Oracle was in no way surprised by what she saw. "_It is time._"

Katie nodded sharply, her face hard set. "_Take the Unified Tactical Command and make the walls of the Great Hall transparent on both sides. Gather all the Imperial troops. Find some way to transmit what is going on here to every Dementor across the Empire. Everyone must bear witness to this._"

Kara saluted and rushed away to fulfill her orders. Katie returned her attention to the battle before her and Aaron regarded her quietly. "_Esdras is the Guardian of Azkaban, isn't he?_"

The mortal nodded. "_His soul is the soul of the Guardian of Azkaban. All who share it share that title._"

Aaron nodded in understanding. "_I understand, Guardian. What are your orders?_"

Katie shook her head slowly. "_I have no orders, Aaron. As you said, we cannot stop this battle. We cannot stop anything now. We are powerless against our destiny._" She turned to regard the glowing gods of Azkaban, sitting impassively on their thrones. "_We are at the mercy of the gods._"

* * *

Esdras was tired. His muscles ached and his many wounds hurt. They had been fighting long enough that the armor spells on their cloaks were starting to fade. As that had happened, the injuries had become more severe. Lara was a trained assassin and knew how to make her attacks count. He just barely had all his limbs intact, and his body was crisscrossed with glowing cuts and stabs as the ichor tried to heal the mass myriad injuries. More worryingly, one of her quick jabs with her sword had slipped between the armored bands of his cloak and nicked the side of his supersolenoid. It wasn't a serious injury, but it was draining his already dwindling ichor reserve at an alarming rate. The life giving liquid was now leaking between the armored bands at his waist.

Lara was faring better. Her body bore far fewer glowing lines and she was still fighting strong. They locked blades as their attacks came together and she made a disapproving sound. "_Esdras, darling, must you bleed on my cloak? It was new._" The Dementor king growled and kicked away from their locked blades, using precious ichor to fire his afterburners and get some distance between them. To his surprise, Lara did not follow. Instead, she laughed softly and balanced the pommel of her sword in her palm. "_Why is everyone standing around watching us, Esdras? Where are your legions of faithful followers to save you in your hour of need?_"

The Dementor king glanced to the side. Katie stood tall, her body full of tension. Every few seconds her hand would twitch towards her sword. She was desperate to join the fight. Aaron's hood was wide, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Luna had an arrow resting on her bowstring, her muscles taut, ready to draw. Both stood anxious to help their brother. Countless others, mortal and Dementor alike, stood with swords and wands ready, yet none would move. When Esdras finally spoke, he spoke quietly. "_The Empire and its allies know that I must fight this battle alone. They all watch to see how the Guardian of Azkaban will defeat his enemy. The Third Age has come, Lara. The gods will judge us. I must defeat you, traitor, if my people are to survive._"

The traitor laughed. "_The Third Age. Gods in judgment._" She grasped her sword by the hilt and swung it towards the dais where the thirteen divinities sat enthroned. "_I see your illusion and I am not fooled!_"

Esdras shook his hood. "_I am sorry that your faith has failed you so much that you cannot recognize the sight of your own gods._" He sighed and straightened his back, floating tall. He dropped his sword and drew the Glaive of Silence from his sleeve. "_Lara Naomi Sidara, traitor of Azkaban, in the name of the gods of Azkaban, I urge and exhort you to surrender yourself. Save your house the dishonor it will face if you resist me and accept the punishment for your crimes. This is your only chance._"

Lara scoffed. With her wand, she changed her silver sword into a halberd. "_Attack me, fool. I will have your empire yet._"

The Dementor king rushed forward, the platinum blade of the Glaive singing through the air, crashing against the silver halberd. The action was slower now with the longer weapons, but there was more power behind each attack. Esdras swung broadly with his Glaive, but Lara ducked under the blade and brought hers up forcefully, crushing the bones in his wrists. Esdras cursed sharply and the Glaive, still under momentum from its attack, flew from his weakened grasp. It dug into the stone floor of the Great Hall with a harsh grinding sound and flipped end over end to land near the dais.

Now, as Esdras ducked and dodged the traitor's halberd, Katie took action. She flew to the Glaive and placed her hands around the solid platinum staff. With all her strength, she struggled to lift the divine weapon from the floor. Her muscles screamed with pain, and she whispered to the ancient blade. "_Please, holy Glaive, hear me. I share the soul of the Guardian, the soul of the King and Emperor of Azkaban, the soul of your master. I beg of you, this one time, obey me as you would obey him!_"

With a keening wail more befitting a Dementress than a mortal, she pulled upwards, but the Glaive did move. She pulled again, and this time, with agonizing slowness, the Glaive lifted from the ground. She carefully clutched the divine weapon to her chest and took one heavy step after another.

Then, she launched into the air.

* * *

Lara was scared now. Esdras' mortal whore had kicked her away with a force no mortal should ever possess. Her eyes glowed as Esdras' did when he took his cursed mortal form and she floated with the absolute lightness of a Dementress. The traitor clutched her halberd and leveled it at the pair. "_What are you?_"

Katie smiled a knowing smile as she backed into Esdras' arms. Together they held the holy weapon and its blade seemed to glow twice as bright. Her voice was a harsh whisper, the natural accent of one born and raised on Azkaban. "_I am many things at once. I am a mortal, a friend and ally of Azkaban. I am a Dementress, and a far better one than you, to be sure. I am the Guardian of Azkaban as Esdras is, the agent of the gods sent to assure the eternal future of Azkaban and her people. And I will destroy any who attempt to sabotage the island, the king, the empire, or the gods._"

Esdras spoke quietly, pain filtering through his voice as he grasped the Glaive with broken hands. "_Traitor of Azkaban, your fate is secured. I do not wish to kill you, but I must. You have defied every law the gods have left for us to obey._"

Lara looked again to the divinities on their thrones. They had not moved. They remained stock still like poorly cast illusions. She snarled at the pair before her. "_If you both wish to die, then die you shall. It's not as if I would let either of you live._"

She took to the air and flew towards them in a blind rage. Esdras and Katie dropped to the ground as one and planted their feet. The traitor struck with her halberd and together, the Guardians deflected the blow, sending Lara spinning. With a strong swing of their blade, the battle was over. Lara dropped from the air before them, landing hard on her knees. Black blood dripped from her mouth.

Esdras spoke, his voice heavy and sorrowful. "_Lara Naomi Sidara, your punishment is that of all Azkaban traitors. Your property and fortune will be seized and used for the good of Azkaban. Your name will be purged from our history, never to be spoken again. Your family name will be expunged, and all members of your house will be ordered to either abandon their name or perish with you as traitors to the Crown. Your cloak and anything that remains of your body after death will be encased in stone and dropped into the deepest ocean, to rest in its inaccessible depths, forgotten for all time. May the gods have mercy upon your soul._"

Silently, the traitor looked from Katie to Esdras and then beyond them, to the dais where the gods sat. Her voice came as a whisper as she reached towards the divinities. "_I…I see them now…so beautiful. Forgive…me._"

Her hood widened in surprise as her upper body tipped slowly forward, cut cleanly at the waist. As the two sections of her body fell, her supersolenoid imploded.

The traitor was dead.

The gods spoke.


	31. The Fate of Azkaban

Well, nothing like another chapter now that the weather has cooled off...barely. After this, we've got just two more. This time, judgment for everyone…and I do mean everyone.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Thought you might like the final battle. And I know you'll love the end of this chapter.

To the enlightened Furion – Glad you're enjoying yourself!

And to everyone else out there, please review. I enjoy hearing from you no matter what you think, and I believe your input makes me a better writer. So please, observe the link at the bottom of the page, utilize it, and increase your good karma.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 31 – The Fate of Azkaban

Thirteen voices boomed as one with a sound like thunder and storm winds. "_Hear us, Azkaban. Hear your gods. Come before us and be judged according to your actions. Behold the Third Age of Azkaban, the age of judgment. Behold your fate._"

Brilliant white light erupted from the chest of Demnin, seated in the center throne, as the Wellspring of Ages sprang to life. He spoke alone now. "_Who will stand for the island and the people which I have created?_"

Esdras floated towards the dais with Katie at his side. As he approached, two Dementresses joined them. Kara Grim brought a battle worn Kira Kirin with her. Though her jaw had been shattered and hung limp, the research admiral whispered a few complex spells and tapped the side of the emperor's hood. A familiar chime indicated his communications charm had activated. She nodded to herself. "_I have hardwired your cloak to interrupt all communications signals and broadcast across all global channels, from cloaks to the loudspeaker spells in all Dementor settlements, everyone can hear everything. The Great Hall has been turned totally transparent, everyone here can see everything._"

The emperor nodded thankfully. He then turned to Kara. "_You must bring Dr. Transom to me…quickly._"

The tactician saluted sharply. "_Yes, majesty._"

Esdras took a deep breath and floated forward, coming to rest before the dais and the divinities enthroned thereon. He spoke loudly. "_Hail, gods of Azkaban. I speak for the island and the people of Azkaban. I am Emperor Esdras Tarsus corvades Demnin. I am the Guardian of Azkaban._"

Katie, still at his side, squeezed his hand and spoke. "_I, too, speak for the island and the people of Azkaban. I am Lady Katherine Elizabeth mashacordes Bell, affianced of the emperor and future empress. I am the Guardian of Azkaban._"

The gods spoke together. "_We recognize the Guardian, the agent of the gods, the defender of Azkaban. Will anyone else float with you?_"

There was silence for a moment before a whispered voice spoke out. "_I will speak for the island and the people of Azkaban._" Aaron floated forward to stand beside his brother. "_I am Lord Aaron Martius cordes Reaping. I float with my brother, always._"

Before Esdras could object, another voice, airy and light, echoed through the Great Hall. Luna Lovegood walked forward, taking a place beside Aaron. "_I, too, will float with my brother, though I cannot float. I am Luna Diana mashavades Lovegood._"

The emperor turned to his brother and sister, concern written on his hood. "_You two will not float with me. The fate of Azkaban is on my hood, not yours._"

Luna smiled softly. "_Perhaps. But the fate of my brother, my only brother, is written on mine. Let me help you, Esdras._"

With quick succession, voice after voice sounded out in the Great Hall. Dementor and mortal alike stepped forward to be counted with the Guardians. Eventually, Demnin raised a hand and spoke. "_The first test is passed. The Guardian does not float alone._"

At the end of the dais on the left hand side, another god spoke. It was Mercior, the god of trade. "_The Azkaban state cannot float alone. Who will ally themselves with her?_"

Esdras and Katie looked to each other, unable to answer this question. They were saved by a deep, smooth voice speaking up from the back of the hall. Able to understand the deity but not reply in turn, he took his chances with spoken English. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister of Magic. We have not had time to draft a treaty, but I am prepared to sign one with Azkaban this very moment. This time, however, it will be fair and honest; a treaty between equals. Other nations will join us once they have heard what has happened here today. We mortals will gladly ally ourselves with Azkaban, to our mutual strength."

The god nodded sagely, satisfaction in his voice. "The second test is passed. The state does not float alone."

This time, a goddess spoke. Her echoing was voice dainty and demure. "_Long have the people of Azkaban fought. This war has been fierce and violent; hatred has run rampant on both sides. What love is left in their hearts for their homeland, for each other?_"

An angry Dementor shouted from the right side of the Great Hall. Defense Minister Malachi DeCay sharply addressed Daya, the goddess of love. "_You ask this question of us? I wish for nothing more than the simple comforts of my island home. I wish to be married to my Stephanie there, to raise a family and grow old there. Ask any of us where our heart lies and they will cry out that it is still on Azkaban!_"

Other voices from the cloaked figures in the hall shouted their agreement as the goddess bowed her head politely. "_The third test is passed. There is great love yet still in the heart of Azkaban._"

On the right hand of the dais, a god spoke with anger in his deep voice. "_I have seen your war. Civilians were conscripted, brought to the front lines, used as a shield for battle ready troops! What explanation do you have for this atrocity?_"

Esdras cringed slightly at mention of the unspeakable horror, but quickly saluted Viha, the god of war. "_That which you have spoken is true. My explanation can only be the truth in return. The crimes you have named were not the crimes of Azkaban. These crimes were committed by a traitorous renegade intent on the destruction of Azkaban civilization as dictated by the word and law of the gods. Her navy has been defeated and the survivors will be repatriated. Her civilian conscripts have been rescued and freed with little loss of life. The traitor herself has been executed with the holy weapon of the gods. Her remains will be dealt with according to Azkaban Law. If any others are responsible, they shall be dealt with similarly. For now, Azkaban stands at peace, ready to emerge from the cloud of war…ready to return home._"

The god glared at the Guardians, his hood narrow and his voice sharp. "_This explanation is sound. Although I am greatly displeased, the fourth test is passed. The laws we have left for you have been adhered to…barely. The punishments for those who have broken the laws have been administered appropriately._"

Now Demnin spoke again, his voice inquisitive. "_I sense unease in you, Guardian. Speak your mind._"

Katie gave the deity a slightly confused look. She was quite at ease. Despite her fears, the tests they were facing were rather easy, the answers seeming to be almost preordained. She turned to Esdras and could immediately see the concern written on his hood. Even worse, he was starting to sway slightly, and the ichor puddle beneath him had grown considerably. She moved to steady him. Esdras accepted her help with a grateful nod and then spoke clearly to his divine ancestor before him. "_I am at ease, mighty Demnin. I have no troubles of which to speak._"

The god gave a soft laugh that rolled like thunder through the Great Hall. "_Why do you try to deceive me, Guardian?_"

Esdras narrowed his hood, but quickly relaxed. He knew better than to lie to the gods. "_My concerns are irrelevant compared to the survival of Azkaban._"

Demnin shook his hood. "_Can you be so sure, Guardian? I see your heart. Speak your fears._"

The Dementor looked up to his divine namesake. He was leaning heavily on Katie now, and the edge of his vision was beginning to blur. He spoke his mind. "_I am concerned for the soul of the traitor. No Dementor acts outside of your will, mighty Demnin, so she has done as your will has ordained. With her last breath, she asked forgiveness for her actions. Will this forgiveness be granted, or shall she be condemned for being as you have made her?_"

The divinity looked at the Dementor curiously. "_This is a serious question, indeed. Tell me, my child, if it were you seated upon this divine throne, if you were to act with the ultimate power of the god of death, would you forgive her of her betrayal?_"

Esdras sighed. "_My anger clouds my judgment now._" At length, he nodded slowly. "_It is not a matter of if I would, but the fact that I must forgive her. Though she betrayed us all, she was still a Dementress and asked forgiveness of the gods. If she was truly repentant, and only the gods may know that for sure, then forgiveness must be granted._"

There was silence for a second. Then Demnin rose. His thunderous voice filled the room. "_The fifth test is passed. There is forgiveness among the people of Azkaban. The Third Age is ended, the judgment is complete. Azkaban exists with faith, friendship, and love. Behold the Fourth Age of Azkaban. Behold the Age of the Guardian._"

* * *

There was a shocked silence in the hall, neither mortal nor Dementor dared speak. Finally, Katie addressed the standing divinity. "_That's it? The Third Age of Azkaban is less than an hour long? The Third Age of Azkaban consists of only five questions?_"

Demnin let out a deep laugh. "_Forget what you know of time, Guardian. When we told you the Third Age had begun, we stood in the primordial mists at the dawn of creation. Azkaban has always been held in judgment, and I have always been able to see the hearts and minds of my children. Now that my creation has passed this test, she will always be blessed under my watchful eye. I am rightly proud of you._"

Esdras bowed his head. "_Thank you, mi...mig…_"

Weak from lack of blood and ichor, the Dementor tipped forward. Before Katie could move to keep him from falling, she found the towering, white cloaked form of Demnin before her. He held Esdras up with one hand and placed his other upon her abdomen. "_You have something that does not belong to you. You shall have one soon, but it shall be your first born child to give you this gift._"

Katie felt a gentle pressure, and looked down to see the hand of the god deep within her abdomen, carefully extracting the glowing silver supersolenoid organ from her body. When the painless procedure was finished the god pressed it to the Wellspring of Ages in his chest. The extracted organ shone brightly as its glow changed from silver to platinum. Finally, Demnin spoke again. "_As the Glaive that the Guardian carries is only a physical manifestation of the divine weapon, so let this be a manifestation of the divine source of life. Let this be your reward for the trials you have endured._"

The divinity handed the now platinum organ to Katie, who quickly put it to Esdras' lips, feeding him the steady stream of ichor that it produced. She found herself joined by a terrified Michaelis Transom, who looked from the unconscious Esdras to the towering Demnin and bowed shakily. The doctor quickly disengaged the armor covering the emperor and set to work putting a temporary patch on his wounded supersolenoid. Once he finished his work, Katie smiled. "_I think we will be fine now, doctor._" She put the glowing wellspring to her lips and drank deeply. She was rewarded with the wound in her chest glowing brighter. "_I think we all will be fine._"

Demnin gently handed Esdras to Katie and Michaelis before returning to his throne with a flash. It was a brief moment before Esdras returned to consciousness. He shook his hood wearily. "_Hail, gods of Azkaban. I am thy servant._"

The enthroned gods were gifted with the Dementors in the Great Hall, in the air above Hogwarts, and in all the colonies across the world echoing their king and emperor's sentiments. As one, the gods and goddesses nodded. They spoke with one voice. "_O children of Azkaban, you have done well and pleased thy gods. We are ever with thee. Our love shall ever abound in thee._"

With a roar of thunder and a mighty blast of wind, the gods of Azkaban disappeared.

And the people, mortal and Dementor, all the world over, cheered.

* * *

Esdras had seen parties in his lifetime, quite a few of them in fact. The party celebrating the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the War of Ages, as it was being called, easily classified as epic. However, there was no rest for the weary or the wounded, at least not when one was emperor. The cheers had nowhere near died down before Esdras, still leaning heavily on both Katie and Michaelis, was met by most of the ministers and admiralty. At their lead was Defense Minister DeCay, his arm around his fiancée, Stephanie Trieste, who was badly burned and had lost most of her right arm. She had the glowing stump wrapped up tightly in her cloak.

The admirals moved to stand at attention, but Esdras held a hand up to stop them. He thought for a second, but finally just shook his hood. "_I've never won a war or saved a civilization before. I have no idea what we should do now. I trust you all to do what needs to be done._"

Despite his motion to remain at ease, the assembled Dementors snapped to attention and saluted before bowing deeply. As they dispersed, Katie smiled and nudged him gently. "_Are we dreaming?_"

Esdras shook his hood. "_I hope not. I hurt too much to be asleep._"

The mortal sighed and leaned against him. "_Same._"

As they moved through the Great Hall, they were met by two mortals, joined at the hip. Hermione, her arms wrapped possessively around Ron, was arguing gently. "Ron, don't ask him now. We can take care of it later."

Ron would not be deterred, stopping Esdras and Katie in their tracks. "Hermione gave her parents false memories last year and sent them off to Australia so they would be safe. Is there any way you could get them back to England…soon?"

The emperor looked around and gestured to a nearby Dementor wearing the rank of commander and the crest of the Australian colonial navy. The young commander saluted nervously. "_Yes, Imperial Majesty? How may I assist you?_"

Esdras gestured to the pair before him. "_Take these two and find Vice Admiral Grieg. His orders are to coordinate with Admiral Kirin to obtain Traveler cloaks and with Dr. Transom to obtain medical staff versed in mortal memory restoration. He is then to retrieve General Granger's parents. She will tell you where to find them. I'd like for them to be in Hogsmeade by sundown._"

Ron looked curiously between the two as they spoke in the language he did not understand, but Hermione did, and he took her happy tears to be a good thing as the commander led them away. Katie sighed. "That must have been a horrible thing to have to do."

Esdras nodded idly as his eyes focused on something far away. Then, with lightning speed, he reached out and ripped away an invisibility cloak. Beneath it was a very surprised looking Harry Potter. He looked around nervously. "Give it back, Esdras. I just want to go up to the dorms and get some sleep. I'm tired and don't want to celebrate."

The Dementor shook his hood. He indicated the cloak and the wand that Harry held. "These are stolen Azkaban technology."

Harry nodded, extending the wand to Esdras. "Take them, please. The stone is somewhere in the forest. Damned if I know where, though."

Esdras laughed and tossed the cloak back to the mortal. "I don't want them, Harry. Keep the cloak and the wand as well earned rewards for your service to the empire. Do whatever you wish with them. There's just one thing, though."

The Dementor called a nearby ensign over. After a few whispered words and a few brief seconds of afterburners, the officer had returned with another member of the redheaded clan. Ginny Weasley, still in her bloodstained shield cloak, smiled softly. "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Hi."

Esdras put one hand on Ginny's back while Katie put her hand on Harry's and together they pushed the two into each other's arms. Katie was grinning. "Now, please, for the love of Merlin, Dumbledore, and the thirteen gods of Azkaban, kiss and make up."

The two were only too happy to comply as the imperial pair walked away. Katie called out to Harry one last time over her shoulder. "Now you can go to the dorms. Though I doubt you'll get much sleep."

The Gryffindors bolted away under cover of invisibility cloak, leaving the Guardians to look around the battlefield that was the Great Hall. The wards had been dropped by now, allowing those desperately seeking news of their loved ones to enter Hogwarts. By one of the pillars, Esdras could see a very pale Roger Davies with Demelza Robins wrapped tightly in his good arm while a doctor began the long, painful process of tissue regeneration on his gauze wrapped stump. Nearby sat Ellen Riley hooked up to two hovering carboys of Dementor blood and ichor. She bore a glowing cavity on the right side of her chest; her right arm was long gone. She sat next to a sealed stasis cloak. Judging by how her left hand traced over the fabric, it held her beloved Ian.

As he turned to take in the whole room, a deep, calm voice came from behind him. "Quite a job you did as well, emperor. Winning a war is one thing, saving your people from a divine wrath is quite another."

Esdras smiled and turned to face the one who had stood up for Azkaban. He extended his hand to the friend before him. "Minister Shacklebolt. Thank you for your help. Your part in the salvation of Azkaban will be the stuff of legend, told for tens of thousands of years."

The new Minister of Magic smiled and took his hand. "I did what I could for a very good friend. I am glad it was enough." He paused. "But I was wondering if you could do something for me."

The emperor nodded. "Name it. Azkaban will assist."

Kingsley smiled. "There are some people that we will need to bring in for questioning. Our forces are spread rather thin, I was wondering if we could ask for your help."

Here, the minister leaned in and whispered. Esdras' eyes grew wide and his grin grew evil. "Oh, we'll help. We will most definitely help."

* * *

In the Norfolk countryside, there was a little green hill. And on this little green hill was a little white house with a fence. And in this little white house lived a little pink witch. This little pink witch was beginning her day with a cup of tea and a biscuit. And then her day went straight to hell.

Dolores Umbridge expected nothing. The walls of her house exploded outward violently, shattering glass and countless mewling kitten plates. She dove for cover under the table and drew her wand. When the last sounds of breaking glass died away, she rose from beneath the table. Her face paled and she began to shiver in fear.

Her house was gone, rendered to splinters at her feet. Surrounding her in all directions were thousands upon thousands of cloaks. Dementors, as far as the eyes could see. And standing at the other side of the surprisingly untouched table, cloaked in terrible black armor and holding a silver sword, was Esdras Demnin.

The Emperor of Azkaban helped himself to a cup of tea and nodded calmly to the pink witch. "Good morning, Dolores. There are some people at the Ministry who would like to have a few words with you. We've been ordered to bring you in. Unharmed, if possible."

Umbridge felt a tap on her back and turned to see Katie Bell, her own black armor and blonde hair shining in the sun. She smiled a cruel smile and drew back her fist, encased in its spiked gauntlet. "I fear that just won't be possible."

By the time Katie was finally finished with the pink witch, Esdras had finished his tea. He circled the table and picked the broken Umbridge up by her neck. Coughing blood and struggling weakly, she tried desperately to escape. The Dementor only tightened his grip as he growled at her and began to feed heavily. "One thing I must know before I turn you over to the Ministry."

Umbridge struggled to speak, and Esdras loosened his grip. Her voice came as a whisper. "Anything…anything."

Esdras smiled and held up his other hand. In it was a small, wildly spinning, blue orb. It was an eye, a mad eye. The Dementor glared, his eyes flashing acid green as he emphasized every word with a grating whisper. "Where…is…my…friend?"


	32. An Occasion of Great Ceremony

Hey, look at that, it's another chapter! This is the penultimate chapter of this story. The last chapter will be the epilogue. This time, wedding bells...and fanfares...and a great pipe organs. You are cordially invited to the wedding of His Imperial Majesty King Esdras Tarsus Demnin of Azkaban to Lady Katherine Elizabeth Bell. Black cloak formal, naturally.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – I knew you'd like the bit about Umbridge. Lord knows she had it coming to her. And as for Harry, he will always be Harry.

To the ever faithful secret keeper – Glad you liked it the chapter. I had a difficult time writing the judgment for an entire world that I had created. Not easy, even if you know how you want it to turn out. I'm looking forward to the end, too, but it will be terribly bittersweet.

To our newcomer Zil – Welcome to the Guardian family! You are welcome here! Thank you for your most kind and flattering words about my work. That you took the time to write them means the world to me. My goal was always to have Esdras run tangentially to Harry. He has his own life and destiny, after all. That their circles would overlap is only natural. I really enjoyed taking the time to flesh out some of the other characters and give them bigger stories, they certainly deserve it. And we are all a special bunch liking the cloaked kind like we do, aren't we? As for a sequel, I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head. If I ever write them, you know they'll end up here.

All the rest of y'all should review as well, there's only one chapter left. Your reviews help me become a better writer. Hurry now and increase your good karma. Just engage the little blue button at the bottom of the page.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 32 – An Occasion of Great Ceremony

"THE WAR IS OVER! Harry Potter Defeats Voldemort!"

"Shacklebolt Appointed Acting Minister of Magic! Full Appointment Expected!"

"Dementors Return To Azkaban In Triumph! Island Nation Secure Once Again!"

"Azkaban Commonwealth Unites! Esdras To Be Crowned First Emperor Of Azkaban!"

"Gift Of The Azkaban Gods, Wellspring Of Ages, Means Permanent Food Source For Dementors Across the Globe!"

"Ministry Announces New Treaty With Azkaban! Former Dark Creatures Granted Being Status!"

"Azkaban Prison Moving North To Uninhabited Thoraban Island! Prison Site To Be Reclaimed As Mint Field!"

"Dementors Commence Castle Construction! Hogwarts To Be Ready In Time For New School Year!"

"Dumbledore Re-interred At Hogwarts In Private Ceremony! Azkaban Navy Grants Posthumous Rank of Vice Admiral!"

"Body of Missing Auror Found At Long Last! Alastor Moody Buried With Full Honors!"

* * *

The first week of cover articles in the Daily Prophet stunned the world. From the defeat of Voldemort to the overwhelming evidence of the true nature of Dementors, it was clear that the world would never be the same. There were those who tried to work against the tidal wave of new thought. They did not last long.

Katie thought about this as she sat on her cedar throne at the king's right hand. As future queen of Azkaban, her place was one tier down from Esdras on the grand dais of the Palace of Azkaban. This was only temporary, for soon her throne would rest at the top beside his. For now, she was happy to occupy the tier of princes and princesses. She had company here. Aaron was seated to Esdras' left.

Occupying the sole throne at the pinnacle of the dais, Esdras was dressed in his full imperial regalia, polished platinum swords and crown and crisp black uniform cloaks with gleaming platinum insignia. The Glaive of Silence rested in a platinum clasp built into the throne, its blade glowing against the imperial banner behind them. Katie wore the splendor of a noble lady and soldier of the Azkaban realm. Her silver coronet rested over her blond locks and her silver sword gleamed against a black silk gown. Her uniform cloak bore the insignia of her new rank, fleet admiral.

It had been a year since the victory now. Azkaban was hosting a festival week celebrating the end of both the Second Wizarding War and the War of Ages. Today was the penultimate day, and the Royal House of Demnin was holding a special ceremony to pronounce high honors. The Dementor candidates for nobility had already been given their coronets by the king. Now, a new group stood before the ornate cedar and platinum throne and the monarch ensconced thereon.

This group had souls that glowed brightly.

From his throne above her, Esdras took a scroll offered to him by Aaron. The emperor spoke clearly. "_Under Section 1 of the Treaty of Hogsmeade, the Azkaban Empire is permitted to grant citizenship to any whom it may find worthy of such an honor._" He looked down to the gathered mortals. "_Azkaban indeed finds you worthy, and is proud to grant you this honor. Approach, mortal children of Azkaban._"

Below her, the group stepped forward. The staunch defenders of Hogwarts, who had risked everything and survived, stood at the base of the dais. The emperor rose and Katie rose with him. She had a job to perform in this ceremony, as well.

The first mortal stepped to the top of the dais and knelt before the monarch, her hair a golden halo around her black cloak. Esdras smiled brightly and took a crown of royal platinum with a fire emerald surrounded by diamonds from Katie's hands. He kissed Luna's forehead before placing the crown upon her. He spoke softly. "_Rise, my dearest sister, Princess Luna Diana, born of the noble mortal house of Lovegood, Princess of Azkaban by acclamation._"

Luna rose with a smile as her cloak took on a narrow platinum band on its edge. She embraced her brother and kissed his cheek before taking the vacant cedar throne beside Aaron, who was himself wearing the platinum crown of an Azkaban prince by acclamation. The next group stepped forward and was crowned with silver coronets. Famous mortal names that would go down in history rang through the throne room. Lord Benjamin Britten, Lady Cho Chang, Lord Roger Davies, Lady Hermione Granger, Lady Angelina Johnson, Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Harry Potter, Lady Ellen Riley, Lady Alicia Spinnet, to name but a few.

The next group stepped forward together as a family. They knelt as one and Esdras placed coronets upon their mostly red heads. "Rise, Lord Arthur Weasley, Lady Molly Weasley, Lord Charles Weasley, Lord William Weasley, Lady Fleur Weasley, Lord Percival Weasley, Lord George Weasley, Lord Ronald Weasley, and Lady Ginevra Weasley."

They rose to return to their seats, but were halted by a gesture from Esdras. Now, Katie stepped forward. She took her place beside Esdras and held in her hands a platinum coronet with a lone diamond. She had practiced her speech, but now that she was looking at the family of her dear friend, her dear departed friend, she struggled to keep her composure. "Just as silver represents life, so does platinum represent death. Indeed, it is the divine signature of the god of death. Its color, weight, heaviness; everything about it symbolizes the supreme divinity of the mighty Demnin. As heirs to the god of death, the Royal House of Demnin is always represented in platinum, their swords, shields, crowns, and insignia of rank always cast in this holy metal." Here she paused, gathering herself as she looked into the eyes of Molly Weasley. "Yes, the great and mighty Demnin is the god of death. And to this end, one other group is given rights to wear the holy metal: those who have died in the service of Azkaban, its king, and its gods. They are the noble deceased. Their names will live on forever."

Katie raised the platinum and diamond coronet over her head for all to see, then lowered it to present it to the now teary eyed father and mother. "This is the coronet of Lord Fredrick Weasley. Azkaban will remember his name."

The tears came quickly as Esdras took the coronet from her hands, repeating her words to make the presentation official. He had readily agreed to allow Katie to make this particular presentation to the Weasley family. Both knew they would much rather be presenting another silver coronet instead. It took a few seconds for Katie to regain her composure as she picked up a matched pair of platinum coronets, Lord Remus and Lady Nymphadora Lupin, to be presented to their orphaned, infant son. She sighed and looked down at the table, there were so many.

She closed her eyes for a second and handed the Lupin coronets to Esdras, reaching beside her for the next, Lord Colin Creevy. She cast her mind ahead to the next day, the final day of the festival.

It would be her wedding day.

* * *

Morning dawned clear and bright on Azkaban on the day of the fifty fifth of Recaldes in the fourth year of the reign of Esdras. In the middle of the summer growing season, the mint fields were in full bloom with brilliant white flowers. The weather was good for flying, with a nice sharp crosswind gusting over the high peaks. Early risers enjoyed these winds, eager to get where they needed to be on this, the last and most important day of the festival.

Flight became more difficult throughout the day. Not because of the winds, which remained favorable, but because of the sheer volume of Dementors in the air. The skies were choked with millions of citizens from all across the empire, all intent on securing spots to watch the triumphal procession that would occur after the ceremony. Many had arrived for the start of the festival but more came as the wedding drew closer. Today, air travel was all but impossible over the island.

The bridal party had reserved a bank of rooms in the most luxurious hotel in South Mountain, far away from the palace and pantheon in the North Mountain. The wedding was being planned by the best military minds on Azkaban; it would go with clockwork precision. The bride would leave the hotel at half past two, arrive at the pantheon at three, and be married. There would be a parade through the four great towns of Azkaban ending back at the North Mountain then a reception at the palace at six with no set end time. A survivor's breakfast would be held the next morning at eight for any who lasted the night.

Everything would go perfectly.

Or so the maids of honor were trying to tell the bride.

Katie was pacing back and forth in her elegant white silk gown. Designed by a collaboration of the best dressmakers on Azkaban, it was slim, elegant, and smooth. The bodice of her gown had been embroidered with intricate mint leaves. Hidden amongst the leaves was a series of bells and swords, the heraldic devices of the house of Bell and the house of Demnin. The mint leaf motif was designed to echo the platinum threadwork of her four hundred year old wedding cloak, a gift left to her by Esdras' departed mother. Currently, said cloak and her wedding veil were strewn haphazardly across a tall backed chair as Katie nervously crossed the room. She turned to Alicia. "Are you positive?"

Her fellow chaser groaned. "I am more than positive, Katie. Twelve fleets are stationed at the palace. They have the guest list, everyone who is to be at the reception will get into the reception. Do you doubt Admiral Maul?"

This halted the bride. She wouldn't dream of doubting her friend and colleague, the Dementor who had replaced her as commander of the Fourth Fleet. She stopped pacing and sighed. "No, I do not doubt Veras."

Angelina smiled at this and handed her a small glass of vodka on ice. She tried to distract her. "So, why do you get two maids of honor? Is it some special Azkaban tradition?"

Katie took a sip and sighed gratefully. She then shook her head. "No, it's not a tradition. Esdras knew that there was no way I'd ever be able to decide between the two of you. He insisted I have two maids of honor. In turn, Aaron Reaping and Michaelis Transom are his best men."

The girls smiled at this and directed the conversation to trivial matters until there was a knock at the door to the adjoining room. It opened to reveal the rest of the Bell family. Eric grinned at his sister as he smoothed out his dress robes. "You should see it out there, it's like they're expecting royalty or something."

He ducked an accurately thrown pillow as Elizabeth Bell entered. "Katie, dearest, don't listen to your brother. Now, let's make sure you're all set."

Timothy Bell stepped in last, looking smoothly comfortable in his formalwear. He stayed well out of the way of his wife and daughter and nodded to the maids of honor. "Alicia, Angelina, how is she holding up?"

Angelina made a drinking motion with her hand. "She's fine now."

The Bell patriarch nodded knowingly. "It's that way for everyone on their big day. I know it was for me."

The three laughed at this and talked together until the bride was totally ready, veil down, bouquet in hand. The clock struck half past two. Eric looked around. "Didn't Esdras say at the rehearsal dinner that we would be met with an escort?"

Katie nodded even as a three deep, booming knocks resonated the door leading to the balcony outside. She spoke quickly. "The literal translation from Azkabaaner is 'force of protection'. It's an escort from the groom's party to ensure the bride's arrival."

Here, Timothy Bell opened the door. The hotel balcony was situated to give an expansive view of the eastern radial arm of South Mountain. They would have been graced with this view had it not been blocked by hundreds of thousands of Dementors, all wearing dress uniform cloaks, all bearing shields and swords. Floating calmly on the balcony was Defense Minister Malachi DeCay. He bowed deeply. "_Lady Fleet Admiral Bell._"

Katie bowed in reply. "_Lord Fleet Admiral DeCay._"

Malachi gestured behind him. "_His Imperial Majesty has sent us to assure your safe arrival at the North Mountain Pantheon. We must be on our way._"

The bride nodded, but did not move. "_Malachi, did Esdras send the entire Imperial Navy as my force of protection?_"

The Defense Minister looked back at the rows of armed Dementors. "_Just about._"

* * *

The North Mountain Pantheon, the largest temple to the gods in all of Azkaban, was packed. The organist at the great pipe organ was calmly working through a set of variations while the last of the guests were seated. They constituted a who's who of important people from both the British Magical community and the kingdom and empire of Azkaban. The groom, high upon the altar and under the shadows of the thirteen towering statues of the gods, waited with royal dignity, grace, and composure. On the outside, at least.

The best man nudged him gently and leaned in to whisper into his hood. "_You look like you're about to fly out of your skin, my brother._"

Esdras nodded. "_Yes. Yes, I am._"

Aaron chuckled softly. "_You know, I was nervous as hell on my wedding day. I know you remember. You were my best man, standing right next to me. That was fifty three years ago and things turned out fine for me._"

Michaelis nodded and leaned in as well. "_I think you're doing quite well. Better than I did on my wedding day, to be sure. I passed out._"

The prime minister nudged the emperor again. "_See. There you go. You're doing fine! But anyway, I only mention all this because Katie's due to arrive any second._"

Esdras gritted his teeth. "_Not. Helping._"

Aaron was saved by the organ falling silent and the echoing call of a great fanfare. A rank of Dementors with long silver trumpets blew the ancient tune to herald the entrance of a royal bride. They repeated their tune, this time joined by an orchestra. Finally, they were joined by the great pipe organ with all its stops thrown open, a deafening and awesome sound that vibrated the very living rock of Azkaban. All heads turned as the ten story tall doors opened. The bridal party had arrived.

The fanfare faded away into echoes, and the organ and orchestra took up the processional hymn as the bridal party entered. At the lead were three Dementresses, all with lowered hoods as they entered the holy space, and all bearing the honors of the bride. Lady Elise Transom bore the flag of the noble mortal house of Bell, its crest of bells and griffons shining in silver thread. Behind her, Lady Christine Reaping bore Katie's silver, fire emerald, and sapphire coronet on a red velvet pillow, denoting her as nobility. Last was Lady Lieutenant Aurora Corinth, bearing Katie's silver sword, unsheathed and point up, denoting her as a soldier and combat veteran.

Next was the tiny form of Lady Calla Reaping. In her hands, she held a small basket of mint leaves. She paused at the great doors of the pantheon and her hood grew wide in surprise or fright, or maybe both. She lowered her hood respectfully, and almost spilled her basket, but recovered it. Finally, she began her long float down the aisle towards her father and godfather, scattering the mint leaves as she glided along.

The next act was ritual and highly symbolic. To satisfy Azkaban custom, Katie would have to forsake her family to join her husband. Timothy, Elizabeth, and Eric Bell entered through the great doors and stood as one, obstructing the path to the altar. They blocked Katie, who entered with Alicia and Angelina behind her, tending to the train of her gown. Katie stepped towards her family and gestured for them to part with a wave of her hand. The Bell family did not move. Twice, then thrice she bade them part. When they would not move, she pressed her way past them, ignoring her family as they gently tried to pull her back. With the Azkaban ritual complete, Katie was free to observe mortal tradition. She paused as Eric escorted their mother to their seats. As they walked, her father took his place beside her. She linked her arm with his and, with a look of pride that he could not hide, the father of the bride walked his daughter down the aisle.

They reached the base of the altar in the shadow of the statues of the gods and here Timothy could go no further. He raised her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a wink before turning to take his seat. Katie looked up the steps of the altar and then up into the hoods of the gods. Finally, she returned her gaze to her waiting groom. With a smile that could not be contained, she ascended the steps of the dais.

* * *

The last echoes of the processional hymn died away, leaving the gathered crowd of mortals and Dementors in silence. At the top of the altar stood the mortal bridal party and the Dementor groomsmen, bisected by the cloaked form of Kara Grim. The once great Oracle of Azkaban now wore the white banded cloak of High Priestess. She had grown in the two years since losing her prescient powers, albeit only slightly. It showed most in her powerful, if still childlike, voice. "_Since the dawning of the First Age of Azkaban, Dementors have gathered here in the presence of the gods to join two hearts together as one. Marriage is a holy and honorable estate, and is not to be taken in hand lightly, but to be entered into reverently, soberly, and in fear of the gods._"

Kara raised her eyes to the gathered crowd filling the pantheon. "_If any here gathered can show just cause why these two may not be lawfully married, according to either the laws of Azkaban or the laws of mortals, let them now speak, or else hereafter hold their peace._"

The vast multitude remained silent, and Kara looked to both the bride and groom in turn. "_I require, charge, and command you both that if either of you know any reason or impediment why ye may not be joined in marriage, ye do confess it now._"

Both remained silent, and Kara nodded happily. "_Esdras Tarsus, wilt thou have this woman as thy wife? Wilt thou accept her as part of thy heart, part of thy soul? Wilt thou love and defend her, honor and cherish her, and forsake all others to remain with her alone?_"

Esdras' voice rang clear. "_I will._"

The high priestess turned to the mortal. "_Katherine Elizabeth, wilt thou have this man as thy husband? Wilt thou accept him as part of thy heart, part of thy soul? Wilt thou love and defend him, honor and cherish him, and forsake all others to remain with him alone?_"

Katie's voice was firm and confident. "_I will._"

Here Kara took Esdras' left hand and had her hold Katie's left hand, then his right to hold her right. Esdras pulled both their hands together so they rested over his heart. Led by the high priestess, he spoke the words with a calm, confident voice. "_I, Esdras, take thee Katherine as my wife, an extension of my heart, my body, and my soul. From this day henceforth I will love and cherish you through all the tumults of this transient plane until in death us do part, according to the holy ordinance of the gods._"

They released hands, and Katie took Esdras' left hand into hers, then his right into hers and pulled them together over her heart. She spoke the words the high priestess recited to her, her own voice blissful. "_I, Katherine, take thee Esdras as my husband, an extension of my heart, my body, and my soul. From this day henceforth I will love and cherish you through all the tumults of this transient plane until in death us do part, according to the holy ordinance of the gods._"

Here now Aaron glided forward, and presented a pair of simple, unadorned platinum wedding rings to the high priestess. Kara took them, blessed them, and led Esdras to place the smaller of the pair on Katie's finger. He spoke happily. "_In the names of the thirteen gods of Azkaban, with this ring I do wed thee and honor thee, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow._"

Katie took the larger ring and placed it on Esdras' finger. "_In the names of the thirteen gods of Azkaban, with this ring I do wed thee and honor thee, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow._"

Kara took their hands with the new rings upon them, joined them, and placed her own hands upon them. She spoke loudly, her voice echoing through the pantheon. "_Eternal gods of Azkaban, send thy blessings upon these thy servants so that they may surely perform and keep the vow made betwixt them, and may remain in love and peace, and live according to thy laws forever._" The high priestess now looked out upon the crowd, her tiny voice booming. "_Those whom the gods hath joined together, no one may put asunder. Forasmuch as Esdras and Katherine have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the gods, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of rings, and by the joining of hands; I pronounce that they be husband and wife together._"

Even as the crowd began to cheer, two priests in white trimmed cloaks moved in from the sides of the pantheon. They held the great arched crowns of the king and queen on silk pillows. The crowns had been adorned with wreaths of carefully crafted platinum mint leaves woven through the arches to symbolize imperial rule. Esdras and Katie knelt before the high priestess and the crowds fell silent. Esdras' imperial coronation had taken place in the first weeks after the great battle, so Kara simply took his crown and placed it upon Esdras' head. The emperor rose and floated off to the side. Kara addressed the kneeling mortal. "_Katherine Elizabeth corvades Demnin, wilt thou stand beside thy husband, our king and emperor? Wilt thou be fair counsel to him? For the sake of all Azkaban, wilt thou bear faith and truth unto him, and live and die for his good?_"

Katie bowed her head. "_In the names of the gods of Azkaban, and with all my heart, this I do solemnly swear._"

The high priestess nodded. "_Mortal, wilt thou increase the holy name of Demnin amongst our people? Wilt thou renounce thy flesh, take our form, and bear unto the royal house of Demnin a Dementor heir?_"

The mortal bride looked up and smiled. "_In the names of the gods of Azkaban, and with all my heart, this I shall gladly do._"

Kara again nodded. She took the smaller crown of the queen, equally adorned with diamonds, fire emeralds, and an imperial wreath, and raised it over her head. She lowered it upon Katie's blond locks and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "_By the grace of the Azkaban gods, I crown thee Katherine, queen consort and empress consort of Azkaban._"

Katie rose and watched in awe as the silver band of her wedding cloak shimmered into platinum. Esdras floated to her side and took her hand. As one, they turned to face the gathered crowd filling the Pantheon. The assembled mass of mortals and Dementors cheered as one. "_GODS SAVE THE KING! GODS SAVE THE QUEEN!_"

As the trumpeters, orchestra, and great pipe organ burst into joyful song, Katie floated up to whisper into the ear of her husband. Granted, though, in order to be heard, her whisper was a yell. "_This is quite a celebration, my husband._"

Esdras turned to her and laughed, his voice as loud as hers to be heard over the din. "_This is just the beginning, my wife._"

Katie laughed merrily and waved to the crowd with her husband. At length, Esdras turned to her and she to him. And there, before the vast multitude gathered in celebration, husband and wife kissed.


	33. Epilogue

This is it, the final chapter of this story! And the final chapter of the Guardian tales as directly relates to the HP books. It's been a wonderful ride, and I thank you all for joining me on it. As to whether or not there will be sequels, I do not know. I have ideas, but no time. But I assure you of this, if I do get them written then they will get posted here for all to see. Any who wish to message me are, of course, welcome to. Encouragement is always welcome, and may well prod me into action.

My thanks, as always, to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those who have reviewed.

To the ever faithful Hahukum Konn – Thanks! I do enjoy good wedding. I must admit, I've wanted to write that scene out for years. Thank you for all your reviews. Take care.

To the most excellent Zil – Glad you had fun at the wedding. Find here the epilogue, which is actually only 18 years in the future, since the wedding was one year in the future. Oh well. I offer my thanks to you as well, for reading, reviewing, and enjoying. Take care.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. Anyone reading this story, or any of my stories, long after I've finished posting is welcome to review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions; they make me a better writer. So please, press the blue button at the bottom of the page.

As always, I offer my standard warning. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

Thank you, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 33 – Epilogue

It had been nineteen years since the great victory over the Dark Lord, hardly a blink of the non-existent eye by Dementor standards. It had been eighteen years since her marriage. Katie had been busy, easily growing into her role as queen. She had helped Esdras with the negotiations for many of the treaties between the magical countries where imperial states were located. She even held the top chaser spot on both the Azkaban Island and All-Empire Quidditch team. Esdras, however, was still beater for the island reserve team. She believed that this was merely because he didn't have the time for practice. As king, his workload was many times greater than hers. Whether he believed this or not was another matter entirely.

Still, no matter how heavy the workload, both king and queen could take one day a year for an unofficial holiday. It seemed that most of Azkaban took this day as a holiday, military personnel especially. Years of flying the route from London to Hogsmeade and back had become tradition for the Dementors, and Dementors do enjoy their traditions. Thusly, though it was no longer necessary, they would gather for a grand, impressive show of strength. On the first day of school, the Hogwarts Express always had a sizeable escort of Dementors when it pulled out of the station.

Katie readily admitted to herself that she was having trouble getting used to how little some things changed. The platform looked the same, the train looked the same, and she knew Hogwarts looked the same. Of course, she, too, looked the same. Though she had been married for eighteen of her thirty eight years, she didn't look a day over twenty two.

This was a fact that her good friends constantly reminded her of. Today was no exception. She was drawn from her thoughts by a familiar voice. "I hate you."

This voice had no malice, of course, and Katie only laughed at her old teammate. "What on earth do you mean, Lady Angelina?"

Lady Angelina Weasley scowled playfully, yet still curtsied politely. "You know exactly what I mean, Queen Katherine. Ever since you had the baby you haven't aged a day. It's sickening."

Katie shook her head and rolled her glowing brown eyes before taking her natural form. She had fulfilled the coronation promise of her wedding day and bore to the royal house of Demnin a Dementor heir, a prince of the realm. And as the divine provisions of Dementor immortality ordained, with the birth of her first child sixteen years ago, Katie became a Dementress. The god Demnin had spoken the truth; it was her first born child who gave her the gift of her supersolenoid.

Her animagus form had come quickly and easily, the memory of her mortal body. Now stripped of that, she towered over her friend, all of nine feet tall with an impossibly narrow waist. "Better?"

Angelina shook her head. "No, now I'm jealous of your waist."

Katie threw her hands up in the air and took her mortal form again. "I give up."

This sent the pair into a fit of laughter. Angelina smiled and gave her friend a tight hug. "I have to go and see to Fred and Roxanne. You'll see them both off at Hogsmeade, yes? You know how Fred loves you. He swears his year won't go right unless he sees you there."

The Dementress smiled at the thought of her dear friend's son, and of his namesake. She nodded happily. "Don't worry. If I don't find him, he'll find me. Even if he has to get his broom out and take to the air." They both laughed at this, knowing it had happened before. "Esdras and I will be putting on our usual the-kids-are-gone-to-Hogwarts dinner at the palace sometime next week. Can you and George make it?"

Angelina nodded. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Just let me know when." She looked around. "By the way, where is Matthias?"

* * *

Prince Matthias Demnin, heir to the Azkaban throne, was resting comfortably in the arms of his mortal aunt, his hood wide with wonder at the sights before him. He was playing idly with her long blonde hair and only half listening to her as his father came to retrieve him. "_Are you giving your aunt a hard time, my son?_"

The princess turned and smiled brightly to the king, her voice as light and airy as ever. "_No, my brother. He is being quite the perfect angel._"

Esdras laughed and leaned down to kiss his sister on the forehead. "_He would behave for you, my sister._" He took the bundled cloakling and spun him around happily before releasing him gently into the air. "_Alright, my son, it is time to let Aunt Luna see her family off. You will see her next week, if not before. We have to find Aunt Sasha and Uncle Jacob so they can take you back home._"

The young cloakling nodded quickly to his father and gave his mortal aunt a hug and kiss before floating back into his father's arms. As they glided off, Matthias looked to his father. "_Papa, how much of what Aunt Luna says is true?_"

Esdras grinned to himself, but kept his voice even. "_Your aunt believes everything she says, my son._"

The cloakling nodded at this, though he really didn't understand what his father meant. He changed topics. "_Papa, when can I fly to Hogwarts?_"

The father sighed. This was not the first time they had had this conversation. "_You can fly to Hogwarts when you can fly through the Shetland crosswinds unassisted. Then you will be strong enough to make the trip from London to Hogsmeade unassisted._"

Matthias huffed angrily. "_The crosswinds are strong! It will be so long before I can fly them._"

Esdras nodded. "_It could be years, even a decade. But you will grow stronger each day, and soon they will feel like a fine breeze._"

The cloakling paled at the concept of so many years passing. "_But Papa, if it takes years, then I will not be able to escort the train when my friends are on it! Not James or Albus or Hugo or Rose…or even Lily!_"

The father nodded. "_Yes, my son, but this is part of living with mortals. Their timeframe is so much shorter than ours. You may not be able to make the trip until their children are at Hogwarts._" Esdras sighed and regarded his son quietly. "_Perhaps the year after next, and only if your mother agrees. But just that once and only because all five of them will be in school at once…I think. How on earth their parents keep track of them all is beyond me._" Esdras sighed. "_Anyway, you must be good and listen to your flight instructors if this is to happen._"

His son was still babbling happily about the mysterious trip to Hogwarts when Esdras finally found his sister by acclamation and brother in law. Lord Jacob and Lady Sasha Torrent had their hands full with their other nephew and niece, Lord Jacob and Lady Calla Reaping. Rather, the elder Jacob had his hands full while a very heavily pregnant Sasha was intent on stretching her back. Esdras was loath to add one more cloakling into the mix and sighed as he handed off his son. "_I can't thank you enough for agreeing to take them all back to Azkaban._"

Jacob waved aside his concerns with a casual salute. "_It's not a problem. I've made the trip to Hogsmeade before and I'll make it again. I'm not about to leave Sasha with her so close to her due date, though. She was barely able to convince me to let her come in the first place._"

The pregnant Dementress groaned as she took the young Demnin cloakling into her arms. "_I'm beginning to wish I hadn't been so forceful._"

Esdras chuckled slightly and turned to his brother in law. "_And I believe that would be your cue to return to the island. If you'll excuse me, I have a wife to find and a navy to lead._"

* * *

The navy was easy enough to find. Thousands of Dementors were milling above London. The uppermost echelon of the Azkaban Navy was waiting in the station for the train to depart, though. They would be the honor guard and fly with the train. A few other fleets would take responsibility for point and flank, but the majority would be sweeping along behind the train, simply there for show and a fine day's flight in the Scottish countryside.

The wife, on the other hand, in her mortal form, tended to blend in. Esdras eventually spotted her up ahead and glided down the platform to come to rest beside her, placing an arm around her waist. He nodded politely to her companions. "Lord Harry, Lady Ginevra, Lord Ronald, Lady Hermione."

Each nodded in turn and Ron looked around to the multitude of cloaked forms in the air above the train. "Is this really necessary each year?"

Esdras shook his hood. "Absolutely not, but it certainly is fun. You're more than welcome to join us if you want. I could use your old Dumbledore's Army commissions and give you proper Azkaban Navy commissions. You could be admirals."

All laughed at this, but Ginny glared playfully. "My commission was as a lieutenant. I'd be a lowly ensign."

Katie grinned and elbowed her husband. "Do you really think your promotion to the admiralty wouldn't be approved? After all, the king is the one who signs off on them."

Ginny regarded Esdras for a second before shrugging her shoulders. "Good point."

Esdras chuckled and looked to the train. He could recognize a few faces in the windows by parentage. He returned the smile and wave of his goddaughter, Lenore Davies. He was reminded of the fact that her father had taken a certain pleasure in mentioning that she had inherited her mother's grace at dodging bludgers and was putting her skills to work for a proper team…Ravenclaw. He gave another long look up and down the train before he returned to the conversation. Katie, however, noticed the distracted look in his glowing eyes and gave him a quick nudge. "Knut for your thoughts?"

The king smiled slightly. "Oh, it's nothing profound. It's just that I never could have imagined my life turning out this way when I first got on that train."

The queen nodded and leaned into her husband. "I know what you mean. I got on the train for the first time over a quarter of a century ago with no idea that I would find the most precious thing in my life."

Esdras looked curiously at her. "The crown of the Queen of Azkaban?"

Katie laughed and cuffed her husband hard on the shoulder. "My family, you great cloaked idiot."

Ron smirked at this but gestured to his best friend. "Regardless, I think Harry wins in regards to how his life changed thanks to that train."

The laughter of the six friends was drowned out by the train whistle. The Hogwarts Express was ready to depart. Esdras' hood chimed and Aaron Reaping's voice came through the connection. "It's time to get this show on the road, my brother."

The Dementor nodded and opened the link. "On my way, Aaron."

Katie smiled to the four mortals before taking her natural form, towering over them. "You'll all come to dinner next week, won't you?"

They were met with nods and made their goodbyes before taking to the air and hovering near the engine. Aaron was waiting for them, fiddling with the narrow platinum band of his cloak. He chuckled softly. "_Took you long enough, I was wondering if you'd ever show._"

Esdras grumbled at his brother as the great train sighed to life, slowly pulling out of the station. He tapped his hood and opened his communication charm to all the assembled Dementors. "_Attention all Azkaban troops, the Hogwarts Express is en route. Let's do it!_"

Within seconds, they were free of the station and flying in the sun. Within minutes, they were free of the city limits. Within hours, they were flying fast over the beautiful countryside. And at long last, as the sun grew low on the horizon, the Dementors were finally able to see the towers of the castle. Katie stared intently at the school for a long time. Finally, she turned her attention to her husband. "_Do you think they will have a quiet year at Hogwarts this year?_"

Esdras turned to his wife and thought about this for a second. Then he looked to the horizon. The sun was dipping behind the castle and the evening sky was a palette of colors. He shook his hood slowly, his voice confident and happy. "_No, my dear. I imagine this year will be an adventure._"

* * *

THE END of ENDGAME

But don't worry, Esdras and Katie Demnin have plenty of stories left to live.

Their adventures are just beginning.

This I promise you.


End file.
